You Found Me!
by moony2002
Summary: Rachel comes back one night, running away from home. What can happen living in a full house, with Matt, Mike and Puck? Puckleberryford friendship! And Cherry! This is my first story! Please read & review! Rated for adult themes, and probably language! AU
1. Come Home

**A/N: Ok, this is my first fan fiction ever! I love Mike & Rachel so it will be a story about them on the later chapters! (and other couples too!) It's a bit of humor, a bit of drama & a bit of everything! I hope you read & review! Thanks ;) - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! I wish I did, cause then Mike Chang & Noah Puckerman would always be shirtless! :D**

* * *

Noah Puckerman was in the living room of the Rutheford home on a Saturday night, when he heard the doorbell ring. Since he's been living there for the past few months, he went to get it. When he opened the door he saw a small brunette standing there.

"Ok, not that I'm complaining, but last time I saw you, you were a lot shorter, didn't have that awful mohawk and you were a little less cuter" said the girl.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" Puck asked.

"I don't give my name to strangers" said the girl.

"I'm Puck, babe" he said smirking.

She arched her eyebrow, "Puck? What did you do to your mother to get that name?" she said with a chuckle. "And don't call me babe" She said getting serious.

"Well if I knew your name, I wouldn't have to call you babe." He said, still smirking.

"Oh, right, I'm Rachel, I was looking for Matt-" she was cut off by him saying,

"Wait, your Rachel? Matt's Rachel?"

She looked at him, a little confused, "Um, well I'm not really Matt's, but I am Rachel, Rachel Berry."

"Oh right, I meant the Rachel Matt won't shut up about! Come on in." He said moving aside so she could come in.

When she went inside, she was a little nervous, she still wasn't completely comfortable around boys, and she just wanted to see Matt. He was like the brother she never had. She knew she would be safe here. She looked at the house and saw a freakishly tall guy in the couch, eating chips, a tall Asian guy reading a book, and then Matt.

"Matty?" Rachel asked, really excited. She hasn't seen him since they were six.

Matt looked up to see who called him that, because really no one had ever called him that since he was six. But it couldn't be, could it? Oh my God.

"RACHEL?" He said running towards the petite brunette, hugging her and spinning her around. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here? I have missed you so much! Is everything ok? You look great!"

The other three boys watched a little confused and heard Rachel say.

"Matty, I need to breathe remember?"

"Right, sorry I was a little surprised! Guys, this is Rachel, Rachel this is Finn," he said pointing to the guy eating chips, "that's Mike," he said pointing to the Asian boy, "and I guess you already met Puck."

"Hey" all the guys said at the same time smiling at her.

"Um, hi" she said. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy, I can come back tomorrow-"

"Don't be stupid Rach, you're staying here! By the way, what brings you here?" He asked.

She looked nervous at the four guys before looking at Matt again. She bit her lip and said, looking down

"I ran away."

"WHAT?" Matt, Mike and Finn yelled.

"Dude, that's totally bad ass! I like you already" Puck said laughing.

"Shut up Puckerman! Rach, what happened?" Matt asked, really worried.

"I knew Puck wasn't your name, unless it's Puck Puckerman witch sucks even worse."

"Rach!" Matt said again.

She sighed and said, "Can I talk to you… in private?" she said looking around the room.

"Come on" Matt said leading her to his room.

* * *

"Wow, your room hasn't changed that much. Oh my God I can't believe you still have this." She said grabbing the bear she had given him for his fifth birthday.

"So, who are the little rascals?" She asked.

He laughed at that and answered, "My friends from school, Noah Puckerman, or Puck, has stayed here for a couple of months since his dad threw him out, Mike Chang has lived here for about a year since his parents died" he said with a sad look on his face. "and Finn Hudson, he doesn't really live here but he might as well do 'cause he's here all the time."

"Wow, can I join your little shelter?" she said joking.

"Rachel" he said in a serious tone, "What happened?"

She looked up at him with a sad smile and said, "I just got sick of everything."

"Rach, even if I haven't seen you for ten years, I still know when you're lying. Come on, tell me what's wrong?"

She gave up, knowing he was right and started telling him the whole story. "Ok but let me talk, and when I'm done, you talk ok?" He nodded smiling at the Rachel he always knew. "Well, you remember that when my dad died I went to Chicago with my grandmother right?" he nodded, so she continued, "Well when I was about nine, she got really sick, and she couldn't take care of me anymore so…" she paused, not looking at him in the eyes. "They sent me to a foster home."

"WHAT?" he half yelled.

"You said you wouldn't talk until the end" she snapped.

"Sorry, go on."

"So anyway, I was there for a couple of months, until the Humphreys adopted me. They were this high-class couple that pretended to be perfect but really wasn't. Anyway, they were always trying to be something they weren't, I mean he cheated on her like every single night and she would get drunk most of the time so I just got sick of it and ran away." She said, but he looked at her and she knew that he knew her better than anyone else, and that there was something more.

"I hate that you know me that well" she said sitting on the bed.

"Rach, tell me the whole story." He said in a soft voice.

She sighed and her eyes filled up with tears. "The Humphrey's best friends were the St. James. They had a son, Jesse, we started dating last year, but I broke up with him because he was a jerk. When I told the Humphreys, they didn't like it. They said that he was a wonderful guy and that I should get back together with him. That night, I went to a party, and Jesse was there, he was drunk and he said he wanted to talk, so we went upstairs and he…" she stopped when a tear fell down her cheek. He went to hug her.

"Rach? Did he hurt you? I swear if he laid a hand on you I'm going to kill him!" he said getting angry.

"He…he almost raped me." She said tears coming down her face.

Matt was furious, he loved Rachel like a little sister, and even if they hadn't seen each other in ten years, they still knew they were the same.

"A friend of mine came in and saw it and he stopped it, I was really scared Matty. And then I told the Humphreys and they didn't believe me. Nobody did. Blaine was the only one who believed me 'cause he was the one who found me, so I stayed with him until I had the money to come back here." She said between sobs.

"When did this happened?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"About four months ago." She said in a soft voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't with your grandmother anymore?" he asked. "You could've moved in with us."

"I know Matt, I said that, but I was nine, no one really listen to me, I didn't have a choice." She said.

"Well, what about later Rach? Last year? The year before? Why didn't you call me? I could've talk to my mom!" Matt said getting angry, he wasn't really angry at her he was just mad he wasn't there to protect her from that jackass.

"Matt I came here because after what almost happened, I got really scared! I couldn't stay there anymore! No one believed me, and I couldn't go to school and see him there and… ugh I got scared of every boy around me that wasn't Blaine! But I knew it wouldn't happen with you, so I needed to be around you! So I'm here now!" she started yelling.

"I know Rachel, but you could've told me! I could have get you out of there! I just… I need to think! I'm going for a walk!" he said walking out of the room.

He passed the living room, with Rachel walking behind him, and saw the boys still playing video games and yelled to them "I'm going for a walk" and slammed the door behind him.

The three boys turn to look at Rachel with completely confused looks on their faces. She looked at them, then at Puck and said,

"So, your real name is Noah huh?" the three boys looked at her, knowing she wasn't going to talk about the whole Matt thing, and went back to the video games.

'_This is gonna be a long night…'_ she thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know! (sorry i'm really nervous about this haha) xoxo**


	2. Fireflies

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING & REVIEWING! this is a little bit longer! and i forgot to mention that Quinn was never pregnant in this story. Oh, and english is not my native language so sorry if you see something spelled wrong or i don't use the expressions well :$! thanks again - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! If I did, Mike Chang and Noah Puckerman would NEVER wear a shirt! & I mean NEVER! :D**

**

* * *

**

Rachel sat on the armchair of the couch. "You can sit over here if you want" Finn said offering the seat next to him.

She kindly smiled and said "Thanks, but I don't really feel that comfortable around boys I don't know"

"Then why did you come to a house filled with boys?" Puck asked.

"Well, _Noah_, because I had no idea that you guys lived here too. And well, I guess if you guys try to do anything Matt would totally kick your asses" she said smiling, feeling a little less nervous.

"Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?" he said showing her his arms. "And don't call me Noah, it's Puck, ok?"

"Whatever, where are Matt's parents?" she asked.

"They're away-" Finn started saying and Rachel joined him. "…away on business" she said rolling her eyes. "So, I guess things haven't changed that much since I was here" she muttered.

The Ruthefords were away a lot. That's why when they were little, Matt and his older brother Daniel, would stay with her and her dad a lot. Mr. Rutheford and Mr. Berry were friends since college. That's why they were friends since forever.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mike asked. She had forgotten he was there. He was really quiet.

"Oh, I can get it don't worry, but thanks" she said getting up.

"Really don't worry I was going there anyway" he said smiling at her.

"Um, well, sure a glass of water would be nice, thank you" she said kindly.

"Hey, Chang get me a beer will ya?" Puck said.

"Get it yourself loser!" he yelled back form the kitchen.

"He's a little quiet" Rachel said to Finn and Puck.

"Yeah, he has ever since the accident" Finn said. She was about to ask, but she thought it wasn't her place. "So, what brings you here?" Finn asked.

"Oh, well nothing, just wondering what my good old friend Matty was doing!" she said joking.

"Why did you run away?" Puck asked. "Ouch!" he said when Mike hit him in the back of the head walking into the room again. "What the fuck man? You don't bring me beer AND you hit me?"

"It's none of your business why she ran away! And you can get your own beer if you get up from your lazy ass" he said.

"You brought her water" he complained like a little kid, and then stuck his tongue at Rachel. Rachel stuck her tongue at him in return.

"So how did you guys meet Matt?" Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"We're on the football team together" Mike said "and in Glee Club."

"Really? You're all singers? Would you sing to me?" she asked teasing them.

"What are you laughing about?" Puck said "Matt said you were at the Glee Club in your old school… wherever that was since we are not allowed to talk about your past" he said glaring at Mike.

"Well if you must know, _Noah, _I was. I just didn't know jocks could sing"

"Stop calling me Noah, midget" Puck said annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not a midget _NOAH_!" she said smiling. Mike and Finn started laughing.

"So, where did you go to school?" Finn asked.

"Carmel High" Rachel said. **[A/N: idk if that's in Chicago, let's just say it was :)]**

"You were in Vocal Adrenaline?" Mike asked.

"Yeah" Rachel said as if it was nothing "but they suck."

"Ok cut the crap Berry. Why'd you come?" Puck asked.

"Well, if you must know I was living with an adoptive family that sucked! You know had to use 'proper language', act like a lady ALL THE TIME! Pretend everything was ok. So I got sick of them and ran away. You're really nosey Noah."

"It's Puck, Berry."

"It's Rachel, Noah."

"Ok, seriously, stop calling me Noah!" he said getting really annoyed.

"I tell you what," Rachel said looking at the TV and taking a controller "If I beat you at COD, I get to call you Noah"

Puck started laughing and said "And WHEN I win, you'll be my maid for as long as you're here" Puck said.

"Deal!" Rachel said without thinking.

"Um, Rachel, are you sure of what you're doing?" Finn asked.

"Yeah Rach, he's really high maintenance" Mike said laughing.

She liked his laugh, he looked like a really nice guy and he looked really cute when he laughed. She looked at the other two boys. Noah had this badass image, but she could see he was a nice guy too. And Finn, well he looked kind of lost, but not able to hurt a fly. She could see why they were friends with Matt, she felt safe there, even if she was alone with three strangers. She smiled at him. Thinking about the bet, and the situation in the house, she said

"I think I can handle it."

* * *

About an hour later, Matt came into his house and heard

"Dude, you're cheating! You cannot be that good! You're a girl!" Puck was whining like a bad loser.

"That is so sexist Noah!" he heard Rachel said.

He came in the living room and saw them playing COD. When Mike saw him he said, "Dude, she's totally kicking his ass."

"YEAH! TAKE THAT! I win! You suck! I rule all! Mini-wave in celebration of me!" she said getting on the table and started dancing like Chandler from Friends.

"You're crazy midget" Puck said.

"Whatever dude, you got your ass kicked!" Finn said still laughing.

"Shut up Hudson!" Puck snapped.

"Ow is Noah mad because he lost?" Rachel said pouting like a baby. Then they both looked at Matt, and saw what he had in his hands.

"ICE CREAM!" they both yelled ran over him. Puck got there first, he took the Ice cream off his hands and when Rachel tried to grab it from him he lifted his hand up saying "Ow can't the little midget get to the ice cream?"

She kicked him in the knee, so he bent down saying "Fuck, Berry"

"Don't mess with my ice cream" she said taking it from him. She looked up at Matt, who was laughing along with Mike and Finn, and asked him "Are you still mad?"

He motioned for her to go to the kitchen and she did. Once they were there, he told her "I wasn't mad at you Rach. I was just frustrated because you were having troubles and I wasn't there. I missed you so much, and I'm really sorry that I-"

"Hey, hold it! You have nothing to be sorry for! You're my best friend in the whole world. That's why I came here! I needed to feel safe and whenever I needed that I thought of home, and my home is here, and now I'm here so… just don't worry about not being there! I wasn't here either but now I am! And I'm never gonna see him again! So it's ok right?" she asked looking at him like when they were kids. "We're gonna be ok, right?" she asked him. The last time she had asked him that question was when she had to move with her grandmother and they weren't gonna see each other every day. He had failed her and he couldn't fail her again. He answered the exact same thing he did that time.

"Well, you know what we say…_Don't worry bout a thing, 'cause every little thing is gonna be all right…_" he sang to her. She laughed at that.

"So, you're staying here" he continued, she was about to protest, but he stopped her "Don't even think about telling me that you're not because, a) you have nowhere else to go, b) even if you did you know I wouldn't let you, c) I have a spare room since you had one when we were kids and it's still there and d) I know in the time you lived with your grandma she must've teach you how to cook, and if you're half as good as her then I'm good with that." He finished.

"Oh, and here I was thinking how my lovely friend Matty loved my company when really you just want my food" she said pretending to be hurt. "Well you really don't have to but I know I have no choice, and even if I did I wouldn't go so… thank you." She said giving him a hug. "So, your parents…" she started.

"Not today" he said, "you know the story anyway, but it's been a long night, we can talk tomorrow." She nodded, not wanting to push it. She knew how he hated his parents weren't around much. "Let's go back to the living room so I can kick your ass now."

"Yeah, you wish" she said.

* * *

After a few more hours of playing they went to bed. She was staying in the room across from Matt, just like when she spent the night when they were kids, next to her was Mike's room and on the other side Puck. Matt's brother's room was in front of Puck's, where Finn spent the night, and there was another room in front of Mike's, she didn't know for who but figure she'll ask in the morning.

*****Flashback/Dream*****

"_So you've finally come to your senses and run back to me babe? " Jesse said._

"_No you loser, you said you wanted to talk, so talk" Rachel said getting annoyed._

"_Don't talk to me like that you little slut" he said getting angry._

"_You know what? I'm done with you. I'm leaving" she said. When she was about to reach the door he grabbed her wrist. "Ouch! You're hurting me! Let me go." She cried out._

"_I'm done playing nice with you! You're gonna give me what I wanted since the beginning!" he told her. He pushed her against the wall and started running his hands all around her body._

"_Let go of me… Jesse… please" she said starting to cry. _

"_You like it babe, don't you?" he said slipping his hand under her skirt and kissing her everywhere. _

"_STOP! PLEASE!" she started yelling and crying hysterically. She couldn't believe he was actually doing this. _

"_SHUT UP SLUT!" he said slapping her in the face and covering her mouth. She was still screaming and fighting back. She managed to slap him. Big mistake. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! BUT APPARENTLY, YOU DON'T LISTEN" he grabbed her really hard her hips. She felt how he ripped her blouse, and when he was about to pull her panties down, she heard someone open the door._

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she heard Blaine yell. "GET OFF OF HER YOU ASSHOLE!"_

_She felt Jesse being pushed away and tackled in the floor. She curled into a ball against the wall and continued to cry. _

"_IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER, IF YOU EVER TALK TO HER, IF YOU EVER THINK OF BREATHING ON HER DIRECTION AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! AND I'LL MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT!" she saw Jesse get up with his face all bruised up, and he winked at her and said "Some other time babe" before running out the door. _

"_Ray?" Blaine came up to her, and when he touched her she flinched away from him. "Ray, it's me, it's ok, he's gone, he's not going to hurt you" He said in a soft voice. When she heard him she threw herself into his arms and kept on crying. He just hugged her really tight and whispered, "You'll be all right Ray, it'll be ok. I'm here."_

*****End of Flashback/Dream*****

Rachel sat up on her bed; she was sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around and tried to calm down. _It's ok, _she thought, _he's not here. He's not going to hurt you._ She had that nightmare every night since it happened. Nobody knew though, not even Blaine. She got out of bed to get a glass of water.

She was almost inside the kitchen when she bumped into someone and fell flat on her butt. She looked up to see Mike standing there.

"Sorry Rach, didn't see you there. Are you ok?" he asked her helping her to stand up. She flinched a little when she felt his hands on her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said worried.

"No, it's ok, I'm sorry I just… had a bad dream, sorry." She said a little embarrassed. She knew Mike wasn't him. But she couldn't help it. She had just re lived that night. She was a little scared.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mike asked getting worried. "I'd offer you some tea, but, well it's just us boys living here, so we don't really have any." He said, he heard her laugh a little.

"It's ok Mike, really I just came for a glass of water. What are you doing up so late?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep" he answered, not fully convinced that she was ok.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"I'm fine" he answered.

"You know what 'fine' stands for right?" she said half joking. He looked at her frowning when she continued counting with her fingers "Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional."

"Wasn't it Freaked Out?" he said with a little laugh.

"The original version wasn't" she said smiling at him. She looked outside the window and said excited "Oh my God!"

"What?" Mike asked confused, he saw her walking to the back yard and said, "What are you doing? It's freezing outside! It's almost 3 AM" She ignored him, so he followed her. "Rachel-"

"Fireflies" she said all excited like a little girl, pointing at them. She sat on the grass and just stared at them. He sat next to her. They spent a few minutes silent and then she spoke "When I was little, I was afraid of the dark; my daddy would take me outside to catch them in a jar so I could bring them up to my room. But I told him that was really mean they needed to be free. So instead we would sit outside and he will wait until I fell asleep watching them" She didn't know why she was telling him all this, she barely knew him, but she felt good when she was with him.

"They're beautiful" he said smiling, he felt here shake so he took his sweater off and handed it to her. "Here, you're shaking".

"You don't have to" she said, "I was the one who ran out just like that."

"I'm not gonna let you freeze to death. Matt would kill me!" he said. "Here" he unzipped his sweater and cover her and him a little. He put his arms around her so it would cover her completely.

"You don't have to stay with me" she said feeling a little guilty.

"It's ok, I'm not sleepy."

They stayed there for a few more minutes, and then he felt her breathing slowly. He noticed she was asleep. He looked at her; she looked a lot more relaxed than when he saw her in the kitchen. He carried her to her room. He didn't know much about her, but from what he knew, she hadn't had an easy life. Matt had told him about her moving because of her father's death. He didn't know what happened to him, or to her mother since she was never brought up, but he knew she was a little broken, just like him, that's why he felt like he could help her, and maybe she could help him. She seemed like a really sweet girl and he wanted to get to know her better. He gently placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night Rach" he whispered.

"Good night Mike" she said half asleep, but with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: the celebration dance is from Friends, what Matt sings is Three Little Birds - Bob Marley & the 'fine' quote [fucked up, insecure, neurotic & emotional] is from The Italian Job! i don't own any of that either!**

**hope you liked it! let me know what you think! in the next chapter the boys tell Rachel a little bit more about their stories (Puck & Mike mostly) & she tells them a little bit about hers! xoxo! :D**


	3. With a Little Help From My Friends

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! :D I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters! :D Ideas & suggestions are always welcome :D -moony**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Rachel woke up, and walked downstairs. When she got there, she saw all of the guys already there eating breakfast.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Matt said placing a kiss on her head.

"Coffee" she said sleepy, with her hair all over the place and yawning.

"Here" Mike said handing her a cup of coffee.

"You're my favorite guy in here" Rachel said smiling. "Thanks"

"Hey! I'm the one that gave you a home remember?" Matt said a little hurt. She gave him a kiss in the cheek. "Thanks" he said smiling.

She watched Puck and Finn arm wrestling for the last waffle in the table. She sat down, grabbed the waffle and started eating it. Both boys stopped fighting and stared at her.

"What?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Let go my Eggo, Berry" Puck said in a serious tone.

"Come and get it" she said opening her mouth and showing him her chewed waffle.

"You're weird" Finn said.

"Thanks" she said smiling. "So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Well, we were thinking about staying here, playing video games, watching TV, eating" Matt answered.

"Wow, you make it sound so interesting" she said sarcastically.

"I have to go guys I promised Quinn I'd go to church with her today" Finn said.

"Whipped" Puck coughed. Rachel laughed.

"Uuhh, is she your girlfriend?" she asked teasing him.

"Yeah, we've been together since forever, she's a cheerio! She could help you join if you'd like" he said.

Matt spit the juice he was drinking, laughing hysterically. "I would pay to see you in a cheerios uniform" he said between laughs. Rachel glared at him.

"You'd look hot, midget" Puck said.

"Thanks" she said looking at Puck, "but, no thanks" she said turning to Finn "I'm not really cheerios material"

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know" Finn said "Gotta go guys, see you tomorrow" he said walking out the door. "Nice to meet you Rachel" he said from the living room.

"You too!" she yelled. "So, do I _have_ to go to school?" she asked Matt with an innocent look.

"Right, like you could get away with that. My parents already said you're going with us" Matt answered. She pouted at him.

"Come on Rach, it'll be fun" Mike said, "You could join our Glee Club."

"Yeah, I can help you with the song" Matt offered.

"Of course you'll help me with the song! I wouldn't stand in front millions of people I don't know and sing like a loser by myself!" she said.

"Uh, there's only eleven people on our Glee Club" Puck said.

"Oh, well still, Matty would you help me?" she said smiling at him.

"Of course Rach" he said. "I'm gonna go to take a shower guys" he said leaving the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go to the grocery store to buy things we're missing" Mike said.

"Oh, wait can I come?" Rachel asked "I need some things for school"

"Sure, I'll just go grab the keys" Mike said. When he left the room, Puck turned to look at Rachel and said

"Are you going in your pajamas?" he asked

"Unlike you, I could" Rachel answered

"What do you mean?"

"It means you and your 'badassness' wouldn't dare to be seen like that."

"Is that a dare?" he said "I can go wherever I want wearing whatever I want"

"20 bucks says you can't" she told him

"Make 'em 40 midget, let's go"

Mike came down the stairs and said "What's going on?"

"We're going with you" Rachel said

"Dressed like that?" he asked to both of them.

"Yeah" Puck said.

"Then I'm not going. Here's the list, you guys go"

"Fine" Rachel and Puck said together. They put on shoes and left.

* * *

Once in the car she turned the radio on, and found one of her favorite songs. They started to sing along.

[_Rachel, _Puck, **Both**]

_What would you think if I sang out of tune?_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key_

**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**

Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends

Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

What do I do when my love is away

_Does it worry you to be alone?_

How do I feel by the end of the day

_Are you sad because you're on your own?_

**No, I get by with a little help from my friends**

**Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends**

**Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends**

_Do you need anybody_

I need somebody to love

_Could it be anybody_

I want somebody to love

**Would you believe in a love at first sight?**

Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time

**What do you see when you turn out the light?**

_I can't tell you but I know it's mine_

**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**

**Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends**

**Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends…**

When the song ended they started laughing.

"You have a good voice" Rachel told him.

"Yeah you're not bad yourself, midget" he said smiling.

"I love that song" she said "It's kind of nice to have friends again"

"What do you mean? You didn't have friends at your old school?"

"Well, I kind of did, but they were all fake ass bitches who were full of shit" she said. "I mean 'my-boyfriend-cheats-on-me-with-my-best-friend' kind of friends"

"That sucks" he said "Did that happened to you?"

"No" she answered, "that would've been a lot easier" she said mumbling.

"Why'd you come here Rach?" he asked. She looked at him. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's just… well you kind of came out of nowhere" she stayed quiet. "We're here" he said.

When they were inside she said "Everyone was so fake you know?" he turned to look at her. "I mean, not only my supposed 'friends' who talked shit behind my back, but my own so called 'parents' who would be drunk most of the time, and would cheat on each other on a regular basis. I just couldn't live there anymore. The happiest time of my life was here. I mean I loved my grandma, but I hated being away from Matt, and it felt like I was away from my dad too" she said looking down.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes and then spoke up. "My mom left with my sister. She just left me behind with my so called father who likes to drink himself to sleep after beating anything on his way. I couldn't take it anymore; I had nowhere to go… so I ended up living with Matt" he finished. She looked at him a little confused. "You tell me your story, I tell you mine" he simply told her.

"Excuse me," a woman came up to them, "do you realize what you're wearing?" she said looking at them weird.

They looked at each other; they had forgotten they were in their pajamas. They started laughing and Puck said, "Come on baby," putting an arm around Rachel's shoulder " time to go back to bed" he said winking at the woman. Rachel couldn't stop laughing and they went to pay and out of the store.

Back in the car he heard her say "Thanks, Noah."

"What for?" he said looking at her.

"Well I was kind of nervous living with you guys, I mean you're really nice guys but-"

"Someone hurt you, right?"

"Kind of" she said sadly.

"Look Rach, I don't know what happened to you, but everyone in that house, has gone through something bad. I know we met yesterday but I can promise you, we would never let anyone hurt you again. We're kind of a big, twisted, crazy, family. We look out for each other, and you're one of us now. Matt looks at you like his little sister, and we will too. So don't worry midget" he said smiling and messing her hair.

"You know you're kind of sweet for a badass" she said laughing at him.

"Hey! Don't say that to anyone, it'll ruin my rep! I'm your badass brother ok? And you owe me $40!"

"Not really."

"What the fuck?"

"We BOTH came in with pajamas, I don't owe you anything" she said smiling.

"You're mean."

She laughed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you couldn't resist my guns"

She rolled her eyes and said "You're really full of yourself"

* * *

When they got back home they saw Mike and Matt lying on the couch watching Fight Club.

"Hi guys" Rachel said.

"You went dressed like that?" Matt asked her.

"Yeah" she said laughing.

"You're the Rachel I remember" he said smiling

After taking a shower, they played video games, had pizza for lunch and then they watched a bunch of movies.

"Saw marathon next!" Puck said.

"NO!" Rachel yelled. All of the boys turned to look at her and she said "I mean…. um…there are a lot of other movies… and-"

"Ow Rach, don't tell me you're scared" Matt teased her.

"I'm not scared!" she lied.

"Dude, you are!" Puck laughed.

"It's just a movie Rach" Mike tried to comfort her.

"You don't think someone can be that fucked up and actually do those things?" she asked. They stared at her. "What? It could happen!"

Puck rolled his eyes and put the DVD.

"I'll protect you Rach" Mike whispered holding her next to him. She was still a little nervous. She hated scary movies but she liked the feeling of being next to Mike. She hid her face in his chest when a scary part came on.

About thirty minutes into the movie she got up to get something to drink. She was about to go in the kitchen when she heard something coming from the hall. _You're imagining this, no one's there. That's why you shouldn't watch scary movies._ She turned around and someone jumped in front of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled going back to the living room running to Matt's arms. She heard someone burst into laugh.

"You're so easy, midget" she heard Puck say between laughs from the kitchen. "You're face was priceless."

"You're a jerk Puckerman" she told him. "I'm going to bed! And if I can't sleep because of those movies I'll make sure you don't get to sleep either" she said glaring at them.

"Good night Rach" the three said, still laughing a little.

* * *

She was about to go to bed when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she saw Mike standing there.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you were ok" he said sweetly.

"I'm fine Mike, thanks" she said smiling at him.

"You know what fine stands for right?"

"Right, sorry, I meant I'm ok" she answered with a little chuckle.

"Well my room is right next to yours if you need anything" he told her.

"Who stays in the room in front of yours?" she asked him "I mean I know Daniel's room, Matt's, Noah's and yours."

"It's my brother's room, Andy. He's in college with Daniel" he answered "Is that you?" he asked looking at a picture of a little Rachel with pigtails in her night stand.

"Yeah, that's me and my dad for my fifth birthday" she said with a sad smile.

"You have chocolate cake all over your face" he said laughing a little.

"Yeah, Matt pushed my head into the cake when I gave it a bite" she said laughing at that memory.

"How did it happened?" he suddenly asked. She looked at him, knowing he was asking about her dad, and he said "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I just…" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok" she said softly "He was in a car accident. He went to visit my grandma. I stayed with the Ruthefords. He was almost here and another car ran a red light and hit him." When she finished a single tear rolled down her face. He sat next to her and wiped her tear with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Rach" he said. He heard her whisper 'it's ok' and he hugged her. "I know how it feels to have everything taken away from you, but it's gonna be ok. I mean everyone says it gets easier with time but-"

"It doesn't" she finished for him. He looked at her with really sad eyes. She knew how he felt. "I'm sorry, it's just… you never really learn how to live in a world where they don't exist anymore" she said really soft, holding his hand.

"We were in a car accident too," he said "with my parents. It was about ten months ago. We went to visit Andy and on the way back, some idiot was going the wrong way. He was drunk. I got out of it with just a couple of bruises and a broken arm… but they…" he stopped.

"Hey," she said turning him to face her "it's ok, I know it's hard, but it'll be ok. We have our own big, twisted, crazy, family." He looked at her with an arched eyebrow "That's what Noah said" she said smiling at him.

"You look a lot like your dad" he said looking at the picture again.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile. "Everyone told me that when I was a kid. It's nice to hear it again."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Well a little nervous but, yeah"

"What song are you performing for Glee?"

"That's a surprise, Matty will help me. We're gonna sing one of our favorite songs when we were kids" she said.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, you know where to find me if you need anything right? If you have a bad dream again, we could go see the fireflies again" he told her giving her another hug.

"Ditto, if you can't sleep either I mean" she told him. She kissed him in the cheek and said "Night Mike, thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't really know, but you guys have been really nice to me, so… thanks" she said blushing a little.

"Any time, doll" he said kissing his forehead. "Good Night"

* * *

A few hours later she woke up _again_, she had that nightmare _again_, like the night before. She looked around again and tried to calm down. After she did, she went out to get a glass of water again, but when she came out of her door, she heard coughing coming from the door in front of her.

"Matty?" she said coming inside his room.

"Rach? What are you doing up? Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine Matty, Noah's snores woke me up" she lied. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, is just my throat feels a little sore, but I'll live" he said joking.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, he shook his head. She sat on his bed.

"How are you?"

"Matty is the middle of the night, I've been here since yesterday, and you're asking how I am until now?"

"You know what I mean" he said. "I mean how do you feel here? If you like the guys? How do you feel about school? Everything Rach."

"Oh, I feel like I'm at home for the first time in a long time. Puck and Mike are great! Really they're really sweet guys. And well you're here, witch makes me like the happiest girl ever!" she said smiling. "I missed you."

"I missed you too smurf" he said with a smile.

"I can't believe you remember that"

"How could I forget you covered in blue paint because we tried to paint my room by ourselves" he said laughing.

"I got soaked because you threw paint at me"

"Hey I wouldn't have if you were paying attention to me instead of staring at my brother."

"Hey! You said that that would never leave that room! The crush I had on Daniel was never meant to be talked about."

"We're in the same room smurf, it hasn't left _this_ room" he said laughing. "Come here" he said opening the bed so she could get in. She placed her head in his chest while he hugged her with his arms.

"I love you Matty" she said falling asleep.

"I love you too baby" he said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: the song was 'With a Little Help From My Friends' - The Beatles**

**sorry it wasn't that eventful! but on the next chapter she goes to school and meets some friendly and other not so friendly people! again suggestions are always welcome! hope you liked it! pleas R&R! thanks :D **


	4. One Love

**A/N: ok first! thank you everyone for reading :D and for your amazing reviews! i reply them but just in case you didn't get the answer!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - you were my first reviewer! :D thank you very much! i'm really glad you like it!**

**Fieldhockybabe453 - i'm glad you like the story! hope you still like it! XD  
**

**MidnightDreamer73 - i just read your last review a few minutes before posting this! you scared me! haha but i'm really glad you like it! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**seacat03 - i'm really glad you like it! :D hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Youliveandburn - thanks for your reviews! i'm really glad you like it so far! :D**

**kiarcheo - haha thanks! i'm glad you like Rachel and the guys friendship! got the idea of Puck and Rachel, cause it's like my best friend and me! he dared me to go in my pajamas to the grocery store! hahaha everyone kept staring at us! glad you liked it!**

**Twilight Gleek - i'm really glad you like my story! :D i hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**thegleekofyourlife - thank you! i'm glad you like Matt & Rachel! haha XD**

**kyos-girl101 - thank you! i'm really glad you liked it!**

**ok, now on to the story! oh btw! jesse st. james will appear on the story later on but not for another couple of chapters! - moony**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Glee! **

**

* * *

**

"Wake up, sleeping beauty" Matt told her tossing a pillow at her head.

"5 more minutes" he heard her say from under the pillow.

"No, we're gonna be late, so if you don't get up, I'm sending Puckerman in, and hun, you won't like that." He said. He got no response from her.

Five minutes later she felt someone take away the blankets and someone else pulling her from the waist.

"Get up, Berry" she heard Puck say carrying her to the bathroom. He opened the shower and tossed her in with her pajamas on. The water was cold. Really cold.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM PUCKERMAN!" she yelled.

"We're gonna be late for school! And if I'm late one more time, I'll get suspended! So hurry up!" he said closing the door behind him.

She finished getting ready and went downstairs. Mike gave her a cup of coffee. "And you wonder why he's my favorite out of you three" she told the other two.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it" Matt told her. She notices his voice was really raspy.

"Are you ok Matty?" she asked.

"Not really, my throat hurts a lot but it'll be ok" he answered.

They finished breakfast and drove to school. When they got there, they saw Finn standing in the parking lot waiting for them.

"Hey, coach says he needs to talk to us" he told the three guys.

"You gonna be ok on your own Rach?" Matt asked "We can meet you by your locker when were done."

"Thanks Matty, I'll be ok, but, yeah I'll wait there for you" she answered. She was kind of nervous to be alone, but she could handle it for a while.

The four boys said goodbye to her and she entered the school. Following her note with directions she found her locker. She tried to open it but it was stuck.

"Crap, just my luck" she said. After punching it a little on the bottom it opened. She dropped a book and when she bent down to pick it she heard something rip. "Shit" she said. _My pants_ she thought. She covered her pants and stood against the locker so no one could see them.

"Take this" she heard someone say. She turned around and saw an impeccably well-dressed boy standing there holding her a sweater.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"I can fix your pants in no-time, but we have to go to the bathroom so in the meantime wrap it around your waist" he said. She did as she was told.

"Thanks uhh…" she said realizing she had no idea who she was talking to.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel" he said "At your service, fashionably I mean" he said with a little bow, taking her hand and kissing it like a total gentleman. She laughed a little. "And you, my lovely lady are…"

"Rachel Berry, kind sir" she said mocking a British accent.

"And what brings you to this lovely school?" he asked a little bit sarcastic.

"Oh, I just love the smell of Neanderthals and Bitchy Cheerio's in the morning" she said mockingly.

"I like you" he said smiling "Did you just move here?"

"Yeah, you could say that" she said. He looked at her a little confused. "I live with Matt."

"Matt Rutheford? So you live with Matt, Puck and Mike?" he asked a little shocked.

"The little rascals? Yeah" she said smiling. He was about to say something else when

"Kurt, guess who I almost bumped into this morning, he looked so cute… uh, who are you?" a girl with an over-the-top attitude said looking at Rachel.

"Mercedes, this is Rachel, Rachel this is my best friend Mercedes" Kurt said.

"Hi" Rachel said.

"Hey girl, love your shoes" Mercedes answered.

"Thanks, I like your scarf" she said.

"Thank you and thanks for reminding me, it's new so I have to leave it in my locker in case of a slushy facial today" she said looking at Kurt.

"Slushy Facial?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yeah, the jocks and the cheerios kind of invented that as a tradition for the gleeks" Kurt spoke.

"Gleeks? Wait, the jocks? Did Matt ever do that to you?" she asked looking at them, she didn't care how much she loved him, if he ever did something that mean to someone she will throw one back at him.

"Matt?" Mercedes asked "You know Matt?"

"Yeah, we were friends when we were kids, before I had to move with my grandma, and now I live with him again." She answered. "So, did he ever do that?"

"No, actually, now that you mention it I think Matt and Mike are the only ones who never did something like that to anyone" Kurt answered.

"Did Noah?" she asked.

"Noah? Who's Noah? Oh you mean Puck? Yeah, he kind of invented it, and he used to throw Kurt in the dumpster, but he stopped doing all that after he joined Glee" Mercedes said.

She was about to say something when she heard.

"Well, well look what the circus dragged in" she turned around to see three cheerios. _This is way too cliché_ she thought. _They litterally look like the plastics._ She saw a blonde girl who seemed harmless, and kind of lost, even more than Finn, a latina with the bitchiest attitude she's ever seen, and in the middle, the queen bee, typical Barbie doll. "Found another freak to join you losers?" she said looking at Kurt and Mercedes.

"Are your insults always this lame or is today a special occasion?" Rachel asked her.

"What did you just say man-hands?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, sorry, you're talking to her now?" Rachel said pointing at the latina. Kurt and Mercedes watched stunned.

"Watch it RuPaul" the latina said.

"RuPaul? Really that's the best you can come up with?" Rachel said.

"Look, I don't care who hell do you think you are, loser, but you better learn you're place before we make you." the blond said again.

"Oh please, there's barley a brain between the three of you." Rachel said smiling.

The blonde was about to respond when "Q" they turn around to see a woman who looked like the coach of the cheerios. "I need you to gather the pathetic mediocre group you call a team and get them in the gym NOW!" she said walking away.

"This isn't over" the blonde said shooting daggers at Rachel. She snapped her fingers and the latina started following her. The other blonde looked at them. She smiled at Rachel offering her hand and said.

"Hi, I'm Brittany, welcome to McKinley High"

"Hi, I'm Rachel" she was about to shake her hand when she saw the latina coming back, grab Brittany's arm and dragged her down the hall.

"She seemed nice" Rachel said to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Are you insane?" Kurt told her. "You have no idea what you just did, do you?"

"They are the most popular girls in school. They rule this school. That one there, that's Brittany Piers. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Kurt sat next to her in English last year." Mercedes said.

"She asked me how to spell orange." Kurt told her. Rachel laughed a little.

"But at least she's not that bitchy. She's actually kind of sweet." Mercedes continued "That latin one, that's Santana Lopez."

"She's totally rich because her dad invented Toaster Streudels" Kurt interrupted again.

"Santana Lopez knows everybody's business; she knows everything about everyone." Mercedes said.

"That's why her hair is so big, it's full of secrets" Kurt said. "She's also one of the slutiest girls in Ohio"

"And evil takes a human form in Quinn Fabray. Don't be fooled because she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing slut faced ho-bag, but in reality, she's so much more than that." Mercedes finished. **[A/N: ok, I totally got that from Mean Girls XD… adding some stuff of course]**

"They're really close with your roommates, so you might want to play it safe." Kurt added.

"You guys can't be serious!" Rachel said. "I mean they're really pathetic. They're the kind of girls who are the most insecure girls in the school and make other people feel like shit. They think they're so cute with their cheerleading uniform and their pound of makeup; I'm scared to see what they look like with out it"

"Rach" she heard from behind her. She turned around and she saw Matt, Mike, Puck and Finn coming they're way.

"'Sup lady-pants, chocolate diva" Puck greeted the other two.

"Uh why do you have a sweater around your waist?" Finn asked.

"Right," she said looking down at her outfit "about that, umm I had a little accident" she said blushing a little. "but I made friends!" she said smiling like a little girl. "And my friend Kurt here is going to help me."

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll get her to class in no time" Kurt said smiling at the four boys.

"I can wait for you, we have the first class together" Mike said.

"Thanks Mike. But I don't want you to be late." She said smiling.

"Ok, I'll save you a seat" he replied. Winking at her.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later" she said smiling at them.

* * *

She walked to the bathroom with Kurt and Mercedes; she went inside one and handed her pants to Kurt who started sawing them.

"So, I see you have your eyes set on a certain Asian" Kurt told her.

"Who? Mike? We're just friends, I met him two days ago." She answered.

"Right and I'm straight. Come on tinker bell don't deny you like him. I have sixth sense for this things." Kurt said.

"Really? Can you see dead people too?" she said mockingly "And tinker bell? Really?"

"What? You're petite" he said. "And well, I was the one who knew about Mercedes liking-"

"KURT!" Mercedes interrupted him.

"Who do you like?" Rachel asked.

"No one" she said a little too quickly.

"Oh, come on, you're no fun!" Rachel said.

"All done!" Kurt said handing Rachel her pants and changing the subject.

"Thanks Peter Pan, you rock!" Rachel said coming out of the bathroom.

"Peter Pan?" he asked.

"You called me tinker bell" she simply said. "Well, I gotta get to class but thank you guys for everything! I'll see you later!" she said walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

She walked to Spanish class, and to her luck everyone was already seated and the teacher looked at her and said.

"Bienvenida Rachel, chicos ella es Rachel Berry, es la nueva estudiante de McKinley. Rachel podrias decirnos algo sobre ti?"

"Um, hola" Rachel panicked her Spanish wasn't good at all. "Yo quiero dos vasos de agua por favor" she finished. Mr. Shue and some of the students laughed.

"Take a seat Rachel, we'll work on that later" he told her. She went to seat next to Mike and behind Puck.

Mike whispered to her "Really? You want two glasses of water?"

"I panicked!" she said "I was never good at Spanish"

Mr. Shue was turned to the blackboard and Rachel got up and hit Puck in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he whispered-yelled to Rachel.

She handed him a paper that said.

_'That's for throwing Kurt in a dumpster and giving them slushie facials. Really lame Puckerman!'_

_'Hey! I don't do that anymore midget!'_

_'I know but you did! And they are way better than the three wannabe plastics you call girlfriends.'_

'_Who?'_

'_Linn, Tatiana and Tiffany'_

'_You mean Quinn, Santana and Brittany?'_

'_Oh yeah that'_

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked curious. She handed him de note and when he finished, he told her "You met them?"

"Oh yeah, so sweet" she said sarcastically. "They asked me to their tea party this afternoon."

"Señorita Berry, algun problema?" Mr. Shue said.

"Uh, no" she answered "Perdon?"

She thought she did well because he just turned around and kept on explaining something to a girl. The bell rang and she went out of the classroom with Mike and Puck.

"You guys should really pick your girlfriends a little better" she said.

"They're not our girlfriends" Puck said. "Well, Quinn is Finn's girl, but that's it. They're not that bad"

"Right, well I have to go to History, so I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you for lunch" Puck said.

She went to her History class, and saw the trio sitting in the back of the class. She decided to sit in the front to avoid any contact with them. She would occasionally hear them say things like 'she's so ugly', 'she dresses like a total slut' _you would know_ she thought.

She felt someone breathing next to her. She looked up to see a really weird kid with glasses and a bad afro.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Is this seat empty?" he asked.

"Yeah, and this one will be if you sit down."

"Those girls over there said you liked me. Go on, don't be shy. Ask me out!" the guy said.

"Ok, get out!" she said.

"I think I could make you very happy" he continued.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked.

"My name is Jacob-Ben Israel and-"

"Listen Badfro, do you know Noah Puckerman?"

The guy started shaking a little. "P..Puck?"

"Yeah, 'cause if you don't, I can introduce you to him. I'll call him right now and he'll be here in less than two minutes to kick your ass."

He didn't even respond and just started running in the opposite direction. She got really bored and started falling asleep when she felt her phone buzz.

**[Matt]** don't fall asleep smurf! ;)

**[Rachel] **how the hell did you know i was going to fall asleep?

**[Matt] **know you to well! hey meet me by my locker before lunch!

**[Rachel]** ok loser! love ya! :)

The bell rang and she went to her locker. She arrived at her locker and she didn't see Matt there so she waited for him. While she was waiting she heard someone tell her.

"Hey babe, how 'bout you and I hitting the hot spots?" she saw a really tall guy walking to her. _Seriously, where do they get this shit form? Pick-up lines for dummies?_

"Sorry, I don't date outside my species." She said. She was starting to walk away when he put himself in front of her.

"I know how to please a woman, babe." He told her. "And I can tell that you want me."

"Right, I want you to leave" She said, trying to walk past him.

He got a little angry and placed himself in front of her again. She got really scared this time. "Don't play those games with me, babe. I always get what I want."

"Karofsky" she heard Puck saying behind the guy, Matt was right beside him. "Do we have a problem here?" he said looking at Rachel, who slipped from between Karofsky and the lockers and went to hug Matt.

"No, no problem" he said. "Later, babe" he said winking at Rachel.

"You ok?" Puck asked.

"Yeah" she said in a really soft voice. "Why aren't you talking?" she asked looking up at Matt.

"He lost his voice" Puck said with a chuckle. She saw Matt writing in a piece of paper and handed it to Mike. '_Shut up asshole'_

"You shut up! Oh, wait, that's right, you already did!" Puck said laughing a little. Matt glared at him. "Come on midget, let's go to lunch." He said putting an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

* * *

When they arrived at the cafeteria, they sat at a table and Mike joined them a few minutes later. Everyone was staring at them as if they were the weird animals in a zoo. The cheerios table was throwing daggers at Rachel.

"So, how's your day been so far Rach?" Mike asked.

"Well aside from the plastics and the Neanderthal… it was ok" she answered. "Oh, and Brainy"

'_Brainy_?' Matt wrote in a piece of paper.

"Brainy, you know, Helga's stalker from 'Hey Arnold'?" she said laughing a little.

"Who the fuck was stalking you?" Puck said a little angry.

"A weird boy with glasses and a really bad afro" she said. "But I told him if he didn't leave me alone you would come to kick his ass."

"What Neanderthal?" Mike asked.

"Karofsky" Puck said. "But we took care of it."

"Rach if anyone else is bothering you, you call any of us ok?" Mike said, the other two nodding.

"Oh, you're so sweet guys" Puck glared at her. "I mean badass, you're so badass guys" she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

When they finished lunch, she had a free period so she went to the library.

"Excuse me?" she heard someone say. _Not again_ she thought. She turned around, but she didn't see anyone. "Uh down here." She looked down and saw a guy in a wheelchair. He looked kind of nice. "Can you get me that book over there? I can't really reach it" He said a little embarrassed.

"Sure" she said and handed the book to him.

"Thanks" the guy said. "Don't tell me you liked 'Boy Meets World' too"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You're bag" he said pointing at one of the pins in her bag.

"Oh, I know is one of the best shows ever!" she said "but still it's not as good as-"

"All That" they said together. He pointed at another pin on her bag. "I like your bag" he said.

"Thank you, I'm Rachel" she said.

"Artie" the boy answered.

"Are you the strongest man in the world?" she said. He looked at her a little confused. "The adventures of Pete and Pete"

"Oh, right, you're old school, I like that" he said smiling.

"I like you too" she said. The bell rang and she told him "Well, I'll see you around strongest man in the world"

"Bye" Artie said laughing a little.

* * *

The rest of the day went by really quickly when it was time for Glee Club. Matt told her to meet him in the choir room. _MATT! Oh my God! He doesn't have a voice! _She started panicking a little and when she went inside the room she saw Finn, Puck, Mike and Matt standing there. She went to sit with them.

"Matty what do you expect me to do without your voice?" she asked.

"Relax Rach, we're gonna help you" Mike told her.

"Yeah, Mike and me, cause _Finnessa _here is scared of his girlfriend" Puck said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. As soon as she asked that she saw the trio of plastics walk inside the choir room. _Oh no!_ She thought.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Admiring the lovely view" Rachel said. "Witch it was until you guys came in."

"Why are you being rude to her?" Santana asked sweetly.

_Oh, kiss my ass bitches, they're acting nice cause they're here? _She thought. She was about to say something when Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and an Asian girl came in.

"Rachel" Kurt yelled running to hug her.

"Hey Kurt, Mercedes, strongest man in the world, and girl I don't know" she told the girl.

"I'm Tina" she said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, I like your hair." She said.

Mr. Shue came in. "Ok, is everyone here? Rachel? Are you trying out for Glee Club?" he said excited.

"No" Rachel said.

"Yes" Mike, Puck and Kurt said at the same time, while Matt held a piece of paper that said '_Yes'_

"Ok, you can start getting ready" he said.

Rachel turned to Mike and Puck "I can't do this! I mean I'm really thankful you wanna help me, but I-"

"Shut it Berry, you're singing with us. Matt told us your song and we already got it covered" Puck told her.

"Yeah, Rach, you can trust us" Mike said smiling at her. She didn't know why, she had only known them for two days, but there was something about them that made her trust them.

"Ok" she said. They got up and Mike and Puck grabbed their guitars.

[_**Rachel**_, Puck, _Mike_, _Mike & Puck_, _**Mike Puck & Rachel**_]

[She stood between Puck and Mike while they started playing.]

**One Love! One Heart! **

**Let's get together and feel all right. **

Hear the children cryin' _**(One Love!);**_

_Hear the children cryin' _**(One Heart!),**

_**Sayin'; give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right; **_

**Sayin';** _**let's get together and feel all right. Wo wo-wo wo-wo!**_

[She started dancing and goofing around with the boys.]

Let them all pass all their dirty remarks

_There is one question I'd really love to ask_

**(One Heart!): Is there a place for the hopeless sinner, **

**Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own beliefs?**

One Love! **(What about the one heart?)** [She turned to Puck]

_One Heart!_ **(What about love?)** [She turned to Mike]

_Let's get together and_ _**feel all right**_

_As it was in the beginning_ **(One Love!);**

So shall it be in the end **(One Heart!),**

_All right! _

**Give thanks and praise to the Lord** _**and I will feel all right; **_

_**Let's get together and feel all right. **_

[The boys just kept on smiling at her. She saw Matt in his chair smiling at her too. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie were dancing along with them.]

**One more thing! **

**Let's get together to fight this Holy Armageddon **[She approached to Mike and played with his hair messing it while he played the guitar, smiling at her]

_(One Love!), _

So when the Man comes there will be no, no doom [Then she turned to Puck running her fingers through his mohawk and laughing with him]

**(One Song!). **

_Have pity on those whose chances grows t'inner; _

**There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation. **[She went to dance with Artie.]

**Sayin': One Love!** What about the One Heart? [She threw a kiss at Kurt, who playfully took it and smiled.]

**One Heart! **_What about love? _[She came back to stand between Puck and Mike dancing with them.]

_**Let's get together and feel all right. **_

**I'm pleadin' to mankind!** (One Love!);

**Oh, what about the one heart?** _(One Heart)_

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord_ _**and I will feel all right;**_

_**Let's get together and feel all right.**_

They finished the song and she hugged the two boys. "Thank you" she said smiling. Everyone started cheering for them, except the cheerios, and they bow to their public.

"That was great guys, Rachel, welcome to Glee Club" Mr. Shue said. Rachel went to hug Matt who had a piece of paper that said '_You Rock Smurf_' she laughed at it and hugged him. "I think Quinn may have found competition for leading lady" she heard Mr. Shue say.

"WHAT?" Quinn said getting furious. Mercedes and Tina were smiling devilishly.

"Well, guys I have to leave soon, so that's all for today. You're dismissed." Mr. Shue said before walking out of the coir room. Matt, Puck, Mike and Finn told Rachel they had to go pick up some stuff from their lockers and they'd come back for her.

"That was great Rach" Artie told her.

"Yeah, you're really talented" Tina continued.

"Diva, you were awesome out there" Mercedes hugged her.

"You were so much better than I thought tinker bell" Kurt told her.

"Thanks guys" she said blushing a little.

"Oh cut the crap man-hands! What are you doing here freak? Don't think for one second that you'll steal my spotlight!" Quinn said staring at Rachel.

_Oh, now you're showing your real colors!_ "I didn't steal it honey, it was handed to me" she answered. "Don't feel bad, a lot of people have no talent!"

"Listen RuPaul" Santana said "We told you to learn your place around here. Get away from our men"

"Listen, make a mental note… oh, I see you're out of paper" Rachel said.

"Burn" Artie said as the guys went back into the room.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Santana asked.

"No, calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people" Rachel told her.

"You're a monster!" Quinn said running to Finn. "Did you hear what she just told us? We were just congratulating her for her song!"

"Stop lying, you girls are horrible to her! And to us!" Artie defended Rachel. The boys watched confused, while Finn glared at Rachel for making Quinn upset.

"Mind your own business loser" Santana snapped at Artie.

"Hey, if you wanna mess with me, that's fine" Rachel started arguing "but what did Artie ever do to you?"

"Listen, RuPaul, since you really can't find you're place around here, we're gonna show it to you!" Santana said getting really angry.

"Shut the fuck up Santana" Puck told her. "You're just mad because she's in Glee, and unlike you she's actually really good."

"Fuck me, Puckerman" she said getting annoyed.

"I already did, remember? Wasn't that good!" he said laughing.

Santana glared at him and walked out of the door with Quinn and Brittany behind her.

"Finn, let's go" they heard Quinn.

"Sorry, I have to go, great song Rach, I'll talk to you guys later" Finn said kind of ashamed and looking at the floor.

"FINN" they heard Quinn again. When Finn was out of the room, they saw Brittany appeared on the door.

"You have a really good voice Rachel" then, they saw an arm pulling her out of sight.

"What happened?" Mike asked Rachel sitting right next to her.

"Oh, nothing. Your delightful girlfriends and I are planning a shopping trip and then a slumber party!" she said a little sarcastic, a little angry.

"That would be hot!" Puck said.

"Shut it, Puckerman!" Rachel snapped. "Those bimbos are the most fake ass bitches I have ever met! And that's coming from a girl who lived with Gossip Girl wannabes for SEVEN years! Well maybe not Brittany." The boys looked at Rachel with a confused look on their faces. They knew the girls were a little bitchy, but they didn't' think they were bad people.

"Listen, I'm all forth for someone putting those bitches in their place, and we're all with you, but just, be careful ok?" Mercedes told her.

"Wait, what did they do to you?" Mike asked in a serious tone. Looking at Mercedes and back at Rachel.

"They're horrible to them! They call them names and treat them like crap!" Rachel said angry.

"They still throw slushies at us" Tina said shyly.

"WHAT?" Puck said a little angry.

"Oh, like you never did it!" Rachel said.

"Hey! I stopped after I joined Glee! I may not hang out with you guys a lot, but I stopped being an asshole!" he defended himself.

"Yeah, but the fact that you did, doesn't mean that they did too" Kurt told him. The three boys looked at each other awkwardly, they didn't know what to tell them.

"Look, we know they're your friends, but the truth is they're only nice to the cheerios and the jocks" Artie said.

"Let's just go home ok?" Rachel said after a few minutes of silence. They said goodbye to the other guys and left.

* * *

Once in the house Matt wrote in a piece of paper '_Are they really that mean to them?'_

Rachel sighed and said "Yeah, they don't care if they're in Glee Club with them, Brittany is the only one who's nice to them."

"We just thought they changed, like we did" Mike said.

"Well, they didn't" Rachel said "But is not your fault."

After that they decided to watch a movie. Rachel fell asleep almost immediately. When she woke up, she looked around and she saw Mike reading a book next to her. "Good morning" he said.

"Hey" she said a little sleepy. "Where are Matt and Noah?"

"Puck went out to run, and Matt is taking a shower" he answered.

"Oh," she said "hey listen, I'm sorry I got mad earlier, is just, I really don't like those girls, and they're really fake! I know they're your friends, but-"

"Hey," he interrupted her "It's ok, we know they can be kind of bitchy, but we just didn't know they were mean to you, or the other guys from Glee."

"Yeah, I just wanted you to know. I mean I know what it's like to have fake friends; it sucks! So, just be careful ok?"

"Yeah, we kind of know, I mean we found out when Puck and I were dating Santana at the same time without knowing."

"What?"

"Yeah, we felt really stupid, and then we found out she was also cheating on us with half of the hockey team" he continued "but you know Quinn and Finn, and Brittany is kind of nice, so we still hung out together"

"Wow" she said. "So… are we ok?" she asked him.

"Of course we are doll, we're on your side. You just call us if they keep on giving you crap." He said smiling. After a while they heard Puck come in the house, and Matt coming down the stairs.

"Hey midget, you're up! Matt said you could help me with dinner" Puck said.

"You cook?" she asked really surprised. _Didn't see that one coming._

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone ok? I'm still your badass brother" she rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen with him. After they were done eating, they went to bed. It was a really long day, but lying in her bed Rachel realized she had a family again, sure it was twisted and crazy, but it was good.

* * *

**A/N: ok, the ending sucks! i know! i spent like an hour deciding how to end it, but i saved the original one for another chapter! **

**the song: One Love - Bob Marley**

**hope you like it! oh and i don't really know if i should pair Mercedes with Matt, i was going to, but now i'm not sure if Matt or Puck! little help here? haha tell me what you think pleasee! xoxo!**


	5. Raise Your Glass!

**A/N: first, i would like to apologize because the last chapter was posted like 4 times! sorry about that, i had troubles with my internet so it didn't appeared as posted! thank you all for the reviews! i post the response here too just in case you don't get them! :D **

**Twilight Gleek - i'm really glad you like the story! :D**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - i'll make sure there's always a little Puck/Rachel friendship in every chapter! :D and it will be Matt/Mercedes! :D**

**Rogue-Z - sorry 'bout that :s  
**

**rougue4ever - thanks for the review! and again it is Mercedes/Matt! the arthur theme? really! haha random! but that's ok!**

**NikkiMc1001 - you read my mind! it will be Puck/Brittany :D and Matt/Mercedes! thanks again for the review!**

**btw, a lot of Brittany's quotes are from the show, because personally I LOVE HER! she's hilarious! and sometimes i will also post quotes from other movies or shows because i'm a bit of a quote freak! i love them so, if i can use them i will [like i have a couple of times] but i don't own those either, thanks again! - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a dog! :D his name is Ron.**

**

* * *

**

"AH" she woke up jumping a little the next day. That nightmare _again._ She let it go because she felt her phone vibrating. She answered, still half asleep. "Hello?"

"So, you move back home you forget your friends, munchkin?"

"BLAINE!" she said smiling "Oh my God how are you?"

"Oh you know same old" he replied, "How are things back at home? Found your knight in shining armor?"

"I told you Matty is just my friend! He's like a brother to me!"

"I know, but aren't there other boys in Lima?"

"Yes, in fact, I think I met someone" she started "for you."

"Ray-"

"I know, I know you're focusing on you! But still, I'll make it happen" she said smiling to herself.

"Don't start running that little head of yours" he said, "I know what can happen, and I don't want to repeat the disaster date!" she laughed at that. She had set him up in a blind date… didn't end well.

"Hey, you had a free meal" she argued.

"I had to walk all the way back in the rain, because he wouldn't drive me home!"

"Well, of course not! You ate his dessert! If you would've done that to me, you wouldn't be able to tell the story honey!" she heard him laughing. **[A/N: got that from Friends haha]**

"So what's your new life like?"

"Well I live with 3 boys" she started.

"What?" he said a little shocked. "I thought-"

"Yeah, I didn't think I could do it either, but Noah and Mike are really nice guys" she told him.

"Uhh, Noah and Mike? I think I wanna learn more!" he said.

"Shut up! Is not like that!" She told him about everything that had happen in the past days.

"Wow, so you left Gossip Girl to join The OC?"

"You watch too much TV, hun, but yeah you could say that" she said with a little chuckle.

"Listen, I loved to talk to you, but I have to go get ready now, I'll call you tomorrow ok?" he told her.

"Ok, I love you B"

"Love you too Ray, don't be a stranger ok?" he said and they hung up.

Since she was already up, she decided to get something to eat. She walked downstairs and started baking brownies. She put on some music, and started singing and dancing while cooking.

_Right, right, turn off the lights, we gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the deal yo?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_5 AM, turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on, and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on, and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_

_What part of 'party' doncha understand?_

_Wish you'd just freak out_

_(Freak out already!)_

_Can't stop, coming in hot_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now_

_(It's so fucking on right now)_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you want gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on, and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on, and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_(Oh shit, my glass is empty... That SUCKS.)_

_So if you're too school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool_

_You can choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always_

_Party on our own_

_So raise your- (Ah, fuck)_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on, and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on, and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Won't you come on, and come on and_

_Raise your glass (For me)_

_Just come on, and come on and_

_Raise your glass (For me)_

When she turned around, she saw mike standing there looking at her and laughing quietly. She blushed a little, but pull him to dance with her when the next song started.

"What are you cooking?" he asked her.

"Brownies" she said with a huge smile.

"You're cooking brownies for breakfast?" he said with an arched eyebrow "You're the coolest girl ever!" he hugged her. She felt little butterflies in her stomach but decided it was because she was hungry. "Uh, Rach? Have you seen the kitchen?"

She turned around to see what he was talking about and saw the mess she had done. There was flour everywhere; you could see eggshells, sugar, and rests of chocolate fudge everywhere.

"You have something in your face" he said.

"Where?" she asked touching her face.

"Here" he said grabbing a little of fudge and placing it on her nose.

She gasped a little and grabbed some fudge herself and placed it on his cheek. "Yeah, you got some too."

He started laughing and said, "Oh, Miss Berry, that was a big mistake!" he grabbed the flour and tossed some at her.

"Bring it, Mr. Chang!" she said and she grabbed the bowl that had brownie batter and fudge in it. She was going to throw some at him when he came from behind and grabbed her by the waist with one hand, taking the bowl out of her hand with his other hand. He was about to turn it over so it would fall all over her. "Ok, ok, ok! You win!" she said laughing. She turned around and looked at him. He was smiling at her. _He looks so handsome when he smiles._ She thought. She noticed they were a little too close and she could've sworn they were getting a little closer. But then,

"Do I smell brownies?" they both turned to look a sleepy Matt. They quickly jumped apart.

"Yeah, Rachel made brownies" Mike said.

"YOU MADE BROWNIES?" Matt asked, now fully awake.

"Yes" she said smiling

"What?" Mike asked not knowing what was going on.

"Dude, we were five years old and she already made better brownies than my mom." Matt told him.

"And since I worked really hard, you guys will clean up this mess while I go get ready right?" she said with big puppy eyes.

They both started laughing, "Yeah, right, you made them, you clean up!" Matt told her.

"Fine" she shrugged "No brownies for you."

"You wouldn't" Matt glared at her.

"Try me" she said with a defiant look.

"You can't get-" Mike started saying.

"Shut up, dude!" Matt interrupted him "I have been waiting for those brownies for ten years! You're not gonna get in my way! We'll clean up smurf!" She smiled at him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went upstairs. When she passed Puck's door he heard him snoring. _Payback!_ She went to her room to grab her iPod, she went to the living room to grab the iPod Party Speaker and sneaked into his room. She placed it really close to his head and turn the volume all the way up; she chose the song and started walking towards the door. Once there, she pressed play with the remote.

_Na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na_

_Na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na_

_Na, na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Na na na, na na na na_

_Drugs! Gimme drugs! Gimme drugs!_

_I don't need it but I'll sell _

_What you got, take the cash_

_And I'll keep it_

_Eight legs, o the wall_

_Hit the gas kill 'em all_

_And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl_

_You be my detonator_

_Love! Gimme love! Gimme love,_

_I don't need it, but I'll take_

_What I want from your heart_

_And I'll keep it_

_In a bag, in a box_

_With an X, on the floor_

_Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more_

_Shut up and sing it with me_

Puck jumped on the bed so fast that he fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled covering his ears.

He turned around to see Rachel on the floor laughing. She was holding her stomach and starting to cry because she was laughing so hard. Mike and Matt came into the room, saw the whole scene and started laughing too.

"YOU'RE DEAD MIDGET!" Puck told her. He started chasing her. She got up as fast as she could and ran into the bathroom, still laughing. "YOU HAVE TO COME OUT SOMEDAY!" he yelled.

After she was ready, she came downstairs and looked for Puck. But she only saw Mike and Matt eating some cereal.

"Where is he?" she asked a little nervous.

"He's still upstairs" Matt told her. _Oh, no!_ She thought. _He's in my room!_ She ran upstairs to her room, to see if he was there, but he wasn't. And then she noticed her closet was opened. She looked inside and noticed that all of her shoes were gone.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!" she yelled. Noah appeared on her door and said.

"Yes?" with an innocent look.

"Where the fuck are my shoes?"

"I don't know" he said and went downstairs.

When the three boys saw her coming down the stairs they saw her wearing Puck's shoes. They started laughing hysterically. "What do you want me to wear? He hid my shoes!" she complained.

"Aren't they a little big smurf?" Matt said still laughing.

"Of course they are! I'm gonna fall like ten times today!" she said. She went to the kitchen to grab the brownies and they left for school.

* * *

In the parking lot, Puck noticed Rachel's bag. "What's in the bag?" he asked her.

"Nothing for you! You hid my shoes" she told him.

"It smells like brownies!" he said; "hand me the bag midget!" he told her.

"NO!" she said.

"Hand me the bag, and no one gets hurt!" he said.

"Oh, I'm soooo scared" she shook her knees. He ran past her and took the bag away from her hands. "YOU'RE DEAD PUCKERMAN!" she yelled at him. She ran after him and somehow managed to jump on his back. "GIMMIE THE BAG" she told him, trying to reach for the bag. They went inside the school like that and noticed everyone staring at them.

"Miss Berry, I'm going to ask you to get off Mr. Puckerman" they turned around to see Principal Figgins.

"No, he has my brownies" Rachel argued.

"She has my shoes!" he argued.

"That's because _you_ stole _my_ shoes!" she said.

"Enough! Mr. Puckerman, get her down, or you will both get detention" they looked at each other. "NOW!"

Puck put Rachel down and when Principal Figgins turned around and left, she jumped right back. "Give me my brownies!" she said but before she knew it, Matt had taken the bag away from Puck.

"What the hell dude?" Puck asked.

"I want my brownies!" Matt said.

"Get off, midget" Puck said.

"No, now you have to carry me to my locker if you want a brownie."

"Fine" Puck said rolling his eyes. Once they were at her locker, she grabbed the bag and pulled out three little bags.

"This one is for you" she handed the first bag to Matt, "this one is for you," she handed the next to Mike, "and this one is for you" she said handing the last bag to Puck. "Don't eat them all at once! I won't take care of you when you get sick!"

"Thanks, mom!" the three said at the same time. She was going to protest, but they hugged her and each one of them gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to their lockers.

"Hey diva" she turned around to look at Mercedes.

"Chocolate diva" she said bowing her head a little. "I brought you a brownie" she continued getting another bag.

"Thank you!" she said excited.

When she was going to reach for it, Rachel took it away. "Not so fast! Who do you like?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, come on! You're one of the three girls I actually like in this school. Kurt said you like someone!"

"Yeah, he made that up"

"Fine, no brownie for you."

"Rachel!" she sighed. "Look, the reason why I don't wanna tell you it's because a) he doesn't like me back and b) you like him too."

"You like Michael Bublé?"

"What?"

"What?"

"No! You like Michael Bublé?"

"No" Rachel said a little too quickly. Mercedes stared at her. "Ok, yeah he's cute! And I love his voice."

"You're crazy girl" Mercedes said laughing.

"Wait, who do you think I like?" Rachel asked.

"Hello, my favorite divas" they heard Kurt coming their way. "What's up with your shoes?"

"Hi, and goodbye, I have to go, can't be late for class" Mercedes said, walking away before anyone could say anything.

"Hi Kurt! Long story." Rachel said. "I brought you a brownie!"

"Why, thanks tinker bell" he said reaching for the bag. But again she took it away.

"First you tell me what you know about Mercedes' crush."

"I can't do that! She's my best friend!" Kurt said.

"Fine, then I'm not setting you up" she said. "And you don't get a brownie."

"Wait! Setting me up?"

"I was, but you can forget it!"

"You're mean!" Kurt said.

"You're too! You know who's her crush! And she said she wouldn't tell me because I liked him too! Witch is weird because I don't like anyone!"

"Yeah, right! I saw the way you were dancing with Mike yesterday! You call that not liking anyone?"

"What are you talking about? I danced with Noah and Artie too! And I threw _you_ a kiss! Does that mean I like them? Or you! Wait, you're right! I love you Kurt, will you marry me?"

"Ha ha very funny!" he said. "You know what I'm talking about! You smiled a lot more when you looked at him! And so did he! I had never seen him smiling that much since the accident."

"Really?" she said a little curious.

"Interested, are we?"

"No!" Rachel fought back.

"Oh, please tinker! I hadn't seen that face since Mercedes looking at Mat…" he stopped. He looked at her; she had a huge smile on her face.

"Mercedes likes Matt?"

"No! What? I don't know! What did you hear?"

"Kurt! Come on if you work with me, I'll give you a brownie!" he looked at her, still not convinced. "I tell you what I know! And you tell me what you know!" the bell rang and they walked together to class. They sat in the back.

"So," Rachel started. "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine! But if you tell Mercedes I told you this, she will make my life a living hell! And I'm dragging you with me!"

"Fair enough" she said. "So, Mercedes likes Matt?"

"Yes, she has liked him since we were about seven years old. We were at school, and Santana was making fun of Mercedes because her cookies were burned. Matt saw Mercedes crying and he ate one of her cookies. He told Santana those were better than her cookies. They were the best cookies he had ever tasted. He told Mercedes that she shouldn't listen to Santana, because she was mean to everyone, and she was probably jealous of her. They didn't really became friends, but he was never mean to her, and he always stands up for her."

"Oooww! That's the sweetest story I've ever heard!" she said. "Matty is so adorable."

"See, that's the problem!" Kurt continued "She thinks you like Matt and that he likes you too." He didn't know how she was gonna react, but he wasn't expecting this. Rachel burst into laughing. She was laughing so hard she fell off her chair. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Miss Berry, is everything ok?" Mrs. Castle asked. Rachel didn't even notice she was talking to her.

"I think she's having a bit of a panic attack" Kurt said. "Can I take her to the nurse?"

"Sure, Mr. Hummel, go ahead." They left the classroom, with Rachel still laughing silently. Once they were outside Kurt spoke.

"Are you mad? What is wrong with you? You're lucky she didn't give us detention!" he said laughing a little.

"You… you thought… I liked… you thought I liked Matt?" Rachel said between laughs.

"Why, may I ask, is that so funny?" Kurt said.

"I don't like Matt!" she said calming down a little bit. "I mean I love him and everything, but he's like a brother to me!"

"So, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course" she answered.

"Now tell me what you had to tell me! Let's start with… What's with those shoes! They ruin your outfit" She laughed a little and told him the story of the morning. He rolled his eyes but laughed a little. "Ok, now, you and Mike?"

"Look, Mike is a really nice guy. And when I see him smile I feel really happy you know? But I just… I don't know if I could be with anyone right now, if he even likes me back that is."

"Of course he likes you back! I told you I have a sixth sense for this. And I have seen the way he looks at you! But we can figure that out later. Now, who are you setting me up with?" he said really excited.

"Oh, right! Blaine, my only friend back in Chicago. He said he would visit me one day, so when he does you are so coming with me!" she said laughing. She realized they were in front of the nursing. "Uh, Kurt, what are we doing here?"

"Oh, I told Mrs. Castle I would bring you here because you had a panic attack. Did you even paid attention to that classroom as we walked out of there?"

"No, not really" she said. They saw Puck coming out, a little sleepy. They looked at him with confused looks.

"What? I needed a nap." He said.

* * *

The bell rang and they went to their next class. After it was done, Rachel went to her locker room to meet the guys again for lunch. Once she put her books inside, she noticed someone coming her way. She turned around to see six boys cornering her, with slushies in their hands.

"Learn your place, loser" she heard someone say, before she felt six different slushies covering her completely. When they walked away, she saw them pass by her two favorite cheerios. She was going to walk over there, but she slipped and fell flat on her butt. She landed on her wrist.

"RACHEL?" she heard someone yell. Two seconds later Matt, Mike, Puck and Finn were by her side. "What the hell happened? Who did this to you?" Matt asked.

"Who do you think!" Rachel snapped. She didn't care about the slushies, but her wrist hurt. "The plastic wannabes leaded by your stupid girlfriend" she said looking at Finn.

"What are you talking about?" Finn argued. Mike noticed she was shaking.

"Are you ok Rach?" Mike asked. He helped her up. She tried to walk again and slipped _again_. But this time Mike held her. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

The boys, minus Finn, who went to look for his girlfriend, walked Rachel to the nearest bathroom. Once inside Puck was helping by washing her hair. Matt and Mike left to look for some spare clothes she could borrow. They came in holding a jersey and a towel. They handed her the towel, and then Mike handed her his jersey.

"Mike that's ok-"

"Rach, you're still shaking! If you don't take it, you could catch a cold. And you're not walking around school with different colors all over you" Mike said.

"Right, instead I will walk around dressed in yours and Noah's clothes all over me" she said laughing a little. She put on the jersey and heard Puck laughing.

"Ok, I didn't think it was possible, but you look even shorter!" he said. She glared at him.

"I think you look hot" Mike whispered in her ear while he put an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the bathroom. She smiled to herself. When they entered the cafeteria they sat in a table with Artie and Tina.

"Hey Rach, are you ok?" Tina asked her. "I heard some guys from the hockey team slushied you."

"WHAT?" the Mike, Puck and Matt yelled at the same time.

"You said it was Quinn, Santana and Brittany" Matt told her.

"Of course they weren't going to do it themselves!" Rachel told him. "They would've ruin their manicure, and you would've figured out how they really are. And I never said Brittany."

"Let's go guys" Puck said getting up. Mike and Matt followed him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"We're gonna kick some ass" Puck said. "Look, I believe you when you say Quinn and Santana were behind this, but I can hit the ones that actually did it!" They started heading towards the jocks table. Rachel not far behind. "Karofsky!" he turned around to see the three guys.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Puck didn't answer. He punched Karofsky in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?"

"Stay away from Rachel" Matt told him through clenched teeth.

"Who the fuck is Rachel?" he turned to look at Rachel. "Oh, you mean your little whore?" he said laughing a little.

Matt was about to throw himself at him, but Rachel stopped him. "Matty, is not worth it." She told him. She turned around to leave.

"Hey babe, you could do a lot better. You know?" Karofsky said while grabbing her by her already sore wrist. She whimpered a little. "How much do you charge a night?" Rachel tried to hold Matt and Puck back, but this time, it was Mike who threw himself at Karofsky.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER OR TALK TO HER EVER AGAIN!" He yelled, between punches. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he finished yelling while Puck and Matt tried to held him back.

"HEY! Mohawk, Urkel, Other Asian and Tarzan! Principal's office! RIGHT NOW!" they turned around to see Sue Sylvester yelling at them. _Shit!_ Rachel thought.

* * *

After about an hour, the four boys came out of the office. Rachel was outside waiting for them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We got a week of detention." Puck said a little angry.

"All of you?" she asked.

"Yeah, we weren't gonna let Mike take all the fault" Matt said. "He just did what we all wanted to do." Rachel hit each one of the boys in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" they said at the same time. "What was that for?" Mike asked.

"That's for being stupid Neanderthals!" and then she gave each one of them a kiss on the cheek. "And that's' for having my back and taking care of me" she finished smiling.

"You _are_ crazy" Puck told her.

"Are you ok?" she asked Mike, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah, they only hurt a little" he lied. After that, the day went by uneventful. Rachel sat on the bleachers waiting for the boys to finish football practice. She heard someone coming to her. When she saw who it was she was a little shocked.

"Hi Rachel" Brittany said.

"Um, hi Brittany" she answered.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about the hockey team throwing slushies at you."

"Uh, thanks Brittany"

"You can call me Britt. I know that my friends are not that friendly with you, but I actually like you, you have a really pretty voice and you're always happy, like I am" she finished. "I don't want you to hate me."

"You can call me Rach, and I don't hate you Britt. Really, I know your friends don't like me, but you were always nice to me. By the way, why are you talking to me? Won't your friends get mad at you?"

"They already left," she said "I had a cold and I took all my antibiotics at the same time and I forgot how to leave.'' **[A/N: quote from 'Bad Reputation']**

Rachel gave her an odd look but asked. "Do you need a ride?"

"Sure, thanks!" she said smiling. "So have you kissed any of the guys? I've pretty much made out with every guy in school, except Kurt."

"You've made out with every guy in the school?" Rachel asked, a little shocked.

"Having a perfect record means a lot to me." **[A/N: piece of quote from 'Laryngitis']**

"So, who's the best?" she asked curiously.

"The best what?"

"The best kisser"

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about that. I think Puck"

"Really?"

"Yeah, everyone says he's a man-whore, but he was actually really nice to me. I think it's because we've been friends since we were three. He was my first kiss."

"Really? That's sweet."

"I like your shoes" Brittany told her. "And your jersey"

"Um, thanks! The shoes are Noah's and the jersey is Mike's" she answered.

"You look cute in them" she told Rachel "And you look cute with Mike." She didn't answered, she just smiled to her.

* * *

The football practice ended and the headed home. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Rachel asked Brittany. She nodded and thanked her.

"I can help you Rach" Mike told her. "I'll just go wash my hands." When he came down, he saw Matt, Puck and Brittany watching a movie. Brittany seemed a little upset, but Puck was comforting her, so he went into the kitchen. "What's going on in the living room?"

She held up a piece of broccoli, "When I showed this to Brittany, she whimpered and thought I cut down a small tree where a family of gummy people lived." **[A/N: ok, i got that from 'The Substitute' episode! one of the best quotes ever! :D]**

He laughed a little. "So, how did she end up on our living room?" Mike asked.

"Oh, she needed a ride, and I asked her if she wanted to stay over, she's not a bitch like the other two."

"Yeah, she's nice" Mike replied. He heard her say something like 'ouch' "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, is just, my wrist hurts a little bit" she said.

"Let me see" he said a little worried. When he reached for her wrist, she noticed his bruised knuckles.

"Oh my God! Mike! I totally forgot! How are you feeling? Do they still hurt? Hold on!" before he could answer any of the questions she went to get a bag with ice and placed it on his hand. "I'm sorry I never thanked you for what you did. You didn't have to do it" she said looking down.

"Rach, I told you we would look out for you. I wasn't gonna let that asshole talk to you the way he did!"

"Yeah, but now you have detention for a week! And you got hurt!"

"It was worth it!" he smiled at her, but she still looked at him with a worried look. "Don't worry about it doll. I just… just don't worry ok?"

"You just what?"

"Well, you looked really scared when he grabbed you! And I wasn't gonna let him hurt you! I will never let anyone hurt you!" he told her in a serious tone.

She smiled at him. She was starting to fall for him, it was scary, but it felt right. She had met him for less than a week but she already trusted him more than she ever trusted anyone since she left Ohio ten years ago.

"Thank you, Mike" she said smiling at him. He smiled back. "I like your smile" she said, blushing furiously and looking down before even realizing what she just said.

"I like it when you smile too" he told her lifting her head up, so she would see him and he kissed her forehead. They went to tell the others dinner was ready and when they entered the living room, they saw that Brittany's head was on Puck's lap, and he was playing with her hair. Rachel smiled to herself _Now I have three couples to match_ she thought.

"Dinner's ready" she told them. They went into the dining room and Rachel said "Um, I just wanted to thank you guys again for today, and I'm sorry you have detention because of me, and Brittany, thanks for being nice to me."

Matt playfully raised his glass and said "Cheers"

"Cheers" they all said at the same time and started laughing. They talked about everything and nothing. She had never had real friends before and even with everything that has happened at school, she has never been this happy before. When they were done, Matt helped her to clean up and put everything away and when she opened a cabinet to look for dishwasher detergent, all of her shoes fell out on top of her.

"NOAH!"

* * *

**A/N: songs: Raise Your Glass - Pink, Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance.**

**hope you liked it! sorry it took a little longer! oh and i swear next chapter there will be more Mike/Rachel time! let me know what you think! :D**


	6. All The Way

**A/N: hi! sorry it took a little longer! again first thanks for the reviews in case you didn't get them!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you for your review! :D and your idea is really good! i'm thinking of including it in the next chapter! ;) thanks again! **

**Twilight Gleek - thank you! i'm really glad you like the story! :D**

**xxitsjustmexx - thank you so much! hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
**

**ReadyMadePhotographer. - thanks to your review i spent all day listening to My Chemical Romance! i hadn't seen the I'm Not OK video in years! haha i had forgotten about my love for this band! thanks for that ;) they rock! and i'm glad you like the story and Puck/Brittany and Blaine Kurt! there's more of them comming in the next chapters ;) thanks again!**

**MignightDreamer73 - i absolutely love your reviews! :D i'm really glad you like the story! and that you like Cherry! :D thank you again! and i'll keep it up for you! hope i don't disappoint you! :D xoxo!**

**ok, sorry it took a little longer! i was kind of busy with a project for school! :s haha thanks again for reading! enjoy :D - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

**

* * *

**

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night. Scared. The nightmares were getting worse. She had a bad feeling. Something bad is going to happen. She went to the kitchen and saw Matt eating brownies.

"You're gonna get sick if you eat all that" Rachel told him.

"Thought you were asleep" Matt told her. "Are you ok?"

"Can't complain" she said still a little scared. "Are you ok?"

"I've been better."

"What's wrong?"

"My parents called, they won't be here for at least another month" he said looking down. "I know my parents love me, and I know they give everything to me but it's just…" he sighed "I don't know."

"You want a normal family?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't really know what normal is, but before Mike's parents died, I was there all the time. They were so nice to me Rach, they always supported Mike and Andy; and Daniel and I AND Puck felt part of that family, and as good as that felt, I wanted them to be here you know? The ones who cheered for me at my football games were the Changs, at Glee performances, the Changs. Is not fair that they were the closest thing to a normal family and they were taken away from him. And, somehow, from us. Is not fair that I have my parents and I don't get to see them Rach" he finished.

"I know Matty," she said felling bad for her best friend. "I'm sorry that your parents are never home. But I know they love you and they're proud of you, and even if they're not here, we are. I mean you have 4 cool brothers and the best sister in the world" she told him. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry about Mike's parents. I didn't know you were so close to them. But hey, at least you got to know a real family for a while, that way, when you're older, you can make your own family knowing how you wanted to be" she said smiling sadly at him.

"You're part of that family, you know that right smurf?" Matt told her.

"I better be. You're not gonna get rid of me that easy" she told him.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked her.

"I just, had a bad dream" she told him, looking down. "It was nothing"

"Rach" he told her in an i-know-when-you're-lying tone.

"It was about…" she started. "it was about that night."

He held her hand. "It's ok Rach, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's just… it feels so real you know? And, I don't know, it's still scary." She said, starting to cry. "I mean today, when that Karofsky guy grabbed my wrist I just, I just thought it was happening again. I hated that place Matt. No one believed me! Even when I told the Humphreys, they said I probably over reacted" she looked at Matt who had an angry face. "Before he went out the door that night, he looked at me and said '_Some other time babe'._ I mean what if he finds me Matty?" she said crying.

"Baby, I wouldn't let that asshole near you, you know that right?" he told her a little bit angry. "You're my little sister-"

"I'm only two months younger than you."

"Still, you're my little sister and I would never, and I mean NEVER, let anyone hurt you again. And that goes for Mike and Puck too. And even if they're not here, Daniel and Andy would totally protect you too. So you don't have to worry about anything, ok?" he said smiling at her. She nodded at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on smurf, time to go to bed" he said carrying her on his back to his room.

* * *

The next day, when Rachel got to her locker, she saw Kurt standing there.

"Ok, what are we gonna do about our lovebirds?" he asked her.

"We need to come up with a plan to get them together, but not being so obvious. I have history now, so I'll think of something there." The bell rang and they went their separate ways. When she got to history, she saw the trio in the back of the class. Brittany smiled at her and she smiled back. She saw Brainy coming her way.

"Rachel, can you tell us anything about the events from yesterday?" he said holding a kind of microphone.

"What?" she said.

"Is it true that David Karofsy and Mike Chang were fighting over you? Did the fight had anything with you having sex with either of the fighters? I can have sources that will confirm that-"

"Listen idiot, one more word out of you're mouth and you'll have your ass kicked first by me, then by Puck, then by Matt and then by Mike, you got it?" he nodded quickly and went to sit down. When the bell rang, she went to her locker and saw Finn standing there.

"Hey Rach, can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure" she said a little confused.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I didn't help you yesterday, after… you know"

"It's ok Finn" she said.

"Hey, I heard that it was Karofsky that slushied you-"

"Don't go there Finn ok? I know he physically did it! But I know your girlfriend and her friend satan told them to do it"

"Why wold they do that?"

"I don't know! Look I get that they don't like me! And that they don't like me hanging around with you guys, but I live with Matt, and Noah and Mike! I know you'll probably be on her side and I get it! But don't come here trying to tell me that she's a nice person when we both know that's not true!" she turned around and went to the cafeteria. She sat down with Artie and Tina, since the little rascals were in detention. Kurt came three seconds later, and sat next to her.

"Mercedes is still in line, she'll be here in about a minute, I told Artie and Tina, so, what's the plan?" he said whispering a little.

"We gotta crack Mercedes Jones. We crack Mercedes, and then we crack the lock on the whole dirty history."

"Say crack again." Kurt said.

"Crack." Rachel said smiling crazy. **[A/N: Mean Girls again! that movie has the best quotes ever! XD]**

A minute later Mercedes sat down with them. Everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" Rachel said in an innocent tone.

"So, Mercedes" Kurt told her "We were thinking about coming to the game on Friday, so Rachel wouldn't be alone."

"Are you guys serious? We never come to the games" Mercedes.

"Oh, come on Mercedes!" Rachel told her. "It'll be fun! We can cheer on Noah, Mike and _Matt_!" She said grinning. Mercedes looked at her weird.

"Ok, I'll think about it, I'll be right back" she said getting up to the bathroom.

"Ok, lamest plan ever" Artie said.

"Do not underestimate me, strongest guy in the world" Rachel said. "First we have to get her to come! If she does, then we'll figure something out. She could come to my house to get ready and then we'll sort things out."

"Ok, I'm in! But I need a ride, and a place to spend the night, because my parents will be out of town" she told them. Kurt was about to respond, but Rachel kicked him under the table.

"Ouch!"

"No problem!" Rachel told her, smiling sweetly. "You can ride with us and spend the night at our house."

"Are you sure the guys won't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Ok, then I'm in." She said. Rahcel smiled proudly at Artie, who smiled back at her. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, until it was time for Glee. When Rachel and Kurt entered the choir room, they saw Finn, Quinn, Santana, Birttany, Artie and Puck already there.

"Hey, freak, had any slushies today?" Santana asked her.

"No, Satan, eaten any kids' souls today?" she asked in the same tone. Santana just glared at her. She went to sit next to Puck and asked him. "How was detention?"

"Boring, but is not that much since ancient librarian fell asleep, so we put two hamsters to race" he said laughing. "I made 10 bucks" he finished.

"Were those the hamsters you put inside mine and Santana's locker!" Quinn said a little angry. Puck just laughed. Rachel looked at him and said

"A little old, but a classic never hurts anyone!" she said smiling. "So, Santana's and Quinn's locker huh? No Brittany?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, midget" he said looking away.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" she said smiling. The rest of the club came in and they waited for Mr. Shue.

"Ok, guys I had a great idea" Mr. Shue said entering the room. Quinn and Finn started getting up, but he said "Oh, sorry guys I kind of wanted Rachel and Puck to lead today." Finn sat down, but Quinn was furious.

"You can't be serious! I am the lead female!" she said angry.

"I know Quinn, but this solo fits Rachel's voice more." He said. When he handed Rachel and Puck their music sheet, Rachel paled a little.

"Mr. Shue, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can sing this song" she told him in a soft voice.

"I can!" Quinn said, but Mr. Shue ignored her.

"Rachel you have an amazing voice, but I don't think you know just how powerful it can get, so give it a try ok?" he told her. Rachel nodded, but she still wasn't sure about it.

She got up and went to stand in the middle of the room with Puck. Puck noticed she was nervous so he squeezed her hand. 'I'm right here' he mouthed to her and she nodded. When the music stared, Matt recognized the song. _Oh, no!_ he thought.

[_Rachel_, Puck, **Both**]

_When somebody loves you_

_It's no good unless he loves you..._

_All the way_

_Happy to be near you_

_When you need someone to cheer you_

_All the way_

Taller than the tallest tree is

That's how it's got to feel

Deeper than the deep blue sea is

That's how deep it goes if it's real

_When somebody needs you_ (When somebody needs you)

_It's no good unless he needs you_ (It's no good unless she needs you)

_All the way and through…_

Through the good or lean years

And for all those in between years (_For all those years_)

Come what may (_Come what may_)

[Puck noticed Matt was looking at Rachel with a worried look, when he turned to look at her he could see her eyes were watering]

**Who knows where the road will lead us**

Only a fool would say (_Only a fool would say_)

But if you let me love you

_It's for sure I'm gonna love you_

_All the way_

All the way...

[Tears started falling down Rachel's cheeks. Puck grabbed her hand again, and brought her closer to him. He saw that all of the other girls, plus Kurt, minus Quinn and Santana, had tears in their eyes as well.]

_Taller than the tallest tree is_

_That's how it's got to feel_

Deeper than the deep blue sea is

_That's how deep it goes if it's real_

And When somebody needs you (_When somebody_)

It's no good unless she needs you

**All the way…**

**Through the good or lean years**

**And for all those in between years**

Come what may (_Come what may_)

**Who knows where the road will lead us**

_Only a fool would say_

But if you let me love you

_Its for sure I'm gonna love you_

**All the way**

All the way...

_I'm gonna love you all the way…_

When the song ended, Puck was hugging Rachel, who was sobbing into his chest. Matt went to pull her out of Puck's arms and took her into his own. She started crying a little harder, he ran his hand up and down her back and he kept on whispering 'Shh, it's ok, I'm here.' The rest of the girls, plus Kurt, minus Quinn and Santana, had let the tears roll down their cheeks, even if they didn't understand what was going on.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Mr. Shue asked with a concerned look.

"That was her an her dad's song" Matt answered for Rachel "He would play it for her every night before he put her down to bed" _After watching fireflies. _He thought, but they didn't need the details.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry!" Mr. Shue apologized "I had no idea…" he said awkwardly.

"It's ok" she said in a soft voice. "Really Mr. Shue, don't worry, you didn't know. I'm sorry; I just hadn't heard that song since…" she stopped.

"It's ok Rachel, you can go back to your seat." Mr. Shue told her. She went back to seat between Matt and Mike, who grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Uh, well I guess that's it for today. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mr. Shue said before leaving the choir room. Mercedes, Tina and Brittany went to hug Rachel. After they hugged her, Kurt came up to her.

"I'm really sorry about your dad Rachel, I know what is like to lose a parent" he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Kurt" she told him and gave him a little smile.

"I'm sorry too" Artie told her. "But still, you sounded amazing up there" he told her with a smile.

"Oh, please give me a brake! She wasn't that good!" Quinn said.

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch?" Puck asked her.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that Puckerman!" Finn said getting angry.

"I'm just speaking the truth Hudson!"

"Stop it!" they heard Rachel yell.

"Oh, what? Since you're not the center of attention they can't fight? Like Mike and Karofsky?" Santana asked her.

"Shut up Lopez!" Rachel snapped at her.

"You think you're better than us, dressing like a slut and acting like a slut? Everyone knows you live with Matt, Puck and Mike, tell me do they take turns to fuck you or do you just do it with the one you feel like it? How much do you charge a night? Or since you live there is just like paying rent?"

Rachel paled for a second and then she saw red. She threw herself at Santana and they started pulling each other's her hair and rolling around the floor. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN BITCH" Rachel yelled. Puck grabbed Santana while Matt held Rachel. He sat her down on his lap and tried to calm her down. He was furious. He knew how Rachel felt about that particular subject because of what happened. Puck dragged Santana out of the choir room, and Quinn followed them dragging Brittany and Finn.

"Get lost!" they all heard Puck say, before coming back inside.

"Are you ok Rach?" Mike asked her.

Rachel just nodded. "Can we just go home?" she asked really quietly.

"Sure Rach, come on" Puck said. They said goodbye to the other guys and they went home. When they got home, they wanted to talk to Rachel, but she ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She started crying against the door. She had never felt so alone in her life. She knew she had Matt, Mike and Puck, but she didn't have a family either. Her dad and her grandmother were gone. Her mom had told her dad she wanted nothing to do with them after she was born. The family that adopted her couldn't even be called a family. She stayed there for about an hour when she heard the guys on the other side of the door.

"Rach, are you ok?" she heard Puck say.

"Come on baby, open the door" she heard Matt.

"Rach, we're just worried about you" she heard Mike say.

"I have an idea" Puck told them. He went to his room and came out with his guitar. They sat in front of the door and he started playing the song.

[**Puck**, _Mike_, Matt, _**Puck, Matt and Mike**_]

**Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play**

**Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day**

**The sun is up, the sky is blue**

**It's beautiful and so are you**

**Dear Prudence won't you come out to play**

_Dear Prudence open up your eyes_

_Dear Prudence see the sunny skies_

The wind is low the birds will sing

That you are part of everything

**Dear Prudence won't you open up your eyes**

[Rachel opened her door a little. She saw the three boys sitting by her door, smiling at her.]

_**Look around round round round**_

_**Look around round round round **_

_**Look around **_

_Dear Prudence let me see you smile_

Dear Prudence like a little child

**The clouds will be a daisy chain**

**So let me see you smile again**

_Dear Prudence won't you let me see you smile_

[Rachel came out of the room and sat between Matt's legs. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head. She smiled at the other two boys, who were smiling at her while singing.]

**Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play**

Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day

_**The sun is up, the sky is blue**_

_**It's beautiful and so are you**_

_Dear Prudence won't you come out to play_

When they finished the song, she was crying. But these were happy tears. "Thank you guys" she told them quietly.

"Any time Rach" Puck told her.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked her in a soft voice.

"I will be" she said. "I'm sorry I over reacted-"

"Hey, you don't have to apologize" Matt said smiling at her. "Do you wanna order pizza and watch movies? You get to pick them."

"Dude, she's gonna pick chick flicks!" Puck argued, but Mike punched him in the chest. Rachel laughed a little.

They were eating while watching Finding Neveland. When the scene where James Barrie shows Neverland to Sylvia Davies came on, a tear fell down Rachel's cheek because of the beautiful moment. She turned around to see the three boys with watered eyes.

"Are you guys crying?" she asked smiling a little.

"No!" the three of them said quickly.

"I have allergies" Mike said.

"I have something in my eye" Matt said.

"He brought Neverland to her house!" Puck started. When he saw the other three looking at him he said "I mean…" he said clearing his throat. "Shut up, midget I'm not crying!"

She laughed a little. She loves that movie and it always make her feel better. She couldn't believe they were watching this for her. No one was this nice to her. She was sitting between Mike and Puck in the couch. Matt was sitting on the floor and leaning against her legs. She had never felt more at home.

* * *

**A/N: songs: All the Way - Frank Sinatra & Celine Dion [if you haven't heard that version i recommend it it's beautiful!] and Dear Prudence - The Beatles**

**sorry it's a little shorter than the last ones! again school project! i promise to make it up to you in the next chapter ;) let me know what you think! :D**


	7. Beautiful Mess

**A/N: hi! thank you so much for the reviews! :D again first, in case you didn't get them!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much! i hope you enjoy this chapter cause it was kind of your idea! :D**

**GleekForever246 - thank you! :D i'm really glad you liked the chapter! sorry it was a little short!**

**MidnightDreamer73 - hahahaa your reviews really make my day! :D i'm really glad you liked it! thanks for the surprise hug and cookie! :D you're the best! and there's a lot more cherry in this chapter! :D**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you so much :D**

**Little Jamjam - thank you! :D i'm really glad you liked it! :)**

**a bit of slytherin - XD thank you! i'm really glad you liked the Finding Neverland scene! that's my favorite movie! :D **

**ok, i said this would be a little bit longer, but it got a lot longer so i split it into two chapters! witch means the next one is almost done! i'll post it asap! it's kind of a bonus because i start school on monday and i won't be able to post that often! :( but in the mean time enjoy this chapter! and soon the next one! **

**btw, the first part of this chapter is dedicated to tomfeltonlover1991, because she's an awesome reviewer and because it was her idea! XD enjoy - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! If I did, there wouldn't be shirts for Puck and Mike ;)**

* * *

"Rachel! Rach wake up!" she felt Mike shaking her. She sat up, still sleepy. "Are you ok? It looked like you were having a bad dream."

"Right, I kind of was" she said a little ashamed.

"Again?" she looked at him with a confused look. "You had a bad dream the first night you were here."

"Oh, right, um yeah, I had another one, but nothing to worry about!" she said with a little smile. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, right! It's Puck, he's not feeling very well. Matt told me to come get you."

She got up and went to the bathroom where she found Matt at the door and Noah kneeling by the toilet, throwing up. "What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we stayed up late, and we dared him to eat three pizzas." Matt told her. "I think it wasn't a very good idea."

"You think?" Puck told him, before throwing up again.

"So we decided to wake you up, so you could take care of him" Matt told Rachel.

"What? Why me?" she asked him.

"Because you're a girl!" Matt told her.

"That is so sexist! What does that have to do with anything?" she said.

"Well, when you get sick, usually you're mom takes care of you, right?" Mike said.

"That's because boys are pussies when they get sick" she told him.

"Hey!" Puck protested. Before throwing up again.

"I rest my case" Rachel said. "Ok, you guys stay here I'll go get something for him to take" she said turning around. "And I'm skipping school."

"What? Why?" Matt asked her.

"Because I'm taking care of Noah" she said walking down the stairs. She came back with a glass of water and some pills for him. After that, Puck went down to lay on the couch with a warm towel over his eyes.

"Why can't we stay too?" Mike asked Rachel.

"Because _I'm a girl_! So I'm the one who has to look out for him, remember?" Rachel told them.

"That's not fair!" Matt told her.

"Life's not fair sweetheart! Now go to school! You can't be late! And don't get into any trouble ok?" she told them.

"Yes, mom" both boys told her. She just glared at them, but they each gave her a kiss on each cheek. Rachel came back to the living room and found Puck sleeping. About an hour later, he woke up.

"Morning" she said smiling.

"Hey midget" Puck told her, a little sleepy.

"Here" she said handing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks" he told her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks" he answered. "It's not like you had to skip school for me" he said with a little chuckle.

"Well, better safe than sorry, right?" she said with a little smile.

"Right, I guess" he said. "I'm gonna go take a shower" he said heading upstairs. When he was upstairs, Rachel felt her phone vibrate. She saw she had four texts.

**[Kurt] **missed you today diva, been working on the plan! call me later so i can update you lov you!

**[Mike]** school's not fun without you doll, remember if Puck gives you crap, you tell me and i kick his ass! ;)

**[Matt]** so unfair you got out of this boring jail for a day! love you baby!

The last text was from an unknown number. But when she read the number, she recognized it.

'_Think you can get out of town without saying goodbye? Thought I meant more to you than that! Don't worry babe, I'll find you so we can catch up! Remember babe, don't kiss and tell ;)'_

She froze when she saw that text. Seconds later, Puck came downstairs.

"Rachel, are you ok?" he asked her. "You look paler than me"

"What? Oh right yeah, sorry, I'm ok" she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well a little better. I'm kind of hungry actually"

"I'll make you some soup" she said smiling.

"Soup? I don't like soup! Can I eat something else? Like a burger?"

"Are you crazy? Do you wanna get sick again? You can't eat something that heavy! It'll kill your stomach!"

"You're no fun" he said. She made him a soup, even with his whining. "Thanks" he said when she gave it to him. "Wow, this is really good midget! Where did you learn how to cook? Because your brownies were the best thing I've tried in my whole life! By the way, are there more of that?"

"Not for you! You're sick remember. And my grandmother taught me to cook."

"What happened to your mom?" he said all of the sudden. She turned to look at him a little shocked. "Sorry, is just, you never really talk about her."

"That's because I don't know her" she said in a soft voice. "After I was born, she told my dad she didn't want anything to do with any of us. I've never met her. Not even after my dad died."

"I'm sorry Rach" he said in a soft tone. "My mom walked out on me too" he told her. "She took my sister with her. She got sick of my drunk father and just left, but she always said I was just like him, so she left me behind" he said getting a little angry.

"You're not like him Noah"

"How would you know? No one believes in me! Everyone thinks I'm gonna end up being a Lima Loser for the rest of my life."

"Look, I know we've known each other for almost a week, but since the day I came here, you've been nothing but nice to me! You're a really great guy Noah! I don't think you're a Lima Loser" she said smiling.

"Really?"

"Really, and I'm not the only one that knows you're not!" he looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Well, I'm sure Mike and Matt don't think so either" she said. "And Brittany."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Noah. You can't tell me there's nothing there!"

"You're very nosey Rachel" he said smirking.

"Spill!" she said smiling.

"I don't know! I mean I like her and everything, she's really sweet and all, but I don't do girlfriends ok?"

"Oh, please that's bullshit! You're scared!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're scared! You care too much about her and you think you're gonna hurt her!"

"You have no fuckin' idea of what you're talking about, midget!"

"Then how come you haven't even try to deny it?" she said smiling devilishly.

"You're good midget!" he said giving up. "Ok, let's say you're right! Let's say I like her! I wouldn't even know how to act about it! I've never had a girlfriend! I'm the man-whore of McKinley! Why would she even be interested in me?"

"Well I happen to know she actually is! And you're the man-whore of McKinley because you want to be! You are everything you believe you are Noah! If you really like her, you should tell her. It's not like a role you play, you guys have been friends for a long time, you'll know what to do!" she said smiling.

"You really think so?"

"No, I know so! And I can help you with anything you need" she said smiling.

"Thanks midget!" he said messing her hair. "So, who's ass do I have to kick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you like? Because who ever it is, has to go through your badass brother first"

"You're delirious"

"I'm serious! I told you my story! You know how we roll!"

"I don't really like anyone like that!"

"Look, I remember you telling me that someone hurt you in Chicago! Rach, don't let that asshole keep you from doing what you want! Forget about him!"

_Easy for you to say_ she thought. "I know"

"It's Chang isn't it?" he said smirking.

"What? No! I mean, wait what?" she said stuttering a little.

"I knew it!" he said still smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on midget! I've seen the way you smile at him! You don't smile like that to Matt or me!"

"What is it with you people and seeing me smile at someone?" he looked at her a little confused. "Kurt" she simply said.

"Oh! This shit is priceless! I wasn't even sure! Hummel knows all of that shit! He told me about Mercedes' crush on Matt!"

"Wait, you know about that?"

"Yeah, I saw Mercedes drooling over Rutheford when he was dancing on Glee! I told Hummel to tell me everything about it or I would destroy his Jacob Mark jacket!"

"Marc Jacobs?" Rachel asked laughing a little.

"Right that! Anyways, he told me about it! And if he says you like Chang, I believe him!" he said smirking.

"Look, Noah first, I don't even know if Mike likes me! And even if he does, I'm not sure if I can be with someone."

"I told you Rach, don't let that douchebag keep you from doing what you want! You deserve this" he said smiling. "Plus, Chang would be one of the few guys who's ass I wouldn't kick if you decide to date him."

She laughed a little. "Thanks, badass brother" she said smiling.

"You're welcome, it's nice having a sister again" he said with a small smile. She kissed his forehead and told him she was going to the bathroom.

* * *

She went to her room and called Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Blaine! Is this a bad time? Can you talk right now?"

"Hold on a second… I'm all ears munchkin, what's wrong?"

"I got a text from you-know-who!"

"Voldemort?"

"BLAINE! I'm not joking! I got a text from Jesse!"

"WHAT? What did it say?"

"It said that if I think I could get out of town without telling him and that he would find me so we could catch up!" she said panicking.

"Ray, calm down! I'm sure he's just messing with you!"

"What if he's not Blaine? What if he actually finds me! What I'm I gonna do?" she said starting to cry a little.

"Rachel! Listen to me! That asshole would never come near you again ok? If I'm not there with you I know this Matt guy would protect you! Plus I heard yesterday that he was on vacation with his family in Hawaii" he took a deep breath. "Look, I know you may not want to, but why don't you come to Chicago this weekend? Just so I get to know this Matt guy and know you're in good hands! I miss you Ray, and Jesse is gone and the Humphreys went with them so you wouldn't have to deal with them. What do you say?"

"Ok, first of all, stop calling him 'this Matt guy'! Of course you can trust him! He's like my brother-"

"I know and I believe you, but it would make me feel so much better"

"Ok, I'll ask him, but one condition."

"What?"

"Kurt comes with me!"

"Fine! But don't think that this means you're our wedding planner."

"Of course I am your wedding planner! Who else would it be?"

"You're crazy! But I'm glad you feel better munchkin."

"Yeah, I actually do, thanks B! I love you, see you Saturday" she said a little excited.

"Can't wait Ray! Love you too" he said before hanging up. She went downstairs and saw Noah watching TV.

"You ok? You were gone a long time" he told her.

"Yeah, sorry, my friend Blaine called."

"Who?"

"Blaine, he was my only friend back in Chicago, he asked if we wanted to go to Chicago this weekend."

"Is he Chang's competition? 'Cause his ass I can kick!" he said pretending to be angry. Before she could answer she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rachel? It's Kurt! We have a problem!"

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"Well, today Karofsky came looking for you to your locker, but obviously you weren't there. So when he asked Mercedes and me about you, Mercedes told him to, and I quote, fuck off and to leave you alone! He told us to watch our backs, and that we would be next! Of course at that point we had no idea what he was talking about, I mean he's a stupid Neanderthal, and well, they never really make any sense-"

"Kurt, get to the point!"

"Right, the point! After lunch, he slushied Mercedes. Matt and Mike saw the whole thing! Matt got really pissed and he got into a fight with him!"

"What? Oh my God! Is he ok?"

"No, not really! They both got really hurt! Mike drove him to the hospital before any teacher found them! So he didn't get more detention, but he might've broken his wrist!"

"Oh my God! And where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital! Mercedes is with me! She wants to know he's fine! But I thought we should tell you! In case you wanted us to pick you up!"

"Ok! Yes could you? I'll tell Noah right now!"

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute!"

"K, see you then" and then she hung up. "Kurt is picking us up! Matt's at the hospital!"

"WHAT? What the fuck happened!" Puck said.

"Matt got into a fight with Karofsky because he slushied Mercedes! They're coming to pick us up so we can go meet them there."

"What a fucking weird day" Puck said.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Kurt was there to pick Rachel and Puck up. When they arrived at the hospital they went to talk to the recepcionist.

"Hi, we're looking for Matt Rutheford" Kurt said kindly.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to sit over there" a nurse said.

"You don't understand, it's kind of an emergency" Kurt said.

"Sir, I told you to take a seat" she replied.

"Listen lady!" Rachel snapped. "That's my brother in there! He's everything I have in this life do you understand? And if you don't tell me where he is I swear I will go to the animal shelter and get you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. And then on some dark cold night I will steal away into your home and punch you in the face." **[A/N: piece of quote from 'Mash-Up'… sorry I love Sue Sylvester!]**

The nurse looked at her with a shocked face. "The doctor is seeing him right now. Down the hall to the left."

"Thank you! Was that so hard?" Rachel asked sweetly. They made their way to the room and Puck told her

"Ok, it's official, you're crazy! But that was totally badass!" she just rolled her eyes and they entered the room. They saw Matt sitting there with a cast on his wrist and some bruises on his face.

"Oh my God Matt, are you ok?" Mercedes asked him, really worried.

"Hey guys, yeah Mercedes, don't worry I'm ok. You should've seen Karofsky" he said smiling. Rachel walked to him and hugged him. Then she hit him on the back of the head. "Ouch! I'm already in pain woman!"

"I told you to not get in trouble today! And what do you do? You go and fight a big gorilla! What if you got caught! You could've been expelled! Or worse! You could've been seriously injured!" she said getting angry.

"Rach, that guy is a total asshole! He was talking crap about Mercedes and about you! I wasn't gonna let him get away with it!" he told her. But he could see she was still pretty upset.

"Rach, could you come outside for a minute?" Kurt told her.

"What?" she said once outside.

"Look, I know you're upset about Matt! But he's ok! And he didn't get caught! So stop giving him a hard time and realize that he defended Mercedes" he said with a smile.

"You're right! I hadn't thought of that!" she said. "I'm sorry I over reacted, I just got a little scared." He hugged her. "Oh, by the way, we're going to Chicago this weekend so you can meet Blaine!"

"What?" Kurt said, but Rachel was already back in the room.

* * *

After a couple of hours, they all went home. Once there, Matt asked.

"Rach, are you still mad at me?"

"No Matty, you just scared me" she said. "Sorry."

"Sorry smurf!" he said kissing her head. "Can we eat something?" she rolled her eyes and went to make dinner. At the table Puck spoke up.

"Rach, isn't there anything you wanted to tell Matt?"

"Uh, no?" she said a little confused.

"Guess who called today?" Puck said in a teasing tone. "Blaine!" he said in a girly tone mocking Rachel.

"Who's Blaine" Mike asked a little jealous. Luckily for him, Matt was the only one who noticed it.

"I don't talk like that Puckerman! He's my only friend from Chicago."

"What did he say?" Matt asked.

"He asked if we wanted to go to Chicago this weekend."

"What? No! No way you're going back there Rach!" Matt said a little angry.

"Matt, relax! He's on vacation with his family and my fake family! He won't be there!"

"Who?" Puck and Mike asked at the same time.

"Jesse" Matt said angry. "He's-"

"My ex-boyfriend!" Rachel jumped in, glaring at Matt.

"So, this Blaine guy, he's not your ex? Or anything?" Mike asked with jealousy in his voice. Puck was smirking.

"Oh, no! Blaine is just my friend. Although, he's everything you want in a guy you know? He's smart, cute, funny, sweet, a total gentleman" she said with dreamy eyes. When she saw the boys staring at her with an we're-gonna-kick-his-ass look she finished "too bad he's gay."

"He's gay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, that's why Kurt's coming with us! I'm setting them up!" she said smiling proudly. "Oh! Mercedes could come too! And Brittany! And Artie and Tina!" she said excited. "It could be a road trip!" she said bouncing up and down her chair like a little girl. "Oh, by the way guys, Mercedes is going to the game with us tomorrow! And she's spending the night! That's ok right?"

"Of course smurf!" Matt told her. "Oh, we have Brittany's party tomorrow night! But I'm sure she invited them too! And yes we can go to Chicago and if everyone can it can be a road trip!"

* * *

After dinner, they cleaned up and the boys started yawning.

"I'm gonna go to bed, ok? Night guys." Matt said.

"Yeah, I'm off too" Puck said. "Night."

"Aren't you going to bed?" Rachel asked Mike.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure you're ok first" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Rach, I know you're upset!"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Mmm just a little." he said. He sat with her on the couch. "What's wrong?"

Rachel thought about what to say. She didn't want to tell the whole story to Mike. _Oh, nothing is just that my ex-boyfriend who tried to rape me is looking for me and will probably find me. And the nightmares I have are about that night. And it happens every night. _"I don't know, it just was a weird day, that's all."

"Rach"

"Ugh, you sound like Matt!" she said. "I just got scared about you and Matty" she said in a soft voice. "You guys are really all I have, and I didn't want you to get into more trouble, or get hurt."

He put her in his arms. "Rach, I'm sorry we scared you. But Matt got really mad about Karofsky being an asshole to Mercedes and saying stupid things about you."

"I know, I just got scared."

"I know doll, I'm sorry about that" he said kissing her head. "Are you sure that's it?" she stayed quiet for a moment, but then she said

"I'm scared to go to sleep."

"Why?" he asked a little worried.

"I have the same nightmare every night" she said as a single tear rolled down her face. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"What's it about doll?" he asked in a really soft voice.

"I can't tell you" she said starting to cry again.

"Why not?" he said wiping away her tears.

"I just can't! I'm sorry. I will tell you someday, but I just can't right now." she said resting her head on his chest.

"Don't say sorry doll, it's ok, you can tell me when you're ready" he said bringing her closer to him. "Hey, look" he said pointing out the window.

"What?" she said. But he didn't answered. He carried her to the back yard.

"Fireflies" he said sitting down on the grass, and sitting her in his lap. She smiled at him.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything" she said resting her head on his shoulder and putting her arms around him.

"Any time gorgeous" he said running his fingers through her hair and hugging her with his other hand "Go, to sleep doll, I'll be here."

"I'm scared" she whispered to him.

"I'm here doll, I'm not going anywhere" he told her and tightened his grip. He started singing to her softly.

_You've got the best of both worlds_

_You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,_

_And lift him back up again_

_You are strong but you're needy,_

_Humble but you're greedy_

_Based on your body language,_

_And shoddy cursive I've been reading_

_Your style is quite selective,_

_but your mind is rather reckless_

_Well I guess it just suggests_

_that this is just what happiness is _

_Hey, what a beautiful mess this is_

_It's like picking up trash in dresses _

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write_

_Kind of turn themselves into knives_

_And don't mind my nerves you can call it fiction_

'_Cause I like being submerged in your contradictions dear_

'_Cause here we are, here we are _

_Although you were biased I love your advice_

_Your comebacks they're quick_

_And probably have to do with your insecurities_

_There's no shame in being crazy,_

_Depending on how you take these_

_Words they're paraphrasing this relationship we're staging _

_And it's a beautiful mess, yes it is_

_It's like, we're picking up trash in dresses _

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say_

_Kind of turn themselves into blades_

_And kind and courteous is a life I've heard_

_But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt_

_Cause here, here we are, Here we are_

_Here we are…_

_We're still here _

_And what a beautiful mess this is_

_It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes _

_And through timeless words and priceless pictures_

_We'll fly like birds not of this earth_

_And tides they turn and hearts disfigure_

_But that's no concern when we're wounded together_

_And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts_

_But it's nice today, oh the wait was so worth it_

He felt her breathing slow down. He carried her to her room. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her "I don't know who broke you doll, but I'm gonna fix you."

* * *

**A/N: the song: Beautiful Mess - Jason Mraz**

**ok, so it's not that long, but agian, i'm almost done with the next one cause i decided to split them up in the last minute! hope you liked it! let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Club Can't Handle a Single Lady

**A/N: thank you all so much! :D first, again, just in case!**

******tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you! :D i'm really glad you liked it!**

******YoursForeverXx - thank you! :D i'm really glad i made you a Cherry fan! i also love Puckleberry but i think Cherry is my favorite! :D and i also love Mike's sexy abs! i'm really glad you like the story! and Rachels quick comebacks! :D thanks for noticing that :D**

******a bit of slytherin - THANK YOU! :D i loved that you squealed when Mike sang! haha and thanks for the thumbs up on the voldemort joke! i also love harry potter! ;) and btw! you just made me addicted to a very potter musical and a very potter sequel! so thanks for that :D there's more of Darren Criss in my story to come! don't worry! hahaha thanks again for the review! i'm really glad you liked it! :D peacee!**

******Little Jamjam - thank you :D i'm really glad you liked it!**

******MidnightDreamer73 - THANK YOU! again you're my favorite reviewer! and just for that i'm dedicating this whole chapter just for you! thanks again! really you make me keep on going! :D**

******marinka4 - thank you :D glad you liked it!**

******derekandchloe4ever - thank you times a billion! XD**

******ajunebuga - thanks! haha it will come in the next couple of chapters! :D**

******kyos-girl101 - thank you so much! :D hope you like it!**

******Twilight Glee - thank you XD**

**ok, sorry it took a while for me to post, but here it is! i changed a few things, that's why it took me so long! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MidnightDreamer73 BECAUSE OF HER AWESOME REVIEWS AND BECAUSE SHE ROCKS! :) - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( buuuh!**

* * *

The next day, Rachel woke up shaking again. She ignored it again and got ready for school. When she came down, the three guys were already eating breakfast.

"Pancakes!" she said excited and started to eat.

"Dude she ate like five pancakes _more_ than I did" Puck told Matt.

"I know, pancakes are her favorite food" Matt said smiling.

"So, are you guys ready for the game?" Rachel asked. "Do I have to bring my pom-poms?" she said mockingly.

"That would be hilarious!" Matt said.

"You're gonna cheer for us Rach?" Mike asked.

"If you're losing, I'll say I'm with the other team!" she said.

"Hey! That's mean midget!" Puck told her.

"Then you better win" she said smiling. "Oh my God! You still have those?" she asked Matt pointing at some old roller skates. "I loved these!"

"You skate?" Puck asked her.

"Better than you!" she said.

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on!" Mike and Matt just rolled their eyes.

They went to school, and when they parked the car, Puck started putting on his roller skates. "Ready midget?"

"What? Are you insane? You wanna skate here?"

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" Puck teased her. She put on her roller skates.

"You wish Puckerman" she told him.

"Alright, the first one that gets to the Library first, wins! Deal?"

"Why the Library?"

"'Cause is the farthest place from here! Ok Chang! You count!"

Mike rolled his eyes and said. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

They both started skating their way into school. They passed Finn at the entrance, who stepped aside, scared to be run over. They saw two cheerios holding a sign that said 'Go WMHS' and passed right in the middle of it, ripping it in half. Puck saw Artie eating a chocolate bar, when he passed beside him, he took it from his hand. 'Hey!' he heard him say. Rachel saw a teacher talking to a student, and she passed between them, making the papers they were holding, fly all over the place. "Sorry" she yelled as she kept on skating. When they saw the door of the library, they realized they were going too fast. They weren't gonna be able to stop. Rachel passed the door, instead of crashing into it with Puck behind her, and in the corner, she saw Mr. Shue coming out of the Teacher's Room. She grabbed the doorknob to try to stop, but she turned around really quickly. Puck came behind her and grabbed her by the waist, trying to stop too. But instead he pulled her and she let go of the door. They were skating backwards until Puck's back crashed into a wall, and Rachel crashed into Puck. They fell to the floor and started laughing hysterically. Matt and Mike came running behind them.

"Dude, tell me you got that!" Mike told Matt trying not to laugh harder. Matt was holding his phone, taping the whole thing.

"You are worse than the guys from Jackass" Matt said between laughs. They saw Mr. Shue coming their way.

"What the hell were you guys doing? Are you insane? What do you think this is! Do you even think? You're lucky you didn't get hurt! Or hurt anyone else! What if Principal Figgins saw you? You could get suspended! Or expelled! Seriously guys don't you ever care about the rules of this place?"

"Sorry Mr. Shue" the four said.

"Ok, I will not go to Principal Figgins about this if you guys promise me you won't do it again!"

"We promise" they said again.

"Ok, now go to class" he turned around and walked away.

"Dude, I so beat you!" Puck told Rachel.

"What are you talking about? I was first! I won! I passed the Library first."

"Yeah, but you kept on going!"

"If I wouldn't have I would've crashed into it you idiot!" she said. "Ouch! My back hurts."

"Why does it hurt? You crashed into me, remember? I crashed into the wall"

"That was because you were stupid enough to pull me with you!"

"It's not my fault you're not strong enough to hold on to a door!"

"Whatever Puckerman! I won and you know it!" she said smiling.

"Hi guys!" they turned around to see Brittany standing there.

"Hey Britt" Puck said standing up really fast and pushing Rachel out of his way. "How's it going?"

"Ouch!" he heard Rachel said, but he ignored her. Mike helped her up.

"I'm good Puck! Are you feeling better? Mike and Matt told me you were sick! I made you this card" she said handing him a card that said 'heart attacks are just from loving too much.' **[A/N: from 'Grilled Cheesus'! :D]**

"Uh, thanks Britt, but I didn't have a heart attack! And I'm a lot better thank you!" he said smiling at her.

"Well that's great! Cause I wanted to invite you and Rachel to the party tonight! It's at my house! I was going to tell you yesterday, but you didn't came" she said excited. "I already told everyone in Glee Club."

"That sounds great Britt! We'll be there! I know Noah can't wait" Rachel said smirking. Puck pushed her a little and she fell flat on her butt again. "Ouch!"

"We'll be there Britt" he told her smirking.

"Great! I'll see you later" she said walking away.

* * *

The rest of the day went by really quickly. _This has been a good day. _Rachel thought. _No cheerios, no brainy, no gorilla!_

"Hey babe" she saw Karofsky standing in front of her. _Of course! _He had a few bruises on his face.

"What do you want asshole?"

"To know if you're going out with me tonight."

"Sorry, I have a headache for the weekend."

"Look, sooner or later, I'll get what I want babe" he told her. She heard someone cleared his throat.

"Is there a problem here?" Kurt said. Artie was right beside him.

"No, no problem fag" he told him. "Some other time babe" he said winking at her. Rachel felt her heart stop. She grabbed Kurt's hand so she wouldn't fall.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Artie asked her. "Did he do anything to you? Do you need us to call Matt?"

"No, I'm ok" she said still a little nervous. "I just need some fresh air."

"Come on, let's go outside" Kurt told her. When they were outside, she sat on the floor, trying to breathe. A couple of minutes later, Matt, Mike, Puck, Tina and Mercedes came outside.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, looking at Rachel.

"Karofsky" Artie said.

"What the fuck did that asshole do now?" Mike said with venom in his voice.

"He was talking to Rachel" Kurt replied. "But then he said something to her that made her really upset."

"What did he say?" Puck asked.

"He said 'Some other time babe'" Artie answered.

Matt felt his blood boil and he clenched his fists. He kneeled down right next to Rachel and spoke to her.

"Rach?" he got no response "Rachel" nothing "Baby I need you to look at me" still nothing. He shook her shoulders a little. "Rachel! Can you hear me?" she looked at him. He got scared. He had never seen her like that. Her look was lost, empty, sad. "Rach, say something, please!"

"Is he gone?" she said, but he barely heard her.

"Yes, baby he's gone! And he's not gonna come near you again ok? I promise!" she just nodded and he hugged her to him. The rest of the guys watched confused. "You're gonna be fine, ok?" she nodded again.

"Rach, I was going to ask you if you and Mercedes wanted to come to my house until the game, since the guys have practice" Tina said. "Artie's dad would pick us up and since Mercedes was gonna go with you…"

"Sure" Rachel said.

"Rach, are you sure you wanna come to the game?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, Rach, if you don't feel well, you don't have to" Puck told her.

"I'm ok guys, really I can go with Tina" she said.

"Ok, but you call me if you need anything!" Matt told her in a serious tone.

"Promise" she said before he kissed her forehead. She said goodbye to Mike and Puck and they went they're separate ways.

When they were in Tina's house, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel, were in front of the mirror, doing their makeup.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Tina said. She got a little nervous; she didn't want her asking about her little panic attack.

"Uh, sure Tina" she said.

"Are you and Matt together?" Tina asked quietly.

Mercedes stopped straightening her hair. Rachel stopped putting lipstick on and stared at her. She started laughing hard. "Why would you think I'm with Matt?" she said between laughs.

"Well, he's really protective of you, he called you 'baby', he got into a fight with Karofsky twice, because of you, and all of the sudden you come out of nowhere to live in his house" Mercedes said in a jealous tone.

"Ok, first, he's protective of me because I'm like his little sister, second, he calls me baby, because he always has! When we started talking, that was one of his first words, because my dad would call me that. Third, he didn't fight Karofsky twice! And the time he did, it was because he slushied you!" she said looking at Mercedes. "And I came out of nowhere, because I ran away from home! I had nowhere to go, and the only family I had left, was Matt."

Both girls were looking at her a little shocked. "So, you're not with him?" Mercedes asked with a little excitement in her voice. Rachel smirked at Tina.

"No, he's single, if you're interested."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just saying" she said smiling to herself. They finished getting ready and went downstairs. Artie and Artie's dad were waiting for them.

"You look really good Tina" Artie told her.

"Thanks" she said blushing a little "You look really good too."

"Oh, guys, before I forget, we're going to Chicago tomorrow. Would you like to come?" she asked Mercedes, Tina and Artie.

"Sure! Why are we going?" Artie asked.

"We're meeting my friend Blaine" she said smiling.

"Friend?" Artie asked intrigued, with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, friend!" Rachel said smiling. "I'm setting him up with Kurt!"

"I'm in! I'm staying at your place tonight anyways" Mercedes said.

"We can come too! Right Artie?"

"Sure! It'll be fun!" Artie said smiling. They agreed on the time to leave and they left for the game.

**

* * *

In the Locker Room**

"So, you like Rach?" Matt asked Mike. He turned to look at him with a fake confused look.

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Come on man, you're my best friend! I know you better than anyone else! I see the way you look at her. And I haven't seen you this happy since… you know! So don't deny it because I wouldn't believe you either" he stopped.

"Ok, look, she's a great girl. And yes, she makes me feel happy, I mean when I see her smile, she makes me believe it will get better you know? She's been through what I've been through. Even harder, she went through life alone. And she just shows me how strong she is and that it's not the end of the world" he said smiling "but I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know exactly what goes on between you two."

"Dude, she's my little sister! It's not like I'm in love with her or anything. I'm just looking out for her" he told him. "Look, honestly? If I had to pick someone for her it would be you or Puck! I've seen the way you guys take care of her. You've been great with her. But I'm just a little worried about her. Someone hurt her you know? And it kills me that I wasn't there to protect her. I know it won't happen with either of you, but… it's just… I can't fail her again you know?"

"What happened to her?" he asked in a worried tone.

"It's not my story to tell man! I know Rachel, and I know she'll tell you, but she's a little scared right now" he said.

"Did you grow a vagina already?" they heard Puck say from the other side of the lockers.

"How much did you hear?" Matt asked.

"Enough to know you guys are pussies! And that Chang has a thing for Berry, nothing I didn't know" he said walking to them, smirking. "Look dude, that rocks but if you hurt her, it's not just Rutheford who will kick your ass! I care for that midget!" he finished.

"Stop it! It's not like I'm asking her out yet! I don't even know if she likes me" Mike told them before walking away.

"We're gonna do something about that, right?" Puck asked Matt.

"Hell yeah!" Matt said.

**

* * *

Back on the Bleechers**

While they were sitting, they waved to Brittany, who waved back smiling.

"Why are you waving to those losers?" Santana asked her.

"They're my friends" Brittany said.

"Please! Do not tell me you invited them tonight!" Quinn told her.

"Yes I did! It's my house! I can invite whoever I want!"

"Britt, don't you realize what they're doing?" Santana told her. "They're trying to make you a loser like them!"

"That's not true! And Mike, Matt and Puck hang out with them" she told them "And they're nice to me too!"

"Honey, you know guys are only nice to girls when they want to get into your pants" Quinn said.

"That's not true! If you guys don't wanna come to the party, because they're gonna be there, that's your decision!" she said walking away.

"We're losing her" Santana told Quinn.

"I know! That bitch is stealing everything from us!" she said. "We're gonna bring her down tonight" she said smiling devilishly to Santana.

"Ok, so remind me again why is Kurt on the football team?" Rachel asked Tina.

"He's dad walked in on him, Brittany and me dancing Single Ladies in his room! Kurt told him it was because he was on the football team. Finn got him to play tonight, and here we are."

"Ok, that is by far, the best story I have ever heard!" Rachel said laughing.

**[A/N: Warning: the following scene is an ****attempt**** to describe the scene where the football team dances Single Ladies. I have no idea on how to describe a football scene, I tried to describe it by watching the actual scene and this is the best I could come up with! So I tried to do my best! My sincere apologies if I get something wrong. Once again, I do not understand football, there, I said it! Hate me for it! :) thank you and enjoy the show]**

The game was in the 4th qtr and MWHS was losing 6-0. All of the sudden, Finn called for time out.

"Ok guys, bring out an 03" he told the team.

"Are you serious?" a guy said. "We're gonna be jokes!"

"We're already jokes!" Finn told him. "Ready? On three! One, two three"

"Break!"

Rachel, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and the rest of the crowd were watching confused. They heard Finn yelling 'Hit it' and all of the sudden, Beyonce's Single Ladies started playing.

_All the single ladies (all the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (all the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (all the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies, now put your hands up _

_Up in the club (club)_

_We just broke up (Up)_

_I'm doing my own lil' thing _

_You decided to dip (dip)_

_And now you wanna trip (trip)_

_Cause another brother noticed me _

_I'm up on him (him)_

_He up on me (me)_

_Don't pay him any attention _

_'Cause I've cried my tears (tears)_

_For three good years (years)_

_You can't be mad at me _

_Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it _

_Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

The guys start dancing the actual dance from the video. The other team is watching them shocked. Rachel and Mercedes start singing along, and dancing with the rest of the crowd.

"Shake it, single lady" Rachel told Mercedes laughing. Rachel couldn't stop laughing by looking at Matt, Mike and Puck dancing.

"NOW!" Finn yelled. They all got in their positions. Finn grabbed the ball and threw it at Puck.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Everyone starts cheering the boys, and the cheerleaders do a dance. They tied the other team 6-6. After that, they watch Kurt coming into the field. He's going to kick the ball. When he gets position, the whole crowd is quiet. All eyes are on him. No one is even daring to move. Then, the song starts playing again.

_Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it _

Kurt dances a little before kicking the ball, the whole crowd was silent again and…

"THEY SCORE! McKinley High wins 7-6! This is amazing!" the entire football team picks up Kurt, and the crowd is going nuts. They walked down to congratulate the boys.

"You won!" Mercedes said excited and hugged Matt, blushing after realizing what she had done.

"You smell!" Rachel told them smiling.

"Oh, come on midget! We won! Don't we deserve a hug?" Puck told her.

"After you shower" she said.

"I don't think so!" Mike said, and they both went go hug her.

"Get away from me! I can't breathe!" Rachel said between them. Kurt came running down to them after talking to his dad. "Wow, is the man of the hour."

"Thanks tinker bell! Now no time for talking! Locker rooms! We have to get ready for the party!" they went to get ready and, of course, the boys came out first. "Ok, now gentlemen, I would like to present my three pieces of art" Kurt saying coming out of the bathroom. Mercedes came out first. She was wearing a black and grey dress a little above the knee, black heels and a leather jacket.

"Wow, you look great Mercedes" Matt said looking intensely at her. Puck and Mike smirked to each other.

Tina came second. She was wearing a white blouse with a black long vest, black leggings and boots.

"Not that you didn't before, but you look great" Artie told her smiling and kissing her.

And finally Rachel came out. She was wearing a simple turquoise dress and high black heels.

"That dress is too short" Matt said.

"It's not too short!" Rachel told him.

"You're not going dressed like that! There would be jocks there!"

"Then she needs a date, so they would be off her back for the night" Kurt said.

"I can do it" Mike said a little too quickly. "I mean if you don't mind Rach."

"I can't believe you guys are doing this! But since I know I'm not going to win this argument, I would love to Mike, even tough you don't have to."

"I want to" he said putting an arm around her shoulders. "You look beautiful by the way" he whispered to her. She blushed a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, you look very handsome" she said smiling.

* * *

When they arrived at the party, Brittany came to greet them.

"Hi guys! I'm so glad you came!" she said hugging Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. "Congratulations" she told the boys. "You guys look amazing" she told the girls.

"Thanks Britt you look incredible!" Rachel said. "Doesn't she look lovely Noah?" she said smirking.

"You look really hot Britt" Puck told her.

"Thanks Puck" she said blushing a little.

"Hey, Britt, I think we're out of beer" they heard Santana yell from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back guys" she told them. Rachel elbowed Noah on the stomach.

"I'll help you with that Britt" Puck said, glaring a little at Rachel.

"So, uh, Mercedes" Matt said. "Would you, uh, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love too!" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. The rest of them went to sit in the living room. After a few minutes, Puck joined them.

"Where's Brittany?" Kurt asked him.

"Oh, she went with Satan and Quinn to do something, I wasn't really paying attention" he said. "Hummel, I need to talk to you."

"What's up, handsome?"

"Ok, don't call me that again! Look I know you know what we know about… you know?"

Kurt looked at him with the most confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mike and Rachel."

"Oh, of course I know! I always know!"

"Ok, so here's the thing! Mike is not gonna do anything because he thinks Rachel doesn't like him! And I know Chang! He's like to shy or something! So what do we do?"

"Easy, we get him jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you pay attention to Rachel, ask her to dance, offer her a drink and he will crack" he said smiling crazy.

"Why me?"

"Because, he knows Artie is with Tina, Matt is like her brother, and me, well that would be useless."

"Right, ok sounds like a plan" he said as they went back to sit with the others.

"So, you guys dance really well for a single lady" Rachel teased them. They laughed a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, it was Kurt's idea actually" Mike told her.

"Figured"

"Hey, Rach! Would you like to dance?" Puck said all of the sudden. He saw Mike glaring at him.

"Yeah!" she said excited. They went to the dance floor near Matt and Mercedes and started dancing.

_You know I know how_

_To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_(Yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah)_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_(Yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah)_

_(Haha! Can't nothin' handle me right now!)_

_(I see you D. Guetta... Lets get 'em!)_

_Hey! _

_I own the light and I don't need no help!_

_Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt_

_Stuntin go wild, can't handle this plan!_

_Life of the club, arrogant like yeah! _

_Top like money, so the girls just melt_

_One too many, all know me like twelve_

_Look like cash and they all just stare_

_Bottles, models, standin' on chairs!_

_Fall out 'cause that's the business_

_All out, it's so ridic-lous_

_Zone out, so much attention_

_Scream out, I'm in the building (hey!)_

_They watchin', I know this!_

_I'm rockin', I'm rolling!_

_I'm holding, I know it!_

_You know it! _

**[A/N: I just love that song and was in the mood for it :)]**

Kurt saw the look on Mike's face as he watched Puck dancing with Rachel.

"Ok, if looks could kill, Puck would be so done by now" he told Mike.

"What?" he said.

"Oh don't act all innocent on me Michael Chang!" Kurt told him. "You like our little tinker bell."

"Ok, not you too!"

"Yes! Me too!" he said. "Everyone can see you like her! I noticed your look when she came out of the locker room, and the one you gave Puck when he asked her to dance. I saw you dance with her on Glee, I see how you take care of her. You punched Karofsky because of her. Stop lying to yourself!"

"I'm not lying to myself!" he said a little angry. "I really like her Kurt! Ok? She drives me crazy! She's amazing! But there's something about her! I mean she's like, broken or something! And I'm scared to hurt her. And I don't even know how she feels."

"Look, as sweet as that is you will never know if you don't do anything."

"What do I do?"

"GO GET HER YOU NENDERTHAL! Honestly Mike! I thought you where smarter than the others! Although don't tell them I said that" he said walking away. He was right, how would he ever know what happened to Rachel if he doesn't do anything. He walked to where she was dancing with Puck.

"Hey, Puck, Brittany's asking for you! She's in the kitchen!" he told her.

"Thanks man" he said walking away.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked Rachel.

"Of course!" she said smiling.

_Let's take this outside _

_Shut down the whole block_

_Watch the girls drop by like it's a catwalk_

_We got it easy _

_We got the whole day_

_And we can go hot not matter what the cops say_

_I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships_

_'Cause lately they're not making any sense_

_And baby your the one thing on my mind that I can change anytime_

_'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning_

_And I've lost all feeling everybody's singing like_

_Hey na na na hey hey na na na na_

_Hey na na na hey hey na na na na_

The song changed, and it was something a lot slower. Mike turned to see Kurt as DJ, with Puck right next to him, smirking at Mike. He put his arms around her waist, and she placed her hands around his neck. He pulled her a little closer, and she rested her head in his chest.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"I love this song" he heard her say. And he heard her singing along. He smiled to himself, thinking he wanted her to know that he felt everything that song said.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

_So tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up_

_I fought my way back from the dead_

_I've tuned in, I've turned on_

_Remembered the things that you said_

_And I'll be your your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your-_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

After the song ended they looked at each other. He smiled at her, and she blushed a little, but smiled back. "You look really beautiful" Mike told her. She blushed even deeper.

"Thanks, Mike" she felt he was getting closer, and closer, and then Santana 'accidentally' spilled her drink all over Rachel.

"Oops!" she said "Sorry, loser!"

"Are you ok Rach?" Mike asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah Mike, thanks! I got it! I'll be right back ok?"

"Of course" he said kissing her cheek.

* * *

She was trying to clean her dress, when she heard her phone ring. She grabbed it, and didn't even see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well, you're finally talking to me babe!"

She froze. "Jesse?"

"Jack pot!" he said. "Where have you been babe?"

"That's none of your business! What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, come on babe, you know I don't like you talking to me like that. I was just calling to see how you were, since I already know where you live! I may stop by and visit you one of these days. And remember, don't kiss and tell babe, you'll regret it!" he said before the line went dead.

Rachel panicked. He knew where she was, and she was going to come and find her. She got out of the bathroom and went looking for Matt but she bumped into someone.

"Rachel? Are you ok?" Finn asked her. She didn't answer she just started crying.

"Rachel?" they heard Mike coming to them. "What the hell happened Hudson?" he said a little angry.

"Dude, I didn't do anything! She bumped into me, and she was like that!" he told her.

"Rachel? Rach? Rach, please talk to me! What happened?" Mike said shaking her a little.

"I… I wanna go home" she said crying holding onto Mike.

"Ok baby, let's go find Matt! Can you stand up?" she nodded and tried to stand up, but when she did, her knees were shaking and she fell again. "Hold on to me ok?" Mike told her and she nodded. They started to walk around the house, looking for Matt. They saw him and Mercedes in the backyard laughing at something.

"Don't" he heard Rachel say.

"Don't what doll?"

"Don't ruin that moment, he looks really happy and she looks happier" she said in a soft voice.

"What do you want me to do baby?"

"Just, stay with me?" she asked still crying a little.

"Do you wanna go home?"

"No, we can stay a while, but don't go, please?" she said blushing a little.

"I'm right here doll" he said kissing her head. They went to sit back with the rest of the guys. She was sitting between Mike and Kurt. After a while, she started to feel better. She knew nothing would happen if Mike was there with her. She saw Puck sitting with Brittany on his lap. She smiled at him and he winked at her. Tina, Artie and Kurt left after a while, telling them that they would meet them tomorrow at their house to leave for Chicago.

"Rach, what happened to your dress?" Brittany asked her.

"Oh, nothing Britt, Santana spilled her drink on me" she said.

"What?" Brittany said a little angry. "Why would she do that?"

"I'm sure it was an accident Britt, really don't worry about it."

"Of course it was an accident" they heard Santana and Quinn coming from behind. Rachel didn't feel like dealing with them. "Oh, did we ruin your only, barely-nice outfit Berry?"

"Just go away Santana" Mike told her.

"What? You're on her side? She's a slut!"

"You would know! Takes one to know one" Rachel snapped.

"Watch it man-hands!" Santana said. People were starting to stare at them. "You think you can come here and just sleep with everyone and be the coolest girl in school?"

"San, stop it!" Brittany said. "Rachel hasn't done anything with anyone and you know it! You just hate her because she's pretty, smart, she has a great voice, and because Mike, Matt and Puck like her, and they don't like you anymore!"

"Britt, I can't believe you're defending her! She's a fraud! She has no family! Where does she even come from, I mean have you even wonder how did she end up in Matt's house? I mean where is her family?"

"Shut up Lopez!" Puck yelled at her.

"Oh, you're no better! You have no family either! You're pathetic! Don't you have a mother Rachel? Puck? Oh, that's right! She didn't want you!" she finished. Rachel knew she meant the last thing for Puck, but it applied to her as well. She got up, and slapped Santana in front of everyone.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? You think you're better than anyone else, in here just because you're family is like rich and shit? News Flash whore! You're the most pathetic excuse of a human being I have ever met! You're the kind of person who would never make it out of here, because you don't know to do anything other than shop with your daddy's card and ruin other people's lives! Well, here's an advice for you! Instead of messing with people's lives, GET ONE OF YOUR OWN!"

Santana glared at her, holding her cheek "This isn't over, freak!" she said before walking out of the house.

Rachel went to sit down next to Puck. "Are you ok?" she asked him. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"No one had stood up for me before" he whispered to her.

"Well, even a badass needs it once in a while" she told him smiling.

"What happened?" Matt asked coming to them. Brittany told him the whole story, and he went to hug Rachel. "Are you ok?" she nodded.

"Can we just go home?" she asked.

"Of course Rach" Matt told her. Puck told Brittany, he would be back to pick her up in the morning.

When they arrived home, Matt showed Mercedes where she was staying.

"I had a lot of fun tonight" Matt told her.

"Me too! Thanks for everything" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and going inside her room. When Matt turned around, she saw Puck, Rachel and Mike smirking at him.

"Uh, good night guys" he said going into his room, but they followed him.

"Don't 'good night' us! Spill Rutheford!" Mike told him.

"Spill what?"

"What the hell is going on between you and Mercedes?" Rachel asked him.

"I don't know" he answered.

"You don't know? Don't shit with us man!" Puck said.

"I don't know! I mean she's a great girl, and I really like her."

"And then?" Rachel said. **[A/N: haha Dude, Where's My Car? random comment!]**

"And then, that's it!"

"Dude, you're so lame!" Mike told him laughing.

"What? I don't know if she likes me!" Matt argued.

"You can't be that blind!" Rachel told him. "You guys disappeared for almost the entire night, she said she had a lot of fun! She hugged you after you won the game! You told her she looked great and she blushed! The only thing more obvious than that, is for her to hit you in the head with a sign that says 'Hey! I like you."

Mike looked at her with a weird look. "She's crazy, but she's right."

"Yeah, even the midget wouldn't give us a hug" Puck told him. Rachel glared at him.

"You guys really think so?" Matt asked them.

"Matty, you looked really happy with her, and so did she" Rachel said.

"Well, I guess we'll see what happens, I mean we're spending the weekend together!" he said. "So, anything else happened while I was with her?"

"No" Rachel said fast. Looking at Mike and hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"Ok, out! I'm tired" Matt said turning around so they would leave.

"Night Matty" Rachel said and they walked out of the room. Puck went to his room. When Rachel reached her door, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mike said.

"Could you… stay with me… for a while?" she said looking at the floor. "I don't really wanna be alone" she was going to ask Matt, but since Mercedes was in the other room, it wouldn't be the best idea.

"Of course doll" he said opening the door, so they could get in. "Rach, what happened at the party? You left to the bathroom and then you were really upset."

Rachel sighed. "I got a call from my ex" she said.

"Jesse?" Mike asked. She nodded. "What did he say?"

"Nothing"

"Rachel, it wasn't nothing! You were like gone, it was a little bit scary, I hadn't seen you that upset."

"He just said some stupid things to me! Really, I don't know why I got so upset" she said. He still wasn't convinced but he didn't want to push it. They were lying on her bed silent for a couple of minutes when he said. "Rach, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to" she just nodded. "Why did you snapped when Santana said the thing about Puck's mom?"

She stayed quiet for a while but said. "My mom didn't want me either. She told my dad she didn't want anything to do with us after I was born."

"I'm really sorry Rach" he said hugging her closer to him.

"It's not your fault" she said. "Thank you for everything tonight."

"You don't have to thank me doll."

"Could you… can you stay with me? Until I fall asleep" she said embarrassed.

"Of course, doll I'm not going anywhere" he whispered to her. He hugged her to him and started humming the song they danced at the party.

* * *

**A/N: songs: Single Ladies - Beyonce, Club Can't Handle Me - Flo Rida feat. David Guetta, Double Vision - 3Oh!3, I'll Be - Edwin McCain**

**i hope you like this! in the next chapter: ROAD TRIP TO CHICAGO :D and Mike/Rachel, Matt/Mercedes, Puck/Brittany, Artie/Tina AND [drums] Kurt/Blaine! :) let me know what you think!**


	9. Promise The Stars

**A/N: thank you again! :D first, just in case!**

**derekandchloe4ever - thank youu! :D thank you so much! i'm really glad you liked it! :D**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you! :D**

**a bit of slytherin - thank you again for the AVPM :D i'm glad you liked it! there's some Klaine in this chapter! hope i don't disappoint you ;)**

**LittlePsychicPixieGurl - THANK YOU SO MUCH! hahaha you rock too! :D i'm sooo jealous you're going to see them! :( hahaha screaaaam a lot for me! :D thank you again! :D**

**YoursForeverXx - thank you so much! Santana and Quinn will stop being bitches eventually! but every story needs at least one bitch! ;) hahaha thank you again!**

**MidnightDreamer - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! they keep me going! ;) you rock! i'm really glad you liked it!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank youu! :D you have really great ideas! i included a few of them here! hope you like them! :D**

**ok, on to the story! it's a little long but there are like 5 songs so... and i hope you liked it! - moony**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee!**

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning, for about the fifth time. She couldn't sleep knowing Jesse knew where she was. The first time she woke up, was when she noticed Mike had gone to his room. She couldn't wake him up and ask him to come again, so she tried her best to sleep but failed. She heard someone knocking on the door.

"Rachel?" she heard Mercedes say.

"Come in!" she told her. "Good morning" she told her when she came in.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could use your bathroom, cause… you know, it's kind of awkward using one of the boys'" she told her.

"Sure, but first, tell me everything about last night!" she said excited.

"What about last night?"

"Oh, come on Mercedes!"

"I'm just messing with you! It was… PERFECT!" she said sitting on Rachel's bed. "I mean he's such a great guy! We danced, and then he got us drinks! And then we went outside to just, talk about everything and nothing, you know? I know it's not much, but it was the best night of my life" she finished.

"Hey, that's a lot! And I mean you're spending the weekend together! So probably a lot more will happen! I want every detail!" Rachel told Mercedes.

"Then you need to tell me the details about Mike! Kurt told me he got jealous when Puck asked you to dance."

"Really? I thought Brittany actually called for Puck" she said with a confused look, but then she smiled. "Do you really think he likes me? I mean he's great to me! He's always taking care of me! I like him a lot Mercedes, but I'm just kind of scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Well, my last relationship didn't end very well. I mean at all! I know Mike is not like that at all, but I can't help it! And I hate it!"

"Look diva, I don't know what happened, but you can't be scared for the rest of your life! And Mike is a great guy! And everyone can see how he cares for you, you deserve this Rachel!" she told her smiling. "I'm gonna go take a shower ok? Kurt, Artie and Tina are on their way, and we're picking Brittany up." Rachel just nodded and got out of bed. She went to get ready in Matt's bathroom, since hers was occupied. She came down and saw the boys eating.

"Good morning" she said smiling. The three boys were looking at her with worried looks. "What's wrong?"

"Rach, what happened last night at the party?" Matt asked her. Rachel turned to look at Mike who mouthed 'sorry' to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Chang told us you were really upset, but he won't tell us why! Spill Berry!" Puck said.

She sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this argument and said "Jesse called me last night."

"WHAT?" Matt said really angry. "What the fuck did that asshole say to you? Why didn't you tell me?" Even Puck was shocked of Matt's anger.

"Matt calm down!" Rachel started.

"NO! Rachel why didn't you tell me? I swear I'm gonna kill that piece of shit!"

"Look, he just called to piss me off! He said stupid things!"

"Rachel! Don't lie to me! What did that fuck say?" when she was about to answer, they heard the doorbell. _Thank God_ Rachel thought. Mike went to open the door and Artie, Tina and Kurt came in. "This isn't over" Matt whispered to her before going to get ready. After she finished eating, she went to Puck's bathroom to brush her teeth. Puck was there shaving.

"Get out midget!" he told her.

"No! Move!"

"Go to your bathroom loser!"

"I can't! Mercedes is there."

"Seriously! Get out!" he said, and he leaned over to wash his face, at the same time, Rachel spit the toothpaste. When she realized what she had done, she gasped and put a hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh. Puck came up slowly and glared at her. He put a hand behind his head, where the toothpaste was. He looked at it in his hand and then glared at Rachel again. "You're dead!" he said before grabbing the shave cream can and throwing shaving cream all over her.

"NOAH! Get away from me!" she said grabbing the toothpaste and throwing it all over him. When they looked at the door, they saw Matt and Mike standing there laughing at them.

"You guys are seriously twisted!" Mike said between laughs. When they finished getting ready (again) they went down to meet everyone else.

"So, how are we traveling?" Matt asked.

"Oh! I thought Artie, Tina, Puck and Brittany could come with me, and Mike, Rachel, you and Mercedes?" Kurt answered.

"Sounds good" Puck said. "We have to pick up Brittany. I already called her and told her we're on our way."

"Uh, I don't wanna be a party pooper, but where are we staying?" Artie said. Everyone turned to look at Rachel.

"Oh, right, we're staying at Blaine's" she answered.

"Ok, let's get going" Mike said. "I call shot-" he started but Rachel elbowed him on the stomach. "I mean Mercedes, you should go in the front."

"Are you sure?" she said looking at him and at Rachel.

"Totally" Rachel said smiling.

* * *

When they were in the car, Mercedes was in charge of the music. "Oh my God, I love this song!" she said smiling and they all sang along.

_Let's take off in flight and race through the sky_

_And like the hundreds of airplanes we're floating way up high_

_We'll never look down, we'll build our own town_

_And like the thousands of clouds we will never touch the ground_

_But would you risk some broken bones_

_Just to call this place home_

_This could be home_

_Maybe I'm down low_

_Maybe I'm up high_

_Maybe I'm losing my own mind_

_You know that there are no other two hearts closer than ours_

_Maybe you'll follow_

_Maybe you'll stay_

_I'm praying you won't give yourself away_

_You know that you are the only one I promise the stars_

_You are_

_With your hand in mine, we'll soar through the night_

_And like the dozens of spaceships we'll dance with sattelites_

_We'll keep our eyes closed and we won't let go_

_And with the millions of stars wel will never be alone_

_But would you risk some broken bones_

_Just to call this place home_

_This could be home_

_Maybe I'm down low_

_Maybe I'm up high_

_Maybe I'm losing my own mind_

_You know that there are no other two hearts closer than ours_

_Maybe you'll follow_

_Maybe you'll stay_

_I'm praying you won't give yourself away_

_You know that you are the only one I promise the stars_

_You are_

_I want you my only lover_

_And I want you my only lover_

_Maybe I'm down low_

_Maybe I'm up high_

_Maybe I'm losing my own mind_

_You know that there are no other two hearts closer than ours_

_Maybe you'll follow_

_Maybe you'll stay_

_I'm praying you won't give yourself away_

_You know that you are the only one I promise the stars_

_You are_

The whole song, Mike stared at Rachel, who was looking outside the window. She looked sad and tired. "Rach" he whispered to her. She turned to look at him. "You look tired doll."

She looked to the front, where Matt and Mercedes were talking about something, not paying attention to them. She got closer to Mike and told him "I didn't sleep much last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mike asked her.

"You were already gone, I wasn't going to wake you up" she said a little embarrassed.

"Why don't you try to sleep doll?" he said smiling at her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm scared Mike" she told him looking down. He lifted her head with his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere doll" he said kissing her forehead. He hugged her to him and in less than five minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

"Rach?" Mike shook her gently about two hours later. When she opened her eyes, she saw they were at a gas station. "We stopped to use the bathroom and get something to drink. Do you want anything?" she shook her head no and whispered 'thanks'. When she saw Mike walking away she felt something in her stomach. _Oh my God! I didn't have a nightmare!_ She thought. For the first time in almost five months, she didn't have a nightmare. After that night, every time she would fall asleep, she would have that nightmare, at least once. She was put out of her thoughts when Matt spoke to her.

"Rach?" she looked at him. "Baby, I know you don't want to, but you have to tell me what Jesse told you."

She looked at him with sad eyes and told him. "He knows where I am."

Matt looked at her with a scared look and asked "How do you know?"

"He told me, he said he knows where I was and that he would find me" she said with a blanked expression.

Matt wanted to think that he was bluffing. But what if he wasn't? He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Baby, look at me! I promise that I will never let that asshole near you again ok? I don't care what I have to do, he will not hurt you again, do you trust me?" she nodded at him and he kissed her forehead. "What were you thinking about?" he asked her.

"I didn't have a nightmare" she said. He looked at her confused and she continued "After that night, every time I fell asleep, I would have the same nightmare over and over again. Today, when I fell asleep, I didn't."

"Because of Mike?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's weird. I really like him Matty, but I'm scared."

"I know! I've seen it. He makes you smile a lot" he said smiling at her. "He cares a lot about you, you know?" she was about to say something, when Mike and Mercedes came in the car again.

"Let's go" Mercedes said excited. They spent the rest of the trip singing and playing games.

* * *

When they arrived there, Rachel called Blaine.

"Hello?"

"BB! We're here!" she said smiling.

"Munchkin! I'm at the park, you think you guys could come here and then we head to the house?"

"Of course! I'll see you in a bit!" she gave Matt the directions to the park. When they arrived there, they saw Puck coming out of Kurt's car running to them.

"Ok, tomorrow, there's no way I'm traveling with lady-pants! He made me listen to the whole soundtrack of Wicked!"

"A little culture, never harms Puckerman!" they heard Kurt say coming out of his car. Rachel laughed at them and started looking for Blaine. They saw a lot of people in the middle of the park and when they went to see what was going on, Rachel spotted Blaine.

"There he is!" she said pointing at him.

"Oh my! There IS a God!" Kurt said smiling.

"RAY?" Blaine said when she looked at Rachel. He ran over to her and carried her, spinning her around. "Oh my God! I've missed you so much! How are you?"

"He's gay remember? Don't kill him!" Matt told Mike who was glaring a little at Blaine.

"I'm great!" she said smiling. "Oh, these are my friends! This is Matt, Noah, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and _Kurt_" she said smiling. He said hi to all of them and then turned to Matt.

"So, have you been taking care of my Ray?"

"Why do you call her Ray?" Brittany asked.

"She's my Ray of Sunshine" he said smiling.

"That's adorable!" Kurt said with dreamy eyes.

"How did you guys meet?" Tina asked him.

"Detention" Blaine said.

"Detention?" Puck said smirking at Rachel.

"Yes, I was in there because I talked back to our teacher, but our little Rachel here stole the frogs we were supposed to dissect for chemistry."

"You stole the frogs?" Artie said laughing a little.

"They were gonna kill them!" Rachel said. "I wasn't going to let that happen." They kept on telling stories about each other and then Blaine said.

"Oh my God I still remember when we sang in the park, so we could get money to buy you those shoes?" he said pointing at Rachel's shoes.

"I thought you were rich" Brittany told Rachel.

"No, my parents were, I wasn't" she said smiling.

"You actually sang in the park?" Mercedes asked her. She nodded and saw that a group of boys was there singing. Blaine looked at her smiling and pulled her with him. The other guys saw them talking to the group and then…

[_Rachel_, Blaine, _Both_, **Everyone**]

**Dum dum dum dum…**

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_ [she sang looking at Mike]

Before you met me, I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine [he looked at Kurt, but he handed a flower to Rachel, who did a dreamy face and smiled at him]

**Let's go all the way tonight**

_No regrets, just love_

**We can dance until we die**

_You and I will be young forever_

**You make me** _feel like I'm living a_

**Teenage dream **the way you turn me on**, **

**I can't sleep**

L_et's runaway_ _and_

**Don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**My heart stops **when you look at me

**Just one touch** _now baby I believe_

**This is real** so take a chance and

**Don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

[She saw Tina sitting on Artie's lap and Puck kind of dancing with Brittany. Mercedes was dancing with Kurt. And Mike and Matt were smiling at her]

**Let's go all the way tonight**

_No regrets, just love_

**We can dance until we die**

_You and I will be young forever_

[She started dancing with Blaine but kept looking at Mike, who was smiling at her]

**You make me** feel like I'm living a

**Teenage dream **_the way you turn me on_**, **

**I can't sleep**

Let's runaway and 

**Don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**My heart stops **_when you look at me_

**Just one touch** now baby I believe

**This is real** _so take a chance and_

**Don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

_Coz your hearts racing_

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

_Let you put your hands on me_

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Ooooh**

**Tonight, tonight, tonight...**

_Yeah_

**You make me** _feel like I'm living a_

**Teenage dream **_the way you turn me on_**, **

**I can't sleep**

L_et's runaway__and_

**Don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**My heart stops **_when you look at me_

**Just one touch** _now baby I believe_

**This is real** _so take a chance and_

**Don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**Coz your heart racing**

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

When they finished the song, everyone in the park started cheering for them. They went to the guys who congratulated them and Mike came to hug her. "You were amazing" he told her. After a while, they left to Blaine's house.

* * *

"Wow! This place is huge!" Artie said walking in.

"Make yourselves at home!" Blaine said. "Literally, there's no one so you pretty much can do what you want" he showed everyone where they were staying. Matt was staying with Artie; Puck was staying with Mike, Rachel, Brittany and Kurt were staying together and Tina with Mercedes.

"Ok, I love you! You are my favorite person in the whole world!" Kurt told Rachel hugging her, when they were in their room.

"I told you!" she said smiling. "I'll be right back! I have to talk to Blaine."

She went to Blaine's room and walked in.

"Hey! What if I had been naked?" he asked her.

"Well, you're not! And if you were, I would've gone to grab Kurt" she said laughing. "So, what do you think?"

"About Kurt? He's cute, but we just met munchkin."

"I mean about everyone! In general!"

"They seem nice, and real, unlike everyone here" he told her. "So, what do you guys want to do tonight?"

"PARTY!" she said smiling. He laughed at her.

"Ok, I'll go make some calls."

* * *

When Rachel came to her room, she didn't see Brittany or Kurt. She was going to go find them, when her phone started ringing. She didn't recognized the number so she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Well hello babe!"

She froze. "STOP CALLING ME YOU JERK!" she yelled at him. She didn't notice Puck standing on the door.

"Oh, come on don't you miss me?"

"Stay away from me"

"Listen you slut! I told you, you can't talk to me like that! Listen to me Rachel I know where you are! I would come get you! And I will make sure no one interrupts us this time!"

Rachel started shaking; Puck walked in and grabbed the phone from her hand. "Listen you piece of shit! If you ever call her again I will make sure that's the last thing you do!" he said hanging up the phone. "Are you ok Rach?" he said walking to her. She nodded. "What did he say?"

"He said he was looking for me" she lied a little.

"Look Rach, we won't let him near you! You know that right?"

"Yeah I know. Thank you Noah" she said hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right I came to ask you to help me to ask Brittany to be my girl."

"OH MY GOD! This is so exciting! She's gonna be so happy! Oh, oh! Maybe you could go on a picnic! Or, or you could take her to dinner! Or OH MY GOD I KNOW!" she said bouncing up and down.

"Could you calm down? You're starting to scare me."

"SING HER A SONG! Owwww that would be so romantic! You should totally do that! We could go to a Karaoke bar! There's one near by! And then you could sing her a song!"

"That's a great idea!" Puck told her. "I know exactly what to sing! Thanks midget!" he said kissing her head and walking out of the room. She went downstairs and saw Blaine talking to Kurt. They were laughing about something.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" she asked them smirking.

"Just Kurt telling me how he met you" Blaine said. She blushed a little. "So, what's up with you and this Mike guy?"

"Kurt!" Rachel said looking at him.

"Hey! I saw the way you looked at him when we were singing!" Blaine told her.

"Can't you guys talk about something that is not making fun of me?" Rachel told them.

"Actually, we did! We have a lot in common" Kurt told her.

"Yes, we're both only child"

"We love Broadway"

"Our favorite song is Defying Gravity"

"And we both think Puck's body is flawless" Kurt finished.

Rachel looked at them with a weird look. "Ok, if you ever tell Noah the last one, I wanna be in the room please!" they laughed a little. "Hey, B, could we go to the Karaoke Bar that's near here instead?"

"Oh my God! That would be wonderful!" Kurt said.

"Sure Ray! That'll be fun" Blaine told her.

"Great! I'll go tell everyone!" she said walking away. She told Artie and Tina who were at Tina's room. She saw Matt, Brittany and Mercedes in the living room and let them know. Finally she went to Mike and Puck's room. She found Mike with his earplugs on.

"Hey" he said when he saw her, taking them off.

"Hi, I came to tell you that we're gonna go to a Karaoke Bar" she said smiling.

"Sounds fun" he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, better thanks. Jesse called again" she said looking down.

"What?" he said a little angry. "What did he say?"

"He said he's looking for me. But Puck came in and he grabbed the phone and told him to leave me alone."

Mike didn't know what to say, so he just hugged her. She pulled away a little and they looked at each other. He was leaning a little to her.

"Rach?" Matt said coming in with Puck. _Worst timing ever Matty!_ She thought. "Puck told me about Jesse."

"What about Jesse?" they heard Blaine coming behind Matt.

"He called Rachel and said he's looking for her" Mike told him.

"Yeah, but I told him to leave her the fuck alone" Puck said.

"Huh, maybe if he heard a boy with you, he would" Blaine said.

"I don't know if that's enough" Matt said.

"Hey he can't fight the four of us" Mike said.

"Right, well, I'm gonna go get ready while you get all Four Brothers on him" Rachel said standing up and walking out of the room. She went to get ready with Brittany, Mercedes and Tina. When they walked down, all of the boys were sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"You girls look gorgeous!" Blaine told them. "Ok, I made reservations so, let's get going."

* * *

Once at the bar, Rachel pulled Puck aside.

"So, what song are you singing?" she asked him.

"I'm not telling you! You'll tell everyone!" he said.

"Rachel! Would you sing a song with me?" Brittany said grabbing her by her arm.

"Sure Britt! Let's go pick one."

While they were picking a song, Rachel noticed Blaine talking to Matt.

"So, I finally meet the famous Matt" he told him.

"Yeah, I finally meet the famous Blaine." Matt said. "Hey, look I just, I know it may be crazy but I wanted to thank you for helping her. I'm the only one of us that knows exactly what happened. The other ones just know that she ran away from home and that her ex is an asshole."

"Yeah I figured that, seeing you were the most mad about him calling her. It's nice to see her so happy again. I'm glad she's in good hands."

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that."

"Hey Matt" Mercedes said coming to them. "I was wondering if you would like to sing a song with me."

"Of course!" Matt said smiling.

"Uh, Rachel said she would pick it."

"Um, ok?" Matt said a little nervous.

"YOU GUYS ARE UP!" Rachel said smiling and pulling them to the stage.

[_Matt_, Mercedes, **Both**]

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

_You know this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

**So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**

**Well maybe two is better than one**

**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two, is better than one**

I remember every look upon your face,

The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everythings okay

And finally now, believing

**And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**

**Well maybe two is better than one**

**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two, is better than one**

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

**Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**

**Maybe two is better than one**

**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking**

**Oooh I can't live without you**

**'Cause baby two is better than one**

**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**

**And I've figured out with all that's said and done**

**Two, is better than one**

When they finished the song, Matt placed a kiss on Mercedes lips and the whole place cheered for them. When they came to the table everyone congratulated them.

"About time!" Rachel said. Matt glared at her a little but mouthed her a 'thanks'.

"Rach can we go next?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah Britt, let's go!" she said walking to the stage. The music started and they started dancing with everyone in the table.

[_Rachel_, Brittany, **Both**]

_Let's go girls!_

I'm going out tonight I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

_Wanna make some noise really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

No inhibitions make no conditions

Get a little outta line

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

The best thing about being a woman

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

**Oh, oh, oh, **

**Go totally crazy forget I'm a lady**

**Men's shirts, short skirts**

**Oh, oh, oh, **

**Really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style**

**Oh, oh, oh, **

**Get in the action, feel the attraction**

**Color my hair, do what I dare**

**Oh, oh, oh, **

**I wanna be free yeah, **

**To feel the way I feel**

**Man! I feel like a woman!**

The girls need a break tonight we're gonna take

The chance to get out on the town

_We don't need romance we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

**Oh, oh, oh, **

**Go totally crazy forget I'm a lady**

**Men's shirts, short skirts**

**Oh, oh, oh, **

**Really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style**

**Oh, oh, oh, **

**Get in the action, feel the attraction**

**Color my hair, do what I dare**

**Oh, oh, oh, **

**I wanna be free yeah, **

**To feel the way I feel**

**Man! I feel like a woman!**

The best thing about being a woman

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

**Oh, oh, oh, **

**Go totally crazy forget I'm a lady**

**Men's shirts, short skirts**

**Oh, oh, oh, **

**Really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style**

**Oh, oh, oh, **

**Get in the action, feel the attraction**

**Color my hair, do what I dare**

**Oh, oh, oh, **

**I wanna be free yeah, **

**To feel the way I feel**

**Man! I feel like a woman!**

_I get totally crazy_

Can you feel it

**Come, come, come on baby**

**I feel like a woman**

The guys along with the bar cheered for them.

"That was a lot of fun!" Brittany told Rachel.

"I know it was great!" she told her hugging her.

After them Artie and Tina sang 'Everything I Do, I Do It For You' by Bryan Adams, and then Kurt and Blaine did a duet singing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'. **[A/N: sorry i didn't post the lyrics, it would've made the chapter way longer]** Then all of the boys got up and Matt spoke.

"Uh, we actually want to dedicate this song to my best friend Rachel Berry, who's sitting over there" he said pointing at her. She looked at him with a confused look. "We all love you baby and we want you to be happy, so we wanted to tell you this."

[_Matt_, Mike, **Puck**, _Kurt_, **Blaine**, _**Artie**_, _**Everyone**_]

_Well I heard you say you would love for a lifetime_

_And now you complain a lifetime just doesn't feel right, for you_

**Another casualty of casual love**

**Another soul out of place, a heart that gave up**

_Why do we break the promises we make?_

_Are we living for ourselves?_

Don't give up on love and throw it all away

**Don't give up on love and let it fall away**

**When did it become so easy to run from your pain?**

_Don't give up on love and throw it all away_

_**Don't give up on love**_

Well I heard you say you can't change a stubborn heart

Yeah I can relate 'cause that's how I feel when I talk with you

**Why should it take losing everything**

**To realize it might be time to change?**

_**Don't give up on love and throw it all away**_

_**Don't give up on love and let it fall away**_

_**When did it become so easy to run from your pain?**_

_**Don't give up on love and throw it all away**_

_**Your restless heart won't win 'cause you take but you don't give**_

_**And you'll keep moving on until you learn what love is**_

_Yeah your restless heart won't win 'cause you take but you don't give_

_And you'll keep moving on until you learn what love is_

_**Don't give up on love and throw it all away**_

_**Don't give up on love and let it fall away**_

_**Don't give up on love**_

_**Don't give up on love**_

_**Love**_

**Yeah your restless heart won't win 'cause you take but you don't give**

And you'll keep moving on until you learn what love is

_**Don't throw it all away**_

When they finished the song, Rachel was crying. Tina, Mercedes and Brittany were hugging her. When the guys came to the table, she hugged each one of them.

"Thank you guys, that's the nicest thing someone has ever done for me."

"You're more than welcome, tinker."

"Yeah, doll you deserve it."

"We all love you smurf."

"And we want you to be happy munckin."

"We got your back Rach"

"We're a family midget! Don't forget that." **[A/N: if you guess who said what, without looking the other chapters, you win a prize! :) no cheating!]**

"Hey, Noah, aren't you singing something else?" Rachel asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be right back" he went to the stage again and said "Uh, this song is for a girl that I have liked, well all my life, and I want her to know how much she means to me."

_Wandering the streets_

_In a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be_

_Nothing tastes as sweet_

_As what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that_

_You're twisting your hair round your finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_What I feel about you_

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_Forgive me if I st-stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

_Do I seem familiar?_

_I've crossed you in hallways_

_A thousand times_

_No more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed_

_And not be afraid to fall_

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_

_And create a mood, I would_

_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room_

_Well that's what I'd do_

_That's what I'd do_

_To get through to you_

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

He sang the whole song looking at Brittany, and when he was done he came to her.

"I love you Britt, and I always have" he told her.

"Really? I have loved you since our first kiss. But I didn't think you-" he cut her off by kissing her. The girls looked as if they were watching a chick flick. After that they went home.

* * *

Everyone went to bed, and Rachel noticed Kurt and Blaine stayed in the living room, talking. She went to bed, but she couldn't fall asleep so she texted Mike.

**[Rachel]** are you asleep?

**[Mike]** no, what's wrong doll? can't sleep again?

**[Rachel]** no :( would you go outside with me and talk for a while?

**[Mike]** of course doll! see you in a bit ;)

She walked out of her room with a blanket and went to the backyard. Seconds later Mike came out.

"Hey doll" he said sitting next to her.

"Hi" she said giving him half of the blanket. He put her between his arms. "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you something, can you promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course doll."

"Remember that I've been having nightmares?" he nodded. "Well, today in the car, when I fell asleep. I didn't have a nightmare. I mean, I don't know why but for the first time in almost five months I didn't."

"You've been having the same nightmare for five months?" he asked worried. She nodded and started to cry a little.

"I'm scared to go to sleep. I hate to have a great day, like today and then when it's over, I can't go to sleep because of that stupid nightmare! I can't sleep through one night without having it."

"Shh, it's gonna be ok, doll" he said hugging her to him. "It's not real, nothing is gonna happen to you."

"It was real once" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"The nightmare that I have every night is about something that happened to me" she said softly. "I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry for doll?" she just kept on crying "Did someone hurt you Rach?" she nodded. "Look I know you're gonna tell me everything when you're ready! I just want you to know that no one will ever hurt you again!" he said softly. She nodded against his chest.

"Would… would you s-stay with me?" she said between sobs.

"Of course doll, I'm not going anywhere ok? I'll stay with you all night" he said carrying her to his room. He figured he'd tell Puck to go to Brittany's room but when he got there, Puck was already gone. He sat her on his bed and he noticed she was shaking. He grabbed his jersey. "Put this on doll, you're freezing" she put it on and they got in the bed. He hugged her to him and said "I'm not going anywhere doll, try to sleep" she nodded and tried to sleep, but he noticed she still couldn't. He spotted a guitar on the corner of the room and went to get it "I know there are no fireflies outside, so I'll do my best ok?" he opened the curtains a little so they could see the stars. She looked at him a little confused and he started singing.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called Yellow_

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to've done_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_And you know_

_You know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_Cuz you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_And you know_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_It's true_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for..._

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine_

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

"I feel safe when I'm with you" he heard her whisper. She was almost asleep.

"I feel happy when I'm with you" he said hugging her closer before pressing his lips lightly against hers.

* * *

**A/N: songs: Promise the Stars - We the Kings, Teenage Dream - Katy Perry (i LOVED the Glee version of this song), Two is Better than One - Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift, Man! I Feel Like a Woman - Shania Twain, Everything I Do, I Do It For You - Bryan Adams, Don't Go Breaking My Heart - (I don't really know who sings the original one), For You I Will (Confidence) - Teddy Geiger and Yellow - Coldplay**

**I hope you liked it! on the next chapter i think Rachel is telling Mike and Puck about Jesse! but i'm not sure! let me know what you think! :D**


	10. Story Of a Girl

**A/N: first of all CONGRATULATIONS TO CHRIS COLFER AND JANE LYNCH AND THE WHOLE CAST FOR THE GOLDEN GLOBES :D that proves that Glee is the best show ever in the history of the tv! XD i literally jumped when Chris won! :D ok, on to the thank yous**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - yaay! i'm really glad you liked it! :D**

**MidnightDreamer73 - i am really glad you liked it and YOU WERE RIGHT! Puck said that! hahaha so you won a prize and here it is! you have Puck's and Mike's POV of Rachel's story! i hope you like it! (fingers crossed) and of course Rachel's Puck little sister ;)**

**a bit of slytherin - YOU WON! YOU GUESSED EVERYONE! and so you asked Rachel's confession to Mike and Puck and here it is! and Blaine asking Kurt on a date! i still owe you the actual date though! i won't forget :D hope you like it!**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you so much! :)**

**derekandchloe4ever - you guessed Puck's nickname too! :D and so you basically asked what the other two winners asked so here it is! i still owe you a part i know! don't worry! oh and the truth or dare it's in here ;)**

**YoursForeverXx - i'm really glad you liked it! :D and YOU GUESSED EVERYONE! (including Artie, you were right! haha i realized he doesn't have a nickname for Rachel) haha so you still haven't told me your ideas so, i'll keep on waiting! whenever you're ready ;) you deserve your prize.**

**seacat03 - yeees! you guessed everyone! :D and you're prize is also any ideas you'd like to include to the story so when you're ready :D**

**SPOONthia - thank you! i'm glad you liked it! i'm a 90's freak! love all those shows! hahahaha :) enjoy the rest of the story! thanks again a bagillion times! :D**

**kyos-girl101 - you guessed too! :D again the prize is any ideas you'd like to include in the story! so let me know ;) thanks again!**

**rougue4ever - glad you loved the songs! tried to use your idea! hope i used it well ;) thank you!**

**ok, so as you saw the winners are: MidnightDreamer73, a bit of slytherin, derekandchloe4ever, YoursForeverXx, seacat03 & kyos-girl101! the ones that had already claimed they're prize will see it on this chapter or the other one! the ones that didn't claim they're prize! i'm all ears ;) thank you so much! you made me feel so happy when i read that you knew who each were! :D YOU ROCK! oh and Jesse will appear in the next chapter! or ch. 12! but is not that far! thanks again! - moony**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Glee! :(**

* * *

The next day, when Rachel woke up, she saw Mike looking at her, smiling. She blushed a little and smiled back at him. "Hey gorgeous" he told her.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"How did you sleep?"

"That was the first night in a long time when I didn't go to bed feeling alone" she whispered to him with a sad look.

"You're not alone, doll" he said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for staying with me last night" she said a little embarrassed " and singing to me, and for giving me your jersey and-"

"Rach" he cut her off putting a finger on her lips so she would stop talking. "You don't have to thank me for anything doll, you're more than welcome" he told her smiling. She smiled back at him. A minute later Kurt came in the room.

"Hey Puck, Mike have you seen…" he started saying and then he noticed them "Rachel?" he asked smirking. "I have been looking all over for you! Do you mind if I steal her for a bit Michael?" he asked with the biggest smirk on his face. Seriously Puck would be proud.

"I'm gonna go take a shower ok? I'll see you in a bit" Mike said and he kissed Rachel on the head before walking out of the room. Once he was out Kurt jumped on the bed.

"Ok tinker bell, spill NOW!" he said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and said "There's nothing to spill Peter Pan."

"Oh, come on! I've spent half of the morning looking for you! Brittany said you never went to bed-"

"Right, and you wouldn't know that because…" she said smiling.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I knew it! You and Blaine spent the whole night in the living room."

"And you and Mike spent it here?" he said with an arched eyebrow.

"Put your eyebrow down Hummel! It was nothing like that!"

"Then what was it like?"

"I couldn't sleep and we went out to talk, and I asked him to stay with me and he sang a song to me and we kissed" she said a little to excited "then we fell asleep. That's it! We just slept. I mean sleep slept! I don't even know what it means you know, we haven't really talk about it!" she told him.

"Oh, my God! This is sweeter than The Holiday!" he said with a hand in his chest.

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him "Ok, now you spill."

"Rachel, he's like the perfect guy! I mean literally! We spent the whole night talking! And I mean the whole night! We talked about school, our family, what we wanna do with our lives, I didn't think it existed, but he's the perfect man."

Rachel laughed a little and then Puck walked in. "Uh, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you where you were all night" Rachel said smiling.

"Touché" he said smirking. "Wait!" he said as if he was realizing something "Hummel OUT!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said out! Or I'll burn your Wicked Soundtrack!" Kurt looked at him with a shocked look "NOW!" and Kurt left running. "You and Chang? I'm gonna kick his ass!" he said looking at Rachel.

"What? NO! Noah! Nothing happened ok! I just fell asleep here!" she told him a little nervous. "And you said Mike would be one of the few guys who's ass you wouldn't kick!"

"Yeah, well I lied! I'd kick anyone's ass ok?" he told her. "You're my little sister, so no one messes with you! They have to go through me!" he said trying to look tough. Rachel just rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course they have to, badass brother" she told him. "So, where were you last night? Cause everyone that messes with you has to go through me" she said mocking his tone.

"Yeah, right like you can pull that off" he said laughing

"Are you questioning my badassness?" she said mocking him even more.

"You're crazy midget" he said laughing a little and messing her hair. "Britt and I spent the night together."

"Really?" she said arching her eyebrow.

"Not like that! Get you mind out of the gutter! We're taking things slow! It's different with her you know?" he said smiling.

"Yeah, I can tell by the way you smile when you talk about her" she said smiling. "Hey, I'm gonna go get ready! See you in a few minutes ok?" she said kissing him on the cheek. When she got into her room she saw Brittany finishing getting ready. "Hey Britt!"

"Hi Rach!" she said smiling. "Where were you? Kurt was looking all over for you."

"Oh, right I already found him Britt, don't worry! I stayed in Puck and Mike's room."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess Puck took your bed and-"

"It's ok Britt, really! Let's just finish getting ready ok?" she nodded happily and they finished and went downstairs.

* * *

After they had breakfast, they decided to spend some time watching movies and doing nothing, before they had to head back.

"I know!" Brittany said excited. "Let's play truth or dare."

"NO!" Rachel and Blaine said at the same time. Everyone looked at them with a confused look. "The last time we played truth or dare we got suspended from school" Blaine said glaring at Rachel.

"Don't look at me! You were the one that made me stuff my bra with two slices of bread with peanut butter!"

"That's because you made me call Mrs. Jacobs and talk dirty to her!"

"It's not my fault she recognize you! And I did that cause you made me go in the boys' bathroom and pee in a urinal! AND MR. MATHEWS SAW ME COMING OUT!"

Everyone started laughing at them. "Come on guys, it's Sunday, so you won't get in trouble!" Artie said.

"Ok, but I'm not calling any teacher!" Blaine said.

"Fair enough" Brittany said. "I'll go first! Artie truth or dare?"

"Truth" Artie said.

"Who was your first kiss?" Brittany asked.

"Tina" he said a little embarrassed. Tina smiled at him and went to kiss him. "Matt truth or dare?"

"Dare" Matt said.

"Ok, I dare you to let Kurt give you a makeover" he said.

"With like make-up?" he asked. Artie nodded laughing. "Ok" said standing up. Kurt started doing his job and when he was done everyone cracked up laughing.

"You look beautiful" Rachel told him. He just glared at her.

"Ok, Tina truth or dare?" Matt said.

"Uh, dare!" she said.

"Ok, I dare you to call a radio station and start singing a song, pretending you're trying to become a singer. But you have to sound bad!" Matt told her.

"Ok!" Tina said laughing. She grabbed the phone and started calling. When they answered she started singing.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

That's as far as she got before the DJ hung up on her. Everyone else was laughing hysterically.

"Ok, Puck truth or dare?" Tina said.

"Dare" he said smirking.

"I dare you to run down the street singing 'What's My Age Again' in your boxers."

"Oh, you're good Cohen-Chang!" Puck said smirking and taking his clothes off. They all went to the front porch and watched him run around the street with the neighbors looking shocked at him.

_I took her out, it was a Friday night_

_I wore cologne to get the feeling right_

_We started making out and she took off my pants_

_But then I turned on the TV_

_And that's about the time she walked away from me_

_Nobody likes you when you're twenty-three_

_And are still more amused by TV shows_

_What the hell is ADD?_

_My friends say I should act my age_

_What's my age again?_

_What's my age again?_

_Then later on, on the drive home_

_I called her mom from a pay phone_

_I said I was the cops_

_And your husband's in jail_

_This state looks down on sodomy_

_And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me_

_Nobody likes you when you're twenty-three_

_And are still more amused by prank phone calls_

_What the hell is caller ID?_

_My friends say I should act my age_

_What's my age again?_

_What's my age again?_

_And that's about the time she walked away from me_

_Nobody likes you when you're twenty-three_

_And you still act like you're in Freshman year_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_My friends say I should act my age_

_What's my age again?_

_And that's about the time she broke up with me_

_No one should take themselves so seriously_

_With many years ahead to fall in line_

_Why would you wish that on me?_

_I never want to act my age_

_What's my age again?_

_What's my age again?_

_What's my age again?_

When he came back, he saw everyone on the floor laughing really hard. He put his clothes back on and said "Ok, Chang truth or dare?"

"Dare" Mike said between laughs.

"I dare you to tell Berry exactly how you feel about her" he said smirking. **[A/N: thanks derekandchloe4ever! (your request) :)]**

Mike glared at him and Rachel looked a little confused. "In front of everyone?" Mike said a little nervous. Puck just nodded still smirking. "Fine!" he said walking to Rachel. "Uh, look Rach I know that um, well you may already know that, I mean obviously I think and uh, I uh" he stuttered with one hand behind his neck.

"Just spill it out you wuss!" Matt and Puck said at the same time.

"I like you Rachel, I mean like you like you… a lot" he finished blushing a little, looking everywhere but her eyes and talking a little softer so only Rachel could hear him. But everyone did. All of the girls said 'Oww'. Rachel blushed furiously.

"I like you a lot too Mike" she said smiling and looking down. "Like you like you" she said mocking him a little.

"Really?" he said a little surprised.

"Yeah" she said blushing even more. He leaned down to kiss her softly and she returned the kiss smiling.

"Ok, knock it off you two!" Matt said teasingly. "On with the game!" they broke apart laughing a little.

"You suck Rutheford!" he said throwing a pillow at him. "Ok, uh Mercedes truth or dare."

"Truth" she said.

"What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?" he said with a chuckle.

"I think last year when I fell in the cafeteria in front of the whole school" she said blushing.

"Hey! That happened to me too!" Rachel said excited. Mercedes laughed a little.

"Truth or dare, Rach?" she told her.

"Dare!" she said smiling. Just then they heard the doorbell and knew it was the pizza.

"Ok, I dare you to go and get the pizza, flirt with the guy and get him to ask you your number and then when he's about to leave you say goodbye to him with a man's voice" everyone started laughing.

"Ok!" Rachel said getting up. She went to get the door. "Hi" she said flirty.

"Hi!" the guy smiled at her. He was kind of cute. "Uh, that'll be $18.50."

"Oh, right! Forgot my purse!" she said acting dumb. She stretched to get her purse from the table and she noticed he was checking her out. What she didn't notice, was Mike with an angry look inside.

"So, I haven't seen you around here" they guy told her.

"Oh, right! We just moved" she lied. "Do you know any good places we could go dancing or something?" she asked smiling sexy at him.

"Uh, sure!" the guy said. "How about if you give me your number and I give you a call, and maybe we could go out sometime" he said smirking.

"I already wrote it down" she said handing him the money and a piece of paper with a fake number and a fake name.

"Ok, so I'll call you Quinn" he said looking at the paper and winking at her.

"Looking forward to it handsome" she said in the most boyish voice she could do. The boy looked at her with the most shocked look she had ever seen. She smiled at him. He just turned around and started to run away from her. Once he was out of sight she started laughing hysterically and went inside. Everyone was laughing even harder than they laughed at Puck's dare. "Ok, that is by far the funniest thing I have ever done in my life" she said between laughs.

"That was awesome! Did you see the look on the guy's face?" Puck said between laughs too.

"Ok, next! Blaine truth or dare" Rachel said smirking devilishly.

"Truth!" he said.

"You're no fun!" Rachel pouted.

"I won't risk it again munchkin!"

"Fine! What's the stupidest thing you've done on your own free will?" she asked.

He started laughing. "That has to be when we went to the mall and did the stupid rally thing!" the others one looked a little confused. "We had to like go to a sports store and build a tent or go to a clothes store and change the clothes on the mannequin or stuff like that! They kicked us out!"

"That sounds like fun!" Brittany said.

"Yeah, we should do it sometime" Mercedes said.

"Definitely!" Blaine said laughing. "Ok, Kurt truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said smiling.

"I dare you to go on a date with me" he said. **[A/N: thanks a bit of slytherin! (your request) :)]**

"What?" Kurt asked surprised while all of the girls said 'Ow'. "I mean, uh, of course!" he said smiling.

"Great!" Blaine said smiling at him.

"Uh, Britt truth or dare?" Kurt said.

"Truth" she said smiling.

"What's the nicest thing someone's ever done for you?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I think it was Puck singing to me last night! No one had ever sung for me before. And I had seen Finn singing to Quinn and a lot of guys doing a lot of things for Santana, but no one had ever done something like that to me" she said smiling. Everyone turned to look at Puck who was smiling at Brittany. He came to her and kissed her passionately. After that they kept on playing while they ate and after a while it was time for them to leave. They said goodbye to Blaine and he told Kurt they would meet on Friday for their date.

* * *

On the way back Brittany, Artie and Tina went with Kurt and Mercedes, Rachel, Puck and Mike with Matt.

"Why does she get to go shotgun?" Puck asked childishly.

"What are you complaining about? At least you're not in the middle" Rachel said sitting between Puck and Mike.

"Do you wanna switch doll?" Mike asked.

"No switching!" Puck said. "I'm not spending hours glued to you Chang!"

"It's ok Mike thanks" Rachel said and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love this song!" Mercedes said excited and they all started to sing.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_How many days in a year?_

_She woke up with hope_

_But she only found tears_

_And I can be so insincere_

_Making her promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many days disappear?_

_When you look in the mirror_

_So how do you choose?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_How many lovers would stay?_

_Just to put up with this everyday and all day_

_How did we wind up this way?_

_Watching the mouths for the words that we say_

_As long as we stand here waiting_

_Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose_

_How do we get there today?_

_When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Her pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_When she smiles_

Mike sang the whole song to Rachel and kissed her head. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and a few minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

"Rach, we're here" Mike shook her gently.

"I slept through the whole trip?" she asked sleepy.

"Yes baby you must've been pretty tired" Matt said smiling. "You didn't even wake up when we dropped Mercedes off."

"Sorry" she said a little embarrassed.

"That's ok doll" Mike told her kissing her head.

They started watching a movie and Rachel went to get something to drink. When she was in the kitchen, her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and it said 'Unknown' so she ignored it. It started ringing again. She ignored it again. And again it rang.

"Hello?" she said a little scared.

"_You think just because you're fucking with another guy you can ignore me?"_

"STOP calling me you asshole!" she said yelling angry and shaking a little.

"_Oh, what's the matter babe? My voice still makes you shake right?"_

"What the fuck do you want?"

"_You know what I want! And you know I'll get it! I know you're in Ohio! And if I were you I'd try to enjoy the other three fuckers before I get there! Cause once I do, you're gonna be all mine! You know I hate to share babe! I'll see you when I get there! Don't kiss and tell"_ he finished laughing. After that the line went dead. Rachel panicked. She couldn't move! She started shaking and she fell to the floor. Seconds later, Puck came into the kitchen. **[the next part... a bit of slytherin (your request!) and MidnightDreamer73 and derekandchloe4ever it's also your request but she asked first ;)]**

"Rachel? Rach? Rach, look at me!" she heard Puck say and shaking her. "Rachel!" she snapped out of it breathing heavily and sweating a little. "Rachel are you ok?" but she didn't answer. She couldn't talk. She started crying. A minute later Mike came into the room.

"Rach?" he said going to sit next to her. "What happened?" he said looking at Puck.

"Dude, I don't know! I came to grab something to eat and I saw her crying and shaking!" he said worried.

Mike turned to look at Rachel, who looked really scared. "Rachel, what happened doll? Can you hear me?" she still didn't answer "I'm right here doll!" he said trying to calm her down, rubbing her back.

"I'll go call Matt, he went out to get something for dinner" she heard Puck say.

"What happened doll?" Mike asked her in a soft voice.

"He… he knows where I am" she said between sobs. "He said… he said he's going to come here… he said…"

"Who said what baby? What happened?" he asked. She started crying harder. A few minutes later, Puck came in the room again.

"Matt's on he's way back" he said kneeling on the other side of Rachel.

"Rachel? Baby what's wrong?" Puck said walking to Rachel and taking her hand in his. Rachel started crying harder in his chest. "Rach, we need you to tell us what's wrong".

"He knows where I am" she said almost whispering.

"Who knows doll?" Mike asked.

"Jesse" she said crying again.

"That fuck called you again? What the fuck is his problem?" Puck said getting really angry.

"Baby what did he say?" Mike asked. He was really scared; he had never seen Rachel like this.

"He… he said he knows that I'm in Ohio and that I lived with you three guys and he's gonna come here!" she said crying harder. "He's gonna find me Mike" she told him looking him in the eyes. Mike looked at her. Her eyes were filled with fear. He knew it wasn't just about the call. There was something else. He looked at Puck and he knew Puck saw it too.

"Rachel, what happened to you, love?" Puck said whispering a little. Rachel started crying harder.

"Rachel" Mike said squeezing her hand and putting her hair behind her ear. "You know we wouldn't let anything happen to you, doll. What happened little girl?" he said in a really soft tone.

"H-he… he tried to r-rape me" she said stuttering and started crying even harder.

*****Mike's POV*** [A/N: thanks! MidnightDreamer73 (your request) :)]**

I blanched. I never thought it was going to be something like this. I saw Puck punching a wall. He was just as angry as I was, if not more. But I can't loose it now for Rachel. I held her in my arms. She was shaking. "Shh baby it's gonna be ok" I tried calming her down. But honestly, I couldn't think straight. I was too angry. I felt every inch of my body shake in anger. If I ever run into that fuck I swear I'm gonna kill him. How could he think of hurting Rachel? _My_ Rachel! I didn't even know what to say, I don't think she wants to talk about it. I just kept on kissing her in the head.

"What happened, love?" Puck tried to say in a really soft tone, but I could tell his blood was boiling.

"We dated for almost a year, and then about five months ago, I broke up with him. We were at a party and he said he just wanted to talk and then-" she started crying again. "Blaine came in and he s-stopped it." I kept on hugging her and telling her she would be ok. "No one believed me. I s-stayed with Blaine until I had the m-money to come h-here" she stuttered.

"Doll, you have to believe me when I tell you that we would never let that sick bastard get near you again" I said.

"I know but h-he knows where I am and he said he was gonna come here-" she started crying again.

"Rach he has to go through us to get to you! You're safe here!" Puck tried to convince her.

I swear I am going to make everything in this world to keep Rachel safe. If that asshole thinks of coming near her I'm gonna kill him.

*****Puck's POV*** [A/N: thanks! MidnightDreamer73 (your request too!) :)]**

Fuck! I swear I'm going to kill that motherfucker! I know I may have been a jerk to girls but I would _never_ force myself on a girl. That asshole is going down. I looked at Mike and I know he's thinking the exact same thing I am. I don't know how, but I'm gonna find that douche bag and I'm gonna make him wish he never was born. I know that I've known Rachel for about a week, but she _is_ like my little sister. And _no one_ messes with my sister. She believes in me and she barely knows me. Her mom walked out on her like mine did. She has no one, no parents, no siblings, just like me. I heard Mike whispering to her.

"What happened, love?" I tried to say in a really soft tone, but really my blood is boiling.

"We dated for almost a year, and then about five months ago, I broke up with him. We were at a party and he said he just wanted to talk and then-" she started crying again. "Blaine came in and he s-stopped it." Mike kept on hugging her. I could tell he was trying to stay calm for her. But I could see the anger in his eyes. "No one believed me. I s-stayed with Blaine until I had the m-money to come h-here" she stuttered.

"Doll, you have to believe me when I tell you that we would never let that sick bastard get near you again" Mike told her.

"I know but h-he knows where I am and he said he was gonna come here-" she started crying again.

"Rach, he has to go through us to get to you! You're safe here!" I tried my best to convince her. I don't care what I have to do, but I'm gonna protect her from that piece of shit and any other asshole that comes in the way.

*****End of POV's*****

Minutes later Matt came in running to Rachel.

"Rachel? What's wrong baby?" he said taking her out of Mike's arms and into his own. Rachel continued to cry harder.

"Jesse called" Puck said with venom in his voice.

"She told us what happened" Mike said with a sad tone. "Jesse told her he knew where she was and that he was coming here."

"Rachel look at me" Matt told her. She looked up to meet his eyes but she was still shaking. "I swear on my life that we won't let that sick fuck get near you again! Do you trust us?" he said in a calmed tone that gave her a little confidence. She nodded at him. "Come on baby, let's go watch Disney movies" he told her kissing her forehead. She smiled at him and they went to the living room. They watched a Toy Story marathon and they heard her laugh every now and then. She was resting on Mike's chest who would kiss her head every time she laugh at something. When the last movie ended, they noticed she was asleep, so Mike carried her to her room. He watched her sleep. She looked peacefully in his arms. After she was asleep for a few minutes he kissed her forehead and whispered 'I'll be right back' he went down to talk to Puck and Matt.

"So, what are we gonna do about this fucker!" Puck asked.

"I don't know, but if he's for real I'm gonna kill him" Matt said in an angry tone.

"We can't let him get near her" Mike said in a protective way.

"Look, for all we know he's just trying to scare her. I say from now on, we answer her phone when he calls and tell him to back the fuck up! If he's stupid enough to still show up then we see what we do" Matt said.

"If he's stupid enough to show up and I'm the first one that sees him, there's no seeing what we do! I kill him right there!" Puck said. Matt looked at the both of them.

"Dude she was a mess after he called her. I don't know exactly what that shit said to her but she was really scared" Mike told Matt. "That fucker is the reason she hasn't been able to sleep for the past five months!"

"What do you mean?" Puck asked a little confused.

"She has a nightmare about that night every time she falls asleep" Matt told him. Mike was going to say that she didn't have one yesterday, but he decided to keep it to himself. "Look we're not really solving anything here. Let's just go to bed and figure this whole thing in the morning. The most important thing is to just keep Rachel safe."

The other two nodded and they all went to their rooms. Mike went to Rachel's room to see if she was ok.

**

* * *

***Rachel's Flashback/Nightmare*****

"_I'm done playing nice with you! You're gonna give me what I wanted since the beginning!" he told her. He pushed her against the wall and started running his hands all around her body._

"_Let go of me… Jesse… please" she said starting to cry._

"_You like it babe, don't you?" he said slipping his hand under her skirt and kissing her everywhere._

"_STOP! PLEASE!" she started yelling and crying hysterically. She couldn't believe he was actually doing this._

"_SHUT UP SLUT!" he said slapping her in the face and covering her mouth. She was still screaming and fighting back. She managed to slap him. Big mistake. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! BUT APPARENTLY, YOU DON'T LISTEN" he grabbed her really hard her hips. She felt how he ripped her blouse…_

*****Next Flashback/Nightmare*****

_She was walking down the hallways of Carmel High the next week of that night. She was going to her locker and saw him standing there._

"_Hey babe" Jesse said._

"_Get away from me asshole" she told him a little scared and a little angry._

"_Oh come on babe, we didn't even get to finish at the party" he said. He tried to put his hand on her cheek but she flinched immediately. _

"_Don't you dare touch me! How do have the nerve to speak to me! You know what happened that night. I said no!" she told him shaking a little._

"_Yeah, but you didn't mean it, did you babe?" he said winking at her. The bell rang and before he walked away he told her "Sooner or later, I'll get my chance babe! If you ever tell anyone about that night I will kill that someone in front of you. If they believe you that is! I mean who is gonna believe you over me? I'm Jesse St. fuckin' James! And you're just a nobody with no family to care for you! Don't kiss and tell babe!" he said winking at her again._

*****End of Rachel's Flashback/Nightmare*****

Rachel sat on her bead breathing heavily and sweating. She noticed Mike wasn't next to her and she brought her knees to her chest and started crying uncontrollably. She heard her door open and she threw a pillow at the door. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled and continued to cry.

"Rachel? Doll it's me" Mike said coming to hug her. She flinched and started crying harder. And then he realized something. He had _left_ her. "Rach, oh my God I'm so sorry, I just left for five minutes doll! I'm right here!" he said trying to calm her down, rubbing her back. When she turned to look at him, she threw herself into his arms and continued to cry. After a while he felt her calm down a little. "What happened doll?" Mike asked her in a soft voice.

"I… I don't know" she said between sobs. "Everything was…ok and… and then… it came again and…it was worse and then... I woke up… and you were go-…gone and…"

"What came again baby? The nightmare?" he asked. She nodded and started crying harder. "Shh, I'm right here doll! I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" he said in a soft voice. "I'm staying right here" he moved a little to get comfortable and he felt her grab his shirt.

"Don't go!" she said scared.

"Never, doll" he said before placing a soft kiss on her lips. He watched her fall asleep again as he hummed Yellow for her again. "I'm never gonna leave you alone" he whispered to her before falling asleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: songs: My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson, What's My Age Again? - Blink 182, Absolutely (Story Of a Girl) - Nine Days **

**sorry it took a little longer! i just started school again :s! i really hope you like it! and that the winners liked how their ideas came out! :D let me know what you think :)**


	11. 50 First Dates

**A/N: ok first, i'm sorry it took a little longer! but school sucks! you know how that goes! now on to the thank yous :)**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much! i'm glad you liked it! there's more of Puck's big brother in here for you (i used your idea!) thanks again!**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you very much! :)**

**Little Jamjam - thank you! i'm glad you liked it! it was actually a mix of 'a bit of slytherin' and 'derekandchloe4ever' haha but thanks!**

**derekandchloe4ever - thank YOU! the truth or dare was your idea! :D hahaha i'm really glad you liked it! and here's Mike asking Rachel out for you :)**

**YoursForeverXx - as promised! here's your prize! i hope i don't disappoint you! i did my best! hope you like it :) thanks again!**

**a bit of slytherin - thank you so much! and i still owe you a Klaine date! :D hahaha thanks again! really glad you liked it!**

**GleekForever246 - thank you! :D i'm really glad you liked it! and here's a little Jesse in the story for you :) but you can actually thank YoursForeverXx it was her idea! :)**

**MidnightDreamer73 - you are very very very welcome! you're ideas were great! :D i'm glad you like the way they turned out! :D i'm so glad you like it! :D thanks for comparing my story to pudding btw! YOU ROCK! thank youu for your reviews! :D**

**seacat03 - thank you so much! and i used your idea! so thank you :D**

**kyos-girl101 - thank you so much! and you can claim your prize any time ;) let me know!**

**once again, sorry for taking longer! but school! i'll make it up to you! promise :D and another winner helped on this chapter, YoursForeverXx! thank you! also tomfeltonlover1991 and seacat03 cooperated! thanks again! enjoy - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

* * *

Mike woke up in the middle of the night and he noticed Rachel wasn't next to him. He was about to freak out when he saw the window opened and Rachel sitting on the roof. He went out to sit with her.

"Rach?" he asked. She flinched a little and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No gorgeous, I just woke up and saw you here" he said smiling at her and hugging her to him. "What's on your mind doll?"

"I'm sorry about earlier" she said a little ashamed.

"It's ok doll, there's nothing you worry about" he told her kissing her head. He noticed she was hugging something. "What's that?"

"Nothing" she said a little too quickly and trying to hide it. He looked at her with a weird look. She sighed. "It's my teddy bear" she said looking down a little embarrassed. "My dad gave it to me when I turned two. It's the only thing I have left from him" she said with a tear running down her cheek. "I miss him" she said almost whispering.

"I know doll" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and running his fingers through her hair. "So, what's his name?" he asked her smiling.

"Beary" she said blushing a little.

"Beary the Bear?" he asked with a little chuckle.

"It was one of the few words I could say when he gave her to me" she said defending herself. He smiled at her. "You know, I felt alone my whole life" she said in a sad voice. "I mean ever since I left to live with my grandma. Don't get me wrong! She was the sweetest person ever! She just worked a lot you know? And then I was thrown into this fake world; I mean Blaine was my only friend there! No one else really liked me! The girls hated me because I was dating Jesse" Mike clenched his fist a little when he heard his name, "and the boys really just didn't come near me because of him too. I was so stupid!" she said with a sarcastic chuckle. "I know I've been here for a week but you guys have really made me feel like I have a real family."

"I know" Mike said in a soft voice. "I didn't think I could have a family again. Puck is right, we may be twisted and crazy, but we're gonna be ok doll! I promise" he told her hugging her tighter. "Come on doll, let's go to sleep. We have school tomorrow" he carried her inside and they fell asleep again.

* * *

"Wake up midget!" Rachel heard Puck say.

"Mmmm I hate Mondays" Rachel said sleepy.

"Do you remember what happened last time you didn't get up?" Puck asked.

"I'M UP!" Rachel said sitting in her bed.

"Ok, we leave in ten minutes" Puck said.

"WHAT?" Rachel said getting up. She went to the bathroom as fast as she could and showered in cold water, cause there was no time. She grabbed the first clothes she saw, looking like she was wearing three different Halloween outfits. She started brushing her teeth and walked down the stairs with her toothbrush in her mouth and putting on a boot. She tripped and when she saw inside the kitchen, she saw Matt and Mike in their pajamas eating cereal and looking at her as if she was crazy. The next thing she heard was Puck coming down the stairs…laughing hysterically at her.

"That was priceless midget!" he said between laughs. Rachel glared at him.

"Uh, Rach?" Matt asked still confused.

Rachel went to grab Matt's cereal and walked over to Puck pouring it all over him. "You are a jerk!" she told him. She turned to Mike and Matt and told them the whole story. They were holding their laughs because they didn't want her to pour cereal on them.

"Fuck midget!" Puck complained. "Now I have to go change!" he said walking upstairs again.

"Relax, doll! You have time to eat something" Mike told her smiling.

After everyone got ready they left for school. Kurt was waiting for Rachel on the parking lot.

"I'll take it from here gentlemen" he told the three boys, who looked at him with a weird look and followed them. He grabbed Rachel's arm and walked her to her locker. "Ok, so we're going shopping for my date with Blaine" he told her.

She laughed a little at him "Of course we are" she said rolling her eyes. "After Glee?" Kurt nodded. Just then, Mercedes joined them.

"What are we talking about?" she asked them.

"We're going shopping for my date with the perfect man!" Kurt said excited.

"The date is on Friday! Can't we do it tomorrow?" Mercedes asked him with a chuckle.

"Wait, what could be more important than the perfect man? Oh, duh! Perfect shoes!" Rachel said as if realizing her dumb question. **[A/N: quote from The Perfect Man! Love that quote! :)]**

"I didn't think it was possible, but I think I'm in love with you!" Kurt told her. Then he turned to Mercedes "Wait! You never say no to a shopping trip! What's up?"

"Nothing" she said looking suspicious. Kurt and Rachel looked at each other smirking and with an arched eyebrow. Mercedes was about to walk away but Rachel got in front of her shutting her locker door closed.

"Spill chocolate diva" Rachel said.

"There's nothing to spill" she tried to convince them.

"Does this 'nothing' have to do with a certain chocolate jock?" Kurt said smirking.

"What?"

"Oh, come on! If I don't get it from you, I'll get it from 'chocolate jock'!" Rachel told her mocking Kurt's nickname.

"We have a date" Mercedes said smiling.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt said getting excited. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, when he dropped me off" she told them.

"Hey I was there! How come I didn't know?" Rachel said.

"You were passed out in Mike's arms" Mercedes said with dreamy eyes.

"WHAT?" Kurt said shocked.

"I was not passed out! I fell asleep" Rachel.

"They looked adorable!" Mercedes told Kurt.

"Ok, stop it! It's not like we're official or something" Rachel said.

"Uh hello! He told you how he felt about you in front of everyone!" Kurt told her. "And you answered back!"

"I know, but is not like he has asked me on a date or something" Rachel muttered a little sad.

"Oh, honey! Trust me! He will!" Kurt told her. The bell rang and they left to class.

* * *

Rachel went to sit next to Puck and behind Mike. Puck noticed she was a little upset. "What's wrong midget?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said not convinced. She was a little upset about her talk with Kurt earlier.

"You know I don't believe you right?" Puck told her.

"It's nothing! I mean it's just…" she turned to look at him and sighed, "forget it it's stupid."

"Rach, you know I won't stop asking you until you talk" he told her. Rachel looked at him, then she looked at Mike sitting in front of her and then back at Puck. "Chang?" Puck asked. She nodded. "What happened? You spent the whole weekend together! You were so adorable you made me sick!"

"I know! And I mean he told me that he likes me a lot and I told him too! And he's like incredibly nice to me! And I really do like him, but it's just… I don't know I mean Blaine and Kurt are going on a date, and Mercedes and Matt are going on a date and yesterday Britt told me you guys are going on a date on Thursday and it's just…"

"You want Chang to ask you out on a date?"

"It's stupid I know! I just I don't know! It will feel like we're official you know?" Rachel told him.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Mike turned around to ask them.

"Nothing" Rachel said.

"You're an idiot man" Puck told him.

"What? Why?" Mike asked him.

"Shh! Shut up guys you're gonna get us in trouble!" Rachel said glaring at Puck.

"You tell her all about how you feel and you don't ask her on a date?" Puck told him.

"Noah! Shut up!" Rachel said.

"Dude, not that is any of your business but I was going to ask her today!" Mike told him.

"Oh, really?" Puck said.

"Ok, seriously guys I'm right here" Rachel told them.

"Yes, really so shut up Puckerman!" Mike said.

"Mike, hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?" Mr. Shue asked him.

"Uh si?" Mike said and he stood up. He turned to look at Rachel and grabbed her hands. "Rachel, would you go out on a date with me?"

"What?" Rachel asked shocked looking at the whole class looking at them.

"I was going to ask you yesterday when we got home, but I didn't get the chance and then today you were in a rush and when we got to school Kurt stole you" he told her. "So, would you go out on a date with me, tomorrow?" he asked again smiling at her.

Rachel laughed a little and blushed a lot. "Of course" she said smiling. Mike leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. The boys started wolf whistling and the girls were staring at them with dreamy eyes.

"All right, guys settle down!" Mr. Shue said. "Uh, Mike I didn't exactly meant that but it's ok I guess. It would've been better if it you said it in Spanish" he said joking. When the bell rang they walked outside.

"I'm really sorry I hadn't ask you before" Mike told Rachel putting an arm around her shoulders. "I really was going to, I just didn't have the time and-"

"Mike" Rachel stopped him putting her finger in his lips. "It's ok, really I'm just glad you did! I mean it would've been ok if it wasn't in front of the whole class but, thanks" she told him. He gave her a kiss on the head and they went to their next class. Her phone started vibrating.

**[Kurt] **i heard all about mike asking you out! i want the details! :)

**[Matt]** so, chang finally asked you out? i'm gonna have to talk to him ;)

**[Noah] **told you he was going to ;) i still have to kick his ass though!

She answered all of them and before she knew it, the class was over. She went to her locker to put her things away and she felt someone following her. When she turned around, she didn't see anyone. She turned to her locker again, and she felt someone again.

"AH!" she jumped a little when she saw Jacob-Ben Israel standing next to her. "What the fuck Brainy!" she said getting angry.

"Look Rachel I heard that you were going on a date with Mike Chang" he said.

"So? What's it to you?" she asked annoying.

"I feel the urge to kiss you. I'm just gonna go for it" **[A/N: quote from 'Throwdown'] **he said starting to lean to kiss her. Before she could push him away, someone did it for her. She saw Puck smashing Jacob against the lockers.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Jew-fro!" he said with clenched teeth.

"Uh... uh nothing?" he said shaking.

"That's right! Nothing! You have absolutely nothing to do with her! If you come near her again or just think of looking at her again I'm gonna beat you so bad, your mom will have to turn you inside out to recognize you! Do you hear me?" he said angry. He wasn't yelling, but that made it even scarier. Jacob nodded and when Puck let go of him, he started running down the hallway. "You ok midget?" he asked looking at Rachel.

"Ew! He's the grossest guy I have met!" she said with a disgusted face and shaking as if she was shaking him off her shoulders.

Puck chuckled a little and put an arm around her shoulders "I told you, no one messes with my sister!" he said kissing her head. "If he keeps on giving you crap you call me ok?"

"Of course badass brother!" she said. "Let's go to lunch I'm starving!"

When they were in the cafeteria, they sat with Mike, Matt and Finn. She saw Brittany running to her and she gave her a hug.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I heard what happened in your Spanish class! That was so sweet!" she told her. "We can go in double dates with Puck!" she said getting excited.

"Yeah Britt, I'm sure we could do that" she said smiling at her.

"Oh, I have to go! We're supposes to talk about the cheerios routines right now but, I'll see you in Glee?"

"Sure Britt! Actually, Kurt and I are going shopping after Glee, would you like to come?"

"Sure! That sounds fun! I'll see you later!" she said walking to the cheerios' table.

* * *

When it was time for Glee, Rachel went to her locker to put her things away.

"Hey babe, did you get all dressed up for me?" she heard Karofsky said.

"Get away from me!" she said a little scared.

"Oh, come on babe! We can have fun!" he said smirking at her. She tried to walk by him, but he grabbed her wrist. Rachel started panicking. She looked for Matt, Mike, Puck, Kurt, anyone really!

"Let me go!" she started yelling at him.

"Make me!" he told her. Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"Karofsky!" she heard someone say. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Finn. "She said let go"

"Yeah, but she didn't mean it, right babe?" Karofsky said looking at Rachel. Finn saw how scared she was.

"Let her go, right now" he said through clenched teeth. "I don't care if we're in school, I can beat the crap out of you and get away with it. And trust me, I won't be the only one that does." he told him with venom voice. Rachel hadn't seen Finn this angry. Well she has never seen him angry. Karofsky let go of Rachel, but he pushed her to the lockers, and she fell to the floor. Before he could walk away, Finn grabbed him and smashed him against the lockers. "What the fuck man? If you touch her again I'm gonna beat the shit out of you! Of course standing in line after Puck, Matt and Mike!" he let go of him.

"Whatever Hudson! I'll see you around babe" he said looking at Rachel before walking away. Finn wanted to kill him, but he saw Rachel scared sitting on the floor and thought she needed someone right now.

"Rachel are you ok?" he asked her. She nodded but still looked really scared. "Come on, let's go to Glee. Matt, Mike and Puck are already there" he said helping her up.

When they walked in the choir room, Mike, Matt, Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were already there. When Mike saw the look on Rachel's face, he came running to her and pulling her into his arms. "Rachel? What happened?" he asked looking at Finn.

"Finn what the hell are you doing with that freak?" Quinn said.

"Karofsky happened man!" he told him, ignoring Quinn. "I don't know if he's like stalking her or something."

"WHAT? What the fuck did he do now?" Puck asked getting angry.

"The same thing he always does" Rachel said. "But Finn saw him, and he came to help me."

"No, not the same Rach" Finn said looking at her. He turned to the other three. "He grabbed her wrist and push her to the lockers" he told them really angry.

"WHAT! I'm gonna have a serious talk with that asshole" Matt said furious getting up.

"No, you're not! You're not gonna get into more trouble!" Rachel said.

"Rachel! We don't care! That asshole hurt you!" Mike said even angrier than Matt.

"NO! I'm not gonna let you go and kill a gorilla! Or get killed by it!" she said.

"Oh, please clearly she's over reacting" Santana said rolling her eyes.

Rachel was about to tell her to fuck off when someone snapped before. She couldn't believe who it was.

"Over reacting? OVER REACTING? Fuck Santana! How stupid can you be! I saw the whole thing ok? I SAW him grab her wrist and PUSH her to the lockers!" Finn yelled at her.

"Why are you even on her side?" Quinn said getting angry. "Maybe she wanted it!"

"Fuck Quinn! Seriously! I knew you guys were bitches but are you actually hearing what you're saying? I mean this is a girl who got pushed by a guy three times her size! You're unbelievable!" Finn snapped at Quinn.

"He really did that?" Brittany asked a little scared.

"Yes!" Rachel said. "Finn smashed him against the lockers and told him to stop it!"

"There must be something we can do!" Puck said. "This shit isn't nothing Rach! Maybe we can talk to Principal Figgins, or Mr. Shue."

"I guess we could try" she said in a soft voice. A minute later, Mr. Shue came in with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie behind him.

"Alright guys, why don't you take your seats. I have a few ideas for today" he told them. Then he noticed everyone's faces. "Uh, is everything alright?" he asked.

"No!" Matt said furious. "Karofsky is stalking Rachel Mr. Shue!"

"What? What do you mean?" he asked a little confused.

"Ever since she started at school, he keeps on appearing out of nowhere and telling her stupid things!" Puck said.

"Yeah, we told him to back off but he never did!" Mike said.

"Yes! And today, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the lockers!" Finn said angry.

"WHAT?" Mr. Shue and Kurt said together. Kurt ran to Rachel.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just a little scared, Finn came to stop him" she told him.

"Ok, let's go to Principal Figgins' office. Finn you're coming too since you saw the whole thing" Mr. Shue said.

"We're coming too!" Puck said.

"Guys, I know you want to help, but Finn was the only one that saw the actual assault! I mean you've seen him just talking to her, so just stay here for a while ok? We will be right back" Mr. Shue told them.

"We're gonna wait outside for you ok?" Mike told Rachel kissing her forehead. She nodded and followed Mr. Shue and Finn.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, they came out more upset than they got in. Everyone, except Quinn and Santana, was waiting for them.

"This is bullshit!" Finn said getting really angry.

"Finn calm down" Mr. Shue told him.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked them.

"Principal Figgins says there's nothing he can do. That he has to talk to Karofsky to see if the whole thing is true" Rachel said.

"What the fuck do you mean if it's true!" Puck said getting angrier than Finn. "He hurt you! Did he even see your wrist?" Everyone turned to look at Rachel's wrist. No one noticed it before because of the arguing and Rachel was hoping they wouldn't. She had a really ugly bruise.

"I am going to kill that fucker!" Mike said with venom in his voice.

"Mike! Listen guys I'm as angry as you" Mr. Shue said with a really angry voice "but violence is never the answer! We'll meet tomorrow with Karofsky and his parents and we'll see what we can do ok?"

"So, that's it? No one's gonna do anything?" Matt asked.

"Coach Sylvester said she would help. I don't really know why, but she was in the meeting and said she would make sure Karofsky doesn't get near Rachel" Finn told them.

"Yes, and so will I" Mr. Shue said in a serious voice, looking at Rachel.

"Well I guess that's something" Matt muttered.

"Look guys, why don't we call it a day and we'll pick it up Wednesday ok?" Mr. Shue told them. "I'll see you tomorrow! If there's anything you need Rachel, you tell me ok?" he said looking at Rachel. She just nodded and he walked away.

"Ok, we have to do something about this! I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for them to do nothing!" Puck said angry.

"You're not doing anything! Look with Coach Sylvester and Mr. Shue said they would help! I told you, you are not going to fight that gorilla!" Rachel said a little mad. "Now, I'm gonna go to the mall with Kurt and Brittany! I know you have a date with Mercedes" she told Matt "so I'll see you when I get home" she turned around, grabbed Kurt's and Brittany's hand and left. Mercedes and Tina went to Mercedes' house so she could get ready for her date.

"We're not gonna listen to her are we?" Puck asked Matt.

"Hell no!" Matt said. "I don't care if I get killed! I don't want that fuck near Rachel!"

"So, what do we do?" Artie asked them.

"We're gonna go visit him" Mike said with an evil look.

They arrived at Karofsky's house and they saw that his car was the only one there. Matt knocked on the door and Karofsky opened it.

"What do you losers want?" he told them. Before he could say something else, Puck grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smashed him against the wall.

"You think is funny to push a girl asshole?" he asked him with clenched teeth.

"Look-" he started.

"Shut up! You don't get to talk! You listen jackass!" Finn told him really angry.

"You have two options" Artie said.

"One, you go tomorrow to Principal Figgins' office and tell him what happen and accept being suspended, or expelled" Matt said glaring at him.

"Or two, we make you understand to stay away from Rachel _for the last time_" Mike said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

"Rachel are you sure you're ok?" Kurt asked her. "We can go tomorrow if you don't want-"

"Kurt! Really I'm ok! I just want to get all the drama out please?" she told him. They arrived at the mall and head to the stores. About an hour and a half later, Brittany and Rachel were exhausted.

"Kurt, seriously! That one looked good!" Brittany told him sitting in front of the fitting rooms.

"Good is not great Britt!" he told her.

Brittany and Rachel rolled they're eyes at him. "Ok, I'm gonna go get us something to drink" Rachel told Brittany "I'll be right back."

Before she went to buy something to drink, she went to the bathroom. She noticed it was empty. When she came out to wash her hands, she heard the door closing, but when she turned to look at the door. No one was there.

**[A/N: thanks YoursForeverXx! (your request) :)]**

"Hello?" she asked getting a little nervous. _Ok, it's been a weird day and now you're imagining stuff_. She thought to herself. She jumped to a sound again, but this time, she heard someone locking the door. "Is anyone there?" she said turning to look at the door. When she looked back in the mirror she saw someone standing next to her. She was about to scream, when that someone grabbed her hands in one hand and with the other one covered her mouth.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you babe" she heard Jesse say. She felt her heart stop and her stomach drop. She started panicking and her eyes watered. "Now, you may be wondering how did I find you?" he went on. "Well it wasn't that hard, when you chose the town where my family lives in" he told her. _What?_ She thought. "I'm guessing you know Dave Karofsky?" Rachel paled. "Well, his dad and my dad have been friends since they were in kindergarten, they're pretty much brothers you know? And Dave and me go way back. Before they moved to Ohio. I thought you'd be smarter, I mean you made it really easy babe. He's been telling me all about you. In fact, he told me this morning about your date with some _Mike?_ Said the whole school was talking about it! I thought I told you that once I got here, you'd be all mine" Rachel's eyes winded.

"Rachel?" she heard Brittany yelled from the other side of the door.

"Look babe, I gotta run, but listen to me! Now you know I'm not joking. Not only do I know where you are, I also know you have nowhere else to go. So, we'll be meeting more often and finish what we started. Now, if you tell anyone about this encounter, or I find out you told anyone about that night, and by anyone I specifically mean your precious Mike, Matt and what was it? Oh yeah, Puck! If you tell them anything, I'm gonna make sure they disappear, and you know I have the power to do it babe, so I wouldn't try me if I were you. Specially your lovely Mike, he seems to be your favorite! I don't think you wanna risk losing the only lame people you have on your side. So you know what to do, don't kiss and tell babe" he told her before pushing her against the wall and walking out the door. Rachel sat there, with her knees hugged to her chest, for what it seemed like forever crying until Brittany walked in with Kurt.

"Rachel! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you-" Brittany sai walking to her. "Oh my God! Are you ok?" she asked when he realized she was crying.

"Yeah I just… I" she stuttered. "C-can you p-please take me home?" she said crying.

"Sweetie what happened?" Kurt asked really worried.

"N-nothing! Really I j-just… I-I'm not feeling well!" she told them.

"Rachel-" Kurt started.

"We'll take you home, come on" Brittany said helping her up. When they got home, they saw Mike, Puck and Finn in the living room playing video games.

"Hey baby" Puck said getting up to kiss Brittany and then he saw Rachel. "Rachel? What happened?"

Rachel ran into Mike's arms and she was shaking. "Doll, what's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice. Rachel didn't say anything. She just tightened her grip on Mike's shirt. Mike turned to look at Kurt and Brittany for answers.

"We don't know!" Kurt told them. "She said she was going to get something to drink and she never came back!"

"We started looking for her and we found her in the girl's bathroom crying on the floor" Brittany finished.

"Rachel, baby look at me" Mike said in a really soft voice. She looked up at him with really scared eyes. "What happened doll?"

"N-nothing" she said stuttering a little. "I just didn't f-feel well." she told him before looking down again. "What happened to your hand?" she asked looking at Mike's bruised hand.

"That's nothing doll, don't worry about it ok?" he said lifting her head, so she could see him.

"Puck! Your hand is hurt too!" Brittany said pointing it. Rachel turned around and saw it. And then she saw Finn's hands. They were also bruised.

"What did you guys do?" Rachel said forgetting she was scared.

"Nothing!" the three said at the same time.

"Mike!" Rachel said turning to him again.

"We went to Karofsky's" he said looking down.

"What! What did you do?" Kurt asked.

"We taught him a lesson" Finn said.

"Yeah, cause that's been working so well" Rachel said sarcastically.

"It did this time!" Puck said smirking. "We told him it was his last chance, and that we could get him any time after school. I think he finally got the message."

"You ALL beat him up?" Kurt asked a little shocked and a little proud.

"Even Artie did" Mike said smiling. He leaned down and whispered to Rachel "He's not coming near you again doll" she smiled weakly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just promise that was it?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Of course doll! We just ordered pizza! What do you wanna watch?"

"Why does the midget get to pick the movie?" Puck said childishly.

"Brittany will pick it with me" Rachel said smiling.

"Oh, can we watch 50 first dates? That's my favorite movie!" she said jumping up and down.

"Sure! It's in my room! Come on!" Rachel said and they went upstairs.

**

* * *

***In Rachel's Room*****

"Rach, can I ask you something?" Brittany asked her when they were in her room.

"Sure" Rachel said, not sure if she wanted to hear the question.

"What happened at the mall?" Rachel turned to look at her. "Rach, you looked really scared! And I said we'd bring you home cause I figured you wanted to be with Mike, but why won't you tell us what happened" she said in a really worried voice.

"Look Britt, I… I can't tell you ok?" she said a little scared.

"Why not?"

"Listen Britt, I wish I could ok? I really do! But, Mike, Matt and Noah are the closest thing I have to a family! And I can't lose them!"

"Why would you lose them?"

"I don't know! I… I'm sorry Britt. I can't tell you! Just… don't worry about it ok?" she said with a sad smile.

"Rach, I'll let it go for now!" she told her. "But I don't want you to be in danger or something, you'd tell me if something was wrong right? I mean if not me, at least one of the guys! Please? I got really scared about what Karofsky did to you today, and you're one of the few people that are actually my friend! I don't want anything happening to you."

Rachel's eyes watered. She had never had a real girl friend. She went to hug her and said "Thanks Britt! You have no idea what that means to me! You are the first girl that is actually my friend!"

"Hey, girls what's taking you so long-" Puck said coming in the room. "Hey, why didn't you tell me this is what you were doing? Mind if I join you?" he said smirking. They just rolled their eyes and Rachel hit him in the chest.

**

* * *

***Back In The Living Room*****

"What happened Hummel?" Puck asked when the girls were upstairs.

"Puck, I swear I don't know! She was gone a long time so we went to look for her. We looked everywhere! We went to the food court, then we came back to the store in case she returned and didn't find us there and then we thought maybe she went to the bathroom. When we got there, she was sitting on the floor, shaking and crying. She looked really scared! We asked her what happened but she just told us she wanted to come home" he told them.

"What do you think it could've been?" Finn asked clueless.

"I don't know but we have to find out" Mike told them.

"What's taking the girls so long?" Puck asked walking upstairs. When they came down again, they started eating and watching the movie.

* * *

Abut an hour later, Kurt left and drove Brittany home. Matt came in from his date with Mercedes. He saw Finn passed out on the couch, Puck eating pizza on the floor and Rachel asleep in Mike's arm on the other couch.

"Hey guys" he said. He saw Rachel waking up. "Hey sleeping beauty!"

"How did your date go?" she asked sleepy. "And show me your hands!"

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"She knows we went to Karofsky's! Chang told on us!" Puck said.

"Way to go Mike!" Matt said glaring at him.

"Hey! Is not my fault! She gave me those big puppy eyes!" Mike defended himself.

"Yeah, I know those eyes" Matt said laughing. "Those eyes made me watch Aladdin a lot of times when we were kids."

"Your hands Matty!" Rachel said waking up completely.

"All right mom!" he said rolling his eyes and showing them to her.

"OH MY GOD! Yours are the worst!" she said getting up to the kitchen to grab ice.

"Yeah, for a moment we thought he was gonna kill him" Puck said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny Noah! You guys could've gotten really hurt" Rachel said coming with the ice in her hand.

"Doll, there was five of us! Karofsky was alone! There's nothing he could've done!" Mike told her.

"Still" she said childishly.

"How did shopping go?" Matt said, changing the subject.

"Um, well" Rachel answered quickly.

"Rach? Is everything ok?" Matt asked. _Dammit! How does he know me this well?_

"Yeah, everything's fine" she said smiling at the three of them. "I'm uh, gonna go to bed guys, I'm really tired" she said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek and running upstairs.

"Something happened man" Puck turned to Matt.

"What?" Matt asked both of them.

"We don't know! She won't tell us! Kurt said she went to get something to drink and she never came back. Him and Brittany started looking for her and found her in the bathroom crying on the floor" Mike said.

"She told them she wanted to come home and when they arrived she looked really scared" Puck continued.

"She wasn't crying anymore, but we knew something wasn't right" Mike finished.

Matt sighed. Of course something was wrong. Everything was starting to look too good. She had finally opened up to Puck and Mike and now she built up the walls again. Even for him. "Look, I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll talk to her ok?" he told the other two. They nodded and Puck went to wake up Finn and Mike went to Rachel's room. He knocked on the door and opened it at the same time. He saw her on the roof again.

"Hey" he said sitting next to her. "How's your wrist?" he asked holding her hand in his.

"Better" she said in a soft voice. "It looks worse than it feels."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine"

"You know what 'fine' stands for right?" he told her teasing a little. He thought she was gonna laugh or say something but she didn't. She just said

"Yeah"

"Rach, what's wrong?" he said turning her to face him.

"Nothing" she said looking down.

"Look at me and tell me that nothing's wrong!" he said worried. He saw a tear escape from her eye. "Why won't you talk to me doll?"

"I can't" he heard her whisper.

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna lose you" she said quietly.

"You're not gonna lose me!" he said lifting her head so she could see him. "Rachel I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time. I care a lot about you. I've been telling you I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Yesterday you finally opened to me and now you're closing again! Don't do that doll" he said with a sad voice. She started crying a little harder.

"I'm sorry! I wanna tell you! I really do! I just… I'm scared!"

"What are you scared of? Did Jesse called you again?" he said a little angry. Rachel didn't answer, she just cried harder. "Baby, please tell me what happened" he heard the door open and saw Matt standing there. "Look, Matt wants to talk to you but just… if you're not talking to me, at least talk to him ok? We're all worried about you doll! You know where I am if you need me" he said kissing her head and standing up. She felt horrible. She knew how much they cared for her. Specially Mike. They just beat the crap out of a guy for God's sake! And now, she couldn't talk to them. She knew Jesse could take Matt, Mike and Puck away from her. She wasn't sure how he could do it. But she knew he always get what he wanted.

"Hey" she heard Matt sitting next to her. "I haven't come up here since your dad died" he said with a sad voice. He hugged her to him. "What's wrong baby girl?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I'm scared Matty" she told him.

"Why?" he asked rubbing her back. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you!" she said crying harder.

"Why not? Rachel you know there's nothing you can't tell me" he told her.

"I can't Matty! I can't lose you again!"

"You won't lose me again Rach! What are you talking about?"

"I don't know! It's just… it's been a weird day ok? With Karofsky and the whole thing? I don't know I just got scared and I really don't want to lose you, Puck or Mike!" she said crying a little more.

"Baby, you're not gonna lose us! And we told you that asshole is not coming near you again ok?" he said kissing her head. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah, I guess it just was a long day" she said softly.

"Come on baby" he said carrying her.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"We're staying in the living room. We don't want you to be alone when you're not feeling well. We set the whole thing up like when we were kids" he told her smiling. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You rock Matty!" she told him.

"I know" he said laughing. She looked at the living room and there was a big blanket tent over five mattresses. Mike, Puck and Finn were inside. She laughed at it and went inside with Matt. She was in the middle of the four boys. Matt was at her right and Mike was at her left. Puck was beside Mike and Finn was next to Matt. They laid there for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Hey we should sing a song" Puck said.

"What?" Finn said at the other end.

"Yeah, I stole an ukulele from Karofsky's living room" Puck said. They started laughing.

"You don't play ukulele loser" Matt told him.

"I play guitar! How different can it be?" Puck said. Rachel just laughed silently at all of them.

"You can't be serious" Mike said.

"Yeah, I'll play the song from the movie" Puck said.

"Dude, you are such a wuss! You totally like that movie" Finn said.

"What movie?" Matt asked.

"50 First Dates" Mike answered. "He only likes it because it's _Brittany's _favorite" he said teasing him.

"Shut up man!" Puck argued.

"Whipped" Matt coughed.

"Whatever! Rachel likes it too! And I want to make it feel better and I know you all know it because Mr. Shue made us sing that song one time" Puck said.

"No he didn't" Finn said.

"Actually he said to sing a song they made up in a movie" Mike said.

"Whatever! I'll tell you when you come in" Puck said and started playing the ukulele. **[A/N: please read the song, there are lines between them! haha read between the lines :)]**

[_Puck_, Matt, **Mike**, _Finn_]

_The Hukilau was the place_

_Where I first saw your face_

[Everyone chuckled now and then. "Take it Finn" Puck said.]

_We liked each other right away_

_But you didn't remember me the very next day_

["Yeah, rock it Hudson!" Matt said laughing.]

_Forgetful Lucy_

_Has got a nice caboosey_

["Watch it Puckerman" she heard Mike say. "Your turn Chang" Puck said laughing.]

**I used to trick you into pulling your car over so we could chat**

**But my favorite time was when you beat the shit out of Ula with a bat**

["I thought you said you didn't know it" Finn mocked Mike. "Matt!" Puck said.]

Then we drove up to see Dr. Keats

And found out why **_Puck_** always has to change his sheets

[Matt sang laughing. "That was low Rutheford!" Puck argued. Rachel kept on laughing silently]

_Forgetful Lucy_

_Cracked her head like Gary Busey_

But I still love her so

**And I'll never let her go**

_Even if while I'm singing this song_

_She's wishing I had Jocko the walrus' schlong_

They all started laughing. "You're sick Puckerman" Matt said between laughs.

"That's the last time I sing with you guys" Finn said laughing too. While they were mocking each other, Mike leaned to whisper the last part of the song into Rachel's ear.

**Forgetful Lucy**

**Her lips are so damn juicy**

**How about another first kiss**

He finished the song and kissed her softly on the lips, smiling, before watching her fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: song: Forgetful Lucy - Adam Sandler, 50 First Dates**

**i really hope you like it! :D and again sorry it took longer! let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Best Day of My Life

**A/N: thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! i hope you like this chapter!**

**seacat03 - i'm really glad you liked how your idea turned out! :D hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much! glad you liked it! and eventually Jesse will meet Puck's fist! don't worry hahaha **

**derekandchloe4ever - i'm really glad you liked how he asked her out! :D and HERE'S THE DATE! :D hope you like it!**

**a bit of slytherin - i LOVE your reviews! they're so detailed! they let me know i'm actually doing a good job! haha i'm glad you liked it! and the 50 first dates too! still owe you a Klaine date but (drums) HERE'S YOUR CHERRY DATE! :D**

**YoursForeverXx - i'm really glad you liked how your idea turned out! and the last part! i thought it was good! it came to me and i had to post it! haha love that movie XD**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you so much :)**

**ajunebuga - thank you i'm really glad you liked it! and the idea of Karofsky :D haha thanks again! enjoy**

**MidnightDreamer73 - thank you so much! i'm really glad you liked it! love to read your reviews always! :D they make my day! :)**

**GleekForever246 - thank you thank you thank you thank you! :D i'm really glad you liked it! even if it was an AU story! :D hope you like this chapter!**

**TwilightGleekXD - it's ok! better late than never! i'm just glad you found it and started reading! :D thank you so much! and remember if you wanna claim your prize, let me know ;)**

**Princesakarlita411 - thank you :D i'm glad you liked it!**

**ThesingingGleek45322 - thank you so much! i'm really glad you like it! hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Night of Dreams - THANK YOU SO MUCH! i'm really glad you like it! really you have no idea how happy your review made me ;)**

**ok, so in this chapter there's no that much drama because i wanted Rachel and Mike's date to be PERFECT! no Jesse ruining things or anyone else! but don't worry it'll come back again on the next chapter! so this isn't that eventful per se but is cute! i think! enjoy - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! **

* * *

The next day, when Rachel woke up, she heard the guys talking in the kitchen.

"I told you dude! The only thing she said was that it was a weird day with Karofsky and all! And that she didn't want to lose us" she heard Matt say.

"What does she mean lose us?" he heard Puck.

"I don't know man! But I still think there's something more!" she heard Matt again. "I know she's not gonna be scared just all of the sudden! She was ok when we left school! I know something happened!"

"Yeah, but Kurt said she wouldn't talk to them either!" she heard Finn's voice.

"I know! And I know she's not gonna like it, but I don't want her to be alone! At any time" she heard Matt say in a very serious tone. She decided it was time to walk in the kitchen.

"Hi guys!" she said a little sleepy.

"Hey Rach" Finn said.

"Hi doll" Mike said coming to her and kissing her cheek.

"Rachel, we need to talk" Matt told her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked joking. But then she saw the look on Matt's face. "What's wrong?" she asked a little more serious.

"Look, we don't know what happened to you yesterday, but we don't want you to be alone" Matt told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It means, at least one of us is going to be with you today at school all the time!" Puck told her.

"What? You can't be serious!" she complained.

"Yes, we are!" Mike told her. "You scared us yesterday! And we don't want anything happening to you."

"Nothing is gonna happen to me!" she said getting a little angry. "I can take care of myself!"

"Really? What would you have done yesterday if Finn didn't see you?" Matt told her getting really angry. "Fuck! Rachel, we all got scared yesterday when that shit head pushed you ok? Not just you! We care about you! Why are you being so stubborn?" the rest of the guys just watch them fight.

"And what are you gonna do? You're gonna beat the shit out of him until you actually kill him?" she told him.

"If I have to!" Matt fought back.

"Ok shut up!" Puck shouted.

"Look Rachel, we're all really worried about you! We know you can take care of yourself but if something else happens, we're gonna be responsible for that! So please just… let us do this?" Mike asked her with sad eyes. She started fighting with herself.

_He's right you know? And so was Matt what would you have done if Finn didn't help you?_ Shut up! _You know I'm telling the truth! How's this gonna hurt you? _I don't need them to take care of me! _Yes you do! What if Karofsky tries something else? What if Jesse comes back! You're not telling them the truth about yesterday! And they're worried about you! No one has ever worried about you! Let them do it! _FINE!

"Fine" she sighed. "So, what's the 'plan'?" she asked.

"Well you have the first period with me" Finn told her. "So we'll walk you to your locker and then I'll walk you to class" he said smiling.

"Then, I'll be there to walk you to our next class" Puck said. "I have every class with you until lunch."

"After lunch you're with us" Matt said pointing at him and Mike. "And then we have practice, so we'll ask Artie or someone to wait with you."

"Ok, that's just stupid! I can wait at the bleachers like I did last week!" she argued.

"Actually, I'm skipping practice" Mike said. The other three boys looked at him confused. "We have a date" he told them. Rachel smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, fine so you'll be with Mike" Matt said, still a little angry. "I'm gonna go shower" he said as he left the room. Rachel walked behind him.

"I'll be right back" she whispered to Mike. "Matty? Matt!" she said walking in his room. He turned to look at her. He was really upset. "I'm sorry I yelled" she said looking down. "It's just… I don't know I guess no one has ever worried that much about me. Or at all" she finished a little sad.

He sighed. "It's ok baby! I'm sorry I yelled too" he said calming down a little. "Rachel we're just looking out for you, you know that right? You're my little sister! I can't let anything happen to you!"

"Well, you can't ever let anything happen to me! Then nothing would ever happen to me! Not much fun for little harpo!" she said smiling a little.

"Did you just quote Dory from Finding Nemo?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe!" she said.

"I knew you reminded me of a Disney character!" he said smiling a little. "Rach, you know what I mean. I just want to take care of you! I failed you once-"

"HEY! Don't ever say that again!" she said putting his head between her hands so she knew he was listening. "...Rutheford!" she said in a serious tone. "You're the only family I have left! I know you're looking out for me! I just don't want you guys to get into more trouble."

"We won't Rach! We're just making sure you're safe" he told her in a soft tone.

"I know" she said feeling a little guilty for not telling them about yesterday. But then again, it couldn't really happen again if she was with one of them at all times. Right? "I'm gonna go get ready ok?" he nodded and when she was about to leave, he grabbed her arm.

"I love you smurf" he said hugging her and kissing her head.

"I love you too Matty" she said kissing his cheek and walking out of the room.

* * *

When they arrived to school, the four of them walked Rachel to her locker where they met Kurt.

"What's with the bodyguards honey? You're getting all diva on us?" he asked smiling. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, they're following me around all day! So I wouldn't mess with me if I were you" she said winking at him. After she grabbed her books and Matt, Mike and Puck went they're separate ways, Finn was walking her to the first class. Little did they know what a bad idea that was.

"FINN? What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked furious.

"Right, uh, I'm walking Rachel to her class?" he said a little nervous.

"I know what you're doing you idiot! I meant why!" she said.

"Uh, look Quinn" Rachel started feeling a little guilty. She never meant for Finn to get in trouble.

"Shut up you freak! I'm not talking to you!" Quinn snapped at her.

"Quinn calm down! We just have the first class together" Finn told her.

"NO! I'm sick of you standing up for her! If you're gonna keep on hanging out with that loser, you can forget about me!" Quinn said.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me!" she said. Finn looked at Rachel and felt a little guilty. He didn't want to leave her because he knew a) she could get in trouble and b) Mike, Matt and Puck would kill him.

"Go with her!" Rachel whispered to him. "Kurt's here anyways! I won't tell the little rascals!"

Finn mouthed 'thank you' to her and went with Quinn. She saw them getting in the janitor's closet and felt like throwing up a little.

"Hi, tinker! Let's go to class!" Kurt said coming to her offering her his arm. While they were walking they saw Karofsky coming out of Mr. Figgins' office with an old version of him that they guessed was his father. Rachel froze for a minute and stood behind Kurt. Karofsky's face was seriously damaged. They saw Sue Sylvester coming out after them and when she spotted them, she walked over.

"Ok little Lulu, Liza, you can stop worrying about Tarzan over here! He got suspended for the week" she said before walking away.

"Just suspended?" Kurt asked shocked. "He deserved to be expelled! This is outrageous!"

"Kurt calm down!" Rachel told him. "I'm just glad to have at least a week without drama!"

"You're right" he said. "Now, let's talk about your date with the handsome Asian shall we?" he said smiling. "Where are you going?"

"Oh my God! I have no idea! How am I going to know what to wear?" she said panicking a little.

"Calm down diva! Why don't you ask him where is he taking you and then we'll get you ready after school!" Kurt said. Rachel texted Mike.

**[Rachel]** i forgot to ask you! where are we going today? :P

**[Mike]** it's a surprise ;)

**[Rachel]** buh! how am i gonna know what to wear! :(

**[Mike]** don't worry about that doll, you look gorgeous in anything ;)

Rachel showed the last text to Kurt. "Oh my God! He's adorable!" Kurt said with a hand in his chest. Rachel just rolled her eyes but smiled.

"So what do I wear?" she asked him.

"You leave that to me tinker" Kurt told her. When the class was over, she saw Puck standing at the door.

"Oh, yay! Bodyguard number two!" she said sarcastically.

"Come on midget! Do you know how many girls would pay for me to wait at their door?" he said teasingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know! I could ask Britt" she said teasing him.

"That's mean midget!" he said. "So, how's your day been so far?"

"We ran into Coach Sylvester. She told us they suspended Karofsky for the whole week."

"Really?" he said. "Well, that's something."

"Yeah! Oh and by the way, how did you not kill him? He looked horrible!" she said a little shocked.

"Yeah it took a lot in us to not kill him right there" he said laughing.

* * *

When it was time for lunch, they sat with Matt, Mike and Mercedes. Matt and Mercedes would kiss eventually and spent the entire lunch holding hands.

"Ok, seriously! You guys are making me sick!" Puck said. "I hope you liked the fries I just ate, cause you're about to see them again!"

"Oh my God! You never told me how did your date went?" Rachel asked excited. Matt was about to talk when she said. "Shh! Not you I want to hear it from Mercedes" Matt rolled his eyes at them while Mercedes told her the whole story.

"…and then we went to the park and just watched the stars!" she finished. Rachel looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh! That's so adorable!" she said.

The three guys just rolled they're eyes at them. Rachel got up to get something else to drink. When she was making her way back to the table, someone made her trip, spilling her drink all over her. When she looked up, she saw Santana smirking.

"Isn't this getting a little old?" she asked her.

"Oh, this never gets old freak" she heard Quinn sitting on the table.

"Leave her alone!" she saw Brittany getting up.

"Why should we leave her alone? We told her to leave our men alone! And she didn't listen" Santana said.

"Ok, seriously the slut jokes? You guys are really lame" she told them with a chuckle. The rest of the cafeteria had turned their heads to see what was going on. Matt, Mike, Puck and Mercedes came quickly to help Rachel.

"I've had it with you man-hands!" Quinn snapped. "We're just saying the truth! Everyone saw you the whole day with a different guy! You even tried to steal mine! You _are_ a slut! Just admit it!"

"Right! You're the one to talk, I mean your friend Satan here has slept with at least half of Ohio! I mean I wouldn't want to be next! She might give me a new VD named after her. And you! Have you ever noticed you're the most hated girl in this school?" she told her. Quinn was furious. She turned around and grabbed Santana with her. When they were passing Rachel, she pushed a chair in front of them and they both fell to the floor. Seconds later, someone bumped into them and the tray he was carrying went flying, dropping all of the food over Quinn and Santana. "Oops!" Rachel said sweetly before walking away. The whole cafeteria started laughing and the guys and Mercedes went to hug Rachel.

"I'm really sorry about them" Brittany told Rachel.

"It's ok Britt! It's not your fault" Rachel told her.

After lunch, Rachel went to her classes with Matt and Mike. Before the last period finished, she saw Kurt standing on the door. "Mr. Martin I really need to speak to Miss Rachel Berry! It's an emergency" he said. Matt, Mike and Rachel looked confused, but she went outside.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing's wrong! We're getting you ready for your date!" Kurt told her.

"You got me out of class for that?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he simply said.

"I love you!" she told him. She texted Matt and Mike because she didn't want them to worry.

"Come on! Mercedes, Tina and Brittany are waiting at the bathroom!" he told her. When they walked inside, she saw the three girls with a mini salon set up for her.

"Ok, you guys are the coolest people I've ever met!" she told them smiling.

"We know!" Mercedes told her laughing. "Now, I'm gonna do your hair with Tina, Kurt's gonna set your outfit and Brittany will work on your make-up!"

"Yeah, when we're done, Mike's not gonna be able to take his eyes off you!" Brittany said sweetly.

"Not that he already does" Tina said smiling.

About an hour later, Rachel came out of the bathroom with a cute red dress and a black cardigan, black leggings and black flats. Her hair had curves falling on her shoulder and her make-up was perfect. When they came out to the parking lot, Mike, Puck, Matt, Finn and Artie were waiting for them. Puck and Finn started wolf whistling when they saw Rachel.

"Looking good midget!" Puck told her. Brittany punched him a little on the chest. "Still, not better than you baby" he told her and she gave her a kiss.

Mike came to hug Rachel. "Ready to go?" he asked her smiling. She nodded smiling back at him.

"Ok Chang! I want her home by 11! It's a school night!" Matt said sounding like a dad.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him and Mike answered. "Yes sir, I'll have her home by 11!" They said goodbye to everyone else and walked to the car.

* * *

When they got there, Mike opened the door for her. "Thank you" she told him smiling.

"My pleasure doll" he said acting like a total gentlemen. "You look beautiful" he said once he got in the car.

"Thanks" she said blushing a little. "You look very handsome" she said. "So, where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you! It's a surprise!" he told her smiling.

"Pleaaaaase" she said pouting.

"No, that's not gonna work this time!" he said with a chuckle.

"Fine" she said whining like a little kid. She got really excited when they arrived at an ice skate rink. "Oh my God!" she said while Mike helped her out of the car.

"Matt said you guys came a lot when you were kids" he told her smiling.

"Yeah we did!" she said excited but a little nervous and they walked inside.

"Is everything ok?" Mike asked a little confused.

"Yeah! Is just…" she said looking down. "Well I haven't actually skate since I was about six" she told him a little embarrassed.

"Uh, you skated with Puck at school" he told her a little confused.

"Yeah, I mean ice skating" she said blushing a little.

He laughed a little "That's ok Rach, I'll teach you" he smiled at her. **[A/N: yeah, i don't really know how different it is haven't skate it in years! just had this idea as a first date :)]**

They went to get their skates and put them on. Once Rachel got up from the bench, she tripped and Mike caught her. "Ok, let's go to the ice. Hold on to me ok?" Mike said laughing a little. She blushed a little and nodded smiling. Once they got to the ice Rachel grabbed the wall so she wouldn't fall. "Rach, you kind of have to let go so you can skate" he said with a chuckle.

"I know! I'm coming" she argued like a little girl. She let go, she started to skate to Mike, she did a good job, until she slipped and he caught her again. "Sorry" she said blushing furiously.

"That's ok doll" he said smiling at her. "Take my hand."

She did as she was told and realized how much she loved holding his hand. She smiled at him. They started skating, a little slow, but she managed not to fall. She got excited even skating short distances and he laughed a little. "This is so much fun! I didn't know this place still existed!"

"Yeah, I used to come a lot here too! With my brother and my parents" he said with a sad smile. He was about to let go of her hand so she would skate on her own.

"No, no! Don't let go!" she said a little scared.

"Don't worry doll, I'm not letting go" he told her smiling.

They skated for a while and then Mike asked her if she wanted to skate on her own. She wasn't really sure about that but said yes. When he let go of her hand, she started skating, after a few seconds she slipped and fell flat on her but. Mike was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" she said pouting.

"I'm not laughing doll" he told her hiding his laugh.

"Yes you are! You're mean" she pouted.

"Come on! Let's try again" he said helping her up. "Ok! Ready?"

She nodded and he let go again. She started to stumble again, but this time she grabbed Mike's arm, pulling him a little and they ended up falling together. "Sorry" she said blushing while both of them were laughing.

"It's ok doll, come on! One more time!" he said getting up again. This time she made it all the way to the wall (not that long) and she turned around thrilled.

"I did it!" she said pushing herself from the wall and skating to Mike's arms. Mike laughed a little at how excited she was.

"Yeah you did it doll" he said smiling down at her and holding her in his arms. He smiled at her and leaned down pressing his lips to hers, and she responded keenly, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart, gasping for air. "I've been wanting to do that all day" he told her smiling.

"I've been wanting you to do it all day" she answered. They kissed again and made their way out of the ice (with Rachel slipping every now and then). When they got to the car again, he opened her door again. "Thank you Mike" she told him smiling.

"No problem doll" he said and then he got in the car. "Ready for part II?" he asked her smiling.

"There's a part II?" she asked really excited. He nodded. "Where?"

"It's a surprise" he said smirking. Rachel heard her phone ringing, she took it out and Mike took it away from her. "No phones tonight!" he said putting it in his pocket.

"Ok" she said smiling. She thought about it and decided maybe it was better. It could be Jesse and she didn't want anything to ruin this date. They arrived at a little beautiful restaurant. When they got inside the hostess walked them to the balcony outside. It was beautiful, it was reserved just for them and there were Christmas lights everywhere. It took Rachel's breath away "Oh my God Mike!" Rachel said really happy. "This is beautiful!" she felt her eyes water a little bit.

"Yeah it is" Mike whispered to himself looking at Rachel. When he realized she was talking about the place he cleared his throat "I mean I'm glad you like it doll" he said glad she didn't heard him the first time. He took the seat out for her and then went to sit next to her. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

"I can't believe you actually made Matt believe he could fly" Rachel said between laughs.

"It wasn't me! We were like seven and our brothers told us we could do it like the guys on E.T." he said laughing. "He broke his arm and our brothers got grounded for like a month!"

"Yeah I remember when Daniel once told me my toys came alive when I wasn't looking like in Toy Story!" she said laughing.

"We used to get in trouble all the time" Mike said smiling. "The four of us! And then Puck and Finn too! I mean one time, it was Andy's birthday and Matt, Puck, Finn, Daniel and I stole the cake and ate it before everyone arrived" he said laughing a little. "My mom was furious" he finished, but his voice changed a little.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" Rachel asked. _Of course he misses her a lot you idiot! She was his mother!_ She kicked herself mentally. "I'm sorry, I meant-"

"It's ok doll" he said with a sad smile. "They would've loved you, you know?" he told her. She just smiled at him. "I mean, mom hated Santana and she was never really fond of Quinn. She loved Matt, Finn, Puck and Daniel like her own sons. And she always told us how stupid we were when Finn was dating Quinn and when Puck and I dated Santana. She hated her even more. She also complained once or twice about some of Andy's, Daniel's or Matt's girls. We always thought she over reacted but in the end, she was always right" he finished with a little chuckle. "And my dad was the coolest guy in the world" he continued smiling. "He taught me how to dance you know?"

"Really?" she asked really curious.

"Yeah, that's how he met my mom! He told my brother and I that if we wanted to make our girls happy, we had to know how to dance" he said laughing. "He also taught us to play football and baseball!"

"You play baseball?" she asked really happy. "I love baseball! I used to play with my dad, and Mr. Rutheford and Matty and Daniel" she said a little embarrassed when she realized she just made it look like she was a little tomboy. He laughed a little.

"Maybe we can play someday" he told her. She nodded really happy. "I hadn't really talked about them since the accident you know?" he said in a really soft voice. She just looked at him and grabbed his hand. "I mean I talked to my brother and Matt and Puck and Finn a few times but, it feels nice to talk about them again. I think I avoided it for a long time cause I didn't want to like seem week or something and I… I miss them a lot" he finished looking down.

"That's not weak Mike! They were your parents" she told him in a soft voice. "And they would be very proud of you! They have a great son" she told him smiling. He leaned in to kiss her softly. After that the waiter came to them and Rachel saw he was holding a plate with pancakes. She looked confused at Mike.

"I remembered Matt saying they were your favorite food" he told her smiling. Rachel's eyes watered. She had the biggest smile on her face and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked a little worried.

"Nothing!" she told him smiling. "No one has ever done something like this for me."

"You deserve it doll" he told her and kissed her lips lightly.

"So, what's your favorite food?" she asked him.

"Chocolate chip cookies!" he said smiling like a little boy. "My mom would always bake them and Andy and I always wanted to steal them, but she put them on top of the refrigerator so we couldn't reach them" he said laughing at that memory. "We didn't, until my dad would come from work and handed them to us" he finished. Rachel smiled to him and kissed his cheek.

After they finished and Mike paid (even if Rachel protested a little) Mike saw Rachel shivering. "Come on doll, time to get you home before your brothers go nuts on me" he said putting his coat on her. She laughed a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When they arrived at home, they walked hand in hand to the door, but before they got in Rachel stopped Mike.

"Mike, thank you for everything today! This has been the best day and night of my life!" she told him smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine doll" he told her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately again. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Mike spoke again. "Uh, I guess we better go inside, before your brothers come out to kill me" Rachel looked at him confused and he pointed at the window. When Rachel turned around, she saw Matt and Puck looking at them from the window, not even trying to hide. She chuckled and Mike opened the door for her. They walked in hand in hand and saw Matt and Puck sitting in the living room.

"Hi guys" Rachel said smiling.

"It's 11:03 Chang! You had me worried sick!" Matt said pretending to be mad.

"Yeah, we almost called the police" Puck said. Rachel hit him in the chest. "Ouch" he pouted.

"Ok, I'm gonna go to bed" she told them. She gave Matt and Puck a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to Mike and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Thanks again for today" she told him smiling. "Good night!"

"Night doll" Mike said.

"Night midget" Puck said.

"Night smurf" Matt said. Then him and Puck turned to look at Mike.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Well! What happened?" Puck asked.

"Seriously Puck? Do you want me to braid your hair or paint your nails while I tell you guys all about it?" Mike said laughing.

"Spill Chang! What did you do?" Matt said. "That's my little sister you took out you know?"

"Of course I know loser! I took her ice skating and then to dinner" he simply said. "I'm off to bed guys I'll see you tomorrow" he said walking to his room. Matt and Puck did the same.

* * *

Matt changed into his pajamas and then went to the room across the hall. He knocked on the door but no one answered, so he opened the door a little. "Rachel?" He saw her sitting staring out the window. "Baby?" she turned to look at him and smiled "How did your date go smurf?" he asked her smiling.

"It was great Matty" she said smiling a lot. "He's so nice! And I mean he was such a gentlemen! No one had ever done something that nice for me."

"You look very happy smurf" he told her kissing her head. "But don't think I won't have a talk with him" he said protectively. She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Puck told me about Karofsky being suspended. I thought they were gonna expelled him, but at least we taught him to stay away from you" he continued.

"I know" she said getting a little scared.

"Rach I know you don't want to, but you scared us yesterday and I just want to know if you're ok" Matt told her softly.

"Matty can we not talk about this right now?" she asked him. "I'm sorry. I mean we can talk tomorrow is just… it's been a perfect day and I don't want to ruin it" she said with a small smile.

"Off course baby" he told her hugging her. "My mom called again" he said changing the subject. "She says hi and to take care of you" she noticed he got a little upset. He always did when he talked about his parents.

"Hey there, Mr. Grumpy Gills. When life gets you down do you wanna know what you've gotta do?" she said looking up at him.

"Ok, not Dory again" he said chuckling.

"Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim" she started singing and dancing with him.

"Rach" he said laughing a little.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ho. I love to swim. When you want to swim you want to swim" she continued starting jumping up and down on her bed.

"You're still the crazy smurf I love" Matt said as they sat on the bed.

"I love you too Matty" she said kissing his cheek. "Come on" she said opening the bed "You're staying here tonight" she told him smiling. He got in with her and hugged her to him. She smiled to herself. It didn't matter what had happened in her life, or in the past week, or even yesterday. Because today was a good day. No, a great day. No, the best day of her life.

* * *

**A/N: song: Just Keep Swimming - Dory (Finding Nemo) :D hahaha love that fish!**

**ok again sorry it's not that evenful! didn't want anything or anyone ruin this day for Rachel and Mike! :) hope you liked it! let me know what you think! :D**


	13. F You!

**A/N: ok again first, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :D**

**GleekForever246 - THANK YOU SO MUCH! i'm really glad you liked it! :D**

**derekandchloe4ever - thank you! i'm glad you liked the date XD i was kind of nervous about that! haha thanks again!**

**a bit of slytherin - thank you sooooo much! Dory is also my hero! i love that fish! haha my friends call me that sometimes :$ hahaha thanks mr. grumy gills! (btw how do i contact you? cause i needed a few ideas but couldn't write you!) haha thanks again! just keep swimming! :D**

**Princesakarlita411 - thanks a lot! i'm really glad you liked it!**

**I-LOVE-COREY-MOTEITH - thank you so much! i'm still not sure if i'm putting Rachel's mom in the story! and i thought about your idea and is good! but i'll include it later on! hope you like this cause is a little bit of the opposite of your idea :s haha thanks again!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much! i'm glad you liked it! and as i was writing this chapter it got really long! so i'll use your idea in the next one! :D thanks again! :)**

**MidnightDreamer73 - THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU LITERALLY ROCK! haha i tell you that every time i talk to you but it's true! i'm really glad you liked it! with hahaha i ADORE dory! my friends call me that cause i can't remember anything :$ hahahahaha and i'm really glad you liked Mike in this chapter! writing it made me believe that guys like that still exists too! i kind of wrote him how i want my guy to be someday! hahahahahaand I LOVE YOUR WORDS! seriously, awesome-cherry-berry-tastic? one of my new favorite words! and thanks for going glee-freak with DON'T STOP BELIEVING and KEEP HOLDING ON! those kind of things make me don't stop believing and make me keep on holding on so THANKS! :D you rock!**

**ThesingingGleek45322 - thank you so much! and yes, Mike will eventually kick Jesse's a** :)**

**Night of Dreams - i'm so glad you liked it! and the boys protectiveness and everything! :D i think every girl needs friends like that too! :) glad you liked the date and Matt/Rachel's friendship too! thanks again! :)**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you so much! glad you liked it!**

**TwilightGleekxD - thank you so much! i'm really glad you liked it! even if there was no Jesse drama! but there will be in the next chapter! don's worry! :D thanks agaain! :) love to have a number one fan! never had one before :D**

**YoursForeverXx - THANK YOU SO MUCH! i'm really glad you liked it! :)**

**Opinionated1234 - THANK YOU! and you guessed everyone! :D and i sent you a message about your idea! THANKS AGAIN! :)  
**

******Emzy2k11 - thank you! i'm really glad you liked it! and here's the next chapter ;)**

**ok, MAYOR SHOUT OUTS TO MidnightDreamer73! she helped me so much in this chapter! so SHOUT IT, SHOUT IT, SHOUT IT OUT LOUD! thank you so much! YOU ROCK!**

**now, on to the story! so, 13 is my favorite number! but it's supposed to be bad luck! so a little bad luck for the chapter and a lot of drama! hope you enjoy! - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Glee, but I don't! :( **

* * *

The next day, Rachel woke up really early. She had a nightmare again, but it wasn't that bad. She looked at Matt and he was still asleep. She sneaked out of her bed and went down to the kitchen. She started making chocolate chip cookies for Mike. She played on 'Wannabe' from The Spice Girls and sang and danced while baking. Once they were in the oven she decided to wake the guys up because she got bored. First she went to wake Mike. She knocked on the door, but he didn't answer so, she opened the door. He was still asleep. She looked around his room and found a picture of him, his parents and his brother. _He looks really happy!_ She thought. She also saw one of a little Mike dressed as a little ninja turtle with a little Matt, a little Puck and a little Finn. She took it in her hands.

"Hi doll" she heard him say sleepy. She jumped a little and turned to look at him.

"Hi" she said smiling and blushing a little. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snoop around. I came to wake you and saw the pictures-" she said looking down.

"It's ok doll" he said smiling "Come here" he said motioning for her to sit on the bed.

"You four look adorable here" she said holding up the picture. Mike chuckled a little.

"That was for Finn's 8th birthday" he said smiling. "We got really high on sugar! We put on our Ninja Turtles outfits and we got our Super Soakers and attacked Quinn, Santana and Brittany" he said laughing a little. "Their moms got really mad at us!" Rachel laughed a little. "I'm gonna go get ready doll, see you in a bit" he said kissing her forehead. She saw the Super Soaker on the corner. _This might be fun!_ She smiled to herself. She went to the next room. Puck. She filled the Super Soaker and went in. Once she was there, she fired the gun. Puck woke up almost immediately.

"What the fuck?" he said getting up.

"Oh, Puckerman! I didn't know you still wet the bed" she said laughing from where she was standing and kept on soaking him.

"YOU'RE DEAD BERRY!" he said getting up and running after her. She started running towards the living room and he grabbed the gun from her and started soaking her.

"Ok, ok, ok! I give up!" she said laughing and raising her hands in surrender.

"Too late!" he said holding her by her waist and continued to shoot her. And then, they smelled something. "What's that?" Puck asked. "It smells like something's burning!"

"MY COOKIES!" she said pushing him out of the way and running to the kitchen. She slipped when she got there because she was soaked. Puck ran after her and saw a lot of smoke coming out of the oven. Rachel opened it and even more smoke came out.

"SHIT! What the hell happened?" he said running to grab the fire extinguisher while Rachel, screaming, tried to put it out with the Super Soaker (not working of course). Puck came back and squeezed the trigger, putting out the (little) fire. Once it was all out he turned to Rachel and spilled foam all over her.

"What the hell Puckerman?" she yelled angry at him.

"Excuse me for not wanting you to get burned!" he told her acting offended. Rachel grabbed the fire extinguisher from his hands and spilled foam all over him. "Berry!" he said a little mad.

"You started it!" she said told him.

"Uh, what happened here?" they turned to look at Mike standing at the entrance of the kitchen. He was shirtless. And Rachel noticed. She spaced out with her mouth dropped and stared at him.

"Uh" she tried to say. But instead, she squeezed the trigger of the fire extinguisher again and got foam all over Puck. Again.

"Berry!" he complained again. "The midget here tried to burn down the house!"

"Are you ok?" Mike said coming to Rachel.

"Hey! What about me?" Puck said childishly. Mike rolled his eyes at him.

"What happened?" he asked Rachel.

"I uh" Rachel still stuttered a little. He was closer to her and he was still shirtless. _Oh my God! Those abs! _ "I was uh making cookies" she said blushing and looking at the floor. "I'm sorry! I really wanted to bake you chocolate chip cookies but I lost track of time and-"

"Doll you don't have to say sorry!" he told her kissing her forehead. "I'm just glad you're ok" he told her smiling. She just giggled like a stupid girl. _Seriously! Put yourself together! You can't act all stupid cause he's shirtless!_ "Uh Rach?"

"Need a bucket there midget?" Puck said smirking. Rachel blushed furiously and looked everywhere but at Mike's eyes. She threw daggers at Puck.

"Uh, I'm, uh… gonna go get ready" she said walking outside the kitchen, before she was out, she slipped and fell on her butt. She got up really fast and started running to her room. And then she remembered Matt was there.

"Uh, are you ok smurf?" he asked a little confused when she walked in. "Why are you all wet and covered in foam?"

"Um, there was a little, uh fire downstairs? I mean Noah took care of it, and then Mike came and I think they're cleaning and-" she said really fast.

"Ok, calm down! Why do you look like a tomato?" he said with a chuckle.

"No reason" she said avoiding his look. "I'm gonna take a shower" she said getting in the bathroom.

When she came back down, she saw the guys finish cleaning up the mess. Puck and Matt then went to get ready and she was left alone with Mike, who now had a shirt on. _Buh!_ She thought. She looked at the burned cookies on the counter and went to toss them in the trash, really upset.

"What's wrong doll?" he asked her.

"Well, I wanted to make you chocolate chip cookies, because you said they were your favorite! And I wanted to thank you for yesterday" she said looking down.

"You didn't need to do that doll" he told her holding her hand and smiling at her.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you like you did for me!" she told him. "I had never burned cookies in my life!" he laughed a little and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It's ok doll! Really!" he told her. She noticed he was a little upset too.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he told her. "I'm ok doll!"

"I'm gonna go get my things" she told him getting up, but not fully convinced. Once Rachel was up, Matt and Puck came back down.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked at the look on Mike's face. He showed him Rachel's phone.

"Hey isn't that Rachel's phone?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah, Rachel gave it to me last night and forgot I had it" he said in a serious tone.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"She got a text from the fucker" Mike said.

"What! What the fuck does it say?" Puck said getting angry.

"I don't know! It's her phone! Do we read it?" Mike asked Matt. He didn't want to read Rachel's personal stuff, but it was that asshole! And he couldn't let him get near Rachel again. Matt nodded at him. So he read the text.

'_That wasn't smart of you babe! You haven't been answering my calls. Heard you were busy all day! If you keep on ignoring me I might have to come and visit you! Don't kiss and tell babe, I'll see you soon' _

Mike felt sick to his stomach. This shit head knew where Rachel was the whole day. He knew she was with him. He was stalking her. He was coming here. He turned to look at Matt and Puck and they were as furious as him.

"That fucker thinks he's coming here?" Puck said with venom in his voice.

"There's no way we're gonna let him near her" Matt said. He turned to look at Mike.

"We can't tell her" Mike said.

"Dude, she already knows he's looking for her!" Puck told him.

"Yes, I know but he actually knows where she is! We have to be with her at all times" Mike said. After that Rachel came into the kitchen and they all stopped talking.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at everyones faces. The boys exchanged looks between them, not looking at Rachel. "Matty?" she asked a little scared.

"Nothing midget" Puck said, knowing neither Matt nor Mike could lie to Rachel. Even if it was because they were protecting her. "We're a little late for school! Let's go" he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

When they got to school, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were waiting for them in the parking lot. Once the car stopped, they opened the door and pulled Rachel out.

"Ok, details NOW" Mercedes said.

"Britt said she'll talk to you at lunch! She had an early practice" Tina said.

"But we couldn't wait" Kurt told her grabbing her hand and walking to her locker. "So? How was it?"

Rachel told them the whole date and they all sighed with dreamy eyes.

"He's such a gentleman" Tina told her.

"He took you to your favorite places and even got your favorite food" Mercedes continued.

"That's like the perfect first date tinker" Kurt told her with a hand in his chest.

"I know" Rachel told them with a smile from ear to ear. "He's really sweet!" She pulled Kurt aside so they could get to class. "Ok, the most embarrassing thing happened today" she told him.

"What? Spill" he said with crazy eyes. Rachel told him about seeing Mike shirtless and acting stupider than ever for not focusing. "Well, of course you couldn't focus! No one can when they see those abs! They're hypnotizing!"

"When did you see them?" she asked a little shocked.

"Locker room honey" Kurt simply told her.

"You're my hero" Rachel said smiling and blushing a little. "You can't tell anyone! Mike can't know!"

"Oh, honey, trust me he knows!" he said laughing. Rachel just rolled her eyes and they walked to class.

After her first two classes, Rachel walked to her locker. On her way she saw Brittany really upset talking to Santana and Quinn. She walked over to them so she could see if Brittany was ok.

"We're telling you this because we love you" she heard Quinn said. The next thing she saw was Brittany running towards Puck. She slapped him and then ran to the bathroom. Puck ran after her but she slammed the door on his face and locked herself inside. Rachel watched more confused than ever. She noticed Tina was a few lockers away and went to see if she knew what this was about.

"Hey, what was that all about?" she asked Tina.

"Quinn and Santana told Brittany that Puck was with her just so he could get in her pants! And that they know, because he apparently told Finn and had sex with Santana yesterday" Tina told her.

"That's not true! He was with Matt at home!" Rachel told her.

"I believe you but I think Britt believed them!" Tina said. Rachel grabbed her arm and they walked over to the bathroom, where she saw Puck banging the door begging her to come out.

"Britt, please! Talk to me" Puck yelled at her. But he got no response.

"Move Puckerman!" Rachel told him.

"She locked herself in" Puck said. Rachel moved him got a clip out of her bag and unlocked the door. Puck was about to walk inside, but she stopped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea! We'll go in first ok?" she told him. He just nodded. They walked inside, and saw Brittany curled up against the wall crying. "Britt? What happened?" Rachel asked walking to sit next to her.

"Santana said that Puck only wants to have sex with me! And that he really doesn't love me! And when I told her about the song he sang to me, she said he sang the same song to her! And that they had sex yesterday! And Quinn said he's a man-whore and he always will be!" she said between sobs.

"Britt you know that's not true! You know Puck loves you! And he would never cheat on you! He was with Matt the whole day yesterday!" she said rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I'm sure they said all those things because they're jealous" Tina told her.

"You-you really think so?" Brittany stuttered a little.

"Of course Britt" Rachel assured her. "Noah is outside the door. He's a mess! He wants to know if you're ok!"

"Oh my God! I slapped him! He's gonna hate me!" Brittany told them starting to cry again.

"I'm sure if you tell him the whole story he'll understand" Tina told her. Brittany nodded.

"Are you ok now Britt?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Yeah, I feel better thanks" she said hugging both of them. "I'm gonna go talk to Puck" she said getting up and walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

When it was time for lunch, Rachel saw Santana and Quinn and she couldn't control herself.

"HEY! BARBIE, SATAN!" she yelled at them in the middle of the cafeteria.

"What do you want freak?" Quinn asked her.

"Look, I don't care if you mess with me! But leave Brittany alone! I thought she was your friend!" she said getting angry. Mike, Matt and Finn came to stand closer to them.

"You should mind your own business RuPaul!" Santana said getting closer to her. "We just want her to see what kind of people she's hanging around with!"

"We're protecting her!" Quinn said smirking.

"Protecting her? PROTECTING HER?" Rachel snapped. "By telling her that her boyfriend cheated on her with you?" she pointed disgusted at Santana. "And telling her that someone that loves her more than anything just wants to get in her pants?" she snapped.

"We're protecting her from the man-whore of McKinley High" Quinn told her. "And from the biggest psycho slut she'll ever meet!"

"Oh, then you're not doing a very good job if you keep her hanging around that trash!" she said to Quinn but looking at Santana.

"Oh please! Like you're not the slut of Carmel High!" Quinn said. Rachel froze for a moment. "You think no one would found out that you slept with at least half of the guys in that school?" she continued. "It wouldn't be a surprise if you already started with the guys here! I mean Karofsky, Puck, Matt, Mike-" Before Quinn could go on, Rachel had thrown herself at her. "AHHH! GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHO!" Quinn started yelling.

"YOU THINK THAT'S PSYCHO? YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING AIRHEAD!" Rachel said pulling her hair. Quinn punched her in her eye. Rachel stopped for a second, holding her eye with her hand. "YOU BITCH!" she yelled jumping on her again and slapping her in the face. Quinn somehow punched her in her stomach. And then, she heard a crack. Rachel felt someone pulling her off Quinn and she saw Finn pulling Quinn.

"You're an animal!" she heard Quinn yelled at her. Rachel kept fighting to get out of whoever was holding her.

"Rachel calm down!" she heard Mike say.

"Oh, look how cute, client number 2 is trying to help the whore" she heard Santana. "Come on Mike! Everyone knows you still prefer me!" she said winking at him.

"OK LET ME HAVER HER!" Rachel screamed fighting in Mike's arms, trying to get free. "I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" she said kicking "I'M WILLING TO DO THE TIME!"

Mike pulled her out of the cafeteria and brought her to the choir room. Matt told him he was gonna look for Puck when Mike had gone to grab Rachel. "Rachel you need to calm down!" he said a little upset.

"Oh that's right! I need to calm down but you guys almost killed Karofsky the last time!" she said a little angry.

"That's different! He pushed you!" Mike snapped a little. He didn't really understand why Rachel was so angry. "We were protecting you!"

"Right, so it's ok for you to 'protect me' but I can't protect my friends!"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear what they said to Brittany? And then to me?" she snapped. "I've had it with the slut jokes Mike! She said I slept with half of Carmel High!" she said starting to cry a little. They were angry tears, and also, her eye burned like hell.

"Rachel she said that to push your buttons! And she clearly did it!"

"Oh, what so now you're on her side? Do you really like Santana better?" she snapped. She didn't mean to snap at Mike, but she was furious and he wasn't really helping.

"Rachel, don't be stupid! You know I'm on your side! I care about you! You know I just want to protect you! Ok? I have to protect you from Karofsky, I have to protect you from them, I have to protect you from Jesse-"

"Well if I'm such a burden, why don't you just dump me and run back to Santana!" Rachel snapped and walked out of the room. Once she was out, she looked at Matt, Puck and Kurt, who apparently had been listening the whole time. Mike walked out of the room seconds later.

"Baby! Your eye!" Matt said worried and furious at the same time. He gave her a bag of ice and a kiss on the head.

"Rachel!" she heard from behind. She saw Finn walking towards her. He looked furious. "What the hell? You seriously hurt Quinn!"

"Hey! She was already stupid before I hit her" she told him.

"Is everything a joke to you? You broke her nose!" Finn snapped at her.

"Hey! Calm down Hudson!" Matt said standing protectively in front of Rachel.

"NO! Dude, I helped with Karofsky and everything and she still goes after Quinn?"

"Hey you realized how stupid they were when they didn't believe you! And now you go running back to her!" Rachel asked him.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Finn snapped again, getting closer to Rachel, but with Matt still between them. Matt looked like he was about to punch him in the face.

"I suggest you leave _now_ Hudson" Puck said with clenched teeth. Finn just turned around and left. They all turned to look at Rachel, who just shrugged, grabbed Kurt's hand and walked in the opposite direction. "What the hell happened?" Puck asked Mike.

**

* * *

***Mike's POV*****

"Rachel, don't be stupid! You know I'm on your side! I care about you! You know I just want to protect you! Ok? I have to protect you from Karofsky, I have to protect you from them, I have to protect you from Jesse-"

"Well if I'm such a burden, why don't you just dump me and run back to Santana!" Rachel snapped at me and walked out of the room.

What? I never said she was a burden! How could she think that! I just want to protect her! I ran outside behind her. I need to fix this! I need to talk to her. When I came out I saw Puck, Matt and Kurt staring at Rachel.

"Baby! Your eye!" Matt told her worried and furious at the same time. He gave her a bag of ice and a kiss on the head.

"Rachel!" I heard Finn coming from behind her. He looked furious. "What the hell? You seriously hurt Quinn!"

"Hey! She was already stupid before I hit her" she told him.

"Is everything a joke to you? She broke her nose!" Finn snapped at her. I wanted to kill him.

"Hey! Calm down Hudson!" Matt said standing protectively in front of Rachel.

"NO! Dude, I helped with Karofsky and everything and she still goes after Quinn?"

"Hey you realized how stupid they were when they didn't believe you! And now you go running back to her!" Rachel asked him. She had a point.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Finn snapped again, getting closer to Rachel, but with Matt still between them. Matt looked like he was about to punch him in the face. And I felt my blood boiling.

"I suggest you leave now Hudson" Puck said with clenched teeth. Finn just turned around and left. We all turned to look at Rachel. I need to talk to her. She just shrugged, grabbed Kurt's hand and walked in the opposite direction. "What the hell happened?" Puck asked me.

"I don't know" I said stupidly. "We were talking and she said she was a burden!"

"No, we heard the whole argument! We mean why didn't you say something!" Matt told me.

"I came out here to do that" I said. "But now she left with Kurt! Look I'll see you guys later I need to think" I said walking outside. I went to sit at the bleachers.

I can't loose Rachel. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. How is it that everything was perfect yesterday and today it turned into this? _Did you even see her black eye you moron? Or the fact that Quinn said she slept with half Carmel High and maybe she doesn't feel good about that 'particular' subject?_ Oh my God! I didn't even look at her. I didn't ask her if she was ok! _Bingo! You were worried shit about her being ok, but you didn't even see if she was! AND SHE WASN'T!_ I have to fix this! _Duh!_ Shut up! _You shut up!_ Ok I have to call the one that has helped me through my worst screw-ups.

"Hello?" I heard my brother say.

"Hey Andy" I said without any emotion in my voice.

"Hey little bro! How's it going?" he said.

"Well, been better! You?"

"I'm alright! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Mike don't lie to your brother" he said mocking a mother's voice.

"I got into a fight with Rachel"

"Rachel, _the _Rachel? The one you won't shut up about? What happened?"

"Well, she got into a fight at school-"

"Wow, you really know how to pick 'em little dog" I smiled a little, remembering watching 2 Stupid Dogs everyday with my brother.

"Shut up! It wasn't like that! She got upset because another girl was saying shitty things about her! Anyways we split them up and then she got mad at me because she thinks I think she's a burden to me!"

"Is she?"

"Is she what?"

"A burden to you?"

"What? No! Why would she? I mean she's great! And I'm just looking out for her! She's been through a lot you know! I would never tell her she's a burden because she's not! I just want to protect her!"

"Then why the fuck are you talking to me for? Go and tell her that!"

"She won't talk to me! She was really upset! And she had every right to! She got a black eye!"

"Really? She's a little badass!"

"You sound like Puck"

"Well, you still have to talk to her! Because I didn't spend the whole week listening to you brag about this girl for you to just let her go now! Don't be a wuss loser!" he said chuckling.

"Yeah, I'll figure out what to do" I told him. "So what's going on with you?"

"Oh, well nothing really! Same things. You remember what this Sunday is right?"

"I wouldn't forget mom's birthday you idiot!"

"Right! So Daniel and I are coming home on Friday night and we could do something on Sunday! We're staying for like a week or something!"

"You're skipping?"

"No, we have a week off, something about teachers meeting or shit like that! So I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yeah"

"Good! And you better had worked things out by then, or I'll kick your ass for being the stupid little dog!"

"Bye big dog"

"Bye little dog" he said laughing. I stayed sitting there, until it was time for Glee.

**

* * *

***Back to Rachel & Kurt*****

"Ok, what happened?" Kurt asked her. They were at the girls' bathroom and Rachel was holding the bag of ice to her eye.

"RACHEL?" they heard Brittany running inside. When she saw Rachel she went to hug her. "Oh my God! Puck told me the whole thing! Rachel you didn't have to do that! I'm so sorry!" she was on the verge of tears.

"It's ok Britt, really it's not your fault at all! I got this on myself!" she said a little embarrassed.

"Ok, on to the story please?" Kurt said. She told him the whole story, including the fight with Mike. "Oh, tinker bell you know he's just looking out for you!"

"Yes Rach, he cares a lot about you!" Brittany told her.

"I know! And I feel so stupid! I mean no one has ever cared about me that much guys! I just… I don't know I don't really know how to handle that!"

"Who's Jesse?" Kurt asked all of the sudden.

"What?" Rachel asked him.

"You said he said he had to protect you from Jesse" he said confused.

"Oh, right, my ex."

"Why would he have to protect you from him?" Brittany asked this time.

"I don't know! Cause Jesse's a jerk?" she said not wanting them to know the real story. "Look, let's just go to Glee ok? I wanna get it over it! And can I stay at your house tonight?" she asked looking at Kurt.

"Of course! My dad's been dying to meet you!" Kurt said smiling. "You can both come! I'll tell Mercedes! Tina has a date with Artie" he said walking out of the bathroom.

When they walked into the choir room, everyone was already there. Rachel saw Santana sitting next to Mike, throwing herself at him. Brittany went to sit with Puck, Matt and Mike. Rachel went to sit on the other side of the choir room, between Artie and Kurt.

"Ok guys everyone take a seat" Mr. Shue said coming in. "I thought we could do what we were supposed to do on Monday- Rachel what happened to you?" he asked looking at Rachel holding the ice to her eye.

"Oh, nothing I um was playing football with Noah and I didn't catch the ball" she lied. She didn't want any more drama.

"Oh, ok sorry to hear that" Mr. Shue said. "Uh, where are Quinn and Finn?" he asked and then Finn and Quinn got inside the room. "Quinn? What happened to you?"

"Oh, I sleep walk and I ran into a wall" she lied too.

"Ok, well let's get started" he said not fully convinced. "So, here's the thing! We're gonna have a competition! I see you guys are a little down and maybe this will motivate you!" Everyone started whispering excited. "Since the guys and the cheerios don't have practice tomorrow or on Friday, girls compete tomorrow and boys on Friday!"

"Hey that's not fair! The boys have one more day!" Mercedes said.

"That's because we're smarter than them and we can come up with better choices in less time" Rachel said smirking.

"Yeah you wish midget" Puck told her.

"What does the winner get?" Brittany asked smiling.

"A dinner at Breadsticks for you and a guest on me" Mr. Shue told them. "Ok, so everyone has to sing by themselves, I mean you can have backups if you want, but no duets! We choose two girls finalist and two boys finalist and then on Monday the four finalists compete once again to choose the winner!"

"Do you choose the winner?" Matt asked.

"Actually Miss Pillsbury will chose one finalist and I will choose the other one! And then everyone votes!" Mr. Shue said.

"Mr. Shue what do we have to sing about?" Mike asked. Rachel turned to look at him and when he looked at her she looked somewhere else. Santana was still next to him and she had her hand on his knee.

"You can sing about anything you want! Or anyone if you'd like" Mr. Shue said.

"Maybe he does like her better" Rachel whispered sadly to Kurt, who looked at Mike and Santana.

"Don't be stupid Rachel!" Kurt whispered to her. "He's nuts about you and you know that! She's just trying to piss you off! Don't let her!"

"Kurt, Rachel?" Mr. Shue looked at them. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh, I bet she's just a little upset about her boy finally realizing what a big loser she is and coming back to a real woman" Santana said.

"Shut up Santana" Mike said really angry and taking her hand off his knee.

"Stop picking on Rachel!" Brittany said.

"That's ok Britt!" Rachel said. "Actually, Mr. Shue can I share something with everyone?"

"Um, of course Rachel" Mr. Shue said a little shocked.

Rachel whispered something to Mercedes, Tina and Brittany. Then, she went to the band to told them a song. "Ok, so this song is one of my favorite songs and even if it's supposed to be dedicated to a girl that a man hates, I decided to make it about a girl that another girl hates! Make that two girls! I apologize for the language Mr. Shue! But you always say we can sing about anything or anyone and I decided to sing about how I feel. In order to do that I need the exact words of the song! I hope you enjoy it!" Rachel said smiling. When the music started playing, everyone knew the song and started to dance a little.

[_Rachel_, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany]

[Rachel started dancing with Mercedes, Tina and Brittany behind her. She was looking at Santana and Quinn the whole time] **[A/N: you can picture the dance like in 'The Substitute'! loved ****Gwyneth Paltrow's performance :)]**

_I see you drivin 'round town_

_With the guy I love and I'm like,_

_Fuck you! (_Oo, oo, ooo)

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Fuck you! And fuck her too!_

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that some shit? _(Ain't that some shit?) [She sang that part looking at Mike. For the next one, she turned to the girls again.]

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a_

_Fuck you! (_Oo, oo, ooo)

[She went dancing to sit between Puck and Matt]

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there_

_I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more of Atari_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair_

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you _

(Oh she's a gold digger_) _[They all sang looking at Santana]

_Well (_Just thought you should know 'nigga_)_

_Ooooooh! I've got some news for you_

_Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend_ [She sang looking at Quinn and then at Finn]

_I see you drivin 'round town_

_With the guy I love and I'm like,_

_Fuck you! _(Oo, oo, ooo)

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Fuck you! And fuck her too!_

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that some shit? _(Ain't that some shit?)

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a_

_Fuck you!_ (Oo, oo, ooo)

[She went to dance with Artie and Kurt]

_Now I know, that I had to borrow,_

_Beg and steal and lie and cheat._

_Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya._

_'Cause being in love with you ass ain't cheap._

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_

(Oh shit she's a gold digger) [They sang now looking at Quinn and Finn]

_Well _(Just thought you should know nigga'_)_

_Ooooooh! I've got some news for you_

_Oh I really hate your ass right now _

[Everyone, except Quinn, Santana and Finn stood up to dance with Rachel]

_I see you drivin 'round town_

_With the guy I love and I'm like,_

_Fuck you! _(Fuck you)

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Fuck you! And fuck her too!_

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that some shit? _(Ain't that some shit?)

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a_

_Forget you!_ (Oo, oo, ooo)

**[A/N: ok I really wanted to include that song :)]**

When the song ended, everyone started laughing and hugged Rachel.

"Ok, that was different but it was good Rachel" Mr. Shue said. "Well guys I'll see you tomorrow, I have to leave early!" he said walking out. Once he was out,

"Don't think for one second you're getting my prize loser" Quinn told her. "The only reason I didn't go to Principal Figgins about my nose is because I would've got in trouble too!"

"Oh, please you broke your nose because it's so big it got in my way" Rachel told her.

"Do you want another black eye to match that one?" Santana told her.

"Don't you dare touch her again" Tina snapped, to everyones surprise.

"What are you gonna do about it freak?" Santana told her. Tina just kept quiet. "I didn't think so!" Santana snapped. Then she turned to Rachel. "Look, give it up! We told you to stay away from _our _men!"

"Shut up!" Mike snapped at her. "We're not your men! If Finn wants to be stupid enough to be with Quinn that's him! Don't think for a second that Matt, Puck and specially me, think of you as we once, stupidly did! Get off Rachel's back! You will never be as good, talented, smart, funny, beautiful or anything like her!"

Santana glared at Mike with an evil look. She turned around and left the choir room. Quinn left behind her yelling for her, and Finn ran behind Quinn. Artie and Tina left a little later.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked the girls.

"Where are you going?" Puck said.

"We're going to Kurt's house" Brittany said smiling.

"What? Why?" Matt asked looking at Rachel who was silent the whole time and she kept on looking at the ground.

"We're having a girls meet" Mercedes said.

"Kurt's a boy!" Puck said.

"I don't count" Kurt told him laughing a little.

"Rach, can I talk to you?" Mike asked her a little awkwardly.

"Sure, I'll just go get my stuff from my locker" she said quietly.

"We'll wait for you in the car" Kurt told her, while Mercedes and Brittany said goodbye to Matt and Puck.

**

* * *

***Matt's POV*****

"So, what are you gonna tell her?" I asked Mike once Rachel was out of sight.

"I don't know man I just have to get her back" Mike told me.

"You haven't lost her loser" Puck told him. He was right. Then I saw Mike taking Rachel's phone out.

"She got another text" he said with venom in his voice. I grabbed the phone out of his hand.

'_Still no answer? You're making this game very dangerous for you babe. The longer it takes, the angrier I get! Don't kiss and tell babe'_

I am going to kill that motherfucker! I don't care what I have to do I am not letting him near my sister. "We have to find him" I said in a serious tone.

"How the fuck are we gonna find him?" Puck asked me. I know he's as mad at me and Mike is madder, if that's possible. "We don't even know what he looks like! And we can't tell Rachel, she'll get furious!"

"I don't know! But we have to do something! This fuck is serious!" I said angrier than ever.

"We're not gonna let him hurt her!" Mike told me angry. "But we have no idea where he is!"

"Where who is?" I heard Rachel said. She was standing at the door. "Matt, what are you doing with my phone?" she looked a little nervous.

"I…I forgot to give it to you yesterday" Mike told her.

"What were you talking about?" she asked again, looking at me.

"Look, Rach, we don't wanna scare you-" I started.

"Give me my phone" she snapped at me. I handed it to her and she read the text. I saw her face pale.

"Look, baby, we're gonna find him-" I started again.

"You're not gonna do anything!" she said getting angry. "You have no idea what you're doing here do you?"

"Well, how could we Rach?" Mike snapped a little. "You won't tell us anything!"

"Yeah Rachel we're just trying to help!" Puck told her getting angry too. "Don't think we're gonna let you handle this on your own!"

"I'm spending the night at Kurt's" she simply said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" and she walked out the door.

**

* * *

A/N: song: Fuck You - Cee Lo Green [one of my favorites songs! he's a genius! i'd love to sing that to someone ;)] i swear the next one will be sooner! :D hope you liked it! let me know what you think!**


	14. Half Of My Heart

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :D**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much! and here's your idea! i changed it a little so it wouldn't be the exact same thing! hope you like it ;)**

**MidnightDreamer73 - AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU ROCK! seriously you're the best! i'm really glad you liked it! (THAT SONG ROCKS BTW) i'm glad i fit it perfectly :D and i only used some of the ideas because the chapter got waaaaaaaaay too long! but in this one and the next one, the other ones will come! don't worry! THANKS A MILLION FOR YOUR HELP! (hope you read your shout out!) seriously every time you write a review i feel soooooo good! i mean really! the fact that you like it and think of it as inspirational it's just (i'm gonna use your word here) Wa-puckleberry-merry-cherry-tastic! i love it that you even make up words to describe my story! you seriously rock! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! and don't apologize about the long review! I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! :D thank youuuuu agaiin sooooooo muuuch again! YOUUUU ROOOOOOOCK! again :) thank you! (last time) THANK YOU! :) YOU ROCK! (ok i'm done :D)**

**a bit of slytherin - yaaay! i can send you messages now! hahahaha thank you! i'm really glad you liked it! even if Rachel was being an idiot! but don't worry it'll get better hahaha i also hate Quinn and Santana and Finn a little bit! hahahaha and yeah Puck & Birtt rock! :D thanks again for reviewing! hahahaha i don't really know how did my computer didn't die! i was really stuck in this chapter! but the genius MidnightDreamer73 helped me a lot! haha THANK YOU AGAIN! :) peaaace!**

**derekandchloe4ever - thank you so much! i'm really really glad you liked it ;)**

**Opinionated1234 - thank youu so much! i'm so glad you like it! and i sent you a message apologizing again! swear the competition is next chapter! hope you like this!**

**YoursForeverXx - thaaank you so much! i'm really glaad you liked it! :D haha love that you hate Quinn, Santana & Finn hahaha thanks again :)**

**TwilightGleekxD - THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D i'm really really glad you liked it! :D glad you like the boys protectiveness! every girl needs friends like that ;) and that Quinn got her nose broken hahahahaha thanks again! :) **

**Night of Dreams - Thank youu! so much! and the Mike's POV was actually also MidnightDreamer73! but i will do it more often! :) and Matt's and Puck's too! :D you have no idea how exited I get when i see your reviews! thank you so much! and thanks for all of your words! and I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! without them there's no story! i love to include them in my story! that goes for you too in case you want anything to happen let me know! :D thanks again!**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you so much :)**

**ThesingingGleek45322 - thank youu so much! :D i'm really glad you liked it! :D**

**ok, so i was going to skip this whole thing and go straight to the next day, but this chapter kept on running in circles in my mind and wouldn't let me sleep! so, here it is! i really hope you like it! it's not that eventful is just to get it out of my system! enjoy! - moony!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Glee :(**

**

* * *

***Matt's POV*****

After Glee we went home. We were eating and playing video games. But we couldn't really get Rachel out of our heads.

"I can't believe she's being so stubborn!" Puck told me really mad.

"I know! I hate it when she gets this way!" I told him. I was really mad. We want to help Rachel and she won't let us.

"She has a point!" Mike suddenly told us.

"What?" Puck asked confused.

"Look, first she's right! We have no idea what we're doing! We have no idea where the fuck this shit head is! We have no idea what he even looks like! How are we gonna find him? And now that she's mad at us, there's no way she'll help us or anything!" Mike said.

"Yeah, but why won't she let us help?" Puck asked kind of angry.

"I think she just doesn't get that people care about her" I told them a little sad. I've known Rachel since forever and she knows I love her, and now, she knows Mike and Puck care about her too. But there's something that won't let her completely trust us. "Dude, she's been alone for ten years. She came from a place where no one believed her, no one cared for her, I mean she's been here for almost two weeks and before here, she lived with Blaine for about four months and her supposed parents haven't even talk to her! I just think she doesn't know how to handle having a family and someone actually giving a crap about her" I finished kind of sad realizing that my best friend has been alone most of her life.

"I guess you're right" Mike told me really upset.

"Dude, she's gonna come around! I know she's not talking to you right now, but she was just upset!" I told him.

"I didn't even ask her if she was ok" he told me. "I was just so worried about her being ok, and I didn't actually look! I wanted to protect her and I didn't!"

"You fucked up man" Puck told him. "But just a little, the midget really likes you, she's just mad! You know chicks man! Let her cool off with her girl's night!"

"I guess" Mike sighed looking down. I knew he was upset, but there's not much we can do right now if Rachel won't talk to him.

"It'll be ok man" I told him. "Ok, guys I'm serious when I say we have to find this asshole!"

"Dude, we don't know anything about him! And even if we find him, what are we gonna do?" Puck told me.

"I don't know man!" I said getting a little upset. "Look, I failed her once, I won't do it again!"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked me.

"Dude, she had a crappy life after her grandma got sick! And I couldn't be there for her! Well now she's here and I won't let anyone hurt her!" I snapped and left to the kitchen. I hate that I wasn't there for Rachel. I hate that she had to go through everything alone. I can't let that happen again. I saw Mike coming in the kitchen.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I don't want her to get hurt again man" I told him.

"None of us want that" he told me. "Look, Puck thinks of her like his little sister and we both know that no one messes with people Puck cares about! You know how I feel about her! And that I'm willing to do what it takes to keep her safe. We know she's your best friend and your little sister too, we know how much you love her and that you won't let anything happen to her. Don't be so hard on yourself" he said. I didn't answer I was mad at myself. "It wasn't your fault!" I looked up at him. "I know you think it was somehow but it wasn't and I know it sucks that you couldn't be there for her but, like you said, you are now, so stop feeling guilty!" he said and walked out. He's right.

**

* * *

***Back to Kurt & Rachel*****

"Ok, so Mercedes drove Britt home so she could get her clothes and we have to go to drop this at my dad's workshop… Rachel, are you even listening to me?" Kurt asked.

"Um, yeah sure, your dad's gonna pick his stuff up and we're dropping something at Britt's?" she said.

"Honey, what's wrong? You're still upset about Mike?"

"It's not just that! Look it's not important! Sorry I'll dedicate my head to think of today ok?"

"Ok, we're here" Kurt told her and they got out of the car. "Hi, dad! This is Rachel Berry!" Kurt said to a man working on a car.

"Hi Mr. Hummel, is nice to meet you!" Rachel said.

"Oh no! My son's friends call me Burt! Mr. Hummel was my dad" he said smiling at Rachel. She just smiled back. "Oh my God what happened to your eye?"

"Oh, playing football, didn't catch the ball" she said a little embarrassed. Apparently he bought it.

"You play football?" he asked smiling.

"Apparently not!" she told him laughing a little.

"Dad, I brought you your lunch!" Kurt said handing him a paper bag.

"You didn't have to-" Burt started.

"Don't even think about telling me you were gonna buy something to eat! You have to eat healthier!" Kurt interrupted him.

"Is he this bossy with you too?" Burt asked Rachel.

"No!" she said. "He's worse" she answered with a chuckle. Burt laughed a little and Kurt look offended.

"So, what are you guys up for today?" Burt asked them.

"Oh, Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany are coming over! That's ok right?" Kurt asked him.

"Of course it is! But listen" he said looking at Kurt. "I um, I have a date."

"You do?" Kurt said excited. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Yeah I kind of wanted to talk to you about that, it's one of your friend's mother. It's um, Finn's mother… Carol Hudson" he finished.

"Oh" Kurt said a little shocked. "Um, well that's um great dad!"

"Really? Cause if it's weird for you or something-"

"Dad, don't be silly! It's great" he said with a smile.

"Ok, so I'll get home a little late! Don't go all crazy and throw a party ok?" he said smiling at both of them. "I have to get this done. It was really nice to meet you Rachel! I'll see you guys later!"

"It was great to meet you too Mr. Hum- uh Burt!" she said when she saw the look he gave her.

"That's better, I'll see you later son" he said hugging Kurt and then they left to Kurt's house.

"Ok, Britt just texted me saying that she has a bottle of Tequila left from the party last week and that we should make Margaritas, so we're going to the grocery store. Do you know how to-"

"Tequila, lemon juice, syrup and Triple Sec" Rachel answered quickly. Kurt looked at her a little shocked. "What? When you're supposed to attend the 'elite parties' you have to know how to make proper cocktails!"

They went to get everything they needed for the night. They got popcorn, chocolate, ice cream, candy, and all kinds of junk food. A few minutes after they got to Kurt's house, Mercedes and Brittany came with a huge box of movies. After watching 'He's Just Not that Into You', 'Mean Girls' 'The Holiday' and 'Music & Lyrics', and about thirteen pounds of junk food each, they were watching 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'.

"I can do that" Rachel said all of the sudden.

"Do what?" Mercedes asked her.

"Lose a guy in ten days!" she said. "Twelve if you're actually counting!"

"Rachel" Kurt said.

"No! I mean really how stupid can I be? Mike is a great guy and I snapped at him for no reason at all and now he probably hates me!" she complained.

"He doesn't hate you!" Brittany told her.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"He's nuts about you! I mean, what happened after he asked you to talk, before we left school?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing! I came back and Matt, him and Puck were discussing stupid stuff! So I told them I'll see them tomorrow" she said. "Ugh screw this, I'm making Margaritas" she said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Wow, she's a real mess" Mercedes said.

"I know! What are we gonna do?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know! But I think I might know who has the answer" Kurt said smiling devilishly. "I'll be right back ladies" he said getting up. He walked to his room and dialed what has been his favorite number, since Saturday.

"Hello?"

"Hi Blaine! Sorry to bother you" he said.

"Kurt? You're not bothering me! I love to hear from you!" he said. Kurt could tell he was smiling and felt his heart melt a little bit.

"Right, um, well actually I'm calling because we have a little problem" Kurt said.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he sounded worried.

_God, he's adorable!_ Kurt thought. "Well thank you very much for asking, but yes I'm ok. Rachel… not so much!"

"WHAT? What happened?" Kurt told him the events of the day and Blaine was shocked. "SHE HAS A BLACK EYE?" he said a little worried and a little mad.

"Yeah, but I think that's the least of her problems! She's a mess! She thinks Mike hates her now, but is actually a little stubborn to go talk to him!"

Blaine chuckled "A little? Look I know Rachel Berry, and _a little_ stubborn does not begin to describe her!"

"So what do we do? I mean I love Rachel, but we've been trying to cheer her up the whole night and nothing seems to work!"

"Don't worry! It'll pass!" Blaine said laughing a little. "She'll realize it on her own! It's just her way to do things!"

"Ok, we'll keep up the movies marathon and eating junk food!"

"Wow, I'm jealous! Wouldn't hurt to invite you know?"

"Oh, I just, um assumed, I mean I-"

"Kurt, I'm kidding!" Blaine said and Kurt let out a breath. "We're still on for Friday right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Kurt said smiling. "What are we doing?"

"You let me do the thinking! I have everything planned out! Look, I have to go, but stop worrying so much a bout Ray! She's a big girl!" he said. Kurt nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you on Friday then!" he said excited.

"Can't wait!" Blaine told him. "Oh and Kurt, whatever you do, don't let Ray drink Tequila! That girl can drink, but Tequila is her soft spot" he said and hung up. Kurt dropped the phone and ran to the kitchen. He passed the living room, where Brittany and Mercedes were texting their boyfriends. He saw each of them had a Margarita already.

"RACHEL!" he yelled walking in the kitchen. He found her blending more Margaritas and with a big jar already full.

"There you are!" she said with a huge smile on her face. She had the bottle of Tequila in one hand and a glass of Margarita on the other one. Yes, she was drunk. "I was looking all over for you! You're the only one without one!" she said handing him the glass.

"Rachel Berry! How can you be drunk already!" he said.

"I'm not drunk! You're drunk!" she said a little offended. Then she tried to walk over to Kurt and she tripped but didn't fall. Kurt looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Ok, I am drunk!" she giggled.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked walking in with Mercedes behind her.

"Our little tinker bell here got drunk!" Kurt told them. They turned to look at Rachel.

"What? How?" Mercedes said, and then she noticed the bottle of Tequila, almost empty, on Rachel's hand. "Oh, I see" she said. Mercedes then heard her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi baby" she heard Matt say.

She covered the end of the phone and said "It's Matt!"

"MATTYYYY!" Rachel said excited like a little girl.

"Was that Rachel?" Matt asked Mercedes.

"What? Um, no!" Mercedes said a little too quickly.

"Mercedes? What's going on?" he asked.

"Um, nothing! Um, baby we're about to eat! Can I call you in a few minutes?"

"Sure baby! Have fun" he said, but still not convinced.

"I wanna call Mike" Rachel said.

"Honey that's not a good idea" Kurt told her.

"Why not?" she asked childishly.

"Because you're drunk!" Mercedes told her.

"So?"

"So you'll end up saying things you don't want to!" Brittany told her.

"But I have to tell him that I'm sorry! And that he has the best abs I have ever seen!"

"WHAT?" Brittany and Mercedes asked at the same time.

"Oh right! Like you don't know! Everyone knows!" Kurt told them.

"Where do deleted texts messages go?" Rachel asked. Everyone turned to look at them really confused. "What?" they just started laughing.

"What do we do?" Mercedes asked. "I don't think Matt would like very much that Rach is drunk!"

"Well, is not like she's with strangers or we're gonna let her do anything stupid" Kurt told her. Then he saw Rachel finishing the jar of Margaritas. "RACHEL BERRY! I am going to call Puck right now! Do you think he would be happy knowing his sister is drunk?" Rachel stopped drinking, but there was almost nothing left. And then she burped, really loud. Mercedes and Brittany started laughing hysterically. "Wait! How much did you two have to drink?" Kurt asked them.

"Um, two or three?" Brittany said a little too happy.

"She took mine" Mercedes said pointing at Brittany. Clearly she was sober.

"Hey Britt, let's go out dancing!" Rachel said with excited eyes.

"Yes!" Britt said excided taking her hand and walking into the living room. Kurt and Mercedes ran after them.

"No! No one is going out!" Kurt said stepping in front of the door. Brittany just went to grab a CD and played it. She started dancing 'Tik Tok' with Rachel.

"What are we gonna do?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"Relax, hopefully it'll pass on it's own" he said not convinced.

"Wait!" they heard Rachel yell. "I lost the floor!" she said and started laughing. "Help?" she said looking at Kurt. "I need to" she said leaning to his ear so she could whisper but instead "I need to pee!" she said yelling a little and giggling. Kurt grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. Once she was inside, she felt her phone vibrating; she got it out, excited, thinking it as Mike. "Mike?" she said excited.

"_Babe, is not nice to call me that!"_ Rachel froze. _"What the fuck are you thinking? I've been calling you for the past days and you don't answer! I thought I made it clear when we met at the mall! Don't think I forgot about you babe!"_ Rachel couldn't talk. She wasn't even sure what he was telling her. She was way too drunk. _"Can't even talk, can you babe? Glad I still have that power on you"_ She could tell he was smirking. He was enjoying this. But she couldn't let him know she was drunk. _"You're time's over! I'll see you tomorrow! Hope you dream about me tonight babe!" _Then, the line went dead. Rachel couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't think.

"Rach? Are you ok?" she heard Kurt from the other side of the door. She didn't respond. He opened the door and saw her standing there. "Rach? What happened?"

"I can't button my pants!" she said giggling. Kurt looked down and saw that her pants were unbuttoned, so he rolled his eyes and buttoned them for her. "Kurt, I wanna go home" she told him.

"Why?" he asked when she saw her face change.

"I wanna be with Mike" she told him looking down.

"Rach, I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Please Kurt!" she whined like a little girl. She was a little scared and she couldn't tell him why. She needed to feel safe. She needed to be with Mike.

"Ok, I'll drive you" he said walking out of the bathroom. When they were in the living room he saw Mercedes laughing at Brittany who was trying to say cinnamon. He told them about Rachel and they all got in the car (Rachel and Brittany with Kurt's help).

* * *

When they got there, Rachel tried to open the door but it was locked.

"I think they're already asleep" Mercedes said.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany said. **[A/N: quote from 'Hell-O']** Rachel started laughing hysterically.

"They can't be asleep it's not even ten!" Kurt said.

"I know!" Rachel said. They all turned to look at her. "I can climb through that window" she said pointing at a window a little higher than the door. "I need your help Peter Pan! All you need is faith and trust... and a little bit of pixie dust!" she said smiling. **[A/N: quote from 'Peter Pan' :)] **Kurt looked confused at her. "Come on! I did it once when we were kids and Daniel locked us out!" He went to help her up, and once she opened the window and went inside, she got stuck halfway through it. "Fuck! Hey I found my keys!" they heard her say. Then they saw someone opening the door.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Puck said looking at them. At that moment, Rachel fell inside the house. They all ran inside and saw her sitting there, laughing. "Rachel?" he said kneeling down next to her.

"Puckyyy!" she said smiling stupidly and throwing her arms at him.

"She's a little drunk" Kurt told him.

"A little? I could smell the Tequila from upstairs Hummel!" Puck said.

"Is not our fault! We had no idea she would get this drunk!" Kurt said.

"Where are Matt and Mike?" Mercedes asked.

"They both went to bed! Matt said he was tired and Mike was a pain in the ass since Rachel wasn't here" he told them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Rachel wanted to come! She wanted to be with Mike!" Kurt told him. "Listen I have to go or my dad will kill me! Are you girls coming? Or do you want to stay?"

"We have all of our stuff at your place, it makes more sense if we go" Mercedes said. Brittany didn't want to go.

"I wanna stay with you" she said hugging Puck.

"That's ok love, you can stay and wear my clothes tomorrow" he said winking at her. Brittany giggled and nodded happily. Kurt and Mercedes left shortly after that. Puck walked Brittany to his room and carryed Rachel over his shoulder. Brittany fell asleep almost immediately. When he got Rachel to her room, he sat her on the bed and started laughing. "You are wasted!" Puck said smirking a little.

"Shhhhh! Matty can't know! Or Mike!" she said getting worried. "You know what I was thinking? Well I know we're a big twisted crazy family but, Daniel and Matt are actually family! And so are Mike and Adam-"

"Andy" Puck corrected her.

"So, we're like definitely you're my brother!" she said giggling. "I mean we have no one else, so we're like you're my brother and I'm your sister and I love you… you loveme.." she started laughing for a long time. "…because I love me loves me you and me, me I love me!" he stared at her, trying not to laugh harder. "Yes, I'm a natural blue" she finished running a hand through her hair and laughing. **[A/N: DORY again :)]**

"You're crazy midget, but I love you too! And I _am_ your brother! You're my sister! And no one messes with my sister, you know that right?" he said messing her hair. She smiled at him.

"Oh oh! Word vomit! No, wait a minute… Actual vomit!" she said. **[A/N: quote 'Mean Girls' :)]** She started running to the bathroom, slammed the door behind her and before she knew it, she threw up.

"Rach?" Puck called from the other side of the door. "I'll stay here until you feel better ok?"

"I freaking love you! You know that, right?" he heard her say. "Well I love you! Like this much! But you can't see me, but I am stretching my arms to show you...see? Can you see?" he opened the door and saw her stretching her arms.

"I can see that baby" he said with a chuckle. "I love you that much too!" he said kissing her head. And then she threw up again. And again. He went to get something for her to take and brought it back. "Here, take this" he said giving her a bottle of water and aspirin "if you don't you'll be dead in the morning!" She took it and sat against the wall. "What happened midget?" Puck asked her in a more worried tone.

"I don't know" she said looking down. "Jesse called again" she said starting to cry a little. "I got scared and I wanted to come here!"

"What did he say?" he asked getting angry and rubbing her back.

"I don't remember!" she said crying a little harder. "I thought it was Mike, so I answered and then he just started talking! I couldn't say anything because I didn't want him to know I was drunk! I'm sorry!"

"That's ok baby, you did good!" he said looking at her. "We're not gonna let him hurt you ok?" he said in a soft voice.

"You can't know that!" she said crying again.

"Why not?"

"Look, I broke up with Jesse because he was a jerk! He was like mean to everyone and he was really full of himself and…" she stopped. "I don't know how but he always gets what he wants" she said.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I mean, he's a spoiled asshole that gets everything he wants in life! I don't want you guys doing anything to him! I mean, him you can take, cause he's a wuss! Seriously _I_ could take him! But he has people behind him! Not nice people! And I can't loose you!" she said crying again. Puck was a little shocked. He didn't expect that loser to be kind of powerful. "His family owns like half of the world or something! They're really powerful, he can do whatever he wants and get away with it! He's dad does the same! I never really understood what he did for a living, but they're money is not from 'working hard' if you know what I mean!"

"Rach, I don't care what that asshole does, he's not getting near you ok?" he told her in a serious tone. "I don't know what we have to do, but we're not letting you do this on your own! I know you're scared, but you have to let us help you! Mike was miserable today! He's scared as hell for you!"

"He-he doesn't hate me?" she asked between sobs.

"What? Rach no! He cares a lot about you! He just wants to protect you" he told her.

"I know! I was so stupid for yelling at him" she said. "I need to talk to him" she said fixing herself up a little and brushing her teeth like five times. "Thanks Noah!" she said kissing his cheek and hugging him. "You're the best brother I could ask for!"

"You don't have to thank me midget! You're an awesome sister! I got your back remember?" he said kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight midget! Ask me if you need anything else ok?" he said and went to his room.

* * *

Rachel went to Mike's room. She got inside, tripped and fell.

"Ouch!" Mike heard her say. He turned on the light and saw Rachel on the floor.

"Rachel?" he asked shocked. "What are you doing here? Are you ok?" he said picking her up and placing her on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't really remember!" she said giggling a little.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk! I'm hungover! Do you know what that means?" she said.

"Rach, you're drunk!"

"No, it means I was drunk yesterday" she said in a 'duh' tone. **[A/N: quote from 'School of Rock' XD]**

"Rachel-"

"Don't call me Rachel" she said pouting. He looked confused at her. "You never call me Rachel! Are you still mad at me?" she asked, and he saw a tear rolling down her face.

"What? I'm not mad at you-"

"Then why won't you call me like you used to? I liked it" she said pouting again. "I'm sorry I yelled at you! I didn't want to be at Kurt's tonight I wanted to be with you! I feel safe when I'm around you and happy and safe and like someone actually gives a crap about me and I'm sorry and- wait I said that already but I really am! I just… I don't know! Please don't leave me!" she said looking sadly at him. He saw the bruise on her eye. He wanted to kill Quinn. He sat next to her and sat her on his lap and kissed her eye gently.

"Doll, I'm never gonna leave you! I just want to protect you! I hate it when you're upset or sad, I just want you to be happy all the time! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that you feel safe with me! I want to be with you! I'm sorry about what I said earlier! I was a jerk! I didn't even ask you if you were ok! I hate what Quinn and Santana said to you, and I swear I will do my best to make it stop! Don't ever think that I wanna be with anyone else ok?" he told her. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "What else is wrong doll?" he asked in a really soft voice.

"Jesse called again" she said starting to cry against his chest.

"What did he tell you?" he asked trying to stay calmed.

"I d-don't know! I answered the ph-phone because I thought it was y-you! And I d-didn't want to talk because I didn't w-want him to know I was drunk!" she said between sobs.

"Shh it's ok doll! I'm right here!" he said rubbing her back. "Let's go to sleep ok?"

"C-can I s-stay here?" she asked shyly. "I d-don't wanna be alone!"

"You're not alone doll! I'm right here with you! I'm not going anywhere" he said hugging her to him and they got in the bed.

"W-would you sing to me?" she asked really soft. He barely heard her. "I like your voice" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Would you sing with me" he whispered. She smiled and nodded. "Ladies first!" he told her.

[_Rachel_, Mike, **Both**] **[A/N: imagine it acoustic :)]**

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends_

_Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been_

_Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing_

_Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring_

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_

_That I can't keep loving you, oh, with half of my heart_

I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else

I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself

Lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came

Showing me another way and all that my love can bring

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation

Half of my heart takes time

Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you

That I can't keep loving you, oh, with half of my heart

**Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long**

**Down the road, later on you will hate that I never **

**Gave more to you than half of my heart**

But I can't stop loving you (_I can't stop loving you_)

But I can't stop loving you (_I can't stop loving you_)

**But I can't stop loving you with half of my -**

**Half of my heart**

**Half of my heart**

**Half of my heart's got a real good imagination**

**Half of my heart's got you** (_Half of my heart's got you_)

**Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you**

**That half of my heart won't do **(Half of my heart won't do)

_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding _

_To a bride with a paper ring_

And half of my heart is the part of a man 

Who's never truly loved anything

**Half of my heart**

**Half of my heart**

**Half of my heart**

**Half of my heart**…

"Why did you pick that song?" he whispered to her.

"I love John Mayer" she said with her eyes closed. "I feel like that song! I think I only have half of a heart!"

"Maybe you can put it together with my half and then it will be a whole heart!" he said softly. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her.

"I would love that" she said smiling. He kissed her lightly on the lips and looked at her smiling back at him. He could see something different in her smile, it wasn't her usual smile, like when something really makes her laugh, or when she's making plans, or the one when she's just goofing around, or when she's laughing out of politeness, she has one when she's making fun of Puck, Matt or me, and another one when she's making fun of herself. But this time, her smile had something different. There was something in her eyes. Hope.

**

* * *

A/N: song: Half of My Heart - John Mayer and the last thing about the smiles is from Win a Date With Tad Hammilton! hope you like it! :D let me know what you think! :)**


	15. You'll Be In My Heart

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND READING! :D AND LIKING MY STORY! :)**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much! i'm so glad you liked it! and there will always be big brother little sister goofing off ;) and your request is here :)**

**GleekForever2646 - thank you so much! so glaad you liked it :)**

**derekandchloe4ever - thank youuuuu! :D i'm really glad you liked it! and here's what happened next! :D hahaha**

**a bit of slytherin - yaaaaaaaay! i'm really glad you liked it! even if Rachel was drunk :P hahahaha and she still has Matt to face! hahahaha i'm really glad you like the quotes! i'm kind of a quote freak if you may! hahahaha if i like the movie i will probably remember every quote in it! love them! :) have this weird gift when it comes to movie/tv quotes or songs! i can watch it or listen to it about 2 times and i've memorized it! :) hahahaha kind of useless gift but i love it! makes me feel special! :D aaand ideas are always welcome at my door! if you have anything you'd like to include, don't doubt on telling me! THANK YOU AGAIN! :D peace! :)**

**Princesakarlita411 - thank you! i'm really glad you liked it!**

**Opinionated1234 - thank youu! :D i'm really glad you liked the last part! i love that movie! and HERE'S YOUR REQUEST! :D hope you like it!**

**TwilightGleekxD - you'll tell me when it starts to get old right? hahahaha thank youuuuuu so much! i'm really really glad you liked Rachel drunk and Rachel/Puck and Rachel/Mike! :D thank you so much! i'm really really glad you liked it! and that you don't want my story to end! :D THANKS AGAIN! :)**

**ThesingingGleek45322 - thank you so much! :D i'm really glad you liked it! and you get excited when i update! i get excited when you review! XD i'm sooooo glad you liked it! :D thanks again!**

**MidnightDreamer73 - thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu sooo much! i didn't really wanna be a pusher or anything! so again sorry about sounding kind of stalker! but I LOVED YOU REVIEW! thank youuu sooo much really! :D they're just so detailed! i mean you actually pay attention to little details i always think no one's gonna notice it! BUT YOU ALWAYS DO! :D glaaad to know how to incorporate the bad girl on Rachel and didn't seem obvious or anything! and her vulnerable side too! and Britt and Rachel drunk! :D really you rock! :D and love your new word! :D Musical-ly-fragi-berry-expe-pucky-dosious! they just keep getting better and better! and loved that you did *single ladies dance* seriously you rule! hahaha i'm really glad you like the songs! i really love all of them! :D and there are a lot more to come! :D and the POV's really was your idea! i'm just thankful you thought they were good! :D and a lot of people thanked me for that! soo that's ALL YOU! :D glad you liked the ending! i really just have a good memory and put together some quotes or movie scenes or expressions that i love! :) and add them my touch of course! agaain sorry tooo look like a stalker here! but like i've said i always wait for your review! and i got scared that it hadn't come because you didn't like it :s soo sorry about that again! :D an thank youu agaain! :D seriously you rock! and sorry about stalking! :$ won't happen again! and thank you again! and sorry and thanks! :D YOU ROCK! (ok, done :))**

**Angel JJK - thank you! i'm really glad you liked it! :D here's more! :)**

**Night of Dreams - thank youuuuuu! and the song IS amazing so you get to say it as many times as you want! :D i won't get mad hahaha glad you liked Matt's POV as i've said before the different POV's were MidnightDreamer73's idea! so is all her! haha and i will do that more often! soo happy that you liked drunk Rachel! hahaha "Yes, I'm a natural blue" one of my favorite Dory quotes EVER :D glad you like Rachel in the story! and dun dun dun! Jesse will be here soon! hahahahaha and yes he's an idiot an a stalker and a NINCOMPOOP (totally forgot about that word i will soo use it in the story! so thanks) hahaha and you're right he probably will find out Rachel's new phone number if she changed it! and glad you liked Mike/Rachel! sooo thank you thank you thank you *five minutes later* thank you thank you! (see what i did there?) seriously thank you so much! i'm soooo glad you liked it! :)**

**YoursForeverXx - yaay! thank you so much! :D i'm really glaad you liked it! hahaha and Rachel drunk! hahahaha and Mike and Rachel making up :) thank youu so much again! :D thanks**

**ok, so this chapter is really long because there are a lot of songs in it! is not that eventful but i owed Opinionated1234 her prize for guessing everyone in chapter 9 and here it is! :D is basically just everyone singing! buuut before you know it! the next chapter will be up! i'm already working on it and DUM DUM DUUUUUM Jesse's back! sooo i will make it up to you in the next chapter! :D enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Glee! I just own my dog, Ron :)**

* * *

"Rachel! Rachel wake up!" she heard someone and felt someone shaking her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Puck talking to her. "Get up midget!"

"Mmmm" she said rolling around.

"Ok, get up, or I tell Rutheford about yesterday!" he told her.

"Where's Mike?" she said getting up, sleepy.

"He's making you pancakes! He's so whipped" Puck said laughing a little bit.

"Shut up!" she said. "Where's Britt?"

"She's getting ready. Matt's already eating, we told him you were feeling a little sick yesterday and Kurt brought you home" he told her. She just nodded.

"My head is killing me" she told him. He chuckled a little.

"Of course it is! That's why I brought you this!" he said handing her a bottle of water and aspirin.

"You are the best brother ever!" she told him drinking it and then they went downstairs. Before they walked in the kitchen, Puck noticed she was still really sleepy, so he pulled her aside.

"Ok, keep it together Berry! We got Matt off your back! Don't ruin this!" he whispered to her. She just nodded.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Matt told her and kissed her head. "Are you feeling better?"

"Um, yeah a little" she said. She went to hug Mike, who was still making pancakes.

"Hi doll" he told her smiling and giving her a little kiss. She smiled at him, grabbed a cup of coffee and then went to sit down between Puck and Matt.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Matt asked. The other three exchanged looks not looking at him.

"Um, I just had a headache and wanted to come home" Rachel started.

"Yeah, she called here and I went to um get her" Puck said, but not that convincing.

"Rach, why are you so tired?" Matt asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm not tired" she lied looking like hell and resting her head on her hand.

"Hey, dude help me out here?" Mike said to distract Matt and he got up to help him. _My God he knows her well!_ Mike thought.

"So, do you know what you're gonna sing today smurf?" Matt asked Rachel. When he turned around to wait for an answer he saw her with her eyes closed. Her head fell from her hand and hit the table. She got up quickly and blinked a few times. "RACHEL BARBARA BERRY! Did you get drunk last night?" Matt yelled a little.

"Couldn't wait to get to school to do that could you?" Puck asked glaring at her. **[A/N: got that from 'Modern Family' :) love that show!]**

"What the hell happened last night!" Matt asked again.

"Um, I what?" she asked still half asleep.

"You came here drunk in the middle of the night?" Matt asked angry.

"I um, wait what?" she asked. She really didn't understand what was happening.

"Rachel Barbara Berry! Answer me!"

"Don't you middle name me Matthew James Rutheford!" she answered back. She had a huge headache. _Stupid hangover! Stupid Tequila!_ She thought.

"Rachel!" he snapped.

"Dude, calm down!" Mike tried to calm him down.

"Stay out of this Michael Christopher Chang!"

"Dude seriously, what is it with you and full names?" Puck asked.

"Do you want me to say yours?" Matt snapped at him. He grabbed Rachel's hand and got her out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Rachel, what the hell happened last night!" he asked a little angry.

"Nothing! I just-"

"You got here drunk! Rachel what the hell were you thinking?" he said a little angry.

"Matty calm down! Is not like you've never been drunk! I just wanted to come here and Kurt brought me! Nothing happened!"

"Rachel, don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! I was upset because of the stupid day! I started making Margaritas and drank a little too much Tequila ok? Then, Jesse called me and-"

"That fucker called you? What the fuck did he say?"

"Uh, well if you let me finish I could tell you!" she said getting angry. He looked at her and then she looked anywhere but his eyes "I don't know what he said ok?"

"What do you mean you don't know-"

"I don't remember ok? I just got scared and wanted to come home! Kurt brought me here and Noah helped me!"

"You don't remember? Why don't you remember? You were _that_ drunk!" he said getting really angry.

"Ok, stop it! Don't act all 'I never get drunk' shit ok! Nothing happened! Stop being so over dramatic about this! You're not my father!"

"Well you don't have one Rachel! So someone has to look out for you!" he snapped without thinking. When he heard what he just said he instantly regret it. He looked at her and saw her looking back at him with watered eyes. "Rach, baby oh my God! I didn't-" he started saying in a soft voice as he tried to hug her but she pushed his hand away and she ran to her room. _What the fuck did I just say! I can't believe that came out of my mouth!_ He thought. He turned around and saw Mike and Puck leaning against the wall. They heard the whole thing.

"Dude!" Puck said kind of worried.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Matt said with the most scared tone in his voice. "I'm the biggest idiot in the whole world!" he said and he ran to Rachel's room. "Rachel! Rach please open up!" he begged her. But he got no answer.

"Look, she's not gonna wanna talk to you right now" Puck told him.

"Yeah, just let her cool off a little" Mike said. "I'll talk to her ok?" Matt nodded and went to his room.

"What happened?" they heard Brittany coming out of Puck's room. Puck told her the whole story as they went downstairs to eat.

"Rach? Doll? Could you open the door?" Mike asked really softly.

"Is Matt with you?" he heard her say from the other side of the door.

"No doll, is just me" he told her. He saw the door open a little bit and he got in. She was sitting in her bed hugging her teddy bear and with the picture of her and her dad for her fifth birthday next to her. He went to sit next to her and hugged her to him. "Doll-"

"Don't" she said in a soft voice. "I don't want to talk about it" she said sadly. "Please?" he just nodded and kissed her head. They stayed there until it was time to go to school.

* * *

When they got to school, Kurt and Mercedes were waiting for them at the parking lot.

"Hey tinker! How's the-" he stopped when he saw the killing look on Puck's eyes. "Um, come here I have to tell you something" he said pulling her aside.

"Hi baby" Mercedes went to greet Matt. "What's wrong?" she asked when he saw the look on his face. Matt grabbed her hand and they left to the bleachers so they could talk.

"What's up?" Rachel asked Kurt with the least emotion he had ever seen.

"Well I wanted to know what's going on without your brothers killing me!" he told her.

"Nothing, Matt and I had a fight! Listen Kurt thanks for everything last night! And I'm sorry about the trouble I caused, I just want to be on my own today ok?" she asked before walking to Mike again. Mike went to his locker and he told Rachel he would meet her at hers to walk her to her class. When Rachel was putting her books on her locker she heard someone breathing next to her.

"Rachel Berry, can you fill us in the events that occurred yesterday?" she saw brainy standing there with a microphone in his hand and another loser holding a camera.

"Get that thing away from me!" she said putting her hand in front of the camera.

"Can we affirm that you were the one who initiated the fight?" he asked her.

"What! Get lost loser!" she couldn't take this. Her headache was worse than in the morning. She didn't need to deal with this. Luckily for her, someone noticed.

"Would you say the fight was over Mike Chang or Finn Hudson? Because sources say, you had an argument with Mike Chang! Are you after Finn Hudson now? Is it true what Quinn Fabray said? Did you sleep with half of Carmel High? "

Before she could answer, she saw Puck grabbing the camera from the other kid and smashing it onto the floor. He glared at that kid and he started running. Then, she saw Mike grabbing Jacob by the collar of his shirt and smashed him against the lockers.

"What do you think you're doing Jew-fro?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"I thought I made it clear when I told you to leave her alone!" Puck said smirking. "I warned you!"

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" he asked shaking. He looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"It means, you're messing with _my_ girl! And no one messes with _my _girl! And now, is not just Puck you have to be afraid of" he said with venom in his voice.

"So, here's the thing loser" Puck continued. "You talk to her, I'll kill you!"

"You look at her, I'll kill you" Mike continued.

"You come near her, I'll kill you" Puck's turn.

"You even think of her, I'll kill you" Mike said.

"You keep on stalking her, or ask someone else something about her, I'll kill you" Puck told him.

"You ever say a fucking word to her like the ones you said now, I'll kill you painfully" Mike said with venom in his voice.

"Do you understand?" Puck told him with disgust in his voice. He nodded quickly and he looked like he was about to cry. Mike smashed him against the lockers and then let go of him. He started to run as fast as he could to the other side of the hall "You ok midget?" Puck asked her. Rachel just nodded and hugged Mike. "I'll see you guys at lunch!" he said and he walked away.

"So, I'm your girl?" she asked blushing a little and looking up at Mike.

"If you want to be" he said smiling at her.

"I don't think anything else would make me happier" she said standing on her tiptoes and kissing him softly on the lips.

"How are you feeling doll?" he asked her while they started walking to class.

"My head is killing me! And I'm really cold" she said even if she had two sweaters on. He took his jacket out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Here, wear this! You won't be cold, and everyone will know you're my girl" he said putting it on her and kissing her cheek. She felt safe on it. She felt like being hugged by Mike the whole time. It smelled like him and she couldn't feel cozier. "So, what are you gonna sing today?" he asked her.

"That's a surprise" she said with a sad smile. He could tell she was still upset about Matt, but he also knew she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

The rest of the day went really quick until it was time for the competition. Rachel hadn't seen Matt the whole day. He didn't even join them for lunch. When she walked in the Auditorium she went to sit between Brittany and Mike.

"Ok, guys, a little change of plans!" Mr. Shue said walking in. "Turns out we don't have the Auditorium for tomorrow, so looks like the guys have to sing today too!"

"What?" Kurt said shocked.

"Calm down Kurt! The girls will go first, so you'll have time to get ready!"

"Hello everybody, I wish you luck today" Miss Pillsbury said walking in the room. _She kind of looks like a puppy!_ Rachel thought.

"Ok, so girls, who wants to go first?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Actually, Mr. Shue" Matt said standing up. Everyone turned to look at him. "I kind of had something prepared for today and I was going to ask you if I could sing before the competition but since we're performing today too, if it's ok with you and the girls, I would like to go first!" he said.

"Um, yeah that's great Matt, I don't see why not" Mr. Shue said excited. "Take it away" he said sitting down. Matt walked to the stage and grabbed a guitar.

"Um, ok, so the song I chose is for someone who means the world to me! I said a stupid thing today and I know it! And um, I'm really sorry! Rach, you know you're my little sister and I love you more than anything in the world! So the only song I could think to sing was our song. The one that I told you whenever you heard it, you had to think of me, and remember that you would never be alone!" When he started playing Rachel instantly recognized the song he sang to her twice in her life. The first time was the day her dad died. She wanted everyone to stop asking her how she felt and Matt grabbed her hand, they went up to her room and he sang her this song. The second time was when she had to move away. Before she had to go, she went to his room to say goodbye to him and she started crying, so he sang the song again. They agreed it would be their song forever.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_And hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Yeah, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different_

_But deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have and to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_(Yeah) You'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say _

_I'll be with you (You'll be in my heart)_

_I'll be there always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there _

_Always_

When Matt finished the song everyone started cheering for him. Rachel was crying and she stood up and went to hug him.

"Do you know that I had to listen to that song for like a year to stop crying when I started living with my grandma? And then I would listen to it at least once a day! I was listening to it the night I got on the bus to come home! I love you loser" she whispered to him and hugged him tightly. He kissed her head.

"I love you too! So much! And I'm so sorry baby! I was a total jerk-"

"Yeah you were, but you're my brother, you have to be a jerk sometimes! I'm sorry about yesterday!" she told him. "And if you win you better sing your song to Mercedes or I'll kick your ass!" she said chuckling.

"Deal" he said hugging her again and going to sit down.

"That was great Matt!" Miss Pillsbury told him. "I love that song!"

"Yeah, you did a great job Matt" Mr. Shue said. "Ok, who's next?"

"Can I be next Mr. Shue?" Brittany asked.

"Sure Brittany whenever you're ready" he told her smiling.

"Ok, so this song is for someone who once sang me a song and I'm sorry about yesterday and I love you!" she said smiling.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley_

_Lightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me._

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

And that's what Puck did. Everyone started cheering, the girls were almost crying and the boys were wolf whistling.

"Ok, calm down guys" Mr. Shue said laughing a little. "That was great Brittany! Who's next?"

"I'm ready Mr. Shue" Tina said. "Well everyone knows that I used to be all by myself and I thought it was ok, but I think it's because I didn't know what love was about so, here it is" she said. She sang Kelly Clarkson's 'Miss Independent.' **[A/N: sorry, but I won't put ALL of the lyrics in the chapter it would make it endless! So just my favorites, or the most important!]**

"Wow Tina that was excellent" Mr. Shue told her.

"Yes you have an amazing voice" Miss Pillsbury said cheering her.

Finn went next, singing The Doors' 'Hello, I Love You' followed by Kurt, singing 'Defying Gravity'.

"Ok, who's next?" Mr. Shue said excited after congratulating Finn and Kurt.

"Me, Mr. Shue" Mercedes said excited. "Well I think when you listen to the song, you'll know who is it for" she said smiling. Rachel, Tina and Brittany were her backups.

[_Mercedes_, Rachel, Tina and Brittany]

_There's a boy I know_

_He's the one I dream of_

_Looks into my eyes_

_Takes me to the clouds above_

_Ooh, I lose control_

_Can't seem to get enough_

_When I wake from dreaming_

_Tell me is it really love_

_How will I know?_

(Don't trust your feelings)

_How will I know?_

_How will I know?_

(Love can be deceiving)

_How will I know?_

How will I know _if he really loves me?_

I say a prayer _with every heartbeat_

I fall in love _whenever we meet_

I'm asking you_, what you know about_ these things

How will I know _if he's thinking of me?_

I try to phone _but I'm too shy_ (Can't speak)

Falling in love _is all bitter sweet_

This love is strong, _why do I feel weak_

_If he loves me, if he loves me not _

_If he loves me, if he loves me not _

_If he loves me, if he loves me not _

_Oh, how will I know?_

How will I know _if he really loves me?_

I say a prayer _with every heartbeat_

I fall in love _whenever we meet_

I'm asking you_, what you know about_ these things

How will I know _if he's thinking of me?_

I try to phone _but I'm too shy_ (Can't speak)

Falling in love _is all bitter sweet_

This love is strong, _why do I feel weak_

Everyone started cheering for Mercedes and Matt came to kiss her. "I thought you knew by know" he told her smiling. She just smiled at him and kissed him again.

"That was great Mercedes" Mr. Shue told her.

"Mr. Shue, I'm next" Santana said getting up. "And I don't need backups!" she sang Miley Cyrus' 'Can't be Tamed.' She stared at Mike the whole song and danced, well not so innocent.

"Um, that was interesting?" Miss Pillsbury said a little shocked.

"Um, ok who's next?" Mr. Shue said, feeling a little awkward. Artie sang 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' and then it was Puck's turn.

"Ok, so someone told me that this other someone had always believed in me, and I didn't believe her until she said so herself!" Everyone stared at him confused and Rachel started laughing. She knew what he was talking about. "She makes me feel like I can actually do anything that I want and I love her for that, and for so many other things. And I actually decided to sing this song to you last night! I love you Britt!" he said smiling.

_Lying here with you_

_I watch you while you sleep_

_The dawn is closing in_

_With every breath you breathe_

_I can feel the change_

_The change you've made in me_

_But will I ever see_

_All the things you see in me_

_When you say that I'm one of a kind_

_Baby, I don't see it but you believe_

_That I'm so strong and true, I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man_

_Because you love me like I am_

_When it comes to love_

_I may not know the rules_

_But there's one thing I know_

_My heart belongs to you, just you_

_When you say that I'm one of a kind_

_Baby, I don't see it but you believe_

_That I'm so strong and true, I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man_

_Because you love me like I am_

_You show me you love me_

_With a fire that burns deep inside_

_When you say that I'm one of a kind_

_Baby, I don't see it but you believe_

_That I'm so strong and true, I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man_

_Because you love me like I am_

_I'll never understand_

_I don't think I'll ever understand_

_Why you love me_

_Why you love me just like I am_

Rachel and Mercedes were crying, Tina was smiling and Brittany was crying AND smiling. She ran to hug Puck and kissed his cheek. When he went to sit down, he fist bumped Matt and Mike and hugged Rachel lightly.

"That was great Puck!" Mr. Shue told him.

"I understood the beginning of your speech" Rachel told Puck laughing a little.

"Yeah, I kind of thought you would! You're the only person in here as crazy as me" he said messing her hair.

"Can I go next Mr. Shue?" Rachel said.

"Of course Rachel!" Mr. Shue said excited.

"Um, ok, so I really like this song and I think it fits right now in my life! And well so um, yeah little rascals" she said rambling like a crazy person.

_I would give up everything_

_Before I'd separate myself from you_

_After so much suffering_

_I finally found unvarnished truth_

_I was all by myself_

_For the longest time_

_So cold inside_

_And the hurt from the heartache_

_Would not subside_

_I felt like dying_

_Until you saved my life_

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_My every wish and every dream_

_Somehow became reality_

_When you brought the sunlight_

_Completed my whole life_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_Cause baby, I'm so thankful_

_See, I was so desolate_

_Before you came to me_

_Looking back I guess_

_It shows that we were_

_Destined to shine_

_After the rain_

_To appreciate_

_The gift of what we have_

_And I'd go through it all over again_

_To be able to feel this way_

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_My every wish and every dream_

_Somehow became reality_

_When you brought the sunlight_

_Completed my whole life_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_See baby, I'm so thankful_

_I found you_

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_My baby I'm so thankful_

_I found you_

"That was great Rachel" Miss Pillsbury said. Her eyes were watered and so were Brittany's.

"Yeah, great job Rachel" Mr. Shue told her. She went to sit back and hugged Matt and Puck.

"You guys are the best brothers ever" she told them. When she sat down, next to Mike, she kissed him on the lips.

"You were amazing doll!"

"It was mostly for you, but if you tell them that, I'll deny it" she said chuckling a little.

"Can I be next Mr. Shue?" Mike asked. "If Quinn won't mind" he said. _He's such a gentleman!_ Rachel thought feeling her heart melt a little. Quinn nodded.

"Ok, Mike! Take it away" Mr. Shue said. He grabbed his guitar and went to the stage.

"Um, ok so I think everyone knows who this song is for!" he said smiling. Puck turned around to look at Rachel.

"Is for me" he told her proudly. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm sure Noah" she told him.

_You and me_

_We come from different worlds_

_You like to laugh at me_

_When I look at other girls_

_Sometimes you're crazy_

_And you wonder why_

_I'm such a baby_

_'Cause the dolphins make me cry_

_Well there's nothing I can do_

_I've been looking for a girl like you_

_You look at me_

_You got nothing left to say_

_I'm gonna pout at you until I get my way_

_I wont dance, you wont sing_

_I just wanna love you_

_But you wanna wear my ring_

_Well there's nothing I can do_

_I only wanna be with you_

_You can call me a fool_

_I only wanna be with you_

_Yeah I'm tangled up and blue_

_I only wanna be with you_

_You can call me a fool_

_I only wanna be with you_

_Sometimes I wonder_

_If it'll ever end_

_You get so mad at me_

_When I go out with my friends_

_Sometimes you're crazy_

_And you wonder why_

_I'm such a baby yeah_

_The dolphins make me cry_

_Well there's nothing I can do_

_I only wanna be with you_

_You can call me a fool_

_I only wanna be with you_

_Yeah I'm tangled up and blue_

_I only wanna be with you_

_I only wanna be with you_

_I only wanna be with you_

_I only wanna be with you_

They all started cheering at Mike. "That was great Mike! We need to get you more solos" Mr. Shue said.

"That was wonderful Mike" Miss Pillsbury told him.

"Thank you" he said. He went to hug Rachel and she kissed him happily.

"You were great!" she said excited. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome doll!" he said.

"You're such a wuss man! Dolphins make you cry!" Puck said laughing. He just rolled his eyes at him.

"Ok, I guess that leaves Quinn" Mr. Shue said. "The stage is yours!"

"Thanks Mr. Shue" Quinn said smiling sweetly at him. _Fake ass bitch! You gave me this black eye!_ Rachel thought. "I would like to dedicate this song to my amazing boyfriend who loves me and respects me for who I am" she said smiling like a robot. Rachel mimicked like she was going to vomit. She sang Christina Aguilera's 'What a Girl Wants' looking at Finn the whole time.

"That was great Quinn" Miss Pillsbury told her really excited.

"Ok guys we have our finalists! First the girls!" Mr. Shue said excited.

"Congratulations to all of you girls you sounded amazing" Miss Pillsbury started. "The finalist I chose was because I thought she did a great job and I love the song she chose. Quinn" she said smiling. Quinn turned to look at Rachel with a smirk.

"My turn" Mr. Shue said. "Ok you all girls did a great job, but the one I thought really found a song that fits her voice best, like I told her on a lesson, was Rachel, so you're my finalist!" he said excited. Everyone started cheering for her.

"Ok, now on to the boys!" Miss Pillsbury said. "The finalist that I chose was someone who I think has changed a lot since the beginning of high school! I can see the change in him and he should start seeing it too! So, my finalist is Puck!" she said smiling. Puck was shocked. Brittany ran to hug him and kissed him excited.

"Ok and my finalist, like I said, was someone who I need to give more solos to! Congratulations Mike!" Mr. Shue said smiling. Rachel hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Ok, that's it for today guys, I expect our four finalists to get ready for Monday! And the rest of you has to vote for them so I'll see you guys on Monday!" he said saying goodbye to everyone and leaving with Miss Pillsbury.

"That dinner is mine" Quinn told Rachel with clenched teeth and she left the Auditorium with Santana and Finn, who was glaring at Rachel, behind her. Tina and Artie left shortly after. Mercedes left with Kurt and Matt could tell she was a little upset.

"Of course she's upset! You sang a song to me!" Rachel told him.

"I know! But it was only because I wanted to tell you that I was sorry and-"

"I know that! But still, she would like you to sing to her!" she said.

"Yeah, but I didn't win!" he told her.

"And you can't sing outside school moron?" Puck told him.

"Yeah! You could sing to her at home! I'll tell Kurt to come by in about an hour and we'll help you!" Rachel said.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Yes!" Brittany said excited.

* * *

They went home and Matt started to think what to sing. Rachel called Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peter Pan!"

"Hey tinker! Are you feeling better?" he asked a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm better thanks! And sorry about my mood today! Listen, are you with Mercedes?"

"No, I dropped her at her house, she was a little upset, but she wouldn't talk about it!"

"Um, do you think you guys could come here? In um about 20 minutes?"

"What's this about?" he said intrigued.

"You're very nosey Mr. Hummel" Rachel said smiling. "Just be here and you'll find out!"

"Ok, but I'm not sure if she will come-"

"Kurt just bring her, or I'll tell Blaine you gave me Tequila!"

"What? I didn't give you Tequila! You found it and drank it on your own!"

"Yes, but he will believe his Ray of Sunshine over anyone" she said smirking.

"You're an evil petite girl!"

"I know! But you love me! See you in a few!" she said hanging up. About thirty minutes later, Kurt arrived with an annoyed Mercedes.

"I brought you this" Kurt said handing Rachel a stuffed little cow holding a little sign that said 'A Hug Puts You in a Good Moo-d'.

"Oh Kurt I love it!" she said hugging him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome" he said smiling.

"What are we even doing here?" she asked. Everyone could tell she was not in the mood.

"Just sit here" Rachel said and they sat on the couch. They turned the living room into a little theatre. Then Matt came out and stood in a little stage Rachel made Puck and Mike put together. But really, it was just a table they had to move. And the couches.

"Um, ok so I just wanted to sing you this song! I'm sorry I didn't today at Glee I had another problem to resolve and I was hoping on winning so I could sing you this song, but since I didn't I wanted to sing it anyways. I also wanted to tell you that I loved your song and I love your voice! And as I told you earlier, I thought you already knew how I felt about you, but if you're still not convinced, hopefully this will do it" he said starting to play his guitar.

_She got the brains - She got the looks_

_She knows all the right people_

_Reads all the right books _

_She's got my name_

_She's got my number_

_But what she sees in me I _

_Sometimes wonder_

_She's a little too good for me_

_She's gonna change me if I let her_

_She's a little too good for me_

_But I'm getting better_

_I'm just a guy – I'm just me_

_I'm happy with my feet up on the table _

_In front of my TV _

_We're worlds apart_

_We're night and day_

_She's dinner by candlelight_

_I'm just a take-a-way_

[Kurt started dancing with Brittany and Rachel, while Mercedes stared at Matt with the biggest smile anyone's ever seen]

_She's a little too good for me_

_She's gonna change me if I let her_

_She's a little too good for me_

_But I'm getting better_

_She's says I do something to her_

_All her friends say I'm a loser  
_

_She's just a little too good for me_

_She's gonna change me if I let her_

_She's a little too good for me_

_But I'm getting better_

_She's a little too good for me_

_She's gonna change me if I let her_

_She's a little too good for me_

_But I'm getting better_

_Yeah, I'm getting better _

_I'm getting better_

Mercedes stood up to hug him and kissed him. "My friends don't think you're a loser!" she said laughing a little.

"I do" Rachel said smiling sweetly. Matt glared at her.

"I really wanted you to know how I feel about you" Matt told Mercedes smiling. She hugged him again.

"Hey, why don't we get any hugs?" Puck said. Mercedes looked at him confused.

"Yeah, we moved the whole living room so your boyfriend could have his little theatre" Mike said whining like a little boy. Rachel glared at them, but Mercedes went to hug them.

After that, they ordered dinner. Mike and Puck told Matt about Jacob and he said he was going to talk to him too, even if Rachel told him not to. They watched a couple of movies and then Kurt drove Brittany and Mercedes home. Puck and Mike had fallen asleep on the floor while they were watching 21. Rachel, however wasn't paying attention. She was lost in her own thoughts. She was trying to remember what Jesse had told her the night before. And figuring out why would he appear one day, about what had happen on Monday at the Mall and then he won't do anything, and then again, and today, nothing.

"What's wrong smurf?" Matt asked Rachel pulling her out of her thoughts.

_Ok, this is just ridiculous! He can't know me this well!_ She thought. She was going to say nothing but he gave her the I-know-something's-wrong look so she gave up. "Nothing is just" she sighed. "Jesse"

"What? Did he call you?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"No! I mean not today. I don't really remember what he said last night but um, I'm scared Matty" she said starting to cry a little.

"Why, what happened?" he said hugging her to him.

"Is just, I love it here! You guys are great! And I'm so happy to be with you again! And I love being with Mike and I just don't want him to take all of that away" she said crying in his chest.

"Baby, we would never let that happen!"

"I'm scared of answering my phone, I'm scared of going to sleep, I'm scared that I'm gonna turn around and he's gonna be there!"

"We're not gonna let him near you!" he assured her. "Do you trust me?" he asked her lifting her head so she could see him. Her eyes were filled with fear but she nodded.

"With my life" she whispered.

"Then you have to believe me, that no matter what I have to do, I would never let that asshole hurt you again ok?" he said kissing her forehead. She nodded again. "Do you want us to stay here like we did on Monday?" he asked her smiling.

"Please?" she said smiling like a little girl. Matt woke Puck and Mike up and they set everything up again she was between Mike and Matt, Puck was next to Mike. Rachel felt a little scared and she had a bad feeling. Like if something bad was going to happen. But then, Mike grabbed her hand and she turned to look at the three of them. They all saw the scared look on her face and Matt started singing 'You'll Be In My Heart' again with Puck and Mike joining them. She smiled at them and fell asleep. Nothing could happen to her with them being there right?

**

* * *

A/N: songs: You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins (if you haven't heard Teddy Geiger's version you should! It's beautiful! that's the one that i actually thought in this chapter), Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer (one of the best songs EVER made!), Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson, Hello, I Love You - The Doors (loved Finn's performances of that song), Defying Gravity - Wicked (also love Kurt/Rachel version!), How Will I Know? - Whitney Houston, Can't Be Tamed - Miley Cyrus, Dream a Little Dream Of Me - The Mamas and The Papas (loved Artie singing it!), Like I Am - Rascal Flatts (beautiful song!), Thank God I Found You - Mariah Carey & 98 Degrees, I Only Wanna Be With You - Hootie and The Blowfish (LOVE THAT SONG!), What a Girl Wants - Christina Aguilera and She's a Little Too Good For Me - Bryan Adams (great song!)**

**ok, so again sorry it wasn't that eventful! just needed to get the competition going! but i will make it up to you! cause sooner than you think DUUM DUM DUUUUM Jesse's here! and also featuring! [DRUMS] Daniel Rutheford and Andrew Chang :) i really hope you like it! let me know what you think! :)**


	16. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**A/N: THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU so much! :D **

**Princesakarlita411 - hahahahaha thank youu! i'm glad you liked it! i would love Matt and Puck as brothers too :)**

**ajunebuga - thank youuu so much! i'm so glad you liked it :D**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank youu! glad you loved it! :) it's about time the guys' fists meet Jesse's face! and there will always bee at least a little brother/sister interaction between Puck and Rachel just for you ;) thanks again!**

**Angel JKK - thank youu! so glad you liked it! :D**

**Night of Dreams - yaaaaaaay! hahahaha i'm really glaaad you liked it! and i LOVEEE that you notice some quotes i thought no one would! like "Dude seriously, what is it with you and full names?" hahahaha i was hoping some one found it funny! so thanks for that! :) glad you like my humor :) and that you like my music! :D hahahaha i was a little nervous had to find a lot of songs and kind of fit them to the characters! but i'm glad everything tunred out alright! THANKS AGAIN! and don't die! here's the next chapter! :)**

**a bit of slytherin - yaaaay! haahaha i'm soo happy you love them! and that you liked the songs! and specially Rachel and Matt's song! :) glad you almost melted there :) and yes, Miss P. just picked Quinn to have more drama added! :D *evil laughing* (even if no one really takes my evil laughing seriously, it's too loser! haha) glad you like Matt a little more than the others! he's just like a big brother to Rachel i love him! hahahaha and yes i wish there were guys like that in reality! and maybe there are, but in the mean time, we can make them up! is funnier! hahahaha and thanks for all your help! THANK YOUU SO MUCH AGAIN! **

**MidnightDreamer73 - THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUU SO MUCH! got kind of scared at the beginning hahahahaha i am soooooooo glad you liked it! and the songs! because i had to find A LOT! and one that fit each character a little! haahaha i'm sooo happy you liked the whole chapter! the vulnerability, Cherry, Mercedes upset, everyone's little POV's hahaha (witch is still all thanks to you!) THANK YOU SO MUCH for thinking that anyone could read this and think that the writes is amazing! :D again! thanks for thinking of my story as 'inspirational' SERIOUSLY! YOU ROCK! and yes i have a lot of fun writing this! :) soo glad you notice everything like things i show, express, the length, how i update! (witch i try to do as much as possible but well you know, school sucks! haha) and i love including what the readers think! because well it IS for them so! makes me feel like i'm doing a good job! :) so glad you like the story even if is different and at some points the same! :D thanks for thinking of it as perfect! glad you liked the chapter! i didn't think it would be that good cause i did it to get the competition like out of the way but then the beginning of Matt and Rachel's fight came to me and got a little better! hahaha THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! like i always say, is the one i wait for the most! :) THANK YOUU AGAAAIN SO MUUUUCH! YOU ROCK! :)**

**GleekForever246 - yaaay! thank you sooo much! :D i'm sooo glad you liked it! :D you'll find out really soon what happens with jesse! :D thanks again! :)**

**Emzy2k11 - glad you liked it! thank you so much! :)**

**Opinionated1234 - yaaay! i'm soooo glad you liked it! :D and how your idea turned out! i'm really glad you liked the songs! :D thanks again!**

**meowkittehmeow - thank you sooo much! i'm really glad you liked it! :)**

**TwilightGleekxD - yaaaaaay! :D i'm soooo glad you liked it! and that you liked the songs! :) and the pairings! hahahaha thanks for that! and thanks for thinking that i'm influential! makes me feel special! hahahaha and don't give up on writing! but keep on reading please! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! :) thank youu sooo muuuch again! you rock! :)**

**derekandchloe4ever - yaaay! thank youuu thank you sooo much! i'm sooo glad you liked it! :D and that you like Mike and Rachel! :D and the fact that you liked Matt in this chapter! :) thank youuu sooo much! :D really glad you liked it! :)**

**Angien - huh! i hadn't really thought about stalking someone for so long without being noticed by another stalker! i guess because jew-fro's only stalks her at school? and didn't really think about Blaine showing them a picture! but Puck actually talked to Jesse once! haha SORRY :$:s either way, in the next chapter he comes back so, they'll meet him!**

**YoursForeverXx - thank youuuu sooo much! :D i'm sooo glad you liked it! :D and yes Daniel Rutheford and Andy Chang coming soon! but i pulled it back a little but just for a little i swear! :D evil Jesse will be there though! is just like first half of the day! :) thank you so much! glad you liked the songs! :D thanks agaiiiiiiin! :D**

**MAYOR SHOUT OUTS TO a bit of slytherin! she helped me so much in this chapter! so SHOUT IT, SHOUT IT, SHOUT IT OUT LOUD! thank you so much! YOU ROCK! :D**

**ok, so i know i said Daniel and Andy would be in this chapter but soooooorry! they will be in the next one! because... well you'll see! :) is not that eventful, until the end! but hope you liked it! :D - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

* * *

"Mike?" Rachel whispered. She couldn't sleep, and it was still dark. Mike opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What's the matter doll?" he asked whispering.

"I can't sleep" she said blushing a little.

"Why not?" he asked a little worried. "Did you have a nightmare again?"

"No! I don't know! I just… I have a bad feeling"

"What's on your head doll?" he asked.

"I don't know, I mean I just feel like something bad is going to happen!"

"I'm right here baby, nothing's gonna happen to you!" he said hugging her tightly.

"What if Jesse finds me?" she asked him scared. He looked at her and he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Doll, we've told you this before. He has to go through us to get to you! And we're not gonna let that happen! I will never let anything happen to you! You know that right?" he said kissing her forehead. "You're safe here! Come on doll, try to sleep!"

"You won't go anywhere?" she asked a little scared.

"I'm staying right here doll" he told her smiling and she gave him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

They woke up again with Puck jumping up and down on them.

"Get up, get up, get up, GET UP!" he said throwing pillows at them.

"Shut up Puckerman!" Mike said while Rachel buried her head in his chest.

"No! I'm bored! And hungry!"

"So?" Mike asked.

"I want the midget to make brownies!" he said like a little kid. "Pleaaaaaaase" he said with huge puppy eyes.

"Ugh fine! Just shut up!" Rachel said getting up. She went to the kitchen, but she didn't make brownies. She made chocolate chip cookies. Only this time, she never left the kitchen. Once they were done, Puck and Matt came in the kitchen.

"Hey! Where are the brownies?" Puck complained.

"Oh, right I didn't want to make brownies!" she said. She grabbed the plate and Puck reached for a cookie. She hit his hand with the wooden spoon.

"OUCH! What the hell midget!"

"I made this for Mike!" she told him.

"Just him?" Matt asked a little hurt.

"No! Not just him!" Rachel said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But he goes first" she said smiling.

"That's not fair!" Puck complained.

"Ok, stop the whining or you get nothing!" she said walking out of the kitchen and running upstairs. She opened Mike's door without knocking and saw him standing there with nothing but a towel around his waist. "Oh my God!" she said blushing furiously. "I'm sorry – I didn't – I um" she said stuttering a little. "I made – um chocolate abs- CHIPS! Chocolate chips cookies! I um – here!" she said putting the plate in his nightstand running out of the room.

She went into her bathroom to take a shower and came out wearing a tight tank top and girl short briefs. **[A/N: kind of like Cameron Diaz on Charlie's Angels :)] **She put on her iPod, and started dancing on her bed.

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_And we've got hot-pants on enough_

_And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace-ess_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb_

_Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb_

_We'll be forever young, young, yo-yo-yo-young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

She heard someone opening the door and she fell from the bed. But she got up again.

"Rachel?" she heard Mike say. "Are you ok?" he said running to her. Then, he noticed what she was wearing and it was his time to stare. _Oh my god! Her legs are endless!_ He thought.

"Um yeah, I'm ok!" she said blushing a little. "Oh my God!" she said when she realized she was wearing almost nothing. She ran to her bathroom, put on some pants and came out again. Mike was sitting on her bed and she went to sit with him.

"Um, Rach, I'm so sorry I didn't know-"

"Yeah, we kind of have to stop going inside a room without knocking" she interrupted blushing a little. He laughed a little.

"I just, um wanted to thank you for my cookies" he said smiling.

"Did you like them?" she asked excited.

"Honestly?" he said in a serious tone. She got a little scared. He got closer to her. "Those were the best cookies I've ever had" he whispered smiling. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Really?"

"Really" he said kissing her. He placed his hand on her hip as they continued to kiss. His hand lifted her top a little bit and noticed something. "Doll" he said between kisses. "What's that?" Rachel turned to look at what he was seeing and quickly pulled her top down.

"Nothing!" she said a little too quickly.

"Is that a tattoo?" he asked curious.

"Um, maybe, I mean no! I don't know what did you see?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry" he said smiling.

"Ok, only Matt gets to call me that… Christopher" she said acting offended.

"Come on let me see" he said smiling.

"No! I mean there's nothing to see!" she said trying to hide a smile.

"I think there is!" he said. She looked at him and started running towards the door, but he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back to the bed. "Come on let me see" he said tickling her.

"Stop! S-stop! Ple-ase Mi-Mike!" she said between laughs. "Ok, ok, ok! I'll show you! Please stop!" she said laughing.

"No! Now you have to say: Please Mike Chang, the hottest, smartest, funniest guy I know, stop tickling me so I can show you my tattoo!"

"You c-an't b-be serious! M-Mike!" she said between laughs.

"I can't hear you" he continued to tickle her.

"Ok! P-please Mike Chang, the hottest and s-smartest guy-"

"And funniest"

"AND fun-niest, guy I-I know, stop tick-tickling me so I can s-show you my tattoo!" she said between laughs.

"So it is a tattoo" Mike said and stopped tickling her.

"You're mean! I won't tell you anything!" she said standing up again, but he pulled her back again. "Ok, ok!" she said putting her hands up for surrender. She stood up and he gently put his hand on her hip lifting her top a little, revealing a music clef with a heart shape and five little music notes on a music staff. He rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"What song is it?" he asked her.

"All You Need is Love from The Beatles" she answered.

"Why did you pick that song?"

"Because is the only thing I was missing and I needed the most! It's like a reminder!" she told him with a sad smile. "I got it almost a year ago. Blaine got a peace and love sign and I got this. It's also my favorite song!"

"Does Matt know?" he asked her.

"No, Blaine is the only one who knows. Well and now you!" she said. "Do you like it?" she asked looking in his eyes a little worried.

"No" he simply said. "I love it!" he told her smiling. She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. She got up to finish getting ready and when they were about to leave, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "I'm not ready yet" he said smiling.

He leaned down to catch Rachel's lips and she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer. Their lips were moving together like they were made for it. They broke away both needing air, before moving closer again. Mike moved one of his hands for the side of her face and kept his other hand on her waist pulling her closer. Rachel had her hands in Mike's hair gripping it, and pulling him even closer. Mike felt her smiling on his lips.

"BERRY! CHANG! Get your asses down here! Matt is being a wuss whining about Mercedes! And if you make me miss Britt before her early practice, you're gonna be sorry!" they heard Puck yell.

"It's official, I hate school!" Rachel said with a little chuckle and breathing deeply.

"I hate Puck" Mike said smiling at her. He kissed her quickly one more time, and they left to school.

* * *

When they arrived to school, Mike walked Rachel over to her locker. Mike went to his to take his things and came back to walk her to Chemistry.

"I'll be here when the bell rings ok?" he said kissing her cheek and putting his jacket on her. She nodded and went to sit to the back of the class. Halfway there, she tripped. Well, someone made her trip.

"Oops!" she saw Santana laughing with another cheerio. She rolled her eyes, ignored it and went to sit down.

"Ok class, settle down" the teacher said walking in. "You're gonna have to work in pairs for a project due next week. And no! You don't get to choose your partners, I'll assign them as I please… ok, Miss Lopez?" Santana raised her hand. "You'll be working with Mr. Israel" Rachel let out a very loud chuckle. "Mr. Hudson, your partner will be Miss Berry…" _Karma's a bitch!_ Rachel thought. He continued to assign everyone's partner and then they had to discuss the project. Finn came to sit next to her and they were silent for a long time.

"So, do you have any ideas for the project?" Finn asked dumbly.

"Um, we could make fireworks! Or slime, or color fire! Or maybe we could make elephant toothpaste" she told him. He looked shocked at her. "What? Surprised that I'm smart?" she asked a little angry.

"N-no! I didn't mean- is just… how do you do that? How do you brush an elephant's teeth?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You don't brush their teeth Finn! It's called that because the amount it produces looks like the kind and quantity of toothpaste an elephant would use. It's looks like foam or something like that!"

"That's cool!" he said a little awkward.

"We could do the Diet Coke and Mentos thing!" she continued. "Or we could make water glow!"

"Can you drink the water?" Finn asked.

"Well, it won't kill you, but it tastes horrible! If you want drinkable water, you use tonic water."

"How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"My dad loved Chemistry!" she said with a sad smile. "We would do experiments all the time. Sometimes with Matt and Daniel too! And the glowing water was something I learned to make drinks look cooler!" she said. He chuckled.

"Well you kind of make Chemistry fun!" he told her with a small smile. "Listen Rachel I'm um sorry I-"

"It's ok Finn! I know your girlfriend doesn't like me! And probably you don't either! We just have to work on this thing and that's it ok? You're a better partner than Satan of Jew-fro anyways. You don't have to apologize or anything!"

"But I want to! I mean I know you broke Quinn's nose, but she gave you a black eye! And sorry I snapped at you after. Is just, I love Quinn you know? She's the best thing that's ever happened to me! And I would do anything for her! Kind of like you and Mike" he finished smiling. She smiled a little.

"It's ok Finn! Really I get it!" she said smiling a little.

"So, no hard feelings?" he asked.

"No, no hard feelings" she told him and they shook hands.

* * *

The bell rang and Mike wasn't waiting for her. Matt was.

"Hi smurf!" he said smiling.

"Matty!" she said smiling and hugging him.

"What class do you have now?"

"History!"

"Ok, you're skipping! Come on!" he said leading her outside. They went to sit on the bleachers.

"Um, so not that I'm complaining, but what are we doing here?" she asked him.

"Well, I just wanted to be with my sister for a while, since Mike stole you today and well I have Mercedes! But I want you to know you always come first!" he said smiling.

"I know!" she said smiling proudly. "If I wasn't, there would be no more brownies for you!" she said laughing. "You come first too you know?"

"I know! Or else there wouldn't be pancakes for you!" he said kissing her head.

"We eat too much!" she said laughing. "Speaking of, I forgot to give you these!" she said handing him cookies.

"You rock smurf!" he told her. "Hey, do you remember when we ate all of the brownies my mom made for us to bring to school?" he said laughing.

"Oh my God! I had forgotten about that!" she said starting to laugh too. "We did a lot of stupid things when we were kids!"

"Yeah, like spending the night in Mrs. Martin's 'haunted house'!"

"Oh my God! You were so scared!"

"No I wasn't! I protected you, remember?"

"Oh, please! You cried the whole time until you made me run back to your house and we got busted! And Daniel made us clean his room for a week because we lost the bet!" she said laughing.

"Do you remember our first day of school?" he asked smiling.

"How can I forget your mom trying to make us let go of the door! And then getting grounded during recess because you pushed a boy, because he pulled my pigtails!"

"Hey! No one messes with my sister!" he said protectively.

"Maybe he liked me!" she said smiling.

"Still! He had to go through me!" he said smiling proudly.

"I missed you a lot Matty!" she said a little sad.

"I missed you a lot too baby!" he said kissing her head. "Did you know that I spent like a year sitting in front of my house waiting for you to come back?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, every day before school, so you could catch the bus! And every Saturday at 9:00 a.m. so you would come to play to my house! I would spend hours sitting on the front porch with all my toys, waiting for you!" he said with a sad smile. "And I made pancakes when it was your birthday! And then, it kind of became a tradition to go out on Saturdays at 9:00. I went there to read or something, but waiting!" he said. "I know it sounds crazy but, somehow, I always knew you'd come back!" he said hugging her to him.

"I rode a bus every night for a year!" she said softly.

"What?"

"There was a bus station on the corner of my grandma's house. I would always take it, thinking it would bring me here! The first time I did, my grandma was really scared! Fortunately, one of her best friends was on the bus and she saw me and brought me back. Same thing happened every day. When the bus driver would ask me 'Where to?' I would always answer 'Home, please' thinking of here, but somehow I ended up back at my grandma's. When my grandma understood why I did it, she spoke to the bus driver and he wouldn't let me in anymore. So I sat on the corner, waiting for a bus to get me here! I waited hours! Or until I fell asleep! Either my grandma or one of the neighbors would bring me back! I missed you so much! The night I came, I went to that corner, and the same bus driver picked me up. He recognized me. He smiled at me and for the last time asked me, 'Where to?' and I finally was able to say 'Home, please' knowing I would end up here!" she told him with a smile on her face. "You were right! I was going to come back!" he kissed her head again and hugged her to him. They stayed silent for a while.

"Do you know what song kind of reminded me of you? Even if we didn't listen to it together or anything?"

"What song?" she asked smiling.

"The Man Who Can't Be Moved"

"Shut up!" she said a little shocked.

"What?"

"When first heard that song, I was walking by the corner I used to sit waiting for the bus! I totally thought of you! Well, kind of me, waiting for you! Except for the 'being in love' part! But I love that song! It's beautiful!" she said smiling.

"I can't believe that even if we were apart, we still had the same mind! When I heard that song, I told Daniel it was like me waiting for you every Saturday! It became one of my favorite songs! Except for the 'being in love' part! I don't get what people would think we have to be in love to care for each other as much as we do!"

"Well, a friend is a soul living in two bodies!" she said burying her head on his shoulder. "Would you sing that song with me? I sang it alone for a long time! It would be nice to sing it with you!"

"Of course smuf!" he said kissing her cheek.

[_Rachel_, Matt, **Both**]

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag_

_I'm not gonna move_

Got some words on cardboard

Got your picture in my hand

Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am"

_Some try to hand me money_

_They don't understand_

I'm not broke

I'm just a broken hearted man

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_

**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?** [They laughed at that part]

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**

**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**

**I'm thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet**

And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving

_I'm not moving_

Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"

I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for

**If it's a day, a month, a year"**

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

**If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go**

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me **(Oh, Missing me)

**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be **(_Earth, I could be_)

**I'm thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet**

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

I'm not moving

**I'm not moving**

**I'm not moving **

People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl 

_There are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole in his world_

**Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved**

**And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news**

_And you'll come running to the corner 'cause you know it's just for you_

I'm the man who can't be moved

I'm the man who can't be moved

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me **(_Find you're missing me_)

**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be **(Oh, Where on earth I could be)

**I'm thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet **(_To the place that we'd meet_)

And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving

(_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_)

I'm not moving

(_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_)

I'm not moving

(_I'm thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet_)

I'm not moving

(_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_)

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**

**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag**

**I'm not gonna move**

**[A/N: ok, I seriously LOVE that song! I was in the mood for it and I HAD to include it :)]**

"I always knew you'd come back home!" he said hugging her tightly.

"I always knew you'd be waiting for me!" she said tightening her grip. They stayed there, eating cookies, until it was time for their next class.

* * *

"Rachel! I have been looking all over for you!" she heard Kurt coming to her locker. He was a ball of stress.

"Kurt calm down! What's going on?" she asked.

"What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON? My date with Blaine is in less than six hours! I have no idea where he's taking me, what to wear, how to act, what to do-"

"Ok, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!" she said shaking his shoulders and she slapped him lightly.

"What is your problem?" he asked her shocked.

"I have always wanted to do that!" she said with a little chuckle. "Calm down! It's gonna be alright! Just wear something casual if you don't know where you're going! I know Blaine! Is not like he's gonna take you to a dumpster and kill you! It'll be great! And what do you mean you don't know how to act or what to do? Don't be stupid! Be yourself! He liked you that way!"

"How can you be so sure?" he said panicking a little again.

"Ok, how loser can you be? I know Blaine! If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have asked you out! And he's picky so he must like you a lot! And you helped me for my date so I'm gonna help you with yours! Just relax Hummel ok?" she told him smiling. "Look, I have a free period, so I'm gonna go to de auditorium to practice my song for Monday ok?" she said when she saw Mike coming her way.

"Hi, doll!" he said giving her a small kiss on the lips. "Walk you to the Auditorium?" he said offering her his arm, witch she gladly took and he walked her. "Why can't I stay with you?" he asked her with puppy eyes once they were there.

"Because you have class and you can't listen to my song!" she said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Please? I swear I'll be really quiet! You won't even notice me" he pouted.

"Baby you have to go to class! You have a test!" she said kissing his cheek. "I'll see you when you get out ok?" she said.

"Ok, I'll come get you when I'm done doll" he said kissing her forehead.

Rachel walked up to the piano and started playing her song. Well her version of the song. **[A/N: literally her version of the song :)]**

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please_

_Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it, baby stay with me_

_Love the game, intuition, play the cards with spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh uh oh oh oh uh oh oh_

_I'll get him hot and show him what I got_

_Oh uh oh oh ho ho_

_I'll get him hot and show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_P-P-P-Poker face, p-p-poker face_

_P-P-P-Poker face, p-p-poker face_

_I wanna roll with him, a hard pair we will be_

_A little gamblin' is fun when you're with me _

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love, if it ain't rough it isn't fun _

_Oh uh oh oh oh uh oh oh_

_I'll get him hot show him what I got_

_Oh uh oh oh huh uh oh oh_

_I'll get him hot show him what I got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you_

_'Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunnin' _

_Just like a chick in the casino, take your bank before I pay you out_

_I'll promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand 'cause I am marvellous_

_I'm marvellous, I'm marvellous _

_I'm marvellous, so marvellous_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

When Rachel finished singing. She heard someone slow clapping for her. She looked up.

"You have a beautiful voice _babe!_"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHA *evil laugh* (well, not that evil, since no one really takes it seriously! but still) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :) **

**songs: The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script (LOVE THAT GROUP THEY ROCK!) and Poker Face - Lady Gaga (But Glee version of Lea Michele and Idina Menzel! loved that version!)**

**let me know what you think! :)**


	17. Enter Sandman

**A/N: ok, first i'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story at least once! while i was writing this chapter, i kind of started doubting if what i was writing was becoming kind of unrealistic, but after i read all of your reviews i felt better and kept going. so THANK YOU SO MUCH for that! you guys really rock!**

**GleekForever246 - hahahahaha i loved your review! i really heard you say that! hahahahaha i'm sooo glad you liked it! here it is! hope you enjoy it! :)**

**derekandchloe4ever - yaaay! THANK YOU THANK YOU! thank you soo much! i'm sooo glad you liked Mike/Rachel moment! and Matt/Rachel too! :D thanks for making me your favorite person and author! makes me feel popular! hahahahahaha and sorry about a little cliffy! hahaha that's what the evil laugh was foR! :D GLAD YOU LIKED THE SONGS! i was afraid they were like had nothing to do with the chapter! but glad i could include them right! :) you're welcome for the chapter! :D thanks 4 the review! :D you rock!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - hahahahaa i know you're waiting for the moment Puck's fist meets Jesse's face! don't worry! that part will be specially made for you! :D hahaha sooo glad you liked it! :D thank youuuuu so muuuch! :)**

**Katexlovesxglee - NOOOOOOOO! i don't want helpless sideways kid with a bow tie and no mouth to dieeeee! {:}8 I LOVED HIM! hahahahahaha youre review rocked my story! i loved it! hahahaha i'm glad you liked the song! and the story! :D I LOVE THE SCRIPT TOO! :D hahahaha soo don't worry! i will keep on writing! but you have to keep on reviewing ok? hahaha for you and for helpless sideways kid with a bow tie and no mouth, here it is! THANKS AGAIN! :D**

**a bit of slytherin - yaaaaaaaaaay! i'm sooooooo glad you liked it! hahahaha i loved that you still groan even if you knew the ending! hahahahaha YOU ROCK! and i also have that dream of wanting to slap someone freaking out! hahahaha i put a lot of things in here that resembles me! like Rachel's tattoo! i actually have that tattoo on my foot! :P it's my favorite song! hahaha THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR HELP! and just for that, and because you're so awesome, i added a little surprise for you! (hope you get it!) and [DRUMS] KLAINE DATE IS HERE! i hope you like it! THANK YOUUU AGAAIINN! YOU ROOOCK! PEACE! :)**

**Princesakarlita411 - hahahaha sorry about the cliffy! :$ i had never done it before! so one in the story never harms anyone! XD hahahahaha thanks again! :D here it is!**

**MidnightDreamer73- i'd post the thank you i sent you! but you already answered! witch means you already read it! soo THANK YOU THANK YOUU SOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR HELP! you seriously rock! you have no idea! i love your made up words on my reviews! i love that you love my story! i love that you always help me when i neeD help! SERIOUSLY YOU ROCK i declare it! and since it's my story, and i'm saying it! it's true! :D yaaay i feel special that i'm the only one that gets your words! YOU ROCK! :D and i won't stop believing! specially with readers and reviewers as awesome as you! THANKS AGAIN :) seriously you rock! you're cherry-berry-jesse-scary-very-very-amazing-terry! times a million! :D **

**Angel JJK - hahaha here it is! :D thank youu!**

**Emzy2k11 - here it is! :D thank youu! haha :D**

**TwilightGleekxD - since you already answered me, it means you read my reply! so i'm sorry it took a little bit longer than i said, but here it is! i hope you really enjoy it! and again! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! YOU REALLY ROCK! :)**

**Tashah04 - here it is! :) hahaha glad you liked it! thank youuu :)**

**tashababiee-ox - hahaha the fact that you read it makes me really happy! but your review rocks my day! hahahaha thank youuu sooo much! i'm really glad you like the story and the pairings! and that it's your fav glee fanfiction! REALLY! THANK YOUU soo much! :D**

**Night of Dreams - sorry about the cliffhanger! haha but there was never one in the past chapters so, i had to do it! hahahahaha i'm sooo glad you liked the memories! and Matt and Rachel waiting for each other! i decided to put that at the last minute! once again! thank you for noticing quotes i think no one is going to notice! but you ALWAYS DO! you rock! :) thank you thank you thank you so much! i'm soo glad you like this story! :D **

**LuckyDanniPenPen - ok, since i'm dead, no chapter 17! hahahaha um i guess that meant you liked it! haha thanks! (except for the 'killing me' part! :)**

**eminemrox14 - ummmm i'm guessing that's good? so thanks? hahaha :)**

**kimi zesdo - oh my god! i hope you didn't miss it! hahahaha but i'm glad you like my story that much! sooo glad you liked it! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! :D and yes, i will describe the Klaine date! count on that ;)**

**again, MAYOR SHOUT OUTS TO a bit of slytherin AND MidnightDreamer73! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY ROCK! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP! I PUT YOUR IDEAS IN, MIX THEM UP A LITTLE AND ADDED ANOTHER LITTLE! **

**ok, i'm sorry it took so long but seriously, huge test at school and me being stuck and having no idea how to pull this off? not a good combination! but here it is! i really really hope you like it because i spent a lot of time thinking of it! hope i don't disappoint you! and btw the first lyrics in _italic_ are like a background music! :) - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Glee (and Mike Chang) but I don't :(**

* * *

"You have a beautiful voice babe" she saw Jesse standing at the doorway smirking at her. She froze. "Surprised to see me?" he said starting to walk over to her. She stood up as fast as she could and started to walk backwards.

_Say your prayers, little one_

_Don't forget, my son,_

_To include everyone_

"W-what are you doing here?" she said starting to shake a little.

"Oh, well I heard you sing and I knew it was you, so how could I not come?" he said walking up on stage.

"Get away from me" she said shaking a little.

"Oh come on babe-"

"Don't call me that!" she said trying not to cry.

"Calm down babe! I just want to talk!"

"Stay away from me!"

"Ok, ok" he said putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm not gonna hurt you ok? I just wanted to tell you, how" he sighed, "How sorry I am!"

"What?" she snapped a little.

"I was an idiot! I know that! I am so sorry I hurt you! I deserved everything Blaine said to me! And I'm sorry about the mall thing I just…" he said with his eyes watering. "I have a problem ok? I was drunk! Both times! You know I'd never hurt you on purpose! I love you babe!"

Tuck you in, warm within

_Keep you free from sin_

_Till the sandman he comes_

"Y-you're lying!" she said, still a little nervous.

"You have every right to not believe me! I just… I wanna make things right between us!" he started to 'cry' and to get closer to her. "I miss you babe! And I know you're with someone else now! But I can't imagine not having you in my life! I came here because I can't be without you! I know I don't deserve you! But I know we're meant to be together! Please! At least as my friend!"

"I-I don't know" she said stuttering.

"Please? I need a friend like you in my life!" he said crying and looking at the ground.

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

"I guess" she said still not convinced.

All of the sudden, Jesse stopped crying automatically and turned to look at her. "I knew you'd come back!" He grabbed her wrist with an evil grin on his face. She looked at him with the most scared look on her life. "Still make you nervous huh?" he said smirking. "Oh I missed you babe!" Rachel tried to walk down stage "What's the rush?" he said smirking. "We have a lot of catching up to do!"

"Let go of me asshole!" she said shaking and with her eyes watering.

"Oh come on babe! Don't you wanna have some fun?" he said and tried to put her hair behind her ear. She flinched when he touched her. "I wanna show you how much I've missed you!"

_Exit: light_

_Enter: night_

Before Rachel knew what she was doing, she pushed him with all the strength, or fear in her and started running as fast as she could. She didn't even look back to see if he was following her. She was looking for Matt, Mike, Puck! Anyone really, but everyone was still in class. She ran as fast as she could and she got to the first door she saw. The boys' locker room. She didn't see he was behind her. Before he got in, she grabbed her phone and pressed the first number she could on her speed dial.

"Ray?" she heard Blaine say.

"He's here! OH MY GOD HE'S HERE!" she cried hysterically. And she saw him come in.

"Ray? Where are you? Where is he?" he asked scared. But the line went dead.

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never-never land_

**

* * *

***Mike's POV*****

I felt something in my stomach. Something wasn't right. And it wasn't just that I had no idea what this test was about.

**[for the next part, it's kind of like when Ron and Harry are talking in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire about the Ball and Snape keeps on hitting them on the head and making them look at their papers! :) I love that scene!]**

"Matt!" I whispered. He turned to look at me, and mouthed 'what?' "Something's wrong!"

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I don't know! I just feel like something's wrong!"

"I know! What's wrong is that Coach Sylvester is filling in for Mrs. Castle and watching over us for the test! We can't cheat or anything!" Matt told him. At that moment, Coach Sylvester came over and grabbed his head with her hand and pushed him to his paper before walking away.

"I'm not talking about that!" I whispered again. "Something's wrong! I can feel it!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know! But I think it's bad!" I said worried. "And I think it's about Rachel! I don't think I should've left her alone!" and then Coach Sylvester hit my head with a book and then Matt's. I think it was her journal or something. She walked away again.

"Relax dude! She's at the Auditorium! And we're going there when we finish this! If we ever finish that is because I have no idea what the hell this means!" Coach Sylvester rolled her eyes, pulled up her sleeves and pushed our heads into our papers.

_Something's wrong, shut the light_

_Heavy thoughts tonight_

_And they aren't of Snow White_

"I'm done with this!" Matt said handing his paper. "Come outside! My phone won't stop buzzing!" he told me. I handed my paper and ran outside with him. He took his phone out but dropped it. And then, my phone buzzed.

"Um hello?"

"MIKE! It's Blaine! Look I've been trying to call Matt but he won't answer! Rachel called me! Jesse is with her! I don't know where she is but he found her and she yelled he was there! She was crying-" I dropped my phone. I felt my heart stop.

"What?" Matt asked me.

"Jesse's here!" I said panicking and starting to run towards the Auditorium.

"WHAT?" Matt asked shocked and angry.

"That was Blaine! He was the one calling you! He said Rachel called him and said Jesse had found her! HE'S HERE MATT!" I said panicking while we both ran as fast as we could. We saw Puck on his locker and I pulled his arm so he would follow us.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked me while running.

"Jesse's here!" was all that Matt said and I saw the anger appear in Puck's face. We got to the Auditorium and we saw her bag, but she wasn't there.

"SHIT!" I said fearing the worst. Where is she! I'm gonna kill that piece of shit with my bare hands.

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars_

_Dreams of dragon's fire_

_And of things that will bite_

"Fuck!" Puck said getting really angry. "Where is she?"

"Ok, let's split!" Matt said half scared to death, half angry. I was glad he had a plan. "You go to the library, the locker room! I don't know! Everywhere!" he said looking at Puck. "You go to the choir room!" he said looking at me. "I'll check the bathrooms!" he said as we split up. "If she's not where you go, go anywhere else you could think of!"

I ran to the choir room as fast as I have ever run in my life. "RACHEL!" I yelled hoping to hear something. Anything. I can't believe this is happening! I never should've left her alone! I should've stayed with her. I can't let anything happen her. I enter the choir room. "RACHEL?" Nothing.

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

*****Matt's POV*****

I have to find her. I have to find her. I have to find her. I have to find her. I CAN'T FAIL HER AGAIN! I have to find her! "RACHEL!" I yelled through the halls. Nothing. Rachel! Where are you! I have to find you! I have to find you! BABY WHERE ARE YOU! "RACHEL!" I yelled again. Nothing!

_Exit: light_

_Enter: night_

*****Puck's POV*****

Shit! Shit! Shit! Rachel where are you! If he touches her I swear I'm gonna kill him! I was almost at the library when I heard something coming from the boys' locker room. _Shit!_ I walked in.

"Rachel?" I asked. I started walking around the locker room. I froze. "Shit!"

**[Puck] **get to the locker room NOW!

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never-never land_

Two seconds later, Mike walked in the locker room, and less than a second later, Matt was there.

"Did you find her?" Mike said really scared. "Is that-?"

"Oh my God!" Matt said walking in. There, on the floor was Rachel's phone smashed in two. "RACHEL!" he yelled. We started looking everywhere.

**

* * *

***Back to Rachel*****

After she called Blaine, she dropped her phone. She didn't have time to pick it up she just ran to hide somewhere. She got behind some lockers.

"Oh babe" she heard Jesse. "Why are you making this so hard? You know I'm gonna find you! No one will help you! Everyone is still in class. And by the way, thanks for picking somewhere where no one would hear you scream" he continued. Rachel was trying to be silent. "Oh look" he continued "you dropped your phone! This should be interesting" he said looking through her phone. "So, tell me about this asshole you're dating! He seems lovely!" he continued walking around. Looking for her. "Oh, don't worry about that doll, you look gorgeous in anything" he said reading her texts with a mocking voice. "Please babe! We both know you'd rather have me!" the next thing she heard was her phone being smashed into something. Rachel saw the coach's office. If she could get inside, she could lock the door and wait for someone to come in to get her. But if she moved, Jesse would find her.

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_Pray the Lord my soul to keep_

_If I die before I wake_

_Pray the Lord my soul to take_

"Come on!" Jesse kept on going. "Aren't you gonna come and welcome me to the school?" _What!_ Rachel thought. "Yeah, in case you didn't know, I transferred to this school! I live with Karofsky. You know him right? Oh yeah he told me everything about you two! And well you know, Dave and I, we kind of always share everything. If you know what I mean!" Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She ran really fast to the coach's office. And yes, he spotted her. "There you are! Come here!" he said running behind her. Luckily for Rachel he kind of stumble and she managed to get in the office. When he was about to get in she slammed the door on his face and locked it. "You have to come out of there some day bitch!" he yelled really angry. He saw her through the window. "Look at me babe!" he said smirking. "Don't think that I'm gonna give up! I told you once, you're gonna be mine! I don't care what I have to do! You think your precious Mike will keep you safe? Think again! I always get what I want! And now, I want you! I'm here now! There's nowhere else you can go! When you least expect it, you're gonna give me what I want!" he told her with a devilish smirk on his face. Then, he turned around and left. He figured if he waited there, someone would eventually come and figure this whole thing out. She heard him smashing the lockers before he went out. **[A/N: what Puck heard]**

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_And never mind that noise you heard_

_It's just the beasts under your bed_

_In your closet, in your head_

Rachel stayed sitting there, waiting for someone to come. Anyone. She couldn't go out there by herself. She stayed there for what felt like hours. But it really was just minutes. She buried herself in Mike's jacket. She needed to feel safe, and right now, this was the closest thing she had to him. She couldn't even call them anymore. But then,

"Rachel?" she heard someone ask. "Shit!"

_Noah!_ She thought. But she couldn't move. And she couldn't speak. She was afraid Jesse might still be there.

"Did you find her?" she heard Mike really scared. "Is that-?"

"Oh my God!" she heard Matt. "RACHEL!" she heard him yelled.

She tried to stand up, but she fell. She tried again, holding on to the door and managed to open it. She started walking slowly out of the office and looking desperately for either one of them. She was hoping Jesse wasn't there anymore. She began to look around until she saw a familiar mohawk.

"NOAH!" she yelled desperately. Puck turned and she threw herself to him.

_Exit: light_

_Enter: night_

_Grain of sand_

"Rachel!" he said hugging her to him. She started crying. "Oh my God! Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?" he asked her a little angry. But she just kept on crying. "Matt, Mike! I found her!" he yelled and Mike got there in no time. "Where's Matt?"

"He went outside to see if she was somewhere near here!" Mike said. He saw Rachel hiding in Puck's chest. "Doll?" Rachel turned around to see him and ran to hug him. She started crying harder. "I'm here doll!" he said rubbing her back. He sat her down on a bench and they both kneeled down on the floor in front of her. Each one of them was holding one of her hands. She was gone. Her eyes were empty and she was breathing heavily. "Baby calm down. Take a deep breath" Mike told her in a really soft voice. She tried, but she couldn't. She was a mess.

"Come on, let's go look for Matt-" Puck started.

"NO!" she yelled with scared eyes. "Can't- you can't- I – he's there- he- I No! Mike!" she said starting to cry again and holding on to Mike.

"Shh, it's ok doll, I'm here" he said sitting her on his lap. "Go get Matt" he whispered to Puck. He got up and went to look for Matt. "It's ok baby, I'm right here" he said that for a few minutes rubbing her back. She closed her eyes and buried herself in Mike's chest holding on to him as if her life depended on it. When he felt she had calmed down a little he asked "What happened baby?" Mike asked trying to stay calm. It took everything in him not to walk out there, and kill that fuck right now, but he couldn't be like that with Rachel like this.

"He-he I he's th-there I saw I-he… He-he's he-re M-Mike!" she rambled while she tried to breathe. A few seconds later, Puck came in with Matt behind him.

"Rachel!" Matt yelled kneeling down in front of her.

"M-Matty?" she said in a soft voice. She didn't want to open her eyes. She just held on to Mike.

"Yes baby I'm here!" he said in a soft voice. He took her out of Mike's arms and held her, but she still held on to Mike's hand. "Baby are you ok? Did he do anything to you?" Matt whispered to her. But she didn't say anything. She just kept on crying and shaking.

"H-he's h-here" she stuttered a little.

"Baby, I need you to tell me what happened! I need you to tell me if he did anything to you!" Matt told her in a really soft voice. She just shook her head no and they all sighed in relief. That was at least something. "What happened baby?"

"C-can we g-go h-home" she said holding on him. "I'll t-tell you. I j-just don't w-wanna be h-here!" she said between sobs.

"Come on doll, let's go home!" Mike said kissing her hand. Puck went outside to make sure no one was there, and then Rachel came out between Mike and Matt. They got in the car, and they drove home.

_Exit: light_

_Enter: night_

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never-never land_

* * *

When they arrived home, they sat in the living room. Rachel between Puck and Mike and Matt was sitting in the table facing her. She had stop crying, but she still looked really scared "Baby, what happened?" he asked her in a really soft voice.

"I was practicing my song" she started. She was talking really soft. "and when I finished, J-Jesse was there" she said. Mike squeezed her hand, so she went on. "He started saying that he was sorry about everything that happened. That he was drunk! Both times-"

"Both times?" Puck asked a little angry.

"I-I um" she started stuttering.

"Rach?" Matt asked a little scared.

"Um, I kind of uh" she sighed. "Remember um, Monday?" she asked. They all nodded. "He um, kind of came into the bathroom where Kurt and Britt found me. He told me that he found me because he's friends with Karofsky. He also said that he knew I had nowhere else to go. He knew I'm dating you" she said looking at Mike. "and that I live with all of you! He told me that if I tell anyone, especially any of you, about that…" she said starting to cry. "or about that night, he would make sure that I never see you again!" she continued to cry. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I was just really scared!"

"It's ok doll! We understand!" Mike told her hugging her to him.

"What happened today baby?" Matt asked again.

"He said he was sorry about everything and that he loved me" she saw the three of them clench they're fists. "and um, he started crying and he said he needed a friend like me in his life and then before I knew it he stopped crying and he grabbed me and he-" she started to cry again. "I got really scared and I pushed him and I ran out of the Auditorium! And the first door I saw was the boys' locker room and I went inside and I called the first number I could and it was Blaine! But when I saw Jesse come in I dropped it, and went to hide! He found my phone and smashed it into something! Then I saw the coach's office and ran inside and just waited there until you came!" she finished. "He told me he transferred to the school and that he wasn't gonna give up" she said crying harder.

"WHAT!" Puck said really angry. Rachel got a little scared and moved closer to Mike, who glared a little at Puck. "Sorry Rach!" he told her.

"We have to tell Principal Figgins! He can't go to this school!" Matt told her.

"Is not gonna work" Rachel told him.

"What do you mean?" Puck said.

"He's really smart!" she said. They all were about to protest but she continued. "I'm not saying it in a good way! He's really smart, but he's a mean person. He plans things really well! When I locked myself in the coach's office, he left! He knew if he waited there someone would come in and find him! He knows he can do whatever he wants because he technically hasn't done anything to me! Is his word against mine! And no one is gonna believe me! Just like in my old school!" she finished.

"Well we have to do something! We can't just let him do whatever he wants to do!" Puck said.

"We're not!" Matt said. "We're gonna find him and we're gonna tell him to back off! Like we did with Karofsky!"

"NO!" Rachel yelled. "Is not like with Karofsky! Matt, Jesse has people behind him! Not nice people! I can't loose you!"

"Rachel, calm down! You're not gonna loose us, ok? We won't let that happen! I don't care what that asshole does! You have to trust me! We'll work this out ok?" he said holding her hand. She nodded and he gave her a kiss on he forehead. "I swear I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you safe!"

"Me too!" Mike said.

"And me too midget!" Puck said kissing her head. She smiled at them.

"I know! Just be careful ok?" she asked and they nodded. "How did you guys find me?" she asked realizing she had no idea how they got there.

"Blaine called me" Mike told her.

"We went to the Auditorium but you were gone! And then we just looked everywhere" Puck said.

"Puck texted us telling us to get to the locker room" Matt finished. "I texted Mercedes so, she has your bag, she also said her and Kurt were starting to worry because they were calling you-"

"Oh my God! Kurt's date! I told him I would help him get ready-" she stared.

"Relax doll, I think Mercedes, Tina and Britt would help him!" Mike said and she nodded. She wanted to help Kurt, but she wanted to be with Mike, Matt and Puck after what happened.

"Can you guys, um not tell them anything?" she asked a little nervous.

"Why?" Matt asked curious. "They're your friends, they would understand!"

"I know!" she said. "I just don't want that attention dragged to me! And I don't want them to look at my with a pity face!"

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked confused. "You told us!"

"You never looked at me that way!" she told him. "You just helped me!" she said. "I'm gonna go take a shower ok?" she told them and they nodded.

"So what are we gonna do?" Puck asked, once Rachel was upstairs.

"I don't know man!" Matt said. "We just have to make sure he doesn't get to her! I'm really lost in this thing! Maybe tonight that Andy and Daniel come they can help us?" he said looking at Mike, who just nodded.

"I'm gonna go call Britt!" Puck said going upstairs.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked Mike once Puck was gone.

"Yeah, I just got scared" he said softly.

"We all did!" Matt said.

"I really like her Matt!" Mike told him seriously. "I haven't felt this for anyone! She makes me so happy! I haven't been happy ever since my parents died! When we couldn't find her, I felt like my whole world was crashing down! Again!"

"I know!" Matt said. "I felt like dying! She's my little sister man! I can't let anything happen to her!"

"Is still not your fault!" Mike told him. Matt turned to look at him. "I know you still think it is!"

"I didn't answer my phone! She called Blaine Mike! And when he was calling me I didn't answer! And then when Puck found her I was the last one there!" he said getting angry.

"You had no idea it was him! I answered because we were already outside! He still called you first! He knows you're her brother! She called Blaine because it was the first number she hit! She never said it was number one on her speed dial! I don't think it is! You went outside, because you were the only one that thought she could be outside! You told Puck and me what to do when she wasn't in the Auditorium! You knew what to do! She loves you man! She knows you'd do anything for her! Stop thinking that what that asshole does is your fault! Like you said, we just have to keep her safe! And we will! We'll talk to Andy and Daniel tonight ok? We could also talk to your parents!"

"I don't think that'll help" he said sadly. "We could talk to Daniel and Andy though! I just, I hate that she has to go through this! She's gone through so much! I wanna kill that shit!"

"I know! We all do! But we're not gonna let anything happen to her!"

"I know man, thanks!" he told him. "I'm gonna go lay down for a while ok?" he said leaving the kitchen.

Mike went upstairs and knocked Rachel's door. When he got no answer, he opened a little bit and saw she was still in the bathroom. He went inside and laid on her bed. She looked at a pile of pictures in her nightstand. He saw the one with her and her dad. Then, there was one of a little her and a little Matt showing the cookies they made. Matt's cookies looked a little burned. There was one of her and her grandma, one of her and Blaine and one of her, Matt, Puck and him when they were in Chicago and one of just her and Matt. He saw the last one. It was one of her asleep in his arms and him asleep on top of her head. It was on the car when they came back from Chicago. _Mercedes must've taken it!_ He thought.

"I love that picture" he heard her say coming out of the bathroom with sport pants and his jacket on her. "Mercedes gave it to me!"

"Hey" he said smiling. "I love this picture too!" he told her. She went to lay next to him and he held her hand and started playing with it.

"I'm sorry I put you jacket back on" she told him. "I just feel safe in it" she said blushing a little.

"That's ok! I love how you look in it" he said smiling. "How are you feeling doll?"

"Um, better I think?" she said a little nervous. "I was really scared" she said looking at his hand playing with hers. He placed his other hand softly on her face.

"Look at me doll" he whispered. When he looked at him, he saw her eyes filled with tears. He placed a little kiss on her lips. "Nothing's gonna happen to you! I'm sorry I left you alone today! We're not gonna let that happen again ok?" she nodded and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know!" she whispered.

"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE TO SEE THAT SHE'S OK!" they heard someone from the other side of the door. A second later Blaine walked in the room, followed by Puck. "RACHEL!" he yelled running to hug her.

"Blaine! I need to breathe!" she told him.

"Oh my God I was so scared! I got here as fast as I could! But you know all the way from home and stupid traffic and-"

"It's ok Blaine!" she said with a small smile. "I'm ok!"

"What happened?" he asked again and Rachel told him the whole story. "I should've killed him when I had the chance!" he said. They looked at him confused. "When we were in kindergarten I told him to stop eating glue and glitter or he would die! I should've left him eat it!" he said angry.

"As much as I'd appreciate that, and you being here, you have to go!" Rachel told him laughing a little. "You have a date remember!"

"Of course I remember! But if you're not feeling well I can always tell Kurt-"

"You're not telling Kurt anything! You're going on a date, and then tell me everything about it, or I'm gonna kick your ass!" she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I'm ok here! I'm with my little rascals!" she told him smiling.

"Ok, but if anything happens-"

"I will call you! Seriously Blaine! I'm ok!" she said. He said goodbye and left.

**

* * *

***Off to Kurt and Blaine for a while*****

"Where's Rachel anyway!" Kurt asked for the millionth time.

"Matt said she wasn't feeling well! They took her home! And that she was really sorry she couldn't be here!" Mercedes told him.

"You look great Kurt!" Tina told him.

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Brittany asked.

"I have no idea!" Kurt said freaking out. And then, the doorbell rang. "Oh my God! He's here!"

"Don't worry! It's gonna be great!" Mercedes told him.

"Yeah! We want you to call us to let us know how it went ok?" Brittany said smiling.

"Calm down! He's gonna see you're a mess!" Tina told him.

"Ok, ok" he said breathing in and out. He walked upstairs (since his bedroom is in the basement) and looked at himself in the mirror one more time and then he opened the door. Blaine was standing there with a huge smile. "Hi" he said with dreamy eyes.

"Hi!" Blaine told him. "You look great! Ready to go?" he asked. Kurt nodded and they went to Blaine's car.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked excited.

"Open the glove compartment" he said smiling. Kurt opened it and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"We're going to watch Grease?" he asked excited.

"Yeah, they're having a play near by and I thought we could watch it! I know how much you like musicals!" he told him smiling. After the play he took him to what looked like an abandoned restaurant.

The words 'Is not like he's gonna take you to a dumpster and kill you!' played on Kurt's mind. _She was serious right?_ He thought.

"Sorry it looks kind of deserted" Blaine told him as if he was reading his mind. "Is one of my dad's closest friend's restaurant. She told me she wasn't gonna open today so I asked her for a favor so we could be alone!"

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble" Kurt said.

"It wasn't trouble!" he said smiling. They went inside and Blaine led him to the kitchen. He put on an apron.

"You're gonna cook for me?" Kurt asked smiling.

"No" he said grabbing another apron. "I'm gonna cook _with_ you" he told him smiling. While he was grating cheese, Kurt was kneading the pizza dough. Well, trying to.

"Ok, I stink at this!" he said giving up. Blaine smiled at him and went to help him.

"You don't stink, unless you give up!" he told him. "Come here" he said putting Kurt in front of him and holding his hands in his while kneading the dough together. "See? You can do it!" he said smiling. Kurt almost melted right there. But then, Blaine went back to grating cheese.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Kurt asked him.

"Um" he said remembering. "My nanny!" he said smiling. "She was my nanny for about five years! She taught me!"

"You had a nanny?" he asked a little curious.

"I had six different nannies before her" he told him with a sad smile. "My mom never liked them, until she came along!"

"Were your parents gone a lot?" he asked a little worried he might get upset about it.

"Yeah, I stayed with my nanny and the whole staff in my house! I still do, as you saw last week" he said a little sad. "Rachel was right! That world is really fake! The difference is that she could get out of it, because is not her real family!"

"I'm sorry" Kurt said getting a little sad.

"Is not your fault!" he told him with a small smile. "Plus, I'm used to it by now!" he said. "So, what about you? How did your parents screw you up?" he said a little sarcastic.

"Well, it's kind of just my dad and me! My mom died when I was eight" he said a little sad. **[A/N: I don't remember if that was Kurt's age on the show :s]**

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Kurt" Blaine told him.

"It's ok" he said with a sad smile. "Really, I mean it's been a long time and I miss her a lot and I love her a lot, but life goes on you know?" Blaine just smiled at him and they continued to cook.

"So, does your dad know?" Blaine asked him.

"Yeah, when I told him, he said he had always known!" he said with a little chuckle. "What about your parents?"

"Yeah, they kind of have to be around to know" he said with a sad smile. "Rachel was the only one who knew!" **[A/N: I know that's not true, but AU remember?]**

"Really?" Kurt asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, she was the only real friend I had back home!"

"Well, what about now, that she's here?"

"I still hang out with the people back there, they just don't know anything about my life! It's only a few more years and then, I'm out of there and I can do whatever I want!" he said smiling. Kurt smiled back at him.

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked talking about Rachel.

"You have no idea!" he said chuckling a little. "But, she's doing great here! I can see how Matt, Mike, Puck and you take care of her! Is what she needed!"

"Bodyguards?" Kurt asked joking.

"A family!" Blaine said in a serious tone but smiling at him. They finished cooking and they ate talking about everything and nothing at the same time, and then, Blaine drove Kurt home.

**

* * *

***Back to the Rutheford/Chang/Puckerman/Berry House*****

Brittany and Mercedes got there after helping Kurt. The guys agreed on not telling anything to them. Rachel went upstairs to wake Matt up.

"Matty!" she said shaking him lightly.

"Hey smurf!" he said sleepy. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well, I've been better" she said with a sad smile.

"Rach, I'm so sorry that I-"

"STOP apologizing!" she told him. "Is not your fault!"

"But I wasn't there! Again! And I didn't answer my phone and you called Blaine-"

"Is that what this is about?" she asked confused. She laughed a little. "Matty I hit a number! I didn't know witch one! And since I called Blaine, it was number four!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, I can't prove it anymore" she said a little upset. "but you were number one loser! Mike was number two, Noah became number three and Blaine was number four! I mean I love him, but for an emergency or anything it would take him a lot to get here!" she said laughing a little. "I told you today! You always come first! You're number one! So stop apologizing! I knew you'd come and find me!"

"But I was the last one there-"

"So what? Mike told me it was because you went outside to look for me! And even when Puck and Mike were already with me they went out to get you! Seriously I thought you were smarter Matty!" she said smiling. "I love you! You loser!" she said hugging him and kissing his cheek. "You're my brother!" she said as he hugged her tighter.

"I love you too!" he told her kissing her head.

"Come on, we're gonna cook something to eat and watch movies! And Britt and Mercedes are here!" she said happy. They went downstairs and Matt went to sit with Mercedes and Rachel with Mike.

"So, what are we eating?" Puck asked.

"You should cook for us!" Rachel said.

"You cook?" Brittany asked excited, while Puck glared a little at Rachel.

"You should all cook for us!" Mercedes said smiling.

"I don't cook!" Matt said trying to get out of it.

"Please?" Mercedes said with puppy eyes.

"Fine!" Matt said.

"Whipped!" Puck coughed.

"Please Puck!" Brittany told him.

"Sure baby!" he said kissing her.

"And I'm the whipped one!" Matt said walking to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Mike asked Rachel.

"Pancakes!" she said smiling. He smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips before walking to the kitchen. The girls walked to the kitchen to watch them cook. After dinner, Matt and Puck drove Mercedes and Brittany home. Rachel and Mike were lying on the couch watching Finding Neverland.

"I'll be right back!" Mike said getting up to the bathroom. Rachel stayed there on the couch, when she heard something. She got up and started looking around.

"Mike?" she asked a little scared. But no one answered. "Matt? Noah?" Nothing. She heard someone outside the door. She ran to the kitchen to find something to use as a kind of weapon. She looked under the sink and grabbed the first thing she saw, witch happened to be a toilet brush. She went back to the living room and spotted Matt's jar of marbles collection. She grabbed them, opened it and tossed the marbles in front of the door. She went to hide behind the couch and saw the doorknob turning around.

"Hurry up you asshole! I'm freezing!" she heard one of the two guys getting inside. She didn't recognize Matt of Puck.

"If you hadn't bring this many shit I could go faster!" the other one said. That voice kind of sounded familiar, but only barely. When they got in, they slipped on the marbles.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" they both yelled getting up.

"Who are you!" Rachel said standing up, but still, behind the couch.

"Who are _you_?" one of them asked. "Rachel?"

"Maybe!" she said holding the brush in front of her. The guy laughed a little.

"Marbles, really? You still remember everything I taught you monkey!"

"Daniel?" she asked, still a little nervous. She looked at him closer and saw a grown-up Daniel Rutheford. "OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! I had no idea-"

"That's ok! I'm glad watching Home Alone 1 and 2 a million times each paid off!" he said laughing.

"Um, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" the other guy asked confused. At that point, Mike came downstairs.

"What happened here?" he said running to Rachel.

"That's what I want to know stupid little dog!"

"Oh God! I forgot to tell you my brother and Daniel were coming today!" he told Rachel.

"You think?" she said sarcastically.

"Our little monkey here was protecting your home more than you were Mike!" Daniel said.

"A toilet brush?" he asked her looking at the brush.

"Hey, would you want to be touched with this?" she asked holding it up. **[A/N: I got that from '8 Simple Rules' I loved that show! John Ritter R.I.P. :(]**

"Good point! She's smart! I'm Andy, by the way. Since I'm the only one you don't know here!" he said walking to her.

"Rachel!" she said smiling. "Sorry about the marbles!"

"Where did you get those?" Mike said and she pointed at the jar on the table. At that moment, Matt and Puck came into the house and slipped on the marbles too.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" they yelled too. Andy, Daniel and Mike started laughing hysterically.

"That was hilarious!" Daniel said.

"Sorry!" Rachel said a little embarrassed.

"What was that about?" Puck asked getting up.

"Turns out Rachel can take care of the house by herself! Really guys! You left a girl alone?" Andy said.

"You left her alone?" Matt snapped a little at Mike.

"I went to the bathroom!" he said.

"I'm ok!" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Don't I get a hug from the monkey I haven't seen in ten years?" Daniel asked Rachel. And she went to hug him. "You've grown so much! Well, not that much you're still a dwarf!" he said laughing a little. "How you've been? How's my brother treating you? Do I have to kick his ass?"

"Mmm no! Not for now!" she said smiling.

"Do I have to kick _my_ brother's ass?" Andy asked her.

"No! Not yet!"

"Hey!" Mike protested. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Puck asked.

"Oh, didn't you miss us Puck?" Daniel asked.

"I feel offended!" Andy said.

"We even brought you gifts!" Daniel continued.

"But now, forget about it!" Andy said.

"Shame on you!" they both said at the same time.

"Ok, seriously you're like Fred and George Weasley!" Rachel said laughing a little.

"Thank you!" they both answered at the same time. After that, they played video games for a while and Mike noticed Rachel was nodding off.

"Why don't we go to sleep doll?" he whispered to her.

"I'm not tired" she said trying to keep her eyes open. He rolled his eyes at her and told Matt he was taking her to her room. Once they were there, he placed her gently and pulled her sheets to cover her. She woke up and grabbed his hand. "DON'T GO!" she said with her eyes watering.

"I wasn't going to doll! I'm just going to grab a sweater ok? You're shaking!" he told her. He kissed her forehead and went to grab a sweater. He came back and got in bed with her. He saw her trying to stay awake. "What's the matter doll?" he asked worried.

"I don't want to go to sleep! I want to stay here with you! I don't want it to come again!" she said starting to cry. He knew she was talking about her nightmare. He wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her lips.

"I'm gonna stay right here doll! Nothing is gonna happen to you! I'll make sure of that ok? I won't go to sleep until you fall asleep and I see you're ok, ok?" he asked really softly. She nodded and kissed him again. "Would you like me to sing to you?" he whispered.

"Please?" she asked shyly. And he started singing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_and sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"I love you Rachel!" he whispered when he saw she was asleep. Or so he thought.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: songs: Enter Sandman - Metallica [great song, kind of scary but it went with the suspense ;)] and Iris - Goo Goo Dolls (one of the most beautiful songs ever written! i bow to them!)**

**again, i really really hope you liked it! sorry it took so long again! pleaaaaaase let me know what you think! :)**


	18. If It's Love

**A/N: again, first, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Katexlovesxglee - ok, first I LOVE that you named sideways guy with a bowtie and no mouth Harry after Harry Shum Jr. I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM! hahaha so now! i love little harry {:}8 a looooot more! hahahahahaha i'm really glaad you liked it! and that you liked Iris! it's an incredibly awesome beautiful song! i love it! :) and you can say you're welcome to little Harry! :) and that i love him! hahahahahaha thank you soo much for reading and liking my story! YOU ROCK! and so does little harry! {:}8 :) thanks again!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - hank youu soooo much! :D i'm soo glad you liked it! :) (there's a part here i think you're gonna like) :D**

**Angel JJK - hank youuu so much! hahaha i'm glad you liked the triks from Home Alone! i love that movie! and Home Alone 2! hahahaha thank youu agin! :)**

**ajunebuga - thank youuu! i'm sooo glad you liked it! and that Enter Sandman tuned out to be creepy! :) and thanks about understanding for the delay! hahahahaha thanks again! :)**

**MidnightDreamer73 - THAAAAAAAANK YOUUUUUUUU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! :D i'm sooo sooo sooo glaad you liked your ideas and your not ideas and that you're proud of me! :) i love that even if you knew what was going to happen you still jumped! hahahahahahaha glad you liked Rachel vulnerable, Jesse creepy, Matt self-conscious, Mike protective, Puck being the first one to find her and Blaine worried! hahahahahaah glad you liked the Home Alone 1 and 2 part! I LOVE THAT YOU DID THE MARBLES THINGS! i did that once too! hahaha it was two of my best friends! and well it was just funny! hahaha i'm soo glad you liked Daniel and Andy like Fred and George I LOVE THOSE TWINS! they rock! i wanted someone to be like them in the story! hahahaha and i'm so glad you liked the toilet brush! i saw it on 8 Simple Rules and NEVER FORGOT IT! it just made sense and made me laugh soooo hard! hahahahaha YOU SERIOUSLY ROCK! thank you so much for letting me add your ideas! they were perfect so THANK YOU! and i'll be waiting for your word! hahahaha don't worry you did a lot for this chapter already! :D I LOVE HOW YOU USE THE GLEE SONGS TO MAKE ME KEEP GOING ON! seriously keep holding on, dont stop believing, lean on me, i wont forget you, and rachel will never be jesse's gir? YOU MY FIREND ARE A GENIUS! hahaha thank youu sooo much soo much again! YOU ROOOCK! :D**

**a bit of slytherin - hahahaha i was hoping you liked it! THANK YOU THANK YOUUU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP ON THIS CHAPTER! everything i put in that has to do with Harry Potter is mostly for you! (as a thank you) hahahaha i was hoping you see the Snape scene! and then the twins came too! hahahaha really glad you liked it! and that you like the Klaine date! i was kind of nervous about that! and that you liked Mike singing and family bonding! :D and that you fell in love with the boys a bit more! hahahaha i'm jealous of their girlfriends too! but the new guys ARE available! hahaha if you're interested ;) hahaha i hope i make them at least half as cool as our wicked awesome boys! :D i'm sooo soo glad you liked the date! i thought about it a looot! so i'm really glaaad you liked it! and that you thought Blaine was super cute! :) so you're welcome for the lovey dovey Malone date! :) i kind of want Matt as a brother too! haha he would be awesomeee! thank you so much! and i'm thinking of how to top this! haha so thanks for having faith in me thinking i will! PEACE! you rock! :D and just because you are so awesome! here is [drums] YOU! :D hahaha hope you like her! well you! you rock!**

**GleekForever246 - thaaaaank you sooo much! hahahahaha i kind of heard you scream! :) hahahahaha thank youu for liking that line! i was hoping someone did! hahahahaah so THANKS FOR THAT! thank youu sooo muuch agaiin! :D**

**TwilightGleekxD - THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D i'm sooo glad you liked it! and that Enter Sandman went well with the suspense! thank youuu soo much! sooo glad you liked the Klaine date! and Cherry! and that you love to hate Jesse! YOU ROCK! thank youuu sooo much! :) and here's your idea and what i did with it!**

**Night of Dreams - THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU! sooo much! and you're not stupid for thinking Jesse had changed! Rachel thought it too! hahaha yes he's still a psycho! i'm soo glad you liked the Jesse had changed in the beginning seriously.. but he's still a PSYCHO. A very smart one at that. "When we were in kindergarten I told him to stop eating glue and glitter or he would die! I should've left him eat it!" hahahaha :D again hoping someone would notice it! :D and yes, Blaine should've let him die! hahahahaha thank youu so much! i'm soo glad you liked the chapter! the drama! and the intensity and the toilet brush! hahahahaha and you're fav. quote "Hey, would you want to be touched with this?" i saw that on 8 Simple Rules and NEVER forgot it! i laughed hysterically! hahahahahaha and yeah! you learn from movies like Home Alone! hahah glad you liked the marbles! and Daniel and Andy being like the twins! I LOVE THOSE TWINS! they rock! soo thank you for loving mi in the totally none creepy way! i love youu too! in the none creepy way! XD i'm sooo glaad you really like my storyyy! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ROCK!**

**ThesingingGleek45322 - thaaank you so much! i'm really glad you get excited when i update! :D i get excited when you review! and Jesse dissapearing in some kind of freak "accident" caused by Puck doesn't sound like a bad idea! i'll keep that in mind :) soo glad you liked Matt hahaha and Mike! and the Harry Potter references and 8 Simple Rules! i loved that show! and Home Alone 1 and 2! those movies rock! and Andy and Daniel! :D i was hoping it made the drama cool off a little! and i'm glad you liked the Klaine datE! i was kind of worried about that! hahaha didn't know if i made a good job! THANK YOUU SOO MCUH! :D thanks agian! you rock!**

**Princesakarlita411 - thank youu! :D glad you liked it!**

**kyos-girl101 - thaaank you sooo much! :D i'm really glad you liked it! and Iris is a genius song! i love it! and Goo Goo Dolls! :) thanks again!**

**ssarahbethh - hank youuuuu! :D sooo much! i'm sooo glad you liked it! :D THANKS AGAIN!**

**ok, first, this chapter is dedicated to a bit of slytherin, because SHE DESERVES IT! :D i really hope you liked it! and you like Izzy! :D and then, i'm really sorry again for taking so long! but school is killing me! and, to make it up to you, Ta-Dah! SUPER LONG CHAPTER! (24 pages! new record for me! *Chandler dance!*) ok thanks again! enjoy! - moony**

**Disclaimer: Can I own Glee? No? :( Ok, at least Mike Chang? No? :( so I don't own anything!**

* * *

Mike watched Rachel sleep. She looked so peacefully. He could swear she was smiling a little. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't leave her alone. He told her he was gonna make sure she was ok. He needed to be there for her. About an hour of trying to sleep, when he saw she was calmed, he went downstairs to grab something to drink. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Matt, Daniel and Andy eating leftovers.

"'Sup little dog" Andy said.

"Couldn't sleep!"

"You too?" Daniel asked. He turned to Matt. "What is it with you two? You usually sleep as much as you eat!" he said with a little chuckle. Matt and Mike just looked at each other. "Ok, what's going on?" Daniel asked a little worried.

"Nothing!" Matt and Mike asked at the same time.

"You guys are seriously stupid if you think you can lie to us!" Andy said. "Spill!"

"We can't tell them!" Mike said to Matt. "Not if she doesn't want us to!"

"They'll figure it out sooner or later! And we need their help!" Matt told him. Andy and Daniel just looked at each other.

"Ok, seriously! What the hell is going on?" Daniel asked again.

They looked at each other and sighed in defeat. "Rachel's in trouble" Matt started.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked worried.

"She wasn't living with her grandma anymore-"

"I know that part!" Daniel said. "Why is she in trouble?"

"Well, while she was living with the Humphreys she dated this shit face called Jesse St. James!" Matt continued.

"Who are the Humphreys?" Andy asked.

"Her adoptive family" Mike answered a little sad.

"What?" Andy asked confused.

"Her grandma got too sick to take care of her and she went to live with them! That's where she met that asshole!" Mike told him.

"What's the problem?" Andy asked curious.

"He's the problem!" Matt said.

"Why? Because he's her ex?" Daniel asked confused.

Matt sighed and exchanged looks with Mike. "Look, I'm only telling you this because we really need help! But if Rachel finds out we told you without asking her if she wanted you to know, she would kill us all!" he said in a serious tone.

"Matt, what the fuck is going on?" Andy asked really worried.

"He tried to rape her" Matt said in a really angry and disgusted tone.

"WHAT?" Daniel and Andy yelled shocked at the same time.

"What you heard!" Mike said as angry as Matt. "That shit head almost raped her about five months ago! One of her friends found them and stopped it! She went to live with him because no one else believed her! And she stayed there until she could come here!"

"You can't be serious!" Andy said shocked.

"Guys this is some serious shit! I mean are you aware of what you're dealing with here?" Daniel asked shocked too.

"It gets worse!" Matt said. Daniel and Andy turned to look at each other not believing what was happening. "He's here!"

"What?" Andy said.

"He followed her here! And he's going to our school!" Matt continued.

"You can't be serious!" Daniel said.

"We are!" Matt and Mike said at the same time. "He showed up at school today and scared the shit out of her!" Mike continued.

"He started telling her he was sorry and then he threw himself at her again! She got out of the Auditorium and ran to the locker room, locking herself into the coach's office until we found her!" Matt continued.

"When she got in the locker room, she managed to call Blaine, who is her friend who found them the first time, back in Chicago! He called us and we ran to find her!" Mike finished. Daniel and Andy had the most shocked looks on their faces. They could not believe what they were telling them.

"How did he find her?" Daniel asked.

"Apparently, he's friends with Dave Karofsky! He's living with him!" Matt said.

"Ha! Karofsky!" Daniel said laughing a little. "Remember Steve Karofsky?" he asked Andy.

"Yeah, he was an idiot!" Andy said laughing.

"Yeah, well he's brother is too!" Mike said angry. "He got suspended for pushing Rachel to the lockers!"

"WHAT!" Andy and Daniel yelled angry. "He's like 4 times her size! Why the hell would he do that to a tiny little girl?" Andy asked worried.

"Because he's a jerk!" Matt said angry.

"So, in the past two weeks, Rachel ran away from her 'home' to escape her ex boyfriend who tried to rape her, got thrown into the lockers by Big Foot and now her ex boyfriend found her?" Daniel asked. Matt and Mike nodded. "Shit!" he said rubbing the back of his head. "We have to do something!"

"We have to kill that asshole!" Andy said angry. They all turned to look at him. "You don't do that to a girl!" he said with venom in his voice.

"We have no idea what to do!" Matt said desperately. "Rachel says we can't tell Principal Figgins or anyone because he hasn't really done anything! So is his word against hers! Well, ours! And no one believed her last time! We got Karofsky to stay away from her! But we haven't seen this asshole! And Rachel says we can't really do anything to him because he's got like fucked people behind him or something!" he said angry.

"Calm down Matt" Daniel told him.

"Don't tell me to calm down Daniel!" Matt snapped. "My best friend! OUR sister almost got raped! Twice now! And that shit head told her he's not gonna leave her alone!"

"Look I'm as mad as you here ok?" Daniel said angry standing in front of Matt. "I love Rachel like my little sister! I know we have to do something but yelling at us is not gonna solve anything!" Mike and Andy just watched them fight but then, they heard a loud scream run through the house. Daniel and Andy looked at each other confused, but Mike and Matt were already running upstairs.

Rachel sat down on her bed crying hysterically and breathing heavily. The first one to come in was Puck turning the lights on. Rachel was hugging her teddy bear, a pillow and her knees to her chest and had her face buried in the pillow. She was shaking horribly.

"Rach?" Puck said sitting on her bed and tried to hug her. She flinched right away and cried harder. "Rachel? Baby it's me, Noah!" he said in a really soft voice, trying to calm her down.

"N-Noah?" she said shaking.

"Yes love, I'm here" Puck said getting a little closer. When she turned to look at him, he opened his arms for her and she went to hug him. But she didn't let go of her teddy bear. "I'm here baby" he said rubbing her back trying to calm her down. But she kept on crying and shaking. A minute later, Mike and Matt came into the room, with Daniel and Andy behind them.

"Baby?" Matt said sitting on one side of the bed.

"Doll?" Mike said sitting on the other one. Rachel flinched a little and kept on crying holding on to Puck. Witch made both Matt and Mike a little upset. Daniel and Andy stood at the door shocked at what they were seeing.

"It's ok Rach!" Puck tried to calm her down. "You're ok" he said softly kissing her head.

"H-he's he was-h-here! I it w-as that n-night! A-and the m-mall and t-to-day! And…" she said crying on Puck's chest.

"Shhh it's ok" Puck whispered to her.

"He's not here doll!" Mike said rubbing her hand lightly.

"We're here" Matt told her. He looked at Daniel and Andy standing on the door. "I'll be right back ok?" he told her. "You stay here with Puck and Mike ok?" she nodded and he went outside.

"She's a mess!" Andy said really scared.

"I know! And you didn't see her when we found her in the locker room! She couldn't talk! And she cried for hours!" Matt told him. "She has a nightmare about that fucking night every single time she goes to sleep!" he said. "I don't think it was this bad before! I had never seen her like this! I have no idea what to do Dan!" he said looking at his older brother for help. Daniel's face was a mix of anger, worry and fear.

"I don't know Matt! Calm down ok? Rachel doesn't need you freaking out!" he said trying to stay calm. "We'll figure this out in the morning! Just…" he sighed. "go with Rachel! She needs you right now!" he told him. Matt nodded and went back into Rachel's room. "Fuck! I'm gonna kill that asshole!" he said angry, looking at Andy.

"I know! This is fucked up man!" Andy told him and they went to bed.

Back in Rachel's room, she was still crying and she hadn't let go of Puck. He felt her calm down a little. "You ok?" he said. She was still shaking but she nodded.

"I'm ss-sorry" she said shaking and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey!" Puck said softly. "You don't say sorry to anyone ok? Not about this!" he told her looking in her eyes. She nodded again and tears came down her face again. Puck kissed her forehead and hugged her again. He looked at Mike, who was glaring a little at him. "We're gonna get you some water ok?" he told Rachel kissing her head once more. He grabbed Matt by his arm and left the room. Rachel hugged her knees to her chest with her teddy bear between and kept on shaking.

"Doll?" Mike said softly.

"Y-you were g-gone" she said with a sad and scared voice.

"Doll I'm so sorry! I just went to get something to drink!" he said feeling like shit. He carried her and hugged her to him. "I am so, so sorry baby!"

"I-it's ok" she said burying her face in his chest. "Is j-just that when I d-didn't see you, it felt r-real" she said shaking.

"What felt real doll?" he asked worried. "Your nightmare?" she nodded.

"I j-just" she started crying again. "It got worse!" she said hugging him. He was about to say something but she continued. "It s-started with that night again" she said. "and then, I was at the mall and then at school but-" she stopped and cried harder.

"But what doll?" he said putting her hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek. "What happened baby?"

"Y-you never c-came" she said crying harder. "N-no one did and h-he didn't leave! I didn't g-get to the off-ice and it continued and…" she hugged him tighter.

"Shh, it's ok doll! I'm here! I swear I will never leave you alone ok? I was an idiot! I'm so sorry doll" he whispered rubbing her back. She nodded and he kissed her head. A few minutes later, Matt and Puck went back in the room.

"Here you go midget!" Puck said handing her a glass of water.

"Th-thank you Noah" she said still shaking a little.

"How are you feeling smurf?" Matt asked with a little smile.

"B-better" she said shyly. "I'm s-sorry" she said. She couldn't really stop shaking, even if Mike was hugging her.

"Hey! I told you! You don't say sorry!" Puck said smiling and messing her hair. She smiled back at him.

"Do you wanna watch Disney movies?" Matt asked her. She nodded smiling like a little girl and they went downstairs. Rachel was sitting between Matt and Mike, resting on Mike's chest. They watched Cars first, because Puck said it was the only one for boys, then they watched Lion King and Matt and Rachel sang 'Just Can't Wait to Be King' like when they were kids and by the time they were watching Aladdin, Matt and Puck were passed out. Mike thought Rachel was asleep too, but he heard her singing along to 'A Whole New World' trying not to fall asleep. She turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked with the tiniest smile in her face.

"Nothing!" he said smiling. "I love your voice!" he told her kissing the tip of her nose. She smiled a little bigger at him.

"Mike?" she asked shyly.

"Yes doll?" he said looking at her.

"Y-you won't g-go anywhere right?" she asked looking down.

"Never doll!" he said kissing her lips. "I promise! I'm so sorry about-"

"How many times have you apologized?" she said smiling a little more. "I forgave you already dummy!" she told him kissing his cheek. He smiled back at her. "I'm sorry" she said, her smile turning sad.

"Hey what did Puck say?" he said teasingly. She chuckled a little.

"Is just" she said still not looking at him. "I feel so weak" he was about to protest but she continued. "I mean is not fair that you _have_ to be with me so I can sleep!"

"Hey! Doll look at me" he said softly, lifting her head so she would look at him. "Nothing makes me happier than knowing that you feel safe with me!" he told her smiling. "Don't say sorry! I'm more than happy to stay with you!" he said kissing her forehead. "Try to sleep doll! I swear I will be here!" he said hugging her to him.

She curled up in his arms and tried to sleep. Mike was softly singing 'Yellow' to her. She heard him stop. She turned to look at him and saw that he was asleep. But the fact that he was asleep didn't mean he was letting go of her. When she moved a little, she felt him hold her tighter. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I don't know how to love you back" she whispered to him. "But I really want to!" She rested her head on his chest. She turned to look at Matt and Puck. She smiled at her little rascals, and even if she was still scared, she knew nothing could happen with them on her side. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, she woke up on her bed, with Mike still next to her. He was smiling at her. "Hi doll" he told her.

"Hi" she said smiling at him.

"I woke up about at like 6 AM because you were shaking. You were really cold so I carried you here" he told her smiling.

"Thank you" she said smiling back at him.

"You're more than welcome!" he told her. "I'm gonna go take a shower ok?" he told her and she nodded. He kissed her quickly on the lips and left. A few minutes later, Matt came in her room.

"Hi smurf!" he said sitting on her bed.

"Hi Matty" she said moving closer to hug him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better I think!" she said.

"What's on your mind baby?" he asked her.

"Mike told me he loved me" she said.

"Really?" Matt asked a little shocked. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything" she said looking down. "He thought I was asleep!"

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked seeing her worried face. She looked at him with a sad smile.

"If I tell you something, can you promise not to laugh?" he nodded. "I don't know how to love!" she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Is just" she continued. "No one has ever loved me!" she told him sad.

""What do you mean-"

"I don't mean you! You love me like a sister!" she said knowing that's what he was going to say. "I mean _love me_ love me!" she told him. "I feel so stupid! I mean I've been looking for that my whole life! It's supposed to be the thing you need the most right? And now that I have it in front of me, I have no idea what to do with it!" She said freaking out.

"Rach calm down!" Matt said laughing a little bit. "How do you feel about Mike?" he asked her.

"I don't know! I mean he makes me feel like nothing is gonna happen to me when I'm with him! And I'm always happy when I'm around him! And when he holds my hand I just feel butterflies in my stomach! And he makes me want to sing happy songs all the time! And I always want to be with him! And when I'm not with him I'm talking about him and when I'm not talking about him I'm thinking about him! And I'm always smiling because of him!" she stopped. "He makes my heart beats faster and slower at the same time!" she said smiling. **[A/N: quote from 'The Hot Chick']**

"Baby I think you know exactly how you feel about him!" Matt said smiling at her.

"But is just so hard Matty! I mean I'm so scared! I have never felt like this before! For anyone! I mean this is love we're talking about! It doesn't just happen every day! And I just…" she said walking around the room freaking out.

"Hey, hey smurf!" Matt said grabbing her hand and hugging her. "It's ok" he said with a little chuckle.

"I hate that is so hard!" she said buried in his chest.

"That's why they call them crushes. If they were easy, they'd call them something else" he said smiling. She looked up at him surprised.

"Did you just-?" she started.

"I promised for your sixth birthday that I would watch Sixteen Candles when you turned sixteen. And I did. Even if you weren't here anymore! I couldn't break a promise to you!" he said with a sad smile.

"Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it!" she told him smiling back at him. He looked at her. "I said I would watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off on your sixth birthday and that some day we will do that!" she simply said. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you smurf!" he told her. "Don't stress about this! It'll be ok! You just have to talk to Mike about it ok?"

"Why were you surprised when I told you what he said?" she asked.

"If you tell him I said this he'll kill me!" he told her. "I've known Mike for a long time, and I have never seen him like this with another girl! I've seen the way he looks at you, and how he takes care of you! And how happy you make him! I don't think he's ever felt that way for someone else!" he said smiling. "I'm happy for you smurf! You deserve this! And so does he!"

"I love you Matty!" she said hugging him.

"Love you too smurf!" he said kissing her head. "Now, go take a shower! You kind of stink!" he said messing her hair. She laughed and went to the bathroom.

**

* * *

***Matt's POV*****

"Hey!" Puck said to me when I came down for breakfast. "Um I was thinking we could go buy some things for Rachel! You know, to make her feel better and shit!"

"You are such a wuss!" I said lauhing.

"Shut up! I can still kick you ass!" he told me a little angry.

"That's actually a good idea!" I said.

"What's a good idea?" Mike said walking in the kitchen.

"We should go to buy some things for Rachel! To make her feel better!" I said.

"Sure!" he said.

"What's up losers?" Daniel said coming with Andy to the kitchen.

"Hey, we're going to buy some things to make Rachel feel better, like ice cream and candy and chocolate and more chocolate!" Mike said laughing a little.

"Wow, you are so whipped my little brother!" Andy said.

"Shut up!" Mike told him.

"How is she?" Daniel asked.

"She's doing better!" I told him.

"She's still scared, but better" Mike said.

"Guys, about that, what are we gonna do?" Puck asked me.

"Well, you could try to talk to Principal Figgins! I mean I know Rachel said it wouldn't work, but you could try. Or Miss Pillsbury! Does she still work there?" Daniel said. The three guys nodded. "She had the biggest crush on Mr. Shue! Remember?" he said to Andy.

"Mr. Shue!" Andy said. "He was a cool teacher! Maybe he can help you! I mean, this is some serious shit! You kind of need adults to be on your side!"

"Have you told mom and dad?" Daniel asked me. I shook my head no.

"I have talked to them like three times in the past two months! And for like five seconds!" I said a little upset. How can they not be here? They could figure this whole thing out!

"Well, I guess all there's left to do is to talk to Mr. Shue, or Miss P. or Principal Figgins! And well, just be with Rachel so that asshole doesn't touch her!" Daniel told me. "If he tries anything else, maybe we could talk to the cops or something!"

"If he tries something else, I'll kill him!" Puck said mad.

"We will all kill him!" Mike said. "But I think Dan is right! We could talk to Mr. Shue! We'll have to ask Rachel tough!"

"Right!" I said. "Well, we'll be back later!" I said to Daniel and Andy. "Don't tell Rachel we told you ok? She would freak out!"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her!" Andy said.

"And no stupid jokes! I mean it Dan!" I told my brother.

"I am offended that you would think I would pick on a little vulnerable girl!" he told me bringing his hand to his chest.

"You dressed up as a clown when she told us she was scared of them!" I told him.

"That was funny!" he told me.

"She was four!" I argued back.

"Fine! I'll behave! I'll even make her pancakes ok?"

"Fine!" I said walking out.

When we were at the store, we started picking any kind of junk food we could find.

"Girls like that when they're sad right?" Puck asked me.

"I have no idea! I'm calling Mercedes!" I said taking out my phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Hi baby! I'm fine! How are you?"

"I'm good! Look I'm calling to see if, maybe you and Britt and Kurt would like to come over tonight? Rachel's kind of down and we want to cheer her up, but turns out we kind of suck at this girl's night thing!" I said laughing. "Plus, my brother's in town! And he wants to meet you!"

"That sounds great babe! I would love to meet your brother! And don't worry! Just get junk food! You know Rachel! You know what she likes! I'll bring movies and music and stuff ok?"

"You're the best baby! I'll see you tonight!"

"Can't wait!" she said and hung up.

"Ok, so knowing Rachel, she eats pretty much what we eat so grab any junk food you can! Oh and she loves S'mores! So let's get a lot of that!"

"She loves S'mores? Or you love S'mores?" Puck said laughing.

"We both do!" I said.

"Yeah, Rachel loves anything with chocolate in it so…" Mike said. "Hey, is that Santana?" he said pointing in the direction behind me. When I turned around, I saw Santana drinking a smoothie and buying whipped cream. _I don't really wanna know what that's for! _She was laughing along with a blue eyed and brown, curly haired boy. **[A/N: guess who? :) if you want to, you can win a prize!]**

"Who is that?" Mike asked a little upset.

"Who cares?" Puck asked. Mike looked kind of pissed.

"You ok man?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Is nothing, it's just, there's something about him!"

"Do you like him?" Puck asked teasing him.

"Shut up asshole!" Mike said a little upset. "There's something there that isn't right!"

"Yeah, he's with Santana!" I told him. "Just forget about him! Let's go!" I said grabbing the cart and going to pick out the rest of the stuff.

**

* * *

***Back to Rachel*****

When she came downstairs, she found Andy and Daniel on the kitchen. Daniel was cooking.

"Ok, who died for me to get food made by Daniel Rutheford?" Rachel asked smiling.

"I slave all morning in the kitchen! And this is the thank you I get?" Daniel asked offended. Rachel just smiled at him and hugged him.

"Morning Rachel!" Andy said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Andy! And thank you!" she said hugging him a little too. "So, where's everyone else?" she asked curious.

"They went to the store to get a couple of things!" Daniel said walking over to Rachel with a plate of pancakes and putting them in front of her. She looked at him with the most suspicious look ever. She turned to look at Andy, who was still smiling at her.

"They told you, didn't they?" she asked them.

"What are you talking about?" Andy said looking nervous.

"No!" Daniel said at the same time. "I mean, what are you talking about?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "The last time Daniel Rutheford made me pancakes was because he tossed my furby on the street and it got smashed by a bus!" she said laughing a little. "And you only made them because your mom made you!"

"Hey! That thing started talking like crazy! And it was scary! It looked like a gremlin!"

"That's not true! Gremlins are adorable!" Rachel said. Andy looked at her with a confused look.

"You like gremlins?" he asked her.

"I like Gizmo!" she said sweetly.

"I thought I was the only one who liked them!" he said smiling and she smiled back at him.

"Don't change the subject!" she told them.

"Witch was?" Daniel asked innocently.

"Daniel!" Rachel said. She sighed. "They told you about Jesse didn't they?" She asked in a serious tone. They just nodded with a sad look on their faces.

"Are you mad?" Daniel asked her.

"No!" she said sincerely. "I mean, I was going to tell you! I just, didn't kind of know how!"

"You didn't even notice did you?" Daniel asked her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We were there yesterday when you yelled" Andy said softly, hoping that she didn't get mad.

"You were?" she said blushing. "I'm so sorry I-"

"Hey, Rachel! You don't have to be sorry!" Daniel said softly hugging her. "We just wanna make sure you're ok! Matt told us all about yesterday too! And we want you to know that we will kill that asshole!" she laughed a little. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I've been better" she said with a sad smile.

"Hey, do you want to go get ice cream?" Andy said. She looked at him with a small smile. "You look like the kind of girl that eats ice cream, even if it's snowing!" he said laughing a little. She laughed at that.

"Yeah, she is!" Daniel said kissing her head. "Come on! We're taking you for ice cream!" he said. They finished breakfast and left.

* * *

They arrived at this little ice cream shop. They were in line when Andy spoke.

"Hey isn't that Izzy?" he asked Daniel pointing at the cashier girl.

"Who?" Daniel asked confused.

"Izzy!" he said again. "Isabelle? From school?"

"That's not Izzy!" Daniel said laughing a little. "Is it?"

"It says Isabelle on the name tag" Rachel told him. Then, it was their turn.

"Hi, may I take your order- Daniel?" the girl asked blushing a little.

"Izzy?" Daniel said, still not convinced that it was her.

"Yeah!" she said excited. "How are you? Oh my God! Andy?" she said looking at the other guy.

"Hey Izzy!" he said smiling. Since they were the last ones in line she got out to hug them.

"Hi! How are you?" she said hugging Andy. "I'm so sorry about your parents!" she said in a soft tone.

"Thanks" Andy said softly. Rachel noticed Daniel didn't stop staring at her, and he glared a little when she hugged Andy. "This is Rachel" he said pointing at Rachel.

"Hi! I'm Izzy!" the girl said smiling.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Rachel said shaking her hand.

"Hey! Izzy I need your help over here!" a girl said from the backstore.

"I'll be right back!" she said smiling.

"I told you it was her!" Andy told Daniel.

"No you didn't!" Daniel said.

"Did I or didn't I Rach?" he asked looking at Rachel.

"Yeah, he did!" she said laughing.

"She's changed so much!" Daniel said. "I mean she didn't look like that in high school!"

"Like what you're seeing Daniel?" Rachel asked him. She was smirking. So was Andy.

"What? What are you talking about?" Daniel asked her pretending to be confused. Rachel laughed at him.

"Oh please! _You think she's gorgeous!_" she started singing.

"Ok, stop!" Daniel said.

"_You wanna kiss her!_" she continued with a little dance.

"Rachel!" Daniel said while Andy tried really hard not to laugh so loud.

"_You want to hug her!_"

"Stop it!" Daniel said.

"_You want to lov-_"

"Ok! No ice cream for you!"

"Listen Daniel Rutheford, if you don't buy me ice cream I will yell right here, right now that you like Isabelle…" she started thinking. "the cashier girl! Because I don't know her last name!" she said in a serious tone. Daniel looked shocked at her.

"Dude, you so like her!" Andy said laughing.

"Shut up!" he told both of them. They just smirked at each other.

"Sorry about that!" Izzy said coming back behind the cashier.

"That's ok!" Daniel said smiling goofily. "So, um you work here?" he asked her stupidly. Rachel and Andy slapped they're foreheads.

"Yeah!" Izzy said smiling. "Part time! I go to College here! What about you?"

"Oh! We go to college in Pennsylvania!" Daniel said pointing at Andy and him. "We're visiting for a week!" he said smiling.

"Cool!" she said. When she noticed there were more people in line she blushed a little. "Um, sorry I haven't even take your order!"

"Right!" Daniel said laughing. "Um, she will have a Chocolate ice cream" he said pointing at Rachel. "I'll have Vanilla!"

"And Strawberry for me please" Andy said smiling. Once they paid and they had their ice creams, they went to sit down.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Andy asked Daniel.

"About what?" Daniel asked.

"Come on man! Don't play dumb on us!" he said. Rachel just kept on eating her ice cream smiling like a little girl. A few minutes later, Izzy came to the table.

"Hi! I was just checking if everything was ok, my shift is off!" she said smiling.

"Would you like to join us? We haven't seen you since high school! We have a lot to catching up to do!" Andy said smirking at Rachel, who smirked back.

"Sure!" Izzy said, grabbing a chair. They started talking about everything that's been going on in their lives.

"Hey! Um Andy!" Rachel said. "I lost my phone! Would you come with me to look if it's in the car?" she said. Andy looked weird at her but got up and followed her.

"So, where's your phone?" he asked walking to the car.

"Smashed in two in the boys locker room!" she told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I dropped it yesterday!" she said innocently as they started walking around a little park next to the shop.

"Then, why are we out here?" he asked her.

"Seriously, you guys are blind when it comes to this things!" she said laughing.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your brother in law!" he told her.

"That sounds" she said with a weird look. "married!" she finished. He laughed at her.

"I know! But I always wanted a sister! Literally, when my parents came home with Mike, I asked my mom if they didn't _sell_ girls in the hospital!" he said laughing a lot. Rachel couldn't help but laugh too. **[A/N: when my sister was born, my oldest sister asked my mom if they didn't sell boys in the hospital! hahahahaha XD]**

"Yeah, I always wanted a sister too!" she said smiling. "Or a brother! I mean Daniel and Matt were like my brothers, but at the end of the day it was just my dad and me!" she said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about your dad!" Andy told her.

"Thanks!" she said softly. "I'm sorry about your parents!"

"Thanks" he said with a little chuckle. "Wow, we sound really depressing!" he said laughing.

"Yeah, we kind of do!" she said laughing too.

"So… you and my brother" he said.

"That was subtle" she said laughing sarcastically.

"Well, I just wanna know what your intentions are with my little Michael!" he said sounding like a mom. She laughed a little. "He seems really happy you know?" he said. He saw her face light up a little.

"I'm really happy too!" she said. "So, anyone in your life? Cause I can set you up with someone!" she said grinning.

"No, there's no one!" he said with a chuckle. "But you don't need to set me up!"

"Oh, come on! I set Matt and Mercedes up, and Noah and Brittany, and Kurt and Blaine!"

"Who?"

"Blaine, my friend from Chicago! OH MY GOD! I have to call Kurt!" she said remembering the date. "Oh, well, I'll do it later! And now, you're helping me with Daniel and Izzy! She seems like a cool girl!"

"You really are crazy Gizmo" he told her. She laughed a little.

"I like that nickname! Went to the top 3!" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Matt calls me smurf, Kurt calls me tinker bell, Blaine calls me munchkin, Mike calls me doll" she said smiling wider. "Daniel calls me monkey and Noah calls me midget!"

"That's a lot of boys you have behind you!" he said laughing a little.

"I know!" she said with a small smile. "It's weird" she said softly. "After what happened with, um, Jesse" she said stuttering a little. "I couldn't really be around any boys! I just didn't feel comfortable. And well now" she said laughing.

"We got your back Rach!" he said putting an arm around her shoulder. "Well, I guess we should go back before Daniel screws something up!"

"I don't think he even noticed we weren't there!" she said laughing going back to the shop.

"Did you find your phone? You were gone a long time" Izzy said when they sat down.

"Yeah, I think I lost it! It wasn't there!" Rachel said innocently.

"Well, I have to go! It was really nice to meet you Rachel! And to see you again guys!" she said standing up.

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow!" Daniel told her smiling.

"Oh right! I'll see you there!" she said smiling and walking out of the shop. Rachel and Andy smirked at each other.

"What's tomorrow?" Rachel asked him.

"We're going bowling!" he said excited.

"That was fast!" Andy said.

"No! We're _all_ going bowling!" he said. "Her dad and her friend's dad have a Bowl-a-Rama or something! I told her all about our kind of, you could call it family! And she said we should all go! They have karaoke and everything! And her friend is kind of your date!" he said looking at Andy.

"What!" Andy asked shocked.

"Oh are you gonna sing to her?" Rachel asked him grinning.

"Stop running that little head of yours!" he said putting his hands on her head and shaking it a little bit. "You can be an evil little genius when you want!"

"Thanks!" she said proudly.

"Dude I have 18 missed calls!" Andy said looking at his phone. "They're all from Puck, Matt and Mike!" at that time, he saw Mike calling him again. "Hello?"

"FUCK! Would it kill you to answer your fucking phone! Do you know how to use it?" he said really angry. "Where the fuck are you? IS RACHEL WITH YOU?"

"Hey, calm down, little dog!" Andy said. "She's here with us! We went to get ice cream! We're on our way back!"

"Shit! We come home and no one is here! No note, not ANYTHING! And you don't fucking answer!"

"Ok, I'm offended by your tone!" Andy said pretending to cry. "So, I'm gonna hang up now! I'll see you in about five minutes!" he said hanging up.

"Was he upset?" Rachel asked a little worried.

"Don't worry! We'll protect you from the three stooges!" Daniel said. Rachel laughed a little.

* * *

When they arrived home, they saw an upset Puck, a more upset Matt, and an even more upset Mike.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Matt asked really angry.

"That's no way to talk to your brother Matthew!" Daniel said walking in.

"Shut up Daniel! You scared the shit out of us! We come home and you're not here! And neither of you answer your phone!" Matt said again. Mike ran to hug Rachel.

"Where were you?" he asked her softly.

"Oh, right! You talk sweet to her! We share blood man!" Andy said hurt.

"They took me out for ice cream!" she said looking at them. "They wanted to make me feel better! You know, since they know all about Jesse!

"You told her?" Matt asked Daniel.

"You told _them_?" Rachel said. Matt and Mike looked nervous. "It's ok, I was going to tell them anyways!"

"You're not mad?" Mike asked her.

"No! But you don't get ice cream!" she said smiling. "What's all that?" she asked pointing at the bags.

"We went to buy stuff to make you feel better!" Puck said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really?" she said excited. "You guys are so sweet- badass, I mean badass Noah!" she said rolling her eyes a little. They started playing video games and Rachel fell asleep. When she woke up, Mike was the only one in the room.

"Hi!" she said sleepily.

"Hi doll!" he said kissing her on the lips. "Everyone went out to get food!" he said when he heard her stomach making noises. She blushed a little.

"Are you still upset?" she asked a little scared.

"I wasn't upset doll! I was scared! We came home and you weren't here! And they didn't answer their phones! We just thought the worst!" he said softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I guess we should've left a note or something!" she said softly.

"It's ok doll!" he said smiling.

"Are you sure that's it?" she asked looking the kind of sad look on his face. "You look a little upset."

He sighed. "Tomorrow's my mom's birthday!" he said looking at the floor. She grabbed his hand with both of her hands and kissed it. "It just feels weird you know? I just…" Rachel could see his eyes watering. "I still can't believe she's gone!" he wiped the unfallen tears away, and Rachel hugged him to her. **[A/N: I think I made that word up :) oh well!]**

"She's not gone!" she whispered to him. "She never will be, as long as you don't want her to be gone!"

"I know!" he said still sad. "I just miss her a lot!"

"I know baby!" she said rubbing his arm. "What would you have done with her tomorrow?" she asked with a small smile.

"We would've made breakfast for her, and then we would've gone to BreadstiX for lunch! And then my dad would've take her out dancing and to dinner!" he said smiling sadly.

"Well, we could do all those things! We can do anything you want tomorrow!" she said kissing his hand again. "Anything to make you feel better!"

"I love you doll!" he said softly. She smiled at him. "I know it's like fast and everything! And you don't really have to say it back! I just want you to know! Because, well after my parents died, I learned that you have to say what you feel when you feel it! And I have never felt like this for anyone else!"

"I think I love you too!" she said looking down. "Wait! That came out wrong! I mean I do! Is just, um, I don't really know how to love?" she said a little nervous.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I don't really know what love is! And it's kind of scary" she said sadly. He smiled at her.

"Do you ever put your arms out and just spin and spin and spin? Well, that's what love is like. Everything inside of you tells you to stop before you fall, but you just keep going!" he told her. **[A/N: quote from** **'Practical Magic'] **"I'm scared too doll! But that doesn't really keeps me away from it! I can't really help it!" he said blushing a little. She smiled at him. "Hold on!" he said walking upstairs. He came down with his guitar. "It seems that the only way I can actually get you to understand what I'm saying is when I sing to you so…" he started playing his guitar.

_While everybody else is getting out of bed_

_I'm usually getting in it_

_I'm not in it to win it_

_And there's a thousand ways you can skin it_

_My feet have been on the floor_

_Flat like an idle singer_

_Remember winger_

_I digress, I confess you are the best thing in my life_

_But I'm afraid when I hear stories_

_About a husband and wife_

_There's no happy endings_

_No Henry Lee_

_But you are the greatest thing about me_

[He sat in front of her. She was smiling at him the whole time.]

_If it's love, and we decide that it's forever_

_No one else could do it better_

_If it's love, and we're two birds of a feather_

_Then the rest is just whenever_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_

_And you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them two birds of a feather_

_That flock together_

_Love, love_

_Got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, Love_

_That's enough for me_

_Took a loan on a house I own_

_Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne_

_I wanna buy you everything_

_Except cologne_

_'Cause it's poison_

_We can travel to Spain where the rain falls_

_Mainly on the plain, sounds insane_

_'Cause it is we can laugh we can sing_

_Have ten kids and give them everything_

_Hold our cell phones up in the air_

_And just be glad we made it here alive_

_On a spinning ball in the middle of space_

_I love you from your toes to your face_

[She stood up and started walking around the room, laughing. He got up and followed her.]

_If it's love, and we decide that it's forever_

_No one else could do it better_

_If it's love, and we're two birds of a feather_

_Then the rest is just whenever_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_

_And you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them two birds of a feather_

_That flock together_

_Love, love_

_Got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, Love_

_That's enough for me_

_You can move in_

_I won't ask where you've been_

_'Cause everybody has a past_

_When we're older_

_We'll do it all over again_

[She was walking backwards, looking at him. She crashed into the armchair and fell to the couch. He laughed a little at her and sat down next to her again.]

_When everybody else is getting out of bed_

_I'm usually getting in it_

_I'm not in it to win it_

_I'm in it for you_

_If it's love, and we're two birds of a feather_

_Then the rest is just whenever_

_Then the rest is just whenever_

_If it's love, and we decide that it's forever_

_No one else could do it better_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_

_And you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them two birds of a feather_

_That flock together_

_Love, love_

_Got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love_

_Got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love_

_That's enough for me_

He kissed her forehead. "I love you doll!"

"Well, if that's love, I guess I love you too!" she said softly. "I mean, I have never felt this way about anyone! And I'm just kind of scared to lose you!"

"You're not gonna lose me!"

"I know! Is just that, before I came here, I had nothing to lose! Now I do! And I just-" he cut her off by kissing her.

"You're not gonna lose me!" he repeated between kisses. They started kissing passionately. Mike put one of his hands on her hips and she wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him closer. Mike laid her on her back on the couch gently, not breaking the kiss. Rachel slid her hands slowly down his chest, causing him to moan softly. He grinned against her lips kissing her hard; he let his lips travel along her jaw line, wrapping his hands around her hips he started making his way down her neck. He smirked as she moaned above him; he made his way back to her lips before kissing her harder, demanding entrance to her mouth, witch she gladly gave as she arched her back, bringing her hips closer to his, moving lightly grinding against his tightened jeans. He started kissing down her neck again, placing his hand under her shirt, and lifting it a little bit. That tickled her a little. Mike started moving back down her stomach and kissed it slowly, focusing a little more on her tattoo area. Rachel moaning was an addiction to him. He loved it. Mike held onto Rachel's hips as he went back to her lips, his lips continually moving against Rachel kissing every inch of her exposed flesh. They continued the kiss until they heard the door open. When they did, Mike quickly jumped off Rachel, falling to the floor.

"Ok, just be glad it was me coming in, before any of her brothers!" Kurt said smirking at them. They both blushed furiously, and he just started laughing. Then, Brittany entered with Mercedes.

"Hi guys!" Mercedes said happily.

"Hi Rachel! Hi Mike!" Brittany said smiling. "Oh, my God!" she said when she saw Rachel's hair all messed up and their clothes, not in the right place. "Were you just-"

"Shhh!" Rachel told her. "No! I mean yes! But Matt and Puck don't need to know!"

"Ok, they don't! But we do! Right now!" Kurt whispered to her. She rolled her eyes at him. Daniel, Puck, Matt and Andy came in.

"Hey" they all said to Rachel and Mike.

"Hi!" Rachel and Mike said. Rachel went to help them with the food, trying to escape the interrogation that waited for her.

"We're gonna go upstairs just for a minute!" Kurt said grabbing her hand. "I have to tell Rachel all about my date!" he said as all of the girls went upstairs.

"Ok, spill you mischievous little girl!" Kurt said smirking when they were in Rachel's room.

"We weren't doing anything!" she said.

"Right! Cause you usually have your hair all over the place and your clothes all messed up!" Mercedes said laughing.

"Come on Rach! There's nothing wrong with it!" Brittany said laughing too.

"I know that!" she said blushing a little. "He told me that he loved me!"

"WHAT?" the three of them asked shocked.

"He said that he loved me! And I love him too!" she said smiling.

"Oh my God Rach! That's so wonderful!" Brittany said hugging her.

"Isn't it a little to soon?" Mercedes asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong! I'm really happy for you! Is just… you've only know him for like two weeks!"

"I know! And it's scary! But I'm pretty sure that's what I feel! And he said he was scared to! But he sang a song to me and made me feel so much better!" she said still smiling.

"You look really happy!" Kurt told her smiling. "And I have always said that when it comes to love, there are no rules!" he said hugging her.

"Oh my God! How was your date?" she asked excited. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there! And I lost my phone! So I couldn't call you! Oh God! I'm such a bad frie-"

"Relax tinker bell!" Kurt stopped her. "I have one word to say about both my date and Blaine!" he said smiling. "Perfect!" he hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"For what?" she said laughing. "I knew you guys would rock it off!" she said kissing his cheek. He told her all the details about the date and then, they went downstairs.

"We made food!" Daniel said when they walked in the kitchen. Him and Andy were wearing really girly aprons.

"You didn't make it!" Rachel said laughing. "You bought everything!"

"Why, Rachel!" Andy said offended. "We took all the time to get the food out of their bags and boxes and place them in plates for you! Just so you can have a nice, family dinner!"

Rachel went up to hug them and kissed them on the cheek. "Thank you!" she said. They smiled proudly. They spent the night watching movies, eating a lot, playing games, singing, etc. Mike and Rachel were inseparable the whole time. They kept on smiling at each other, and kissing each other every now and then. Today was perfect for Rachel. She didn't even think of facing school on Monday. Today she spent the whole day with her even bigger, more twisted and crazier family. And, she found love.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: song: If It's Love - Train (love that song! :D) **

**and btw, happy non-valentine's day! (i don't really like valentine's day! so a non-valentine's day is better for me! :D again, i'm really sorry about taking so long! but i gave you a lot to read! and there was just one song! haha and sorry if there wasn't that much drama! this chapter and the next one are gonna be a little drama-free before the worst comes! MUAHAHAHAHA! :D hahahaa soo keep on reading! and let me know what you think! :)**


	19. I've Just Seen a Face

**A/N: ok, sorry again! it took so long! SCHOOL'S BEEN KILLING ME! i know it's not an excuse! but they got really mean this week! but here it is! and it's really long too! :D first, thank yous as always**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank youuu! so much! i was hoping you liked Puck/Rachel moments! :D and i promise just two more chapters and they'll meet him! :D hahaha thanks again!**

**a bit of slytherin - yaaaaaay! i'm soo glad you liked it! and that you liked the Cherry! and Izzy! :D and the song i picked! i also love that song! thank youu soo much! i'm soo glad you like Daniel and Andy and the new nicknames! and yes, the next chapter is bowling! :D and a lot more Izzy! jajajaja it will be crazy, with very heavy bowling balls, on a very slippery floor! hahahahaha and the fact that Rachel has so many nicknames and so meny guys in her life! :D and if you haven't notice! i love your reviews because you talk about my story! hahaha i mean you actually tell specific details that you liked! that's why i love your reviews! :D so thank youuu for that! SO THANKS FOR MAKING MY STORY YOUR FAVORITE GLEE STORY! :D and for adding me to your author alert! hahahaa YOU ROCK! thanks again! :D**

**Lily887787 - yeees! :D she was! so far, you've been the only one who answered! so, your prize (if you want it :D) is that you can add something to the story that you would like to happen! ANYTHING! :D and i'll include it! hahaha thanks again! :D**

**Angel JJK - thank youuu! i'm soo glad you like Andy and Daniel! and the idea of talking to Miss P. or Mr. Shue! :D THANKS AGAIN!**

**Princesakarlita411 - thank you so much! :)**

**GleekForever246 - THANK YOOU! :D i'm really glaad you liked it! :D and this chapter is also care free! :D THANKS AGAIN! :D**

**Emzy2k11 - hahahaha thank youu! :D i'm really glad you liked it! XD**

**allielovesyou - thank you SO MUCH! :D i'm so glad you like my story! and Mike and Rachel! and Andy and Daniel! :D hahahaha thanks so much again! :D**

**ajunebuga - hahahaha yeey! you guessed! and yea delicious creepy angsty trouble coming your way! and since you guessed! soo glad you liked it! and the prize offer doesn't expire in case you change your mind! thanks again! :)**

**TwilightGleekxD - hahaha i promised! didn't i? hahahaha well, you know your job! and again i'm sorry it took so long and i really hope you like it! :D thank you again! for everything!**

**MidnightDreamer73 - hi favorite reviewer! :D well i already talked to you and said thank you like a million times so i just hope you enjoy this chapter! and KEEP HOLDING ON! AND DON'T STOP BELIEVING! BECAUSE NOBODY SHOULD RAIN ON YOUR PARADE! :D and that you SMILE! :)**

**Shanni 1013 - yep! it was Jesse! you can include something to the story if you'd like! :D thanks again!**

**cloudyinsignia - thank youu! :D thank you soo much! i'm soo glad you liked it! and that you like Daniel and Andy! :D and we already have an arrangement with you idea WITCH TOTALLY ROCKS by the way! and i'll include it in the next next chapter but you can soooo COUNT ON IT! :D thank youu again! :)**

**Night of Dreams -** **thank youuu hahaha i love my icon too! i love Brittany! she's soooo funny! hahahaha thank youu so much for liking my story! :D hahaha i'm really glad you like it! and she'll get a break this chapter too! :D hahahahahaha i'm glad you like Puck Matt and Mike! i love them! hahahaha and thanks for loving my quotes! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THAT MAKES ME! i'm a total quote freak! :D thanks agaain! :D you rock!**

**Katexlovesxglee - hahaha thank youuu soo much! i'm so glad you were thinking about the next chaper even if you were away on holiday! hope you had a blas! :) and i'm really glaad Harry ys happy! :D and I LOVE LEA TOO! hahahaha seriously i love your helpless sideways kid with a bow tie and no mouth {:}8 and sideways girl wearing a bow on her head! 8{:} hahahahahaha they're so adorable! hahahahaha i love train too! they rock and i love that song! soo i'm really glad you liked it! and don't be a sad panda! i'm working on the next chapter! :D hahahahahaha i'm really glaad you likee the storryyy! :D thanks youu agaain :D loots of loove to you and little harry {:}8 and little lea 8{:}**

**LandAmongTheStars - thank you! :D i'm really glad you liked it. and sorry about the exclamation points hahahaha i just kind of get carried away when i'm writing! i always do it. but i'll try to tone it down a little! :D hahaha sorry about that and thanks again!**

**caren67 - thank youuuu soo much! :D i'm sooo glad you liked it! and i've been thinking about your idea! and i'm turning it around my mind and haven't really decide it how to make it up! so i'll write you for help ok? :D hahahaha thanks agaaiin! hope you like this chapter!**

**CarliexJohnson - hahahaha thank youuu soo much! :D i'm soooo glad you like it! :D and Mike/Rachel, Puck/Brittany! :D here it is! hahahaha THANKS AGAIN! :D**

**ok, so again sorry it took so long, sorry if i get something spelled wrong or use an expression wrong but sue me, i'm not perfect! XD ok, so a part of this chapter is based on an episode of Friends! the one with the football! because i love friends! i watched it recently and couldn't stop laughing so! here it is! also this chapter is dedicated to MidnithgDreamer73 because SHE ROCKS! and everyone should know that! :D - enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Glee, but I don't! I also don't own Friends (applies for this chapter)**

* * *

The next day, Rachel woke up a little earlier than usual. She saw Mike was next to her. He was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peacefully. She kissed his cheek and saw him smile a little. Then she kissed his forehead and slipped out of his arms as quiet as possible. She went to the next room, and started jumping on the bed.

"Get up, get up, get up, GET UP!" she said jumping.

"Midget, go away!" Puck complained putting his pillow over his head.

"I need your help" she said sweetly, finally sitting down next to him.

"With what?" he said still not removing the pillow from his face.

"I want to make breakfast to Mike and Andy!"

"Why?"

"Because today is-"

"Their mom's birthday!" he said taking the pillow off and looking at her. "Shit! I had forgotten about that!"

"Well, he told me yesterday, so I wanna make breakfast for them, because they used to make breakfast for her!"

"Oh, you're a sweet little midget aren't you?" he said messing her hair. "Why do you need my help?"

"Because, you're my brother!"

"So? Go get one of your other brothers."

"You're my only brother that can cook! And if you don't help me, I'll tell Britt you didn't want to help me and-"

"Ugh! Fine! Let's go!" he said getting up.

When they were downstairs, they started making a huge breakfast. Rachel was making waffles, pancakes and French toast. Puck was in charge of bacon, sausages and hash browns. A few minutes later, Matt came down.

"Matty!" Rachel said happy. "Help us up" she said handing him the eggs and a bowl.

"Um, what are we doing?" he said still half asleep.

"We're making breakfast for Mike and Andy!" Rachel said. Matt looked at Puck with a weird look.

"She made me do it ok?" he told him a little annoyed.

"Right!" Rachel said smiling. "And now I'm making _you_ do it! You can cook the eggs. Is the easiest job and if you don't I'll call Mercedes and-"

"Fine!" Matt said before she could go on.

"You guys really are whipped" she said laughing a little bit.

"Do you want me to help or not?" Matt said. She nodded. "How do you like your eggs smurf?" he asked her.

"In an Easter basket!" she said laughing a little. "I don't really eat eggs, remember Matty?"

"Scrambled it is!" he said cracking two eggs and started mixing. "Puck, how do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up" he told him.

"Scrambled it is!" he said and cracked two more eggs. Two minutes later, Daniel came down. "Hey Dan, how do you like your eggs?"

"Look, guys I forgot to tell you we're going bowling today! I got all of us in so Andy and Mike got their heads off a little from what today is!" he said in a serious tone.

"Scrambled it is!" Matt said and added about six more eggs. **[A/N: I got that from Two and a Half Men! :)]**

"That's why you got us all in?" Rachel said smiling. "That's really sweet Daniel."

"I know!" he said proudly. "What are you guys doing?"

"The midget here, made us make them breakfast!" Puck said.

"You're in charge of juice!" she told Daniel smiling. He rolled his eyes and took the juice out of the fridge. They finished cooking and put everything on the table. At that moment, Andy came down.

"I died and I'm in heaven!" he said looking at all the food.

"We made breakfast!" Rachel said excited.

"Thanks Gizmo" he said hugging Rachel.

"Hey! What about us?" Puck said offended.

"Yeah, don't we get a hug too?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we helped too!" Daniel said.

"You took the juice out of the fridge!" Matt told him.

"And you only made scrambled eggs!" Puck told Matt.

"I did more than he did!" Matt complained like a little kid pointing at Daniel.

"Thanks guys, but I'm not hugging you!" Andy said laughing and sitting down. Rachel grabbed a tray, put a little bit of everything in it and took it to Mike.

"Right! And _we're_ the whipped ones!" she heard Puck say from downstairs. She just rolled her eyes and kept on going.

"Mike?" she said going into her room. But he wasn't there anymore so she went to his room. She knocked but got no response. She opened the door a little bit and saw him on the roof, playing his guitar and singing. She left the tray on the nightstand, sat on the window and listened to his voice.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday, mm_

When he finished, a tear came down Rachel's cheek. She noticed tears coming down from his eyes too.

"Baby?" she said really quiet. He wiped the tears away and turned to look at her.

"Hey" he said softly. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough" she said getting up and sitting on the roof next to him. She kissed his lips and hugged him. "I love your voice" she whispered to him. He kissed her again.

"That was her favorite song" he said sadly. "She listened to it every time she felt sad. She loved The Beatles."

"She has good taste in music" she said smiling sweetly. "Just like you!" she said kissing him again. "We made you breakfast!" she said pointing at the tray in his nightstand.

"Thanks doll" he said kissing her cheek. "Who's we?" he asked her.

"Noah, Matt, Daniel and me" she said. "Well, Daniel just got the juice out of the fridge, but he likes to think he helped" she said with a chuckle.

"How did you get them to cook breakfast?" he asked a little shocked.

"I have my ways" she said smiling innocently. They got up and went to sit on his bed.

"You really didn't have to baby" he said hugging her to him.

"I wanted to!" she said kissing his cheek. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Um, I don't know" he told her. "It's just weird!"

"I know" she told him rubbing his arm. "But we're all here. And we're gonna do whatever you want to do ok?" she said smiling and he smiled back at her. "I love you!"

"I love you too doll!" he said kissing her lips again. "So much!"

"So, what do you wanna do today?" she asked him. He laid down on the bed, bringing her with him.

"Can I stay here with you and do nothing?" he asked tickling her a little.

"Of course you can!" she said kissing him on the lips again. "But after lunch, we're going bowling!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"When we went to get ice cream yesterday, Daniel and Andy ran into an old friend from school, witch Daniel totally likes!" she said laughing a little. "And she invited us to go bowling."

"Us?"

"Yeah, while they were talking he mentioned all of us and she said we should all go!" she said smiling.

"So, we're going?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you're gonna teach me how to bowl!" she simply said.

"You don't know how to bowl?"

"I haven't bowled with Matt or Daniel since Daniel's birthday party when I was 4! Do you think the Humphreys would take me somewhere where you have to put on ugly shoes from someone else?"

"Good point" he said. "I'll teach you doll" he said kissing her again. "I think I know what I wanna do today" he said smiling between kisses.

"What?"

"I wanna pick up where we left off yesterday!" he said kissing her harder.

"Well, that's an excellent idea" she said against his lips deepening the kiss. They continued to kiss for a couple of minutes until,

"RACHEL DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT YOU'RE NOT GONNA CLEAN THIS WHOLE MESS UP!" she heard Matt yelling from downstairs.

Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed Mike once more. "I kind of have to go" she whispered to him.

"No! You stay here, I'll go kill Matt" he said smiling. She laughed a little and kissed him again.

"Come on, let's go" she said pulling him with her, even with him complaining. When they came down they finished eating and then Puck and Rachel were cleaning up. All of the sudden, Rachel heard something weird.

"Um, Noah?"

"Yeah?" Puck said turning around.

"How much detergent did you put on the dishwasher?"

"Rachel, is not the first time I do the dishes ok?"

"Really? Then why is there soap coming out of the machine?" she said pointing at it. When Puck saw the dishwasher, he noticed a lot of bubbles coming out of it. He walked over there.

"Don't-" Rachel started. But he did. He opened the door. In seconds, the whole kitchen was filled with bubbles everywhere. They both slipped and started laughing hysterically. A few minutes later, the Daniel and Matt came in the kitchen.

"What happened here?" Daniel said.

"Our genius Noah used laundry detergent in the dishwasher!" Rachel said, pointing at the detergent, still laughing. She got up and walked to the boys. "So, who wants a hug?" she said all filled with soap and stretching her arms.

"No, no, no! Stay away from me smurf" Matt said walking back.

"Oh, come on guys!" Puck said getting up. "We're gonna feel rejected from the family" he said stretching his arms too.

"Put your arms down Puckerman" Daniel told him. Puck turned too look at Rachel and she smirked back at him. Before Daniel and Matt could even blink, Rachel had thrown herself at Daniel and Puck hugged Matt.

"Get off me monkey!" Daniel yelled trying to unglue Rachel from him, but falling into the sea of bubbles instead. Puck tackled Matt and brought him in too.

"You guys suck! Get off Puckerman!" he said getting up, and slipping again. Rachel and Puck started laughing harder and high fived each other.

"You're cleaning this up" Daniel told them. Rachel pouted and made big puppy eyes.

"But it wasn't our fault Dany" she said like a little girl.

"Oh no! Don't even think about getting out of this" Daniel told him.

"I'll make you brownies" she said smiling sweetly. Daniel looked at her a little suspicious.

"But just for me!" he said.

"Fine" Rachel said and she went upstairs to get cleaned up. When she came out of the bathroom she started brushing her hair and a couple of minutes later, Mike came in.

"Hi doll" he said sitting on her bed.

"Hi baby!" she said excited hugging him. "What's up?"

"Andy and I thought it would be fun to go to the park to play football or baseball or something" he said smiling.

"That sounds like fun!" she said with the best smile she could put up.

"Don't worry doll, we'll teach you how to play football" he said kissing her cheek. She sighed and laughed a little.

"Thanks!" she said kissing his cheek. "I'll be right back I just have to ask Matt something" she said walking out of the room. "Matty?" she said going inside his room. She heard he was in the shower, so she went to Puck's room. "Noah?" she said knocking.

"What's up midget?" he asked when she got in.

"I um, Mike told me we're going to the park" she said looking down.

"I know, Andy told me. What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Nothing, is just…" she said, still not looking at him. "I really want to go because I told Mike we could do anything he wanted. But… I just… I don't know if…" she sighed. "What if… um, what if Jesse-"

"Don't finish that sentence Rach" he said walking over to her. He lifted her face so she could look at him and he saw her scared eyes. "We're all gonna be there with you! We would not let anything happen to you!" he said in a serious tone. "What do I always say you are to me?"

"I'm your sister" she said still a little nervous.

"That's right! And who messes with my sister?"

"No one?"

"No one!" he said smiling and kissing her forehead. "If you don't want to go out we can stay here! Mike will understand. But Rach, NEVER doubt that we would not protect you! I know we screwed up on Friday when we left you alone, but we're not gonna do that again ok?" he said seriously at her. "Do you trust us?"

"Of course I do you loser" she said with a little chuckle. "You're my brothers!"

"What do you want to do?"

"I wanna go" she told him with a little smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I can't let him run my life right?" she said looking at him. "And I will be with you guys so… yeah, I wanna go!" she said smiling a little bigger.

"That's my midget" he said messing her hair and kissing her head.

"Thank you Noah!" she said hugging him and kissing his cheek. "You're the best brother any girl could ever ask for!"

"You're the best sister in the world midget" he said kissing her head again. She made her way back to her room and saw Mike looking at her pictures again.

"Hi doll" he said smiling. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, um Noah asked me something about Britt" she said smiling a little and sitting next to him. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm stealing this picture" he said taking the picture of the two of them asleep in the car.

"You can't do that! Mercedes gave it to me" she said trying to take the picture away from him, but he took it away so she couldn't reach it. "Mike!" she complained still trying to take it.

"Doll" he said in the same tone laughing a little. "I tell you what, I'll give it back if you give me a kiss" he said smirking. She made a face as if she was thinking. He gasped a little "You have to think about it?" he asked pretending to be offended. She laughed a little and kissed him hard on the lips.

"What do you think?" she said between kisses. Mike started running his fingers through her hair moaning as her lips moved against his. He rolled over his girlfriend putting his hands on her hips.

"God you're gorgeous" he whispered to her as he pressed kisses to her neck finding the spot that made whimper in pleasure the most. _Shit! That sound!_ He moaned inwardly as the sound made his pants tightened. He made the way back to her lips as his hands travelled to her upper body, getting her to moan more and more and his jeans to tightened more and more. From her lips to her neck, he proceeded to sink his teeth at her shoulder, which she groaned at him and grabbed his shirt harder. She grabbed her boyfriend's head and kissed him passionately, as if to thank him. He ran his hands inside her shirt and continued to kiss her hard. Mike scraped his teeth at the skin under her collarbone and then made his way back to her lips.

"Mike!" they heard Andy say knocking on the door.

"Don't answer he will go away" Mike told her between kisses.

"Mike" Rachel said smiling.

"Mike? Rachel?" they heard Andy again.

"Ok, we have to get our own place" Mike said annoyed. She rolled her eyes laughing and went to open the door.

"Hi Andy" she said smiling.

"Hi Gizmo" he told her. "We're almost ready."

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute" Rachel told him. He went downstairs and Rachel came to sit on the bed again.

"Gizmo?" Mike asked her.

"Don't worry, doll is still my favorite" she said kissing him again.

She finished getting ready and they went downstairs to the living room. Andy and Puck were there, watching TV. Matt and Daniel came down after a couple of minutes.

**[A/N: the next part is based on the episode of 'Friends: The one with the Football' there's almost every quote, events and more! :) I watched it recently and laughed as if it was the first time I watched it! I love it! as I said once in Chapter 8 I do not understand football so in here, I put the things I found on the script! adding some stuff! again, I don't own Friends! enjoy…]**

"Hey, do you guys wanna go play football?" Andy asked them.

"Um, Matt and I aren't supposed to play football against each other… or together." Daniel told them.

"Says who? Your mom?" Puck asked laughing. Daniel and Matt looked at each other.

"Yeah" they said at the same time. "Well, every Thanksgiving um, we used to have a touch football game called the 'Rutheford Bowl'" Matt continued.

"No, no, you say that proudly!" Mike said laughing a little.

"Anyway, Daniel and I were always captains, and um, it got kind of competitive and one year, Rutheford Bowl VI, I accidentally broke Daniel's nose" Matt said.

"It was not an accident! He saw I was about to tag him, so he threw his big fat grandma arm elbow right into my face! And just kept running." Daniel continued.

"To score the winning touchdown, by the way" Matt said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you did not win the game, the touchdown didn't count, because of the illegal and savage nose breaking!" Daniel told him.

"I won the game" Matt said to the other ones.

"Oh yeah! Then how come you didn't get the Rutheford Cup?" Daniel said fighting back.

"Um, there was a Rutheford Cup?" Rachel asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes, it was the trophy you got if you won the game. But our dad said, 'nobody won that game' and he was sick of our fighting, so he took the trophy and..." Daniel paused to collect himself. "threw it in the lake."

"And was the curse lifted?" Andy said laughing. They both glared at him.

"Anyway… that's when our mom said we were not to play football against each other or together ever again!" Daniel told them.

"You know what, I think we should play a game. I mean come on, it's been like six years!" Matt told Daniel. Daniel looked at him smirking and said.

"All right, we're gonna play."

"But wait a minute though, how are we gonna get there, because my mom won't let me cross the street." Puck said and everyone except for Matt and Daniel, laughed.

* * *

They went to the park and started warming up.

"Okay. Let's bring it in." Matt said.

"Can the midget play?" Puck asked. Rachel glared at him.

"Throw it Puckerman" she said. Puck threw the ball at her and she knocked it down instead of catching it. "That almost hit me in the face!"

Puck just rolled his eyes at her. Matt and Daniel were captains. They threw a coin, and Matt picked first.

"Okay, um, Puck!" he said and Puck went to stand next to him.

"Matty, I'm your best friend!" Rachel said a little offended.

"Don't worry monkey you'll get picked." Daniel told her. "Mike!"

"Daniel!" Rachel complained.

"Andy" Matt said.

"See sweetie? Now we pick you!" Mike told her.

"You don't _pick_ me! You're _stuck_ with me!" Rachel said walking to them. "Oh right, we're gonna use the kitchen timer!"

"Wow! Just like in the pros" Puck said sarcastically.

"Okay. All right. So let's see, let's play from the trashcan, to the light post. Two hand touch, we'll kick off." Daniel said. "Huddle up!"

"Oh cool, this is my first huddle." Rachel said smiling.

"Ok, Rach you know what you're doing right?" Daniel asked her.

"Yeah" she said.

"Ok, Mike's gonna kick it, and you and I are gonna block!"

"What's block?" Rachel asked him.

"Rach, I thought you said you know what you're doing!" Daniel told her.

"I thought you meant in life."

"Break." Daniel said rolling his eyes at her. Mike kicked the ball.

"I got it!" Puck said catching the ball.

"Go! Go! Go!" Matt yelled. Puck ran up field and faked out Daniel, causing him to fall, and scored a touchdown.

"Score! 7 to nothing!" Matt said yelling.

"Are you ok?" Rachel said coming to Daniel.

"Come on, let's go!" he said getting up.

"Losers walk!" Matt told him.

"Yeah, losers talk!" Daniel said back.

"No, no, actually losers rhyme." Rachel told them.

*******Glee!***** [A/N: change of scene! :)]**

Daniel's team had the ball.

"Hike!" Mike said.

"One-Mississippi. Two-Mississippi. Three-Mississippi" Puck, Andy and Matt counted. Rachel ran a quick slant.

"Over here!" she yelled. Mike threw her the ball, which she dropped.

"I almost caught that one!" she said proud of herself.

"Great! Now, the score is 7 to almost 7." Daniel told her. "Ok, this play, I want you to do a down and out to the right." He said looking at Mike. "Ok, break!"

"Wait, what am I gonna do?" Rachel asked him.

"You, you go long." Daniel told her.

"Wait, how long?" she asked.

"Until we start to look very small."

"Ok" she said smiling.

"Break!"

*******Glee!*******

Everyone huddled up again.

"Mike, I want you to run a post pattern to the left, ok?" Daniel said. "And monkey…"

"Yeah, I know, go long. You know, it's like all I'm doing is running back and forth from the huddle" Rachel told him.

"Well uh, you wanna just stay out there?" Daniel asked her.

"Can I see that for second?" Rachel asked Mike, who had the ball. Mike handed her the ball and she bounced it off of Daniel's forehead and Mike caught the rebound, trying not to laugh.

*******Glee!*******

"All right, come on guys, let's go!" Matt yelled. "Tie score, and we're running out of time. Forty-two! Thirty-eight! Hike!" The timer sounded as Matt threw the ball to Andy and he started running.

"Touchdown! Touchdown!"

"What are you talking abut? The buzzer buzzed. It doesn't count!" Daniel said.

"After the snap!" Andy and Matt said at the same time.

"Before the snap!" Daniel said.

"After!" Puck yelled.

"Before!" Mike yelled.

"Now, does it really matter-?" Rachel started to ask.

"Yes!" they all yelled at her.

"It doesn't count." Daniel continued.

"It so does count!" Matt told him.

"Cheater, cheater, compulsive eater." Daniel told him and Matt looked at him a little hurt.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said rolling her eyes not believing them.

"You know what? That's fine, maybe you haven't grown up, but I have." Matt told Daniel. "Dead leg!" he yelled kicking him in the thigh.

"Ouch! Ok, ok! Fine! All right, you wanna win by cheating? Go ahead, all right. The touchdown counts! You win!" Daniel told him.

"No! Listen, I'm not gonna go through this with you again, ok! Just once I wanna win when you can't blame it on the broken nose, the buzzer, or the fact that you thought you were getting mono. Let's just call this tie score and it's halftime!" Matt told him.

"Ok, first of all, I don't play with cheaters, and second of all, you know I had swollen glands!" Daniel said while the rest of them didn't really know what to do.

"You know what? I think you'll play." Matt said smirking.

"Oh really! Why is that?" Daniel asked him. Matt walked over to the car and returned with something in his hand.

"Because the winner gets this!" he said putting that something in front of everyone.

"The Rutheford Cup!" Daniel said shocked.

"Is everybody else seeing a troll doll nailed to a two by four?" Rachel asked Puck, Andy and Mike.

"Yeah" they told her.

"Ok, good" she said.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Daniel asked him.

"When mom and dad drove you to the hospital to get your nose fixed, I swam into the lake and fished it out" Matt answered.

"That cup is mine!" Daniel told him.

"No it's not! You want it, you're gonna have to win it!" Matt told him.

"Are we gonna eat lunch at all?" Puck asked the other three.

"Come on Puckerman, Chang let's go!" Matt told them.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Rachel said mocking Daniel and Matt, who glared at her.

*******Glee!*******

Matt threw the ball over Mike's head to Andy who caught it for a touchdown, and started to dance in celebration. Mike then tackled him, and he started to dance in celebration.

*******Glee!*******

Matt ran up field and stopped, waiting for a pass. Daniel ran over and pulled his pants down, stepped in front of him and intercepted the pass. He scored.

*******Glee!*******

Matt handed the ball off to Puck, who ran up field and delivered a forearm shiver to Mike, knocking him over and scored the touchdown.

*******Glee!*******

Mike walked up to Rachel and saw her eating a baked pretzel. "Where did you get that doll?" he asked her confused.

"I went really long" she told him.

*******Glee!*******

"Forty-two to twenty-one! Like a turkey, Dan is done!" Matt mocked him.

"It's no surprise that your winning, cause you got to pick first, so you got the better team" Daniel told him.

"You're so pathetic! Why can't you just accept it? We're winning because I'm better than you!" Matt told him. Daniel made a 'Yeah, right' sound. "Oh, what a great argument, exhaling!" Matt told him. "All right, you know what? I'll prove it to you! I'll trade you Puck for Rachel, and I'll still win the game!"

"Fine! Rachel your with Matt, Puck you're with me!" Daniel said.

"I can not believe your trading me!" Rachel told him a little offended.

"Come on Rach. You'll see what's it like to be on a winning team for a change" Matt told her.

"Are you gonna let me play?" she asked him smiling.

"All right then" Matt said ignoring her question. "We still have a minute and a half to go, and we're down by two points. Two points!" he told them. Andy, you do a button-hook. Rachel, you go long."

"No! Come on! Don't make me go long. Use me. They never cover me." Rachel complained.

"Baby, there's a reason." Matt told him sweetly.

"Come on Matty, I'm not lame, ok? I can do something. I can throw! Would you let me throw? Come on, this is my game too!" she whined like a little girl.

"Come on Matt, let her throw the ball." Andy told him.

"All right Rachel," Matt sighed. "you sweep behind, I'll pitch it to you, you throw it down field to Andy. All right? Break!"

"Thank you! Break!" Rachel said excited.

"Thirty-two! Seventy-one! Hike!" Matt said. Andy snapped the ball to Matt, who pitched back to Rachel.

"One-Mississippi! Two-Mississippi! Three-Mississippi!" the other team counted.

They all rushed towards Rachel, who panicked and ran away. She ran out of the park and up along the fence, she then came back into the park and ran past Matt. As she got to Matt, she threw the ball at him, and hit him in the eye.

"Fuck Rachel!" Matt yelled.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she said running to him.

"No! I'm not ok!" Matt snapped a little at her.

"Don't yell at her!" Mike told him a little angry.

"I'm sorry, they were just all coming at me, and I didn't know what to do!" she told him.

"Thirty seconds left on the timer!" Puck said.

"Ok, so we get to take that stupid troll thing home!" Andy said.

"Come on! Come on! Hurry! We're running out of time! Huddle up!" Daniel said.

"Oh, this is our last huddle." Rachel said a little sad.

"All right, Andy, get open. Rachel, go long." Matt told them.

"Ok" Rachel said blushing a little.

"Break!"

Andy snapped the ball and Rachel went long. Puck and Mike ran all over Andy, leaving Rachel wide open. Daniel started to rush towards Matt, who saw Andy was double covered, in desperation he throws it to Rachel. Rachel caught the ball, and she stops and spikes the ball. Both Andy and Matt exploded in celebration and ran to hug her and Matt lifted her up.

"I got a touchdown! My first touchdown! We did it!" Rachel said excited hugging Matt.

"Hey, hey, hey Rachel, funny thing. Actually, the uh, end zone starts at that pole, so you're five feet short, so we win!" Puck told her starting to celebrate.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait! So, explain something to me though, if, if nobody tagged me, then isn't the play still going?" she asked confused.

Matt dropped her to the floor and the four boys all saw the ball and jumped for it (Mike picked Rachel up) and Matt and Daniel grabbed it at the same time.

"Let go! Let go!" Matt told him.

"You let go!" Daniel said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She pinched each of them in their arms and they let go of the ball so she grabbed it. "Ok, you're both being stupid! You know what? Since I just went long like fifteen times, I won!" she said grabbing the cup too.

"Hey!" Matt and Daniel said getting up. Matt was about to take the cup away from Rachel when Andy, Puck and Mike stood in front of her.

"Dude, we're starving!" Puck said. "Forget about the stupid thing! You're mom was right! You shouldn't play football at all!" Daniel and Matt glared at all of them, but they ignored them and went home to take a shower and change and then to BreadstiX.

* * *

After they had lunch, they went to pick Mercedes and Brittany up so they could all go bowling. When they got there Izzy went to greet them.

"Hi Daniel!" she said excited hugging him. Rachel smirked at Andy.

"Hi Izzy!" Daniel said with a huge smile on his face. "Um, you remember Rachel? And you know Andy! And my brother Matt and Andy's brother Mike! And that's Puck, his girlfriend Brittany and Mercedes, Matt's girlfriend!" he said introducing everyone.

"Oh my God! You guys have grown so much!" Izzy told Matt and Mike. "The last time I saw you two I think I was taller than you" she said laughing a little.

"Hey Izzy!" they said hugging her.

"Oh, guys this is Sofia" she said when another girl came to them.

"Hi!" she said smiling and everyone said hi back. Rachel pushed Andy a little and he glared a little at her.

"This place is so cool!" Rachel said excited.

"Thank you!" Izzy and Sofia said at the same time. The place looked kind of like the bowling place from Across the Universe. "We have those two tracks! You can start if you'd like we just have to tell our dads you're here!" Izzy said and they went to talk to two men on the cafeteria.

"So?" Daniel asked Andy.

"So what?" Andy played dumb.

"Oh come on!" Rachel said annoyed.

"What?" Mike and Matt asked confused.

"Sofia is Andy's date" Rachel said smirking.

"She's not my date! I just met her" Andy said. They all rolled their eyes at him.

They all sat down and started playing. When it was Rachel's turn, Mike got up to help her. He got behind her and put one hand on her hips and the other one holding her hand with the ball.

"Watch that hand Chang!" Puck and Matt yelled at the same time. Brittany and Mercedes hit them on the chest.

Mike helped Rachel and she pretended to drop the ball and it hit nothing. At that moment, Sofia and Izzy came back.

"Ok, so I thought we could play boys vs. girls?" Izzy said excited.

"Are you sure you want to play against us? I mean, that means Rachel on your team! She just scored nothing!" Daniel said really cocky.

"What's the matter Daniel? Are you afraid you might lose to a bunch of girls?" Rachel said a little mad.

"Scared of girls?" Puck said walking next to Daniel.

"I smell fear" Mercedes said mocking them.

"We're not scared" Mike and Matt said at the same time.

"Losers buy dinner!" Brittany said.

"Ok, bring it!" Andy said. The boys lined up in one track and the girls in another one.

Matt and Mercedes went first. Matt threw the ball and knocked nine bowling pins down. The guys all celebrated and Matt looked at Mercedes.

"Careful baby" he said a little too cocky. "Don't hurt yourself!"

"Don't worry sweetie" Mercedes said with an arched an eyebrow at him and threw the ball scoring a strike. "I won't!" All of the girls started cheering and Rachel went to hug her while Matt looked shocked.

Next, Sofia and Andy.

"So, Izzy told me you went to school together" she started.

"Uh, yeah" Andy said kind of nervous. She was really pretty. "How do you know Izzy?"

"Well my dad and her dad own this place" she said smiling. "My parents moved here about five months ago and our dads knew each other from College!"

"Andy! FOCUS!" Mike yelled. Andy rolled his eyes and when he was about to throw the ball,

"So, you were in the football team? I love jocks!" Sofia said to him with a huge, sexy smile on her face. He dropped the ball and ended up knocking only five bowling pins. Sofia threw the ball and scored a strike. All of the girls started cheering again and Mike went to punch Andy in the arm.

Mike and Rachel were next.

"Don't worry, we'll get even here" Matt said laughing a little. Rachel turned to glare at him. Mike scored a strike and turned to look at Rachel.

"Give it your best shot doll" he told her smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Whipped!" Puck coughed on the back.

Rachel smiled at Mike, turned to the track, threw the ball and scored a perfect strike. "Like that?" she asked Mike sweetly, who had his jaw dropped. She turned to see the boys and the girls also with their jaws dropped, well except Brittany who wasn't really paying attention.

"But-but you said" Mike started stuttering. "You said you didn't know how to bowl!" he told her confused.

"No, I didn't" she said sweetly kissing his cheek. "I asked if you thought that the Humphreys would take me somewhere where you have to put on ugly shoes from someone else? They didn't, but Blaine did" she said smirking devilishly.

"But you said you hadn't bowl since Daniel's birthday party when you were 4!"

"I said with Matt and Daniel!" she said sweetly.

"You're mean!" Mike pouted.

"But you love me" she said smiling and giving him a peck on the lips before walking to the girls who started cheering for her.

Puck and Brittany were next. Puck scored a strike, but Brittany dropped it and it slowly moved to the pins barely moving one, making _it_ to fall.

Daniel and Izzy.

"So, afraid to lose to girls Daniel?"

"What do you think?" he said smirking.

"I think you are" she said with a biggest smirk. Daniel threw the ball and knocked nine bowling pins. Izzy threw the ball and knocked down eight bowling pins, leaving number 7 and number 10 up.

"Ok, I win!" Daniel said ready to go back to his seat.

"What are you talking about? No one scored a strike, we have to throw again" Izzy told him.

"I know! But there's no way you'll knock both of them and I _will_ knock the pin down" Daniel said.

"Wanna bet?" she said smirking.

"You're on!" Daniel said. Daniel grabbed the ball again and he missed the pin. Izzy grabbed the ball. She threw it at one pin, hitting it, spinning around and knocking the other pin down. Daniel had the most shocked look on his face. "How did you do that?"

"Live and learn my friend" she said smirking and walking over to the girls.

The girls all cheered for her and they kept on playing. Even with the boys complaining that they cheated, the girls won. The place began to empty and they were the only ones left. Izzy's and Sofia's dads gave them the keys to lock. They put on music, the girls turned on the disco lights and they all started playing, singing and dancing. Rachel saw Daniel flirting with Izzy, who was laughing at everything he said. And Andy and Sofia getting really comfortable with each other. Mike came to Rachel and hugged her from behind.

"Even if you're a total cheater, thanks for everything today doll" he said kissing her cheek.

"I am not a cheater!" she whined. "But, you're more than welcome baby" she said turning around and kissing him.

"I have a surprise for you" he whispered to her. She saw him walk back and change the song.

**[A/N: if you'd like you can watch Across the Universe - I've Just Seen a Face HD on youtube! i couldn't post the link! but is how i imagined this****]**

_I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just meet._

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see_

_We've met, _

_Mm mm mm mm mm mm_

Mike came back to Rachel singing to her. Puck was dancing with Brittany and Matt with Mercedes. Daniel, Izzy, Andy and Sofia watched them smiling.

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I'd have never been aware._

_But as it is I'll dream of her_

_Tonight, _

_Da da da da da da_

Puck and Matt started singing to Brittany and Mercedes too.

_Falling, yes I am falling,_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_I have never known_

_The like of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things_

_And kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite_

_Like this,_

_Mm mm mm mm mm mm_

_Falling, yes I am falling,_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place where we just met_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_Mm mm mm la di da_

_Oh, falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again…_

When they finished, Rachel kissed Mike.

"I love you so much" she told him against his lips.

"I love you more doll" he said smiling.

"Hey Daniel! You should sing with your family" Izzy told him smiling.

"I don't sing!" Daniel told her blushing a little.

"Oh, come on! The fact that you never joined Glee, doesn't mean that you don't sing! I heard you both sing once" Izzy told him and Andy.

"I was in Glee" Andy argued.

"You were in Glee?" Mercedes asked them.

"I was" Izzy said. "Andy would just play the drums! And Daniel never came."

"You play drums?" Sofia asked Andy with a huge grin on her face. He just laughed, blushed and nodded looking down.

"Lame Daniel" Rachel told him.

"Ok, you want me to sing? I'll sing!" Daniel said getting up. "Come on family!" he said dragging Rachel along with him. "That means everyone who lives at home!" Matt, Mike, Puck and Andy went to stand next to them.

"Ok, we're by far the weirdest-looking family ever" Rachel said laughing.

"You don't like our family smurf?" Matt asked her pouting.

"I never said that loser!" she said punching him on the chest. "I love our family!"

"Hey, can we use this?" Andy asked Sofia, pointing at some instruments on a stage that belonged to a band that played there every Saturday.

"Sure, just don't break them!" she said smiling.

Andy was playing the drums; Matt was playing the electric keyboard **[A/N: let's just say he does]**; Mike had the bass, Puck and Daniel were playing the guitar and Daniel was also singing. Rachel was singing with him and had a tambourine. The rest of the girls sat down to watch them. Mike started playing the bass.

[Daniel, _Rachel_, **Everyone**]

Hey, do it now, Yay hey!

_Yeah, once I was a boogie singer,_

_Playing in a rock & roll band_

I never had no problems, yeah

Runnin' down the one night stands

_And everything around me, yeah_

_Got to stop to feeling so low,_

And I decided quickly, yes I did

To disco down and check out the show

**Yeah they were dancing and singing and movin' to the groovin',**

**Then just then it hit me somebody turned around and shouted**

**Play that funky music white boy, Play that funky music it right,**

**Play that funky music white boy, Lay down the boogie**

**And play that funky music till you die.**

Till you die, yeah

Oh, till you die

I tried to understand this, I thought that they were out of their minds

How could I be so foolish (_How could I?_),

To not see I was the one behind

Rachel went to dance between Mike and Puck.

_So still I kept on fightin', while losin' every step of the way_ (what'd you do?)

_I said I must go back there_ (I got to go back)

_And check to see if things still the same_

**Yeah they were dancing and singing and movin' to the groovin',**

**Then just then it hit me somebody turned around and shouted**

**Play that funky music white boy, Play that funky music it right,**

**Play that funky music white boy, Lay down the boogie**

**And play that funky music till you die.**

Rachel and Daniel came back to the middle and kept on singing.

Now first it wasn't easy, _changing rock & roll and minds_

_Things were getting shaky_; I thought I'd have to leave it behind,

Now its so much better _I'm funkin' out in everyway_

_But I'll never loose that feeling,_ Of how I learnt my lesson that day.

Rachel went to grab the rest of the girls, who stood up to dance with them.

**Yeah they were dancing and singing and movin' to the groovin',**

**Then just then it hit me somebody turned around and shouted**

**Play that funky music white boy, Play that funky music it right,**

**Play that funky music white boy, Lay down the boogie**

**And play that funky music till you die.**

**They shouted**

**Play that funky music (play that funky music)**

**Play that funky music (You gotta keep on playin' funky music)**

**Play that funky music (play that funky music)**

**Play that funky music (Come on and take it higher now)**

**Play that funky music white boy…**

"See? You had a good voice and you never joined" Izzy told him.

"The least you can do for her is cook for her" Rachel said out of nowhere. They all turned to look at her. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh my God! We totally forgot about food!" Sofia said worried. "We can start now-"

"Oh no! We lost remember?" Andy told her a little embarrassed. "We can cook."

"So, you're a jock, you play the drums AND you cook?" she asked with dreamy eyes.

"And he's smart and he's sweet and he also plays the guitar and he has the cutest brother ever!" Rachel said sweetly. Andy blushed a little.

"Thanks" Mike said walking to her and kissing her cheek. The boys went to make dinner, while the girls stayed talking.

"You and Mike are so cute!" Izzy told her.

"Thanks! So are you and Daniel" she told her smirking. Izzy gasped a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! You totally like each other! Andy and I saw it since yesterday at the ice cream shop!" she said smiling.

"Actually, I kind of always liked Daniel" Izzy said blushing a little.

"Really?" Brittany asked her. "How come he doesn't know?"

"Well, he was always dating cheerleaders and well he was a jock, I was in Glee, not really a good mix!"

"That's just stupid" Rachel said. "No offense!"

"That's what I said" Sofia said.

"Non taken" Izzy said smiling.

"I get you! I never thought Matt could like me, but look how that turned out!" Mercedes told her smiling.

"Yeah! Matt, Puck and Mike are on the football team! And Rachel, Mercedes and I are on Glee" Brittany told her.

"Aren't you a cheerleader?" Izzy asked her. "Besides, that's probably now, when I was in school, Glee wasn't cool or anything."

"It still isn't" Mercedes told her. "We used to get slushied every day!"

"What?" Izzy asked shocked. "That's just cruel!"

"Yeah, the jocks invented it" Rachel said. "But now that there are jocks in Glee, is not that bad!"

"Well, I still don't think anything is going on with Daniel" Izzy said a little frustrated.

"Come on Izzy, he flirted with you the whole night!" Sofia told her.

"Yeah!" Rachel said. "Look, ever since we ran into you yesterday he hasn't stop thinking about today!"

"Really?" Izzy asked excited.

"Yeah!" they all said happily.

"I told you" Sofia said.

"Hey wait! You like my other brother" Rachel said smirking.

"What?" Sofia asked confused.

"Well, technically brother in law" Rachel told her.

"Oh, Andy, yeah he seems like a nice guy, but I just met him!" she told them.

"Um, Sofia?" Andy said coming to them. "We kind of need your help starting the oven. Daniel and Matt are trying to-" and then, they heard a loud boom. Sofia and Izzy ran to the kitchen and started laughing at Matt and with dust all over their faces.

"They are really nice" Mercedes said to Rachel and Brittany.

"Yeah, they are! It's so cool cause I would hate for Dan and Andy to date bitches!" Rachel said. They both turned to look at her like she was crazy. "What? You're all dating my brothers!" she told them.

"Hey, that's right!" Mercedes said smiling.

"That makes us sisters!" Brittany said excited hugging Rachel.

"Really?" Rachel said excited. "I've never had a sister before!"

"Well, now you have two diva" Mercedes told her. "Four if Izzy and Sofia keep on hanging out with Daniel and Andy. And five if you count Tina."

"Yeah, that would be so cool!" Rachel said. Izzy came back laughing.

"Wow, they are really stubborn" Izzy told Rachel.

"You have no idea! Before lunch, they made me play football-"

"Are you still whining about the game?" Daniel said coming with some of the food.

"Yeah smurf, I thought you liked playing with us" Matt said.

"You were the ones who complained about everything! And you didn't even let me play!" she complained.

"Matt!" Mercedes told him.

"She hit me in the eye!" Matt told her. Mercedes turned to look at Rachel.

"It was an accident" she told her.

"Hey Izzy! Do you guys have more of these?" they turned to look at Puck holding an empty bag of gummy worms.

"Puckerman! You didn't share with me?" Rachel asked pouting.

"Well, I stole Mike's wallet to pay for this and another bag for Britt, but he caught me and took two bags for you and made me pay for mine!"

"Here you go" Mike said handing a bag to Brittany and two bags to Rachel. "Sofia charged me" she told Izzy, who just nodded.

"Thanks Mike" Brittany said hugging him.

"Hey! I bought you that" Puck said hurt. She kissed his cheek and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Thank you baby" Rachel said to Mike standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips.

"Are they always like little kids?" Izzy asked Mercedes laughing a little.

"Only when they're all together" Mercedes said laughing. "But you get used to it. They're crazy and kind of loud but they're a cool family."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: songs: Yesterday - The Beatles (beautiful song), I've Just Seen a Face - The Beatles (ok, i was in a Beatles mood! they rock! haha but actually, this song? Jim Sturgess rocked his version in Across the Universe! :D) and Play That Funky Music - Wild Cherry (great song!)**

**again, the whole football game is from Friends! hahaha sorry it took so long again! i really hope you liked it! and drama comes back in the next chapter! don't worry! Jesse is just around the corner! i just thought the guys needed a break! let me know what you think :)**


	20. I'm Yours

**A/N: hello, we meet again! :D before anything i would like to do a MAYOR SHOUT OUT! to my incredibly awesome aunt! she beat breast cancer last year and today we walked 3.1 miles (i know is not that long, but for someone who NEVER does any sport, (like me) it is) representing the fight against cancer! i made it in 1 hour and 3 minutes! with my sister, my mom, my aunt and my cousin! it was so cool! the whole street was decorated with women in pink t-shirts representing the fight against breast cancer so YAYY FOR ALL OF THOSE WOMEN AND EVERY WOMEN WHO IS A SURVIVOR OR KNOWS A SURVIVOR! AND A HUGE HUG TO THOSE WHO MET PEOPLE WHO SADLY LOST THE FIGHT AGAINST IT! BUT YOU GAINED AN ANGEL! :D **

**hahahaha ok, and now, as always THANK YOU! :D**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much! i am so glaad you liked it :D**

**Princesakarlita411 - thank youu! i LOVE The Beatles! have them tattooed on me :) and um undecided if Jesse will die! hahaha but DEFINITELY more Beatles songs to come! :D thanks again!**

**a bit of slytherin - you already know all the thank yous i have given you but once again, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH YOU ROCK! :D and again thanks for making bookfreak1317 a fan of my story YOU ROCK!**

**Angel JJK - thank you soo much! :D i'm glad you like the crazy family! :D hahahahaha**

**MidnightDreamer73 - you also know all of the thank yous i owe you but once again THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! you seriously rock! :D you're awesoome!**

**allielovesyou - THANK YOU SO MUCH! i loved your reviews! and that you pointed out your favorite parts! YOU REALLY ROCK! thank you soo much! :)**

**GleekForever246 - hello mindreader! :D hahahaaha seriously you rock! and we've talked about your ideas because they were the same as mine! so, i'm just gonna say THANK YOU for now and you can expect the rest of them included in the next chapter! you rock! :D**

**derekandchloe4ever - :s hope your computer and account get better! :D hahahaha thank youuu soo much for reviewing every chapter! :D don't worry i didn't think you deserted! thanks for still reading! THANK YOUU SO MUCH! and i'm glad you liked the last line! :D thanks again!**

**TwilightGleekxD - you are another one that knows every single thank you i owe you and ideas and blah blah blah and so to sum up, THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ROCK!**

**Katexlovesxglee - yaaaaay! hahahaha thank youuu sooo much! i'm soo glad you liked it! and little harry {:}8 and little lea 8{:} YOU ROCK! hahaha and Jesse's coming back! wait for it! hahahahahaha :D thank youuu sooo much again! :D**

**cloudyinsignia - thank youuuu thank youuu soo much! hahaha i'm sooooooooooo glad you liked it! :D and thank youuu for saying that i inspire you! :D and you should write Cherry! i love cherry! as you can see! hahaha even if it is little by little! :D or you can just tell me incredible ideas like you did and i'll include them for you ;) hahahaha i'm sooo glad that you liked the football scene! i love that episooode! :D and that you liked bowling and the sneaky love scenes! hahaha (more of that to come :D) our agreement got pulled back just one more chapter I SWEAR (you'll see why) but next chapter ALL ABOUT YOU! promise! :D thank youu sooo much agaain! :D lots of love from me! :D**

**bookfreak1317 - ok, don't die and don't cry and you didn't make me go on a killing spree! (i almost did but for other reasons :)) ok, anyways hahaha i hope you like this chapter and thank you again so much for reading and reviewing!**

**also, SHOUT OUTS to a bit of slytherin, MidnightDreamer73 and TwilightGleekxD because i feel like it! and they rock! **

**ok, as i said some stuff was pulled back a little but i really hope you enjoy this chapter and y give you my word that the next one will be here tomorrow or tuesday TOPS! :D so i hope you enjoy - moony.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the medal I got from walking today :) (yes, i am really proud of myself)**

* * *

"Mike?" Rachel said sleepy turning around, but no one was there. She got up and started looking for him, even if it was still dark. "Mike?" she asked walking down the stairs. She got to the kitchen and heard someone was in. She saw someone with his back turned to her. "Mike?"

"No babe" she saw Jesse looking at her smiling.

"W-what are you doing here?" she said shaking.

"What do you mean?" he asked her confused.

"Wh-where's Mike?" she said walking backwards.

"Who's Mike? Oh your boyfriend, don't you remember?" he asked her as if she was crazy. "he left."

"W-what?"

"He _left_ you" he said smirking evilly. "Just like everyone in your life."

"You're lying" she said getting angry.

"No I'm not" he told her calmly. "Do you see him anywhere? Or Matt? Or Puck?"

Rachel panicked for a bit and ran upstairs. She opened the first door, Puck's and went inside. It was empty. The bed and the furniture were there, but it looked like he had just moved out. She ran to the next room, Daniel's. Same thing. Matt's room, empty. Andy's room, nothing. She was scared to open the last room, but she had to do it. She opened it. It was empty, dark and cold. She looked at a piece of paper on the nightstand. She grabbed it and read it. It simply said 'I'm sorry' and next to it, was a picture of her with Mike torn apart. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"I told you" she jumped a little when she heard that. She turned around to see Jesse leaning against the doorframe. "He's gone. They're all gone."

"What did you do?" she asked nervous.

"I didn't do anything" he said smiling. "They left on their own. They knew I was here and they left. They left _you_. Just like everybody does."

"Shut up!" she said covering her ears and not wanting to believe what he was saying.

"Your mom left you, your grandma let the Humphreys take you-"

"Don't talk about her!" she yelled starting to cry.

"The Humphreys didn't even care you didn't live with them anymore, Matt never looked for you in ten years, face it babe, you have no one."

"That's not true! Mike!" she started yelling and continued to cry harder.

"Mike's gone! Matt's gone! Puck's gone! They all left you!" he said getting mad. He started to walk towards her and she walked backwards until she bumped into a wall. "But don't worry babe" he started whispering to her, smiling. "you still have me," he said putting her hair behind her ear. "you will _always_ have me."

Rachel sat on the bed and shrieked a little. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around and recognized she was in Mike's room.

"Doll? What's wrong?" Mike said worried waking up. Rachel buried herself in his chest and started crying. "What happened baby?" he asked really worried rubbing her back. She tightened her grip on Mike's shirt. "Doll, please talk to me" he said really softly. "Did you have a nightmare again?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"B-but" she started. "it wasn't the s-same one" she said looking at him.

"What do you mean doll?" he asked placing his hand on her cheek and she was holding his other hand with both of her hands.

"I-I woke up and" she said trying to calm down, but she was still shaking. "you weren't here so I went downstairs looking for y-you and J-Jesse was there" she squeezed his hand tighter. "and h-he said you were g-gone and I didn't b-believe him but I ran upstairs and Noah and Matt were gone and you" she started crying again and he wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"What happened baby?" he asked really worried.

"You were gone! And Jesse said that you left me, just like everyone in my life has and that I had no one, that Matt had never looked for me and you left a note and you torn our picture and-" she started panicking and started having trouble breathing.

"Baby, baby calm down" Mike said placing her head between his hands. "Breathe slowly doll, you need to calm down" he whispered to her and she did as she was told. "It's ok doll, I'm right here" he whispered softly to her. Once he felt her calm down he kissed her head.

"You were gone" she said barely audible. "Your r-room was e-mpty and there was a note that said 'I'm sorry' and a picture of us torn in two and Jesse started saying that you all left me just like everyone in my life" she said softly looking down.

"Doll look at me" he said softly but she didn't. He gently lifted her head so she could look at him and saw the saddest look on her face he had ever seen. "I will _never_ leave you. I love you!" he told her with a little smile. "Baby I love you more than anything in this world! I would never leave you alone!"

"I know it just felt so real and I just…" she buried herself on Mike again and continued to cry. "I don't want to lose you!"

"Shh I'm here doll" he said rubbing her back and kissing her head. "I'm not going anywhere! And neither are Matt or Puck. We're all here for you. You're not alone baby. You will never be alone" he whispered to her and she turned to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered to him.

"You believe me when I tell you that you're not alone right?" he asked pouting a little. That made her let out a chuckle but she nodded.

"I'm scared" she said looking down again.

"You don't have to be scared baby, I will be with you! I won't let you out of my sight" he said holding her hands in his and resting his forehead against hers. "He is not going to come near you again Rach, I don't care what I have to do. I promise I will not let anyone hurt you ever again doll" she nodded again. He hugged her to him and lay on the bed again. She felt him moving a little.

"No Mike don't let go" she said scared holding on to his shirt.

"There's no chance of that doll, I'll never let you go" he said kissing her lips. "Go to sleep baby I will be here" he whispered as she tried to fall asleep while he sang Iris to her.

* * *

The next day Rachel came down to breakfast and all of the boys were already there.

"Hi sleeping beauty" Matt said kissing her head.

"Hi guys" she said hello to everyone and went to sit next to Mike. "So," she sighed. "what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" Puck asked her.

"You guys are horrible liars. I know you don't want to talk about today because of me, but I can tell you were planning on something like at least one of you being with me the whole day or something" she said with a weak smile.

"Are we that obvious?" Mike asked with a chuckle.

"Just a little" she said kissing his cheek.

"Well, actually Dan and Andy said we could talk to Principal Figgins" Matt said waiting for her to snap. But she didn't.

"I don't think it will work" she simply said.

"Well, maybe you could talk to Mr. Shue or to Miss Pillsbury" Andy told her.

"I guess we could try that" she said softly.

"Rach?" Daniel said worried. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Talk to us monkey."

"What if we talk to them and Jesse finds out and then he comes after me?" she said starting to cry. Mike immediately carried her and sat her on his lap.

"Doll we're not gonna let that asshole near you" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah Rach he has to go through us to get to you" Puck said kneeling in front of her.

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you" Matt said kneeling next to Puck holding her hand and kissing it. She nodded at the three of them.

"We're gonna go by school later, maybe we can go in with you to talk to Mr. Shue or Miss P." Daniel told her.

"Really?" she said looking up at him. "Y-you would do that?" she asked shyly.

"Of course Rach" Andy told her. "We're a family."

"We would never let you go through this alone" Daniel told her smiling. "Not that you were, since the three stooges have it covered here."

"Thank you guys" she said softly. Mike kissed her head.

"You don't have to thank us smurf" Matt told her smiling.

"I'm gonna go get ready ok?" she said softly and left.

"Ok, guys I know I don't have to tell you this but don't let her out of your sight" Daniel said in a serious tone.

"We're gonna go later, we want to see this fuck" Andy said with venom in his voice.

"_We _have to see him first" Puck said. "_I_ have to kill him."

"We will all kill him" Matt said.

"Ok, I know we all want to do that" Daniel said. "but don't do anything stupid at school! Something that will get you suspended or expelled and leaving Rachel alone! Think of that. She needs you to be with her, not going all Italian Job on his ass, not without us anyways."

"Do you think Mr. Shue will help us?" Matt asked.

"Well, he did help with Karofsky" Mike started. "SHIT!"

"What?" Andy and Daniel said at the same time.

"Karofsky comes back today" Mike said.

"Ok, the three of us are gonna be with Rachel the whole day" Matt said. "At all times! She can't be alone!"

"She won't be!" Puck said seriously.

* * *

When they arrived to school, Finn was in the parking lot.

"Hey, guys coach wants us" he said in a serious tone. "He's not happy."

"We can't go Finn" Matt told him. "Could you cover for us?"

"Dude, he's not joking" Finn said. At that exact moment they heard the coach yell.

"HUDSON, PUCKERMAN, CHANG, RUTHEFORD GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Mike" Rachel said with her eyes watering and hiding herself in him.

"It's ok doll" he said hugging her, but the look on the coach's face wasn't a good one. At that minute, they saw Kurt pull over.

"HUMMEL!" Puck yelled and Kurt came running.

"Yes?" he said a little worried when he saw Rachel.

"We need you to stay with Rachel" Matt told him seriously.

"Ok" Kurt said a little confused. "I mean we always go to our locker together-"

"Listen to me Hummel" Puck said as if he was explaining something to a four year old. "we _need_ you to stay with Rachel. We have to go cause the coach wants to talk to us, until we're done, you _stay_ with Rachel."

"You don't let her out of your sight" Matt continued.

"You don't let any other guy talk to her" Puck said.

"Or come near her" Matt said.

"Until we meet you in your lockers" Puck told him. "Are we clear?"

Finn watched the whole thing more confused than he's ever been in his life. Kurt looked really scared. He nodded rapidly fearing the three guys could beat him up if he didn't' listen, even if they were his friends now. "I'll stay with her until you come, got it! I won't let her out of my sight, you can count on me" he said seriously even if he didn't understand why they were so extreme.

"Doll?" Mike said softly to Rachel. "You're gonna go with Kurt ok? I'm just gonna go tell the coach I can't stay. It will be less than five minutes baby I swear!" he said kissing her forehead.

She nodded but she still wasn't convinced. She didn't want to let go of Mike. She didn't want to go inside and bump into Jesse. Mike put his jacket on her and kissed her before going with Matt, Puck and Finn. When he let go of her hand she felt her eyes watering even more. She felt so helpless without him by her side, and without Matt or Puck. She loved Kurt, but she only felt _safe_ with her little rascals.

"Come on Rach" Kurt said softly to her holding her hand. They walked silently to their lockers. Rachel was looking everywhere hoping Jesse wouldn't find her but the hall was kind of deserted. "Rachel?" Kurt asked when they reached their lockers. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"Well you look kind of scared" he said hoping not to make her upset. "and Mike, Matt and Puck looked even more protective of you than usual."

"Um, it's just been a weird day" she said with a tiny smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked not convinced.

"Hey babe" Rachel heard from behind her. She felt chills down her spine. She turned around and grabbed Kurt's hand. She saw Jesse standing there with an evil smirk on his face. "How are you?" he asked casually. Kurt saw the look on Rachel's face and remembered what Matt and Puck told him so he stepped in front of Rachel protectively.

"Who are you?" he asked Jesse.

"You have to live in a cave if you don't know who I am" he told him smirking. "I'm Jesse St. James."

"Jesse St. James? From Vocal Adrenaline?" Kurt asked a little shocked.

"Same one" he said still smirking. He turned to look at Rachel again. "Aren't you gonna say hi to me babe?"

"Babe?" Kurt asked confused with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't know?" he said talking to Kurt. "Rachel here and I go way back" he said winking at Rachel, who hid herself behind Kurt. Kurt saw how uncomfortable she was and knew he had to do something.

"Um, I think I'm gonna have to ask you to leave" he told Jesse, not fully understanding what was happening. Jesse let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Seriously? _This_ is your new boyfriend babe?" Jesse asked looking Kurt up and down.

"No, I am" she heard Mike coming to them.

**

* * *

***Mike's POV*****

I can't believe the coach called us to ask who stole his fucking cookies. We ran inside the school with Matt and Puck pushing everyone aside to get to Rachel's locker. When we spotted them we saw her standing behind Kurt. He was talking to someone, wait that's the guy that was with Santana on Saturday. I saw Rachel was scared and I knew that the guy talking to Kurt was that fucking asshole.

"Seriously? _This_ is your new boyfriend babe?" I heard him ask Rachel looking at Kurt up and down.

"No, I am" I told him walking to them. When they turned around to see us, Kurt hugged Rachel to him as Matt, Puck and me stepped in front of them, facing that shit head. I saw his stupid smirk fade away when he saw us. "Do we have a problem here?"

I felt my blood boiling and I clenched my fists. I tried my best not to choke him to death right there. But I couldn't do it. First, Rachel needs me, second, if I kill him I might get expelled or end up in Juvie or something and I won't be here with Rachel, so I have to try and not to kill him… for now. I knew Puck and Matt were thinking the exact same thing.

"No, nothing" he said smiling a little. "Just some old friends catching up, right babe?" he said looking at Rachel.

"Watch your mouth dipshit" Puck said in the most furious tone I have ever heard. Jesse laughed a little.

"You too?" he asked Puck.

"And me too so think long before opening that huge douchebag mouth of yours" I heard Matt say. I have never in my life seen Matt this angry. Jesse turned to look at Rachel.

"You fuck all three of them?" he asked Rachel smirking. Before I knew what I was doing I shoved him to the lockers and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen to me you worthless piece of shit" I said in a calmed but very angry tone. "I don't care who the fuck you are in this world, and I don't care what I have to do, if you talk to her, if you come near her, if you look at her, if you ever so much as _think_ of blinking in her direction, I swear I will hit you so hard, you'll wish I had use a baseball bat instead of my fist!" I want to kill this fuckface. He still had the nerve to smirk at me. He knows Rachel told us all about him.

"I hope when you fuck her, she screams my name!" he whispered smirking. And then, I saw red. I threw myself at him and started punching him until I heard

"Matty stop him!" it was Rachel and she sounded really scared. I remembered what Daniel told us but before I could stop, Puck pulled me off him.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled trying to hit him again. I turned around to see Rachel burying herself in Matt and Kurt with the most confused and kind of scared face ever. When Puck let go of me, he pulled Jesse up and smashed him to the lockers again.

"Listen to me you fucking loser" Puck said in a hostile tone. Jesse's face paled a little. "there is no worse excuse of a human being than a guy who picks on a girl like that. So, I want you to pay attention cause I'm only gonna say this once. There are people in this world that I would take bullets for and then, there are people I would like to put the bullets in. Guess where you are!" he said smashing him again. I saw Mr. Shuester on the corner and he looked our way. Puck must've spotted him too because he said "Now, I'm gonna let go and you're gonna walk away, but know this, if it were for me, you'd already be dead" he let go of Jesse and he started walking the opposite way without saying anything but looking at Rachel.

"Hey guys, is everything alright?" Mr. Shue said walking to us.

"Yeah" Puck and I said at the same time.

"Actually Mr. Shue we kind of need to talk to you" Matt said. But the bell rang.

"Ok, guys um, why don't you meet me after Glee? I have a meeting with Principal Figgins right now ok? But definitely count on it" he said walking away.

"Um I have to go, I have a huge math test" Kurt said laughing a little. "Are you ok tinker?" he asked her concerned. Rachel just nodded and mouthed 'later' to him and he walked away. Girls language or whatever I think. Well, girl-gayboy language.

"You ok baby?" Matt asked her. She nodded but she had tears in her eyes. "Look, I have to go I have that test too, but you're with Mike and Puck ok?" she just nodded again and I came to hug her.

Rachel buried herself in my chest and let out a few tears.

"I'm here doll" I said rubbing her back.

"Come on" Puck told me walking towards the Choir Room. "Mr. Shue has a meeting anyways" he said while we walked inside. Rachel still wasn't talking.

"Doll?" I asked softly. A few minutes later, Brittany came into the room.

"Hi guys!" she said excited walking over to Puck.

"I texted her. Maybe she can cheer her up a little" Puck whispered to me. He has a point. Rachel and Britt have become great friends.

"Hi Britt" Rachel said with a small smile.

"Hey what are you guys gonna sing today?" Brittany asked us smiling. I had completely forgot about the competition and I think Rachel did too.

"Oh my God! I have no idea!" she said panicking a little.

"Don't worry doll, whatever you sing you will sound amazing" I told her kissing her cheek.

"Do you know what you're gonna sing?" she asked me.

"I have an idea" I answered smiling back. Whatever it was, it was going to be for her.

"What are you singing Puck?" Brittany asked with dreamy eyes.

"I'm not sure" he told her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ow come on" Britt said pouting like a little girl.

"Yeah sing" Rachel said looking at me with a tiny smile. How can I say no to that beautiful face. I turned to look at Puck and we went to grab our guitars.

**

* * *

***Back to No one's POV*****

Rachel and Britt sat together watching the guys singing to them.

[_Mike_, Puck, **Both**]

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

**But I won't hesitate no more,**

**No more, it cannot wait**

**I'm yours**

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

Listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing

We're just one big family

And it's our godforsaken right to be loved, 

Loved, loved, loved, loved

**So, I won't hesitate no more,**

**No more, it cannot wait I'm sure**

**There's no need to complicate our time is short**

**This is our fate**

**I'm yours**

Don't you wanna to come and

Scooch on over closer, dear

And I will nibble your ear

_I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror_

_And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do

Our name is our virtue

**But I won't hesitate no more,**

**No more it cannot wait**

**I'm yours**

I won't hesitate no more,

No more it cannot wait

I'm yours

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't _

_There's no need to complicate _

**Cause our time is short**

**This, oh this, oh this is our fate**

**I'm yours**

Brittany went to hug Puck and Mike came to sit next to Rachel.

"I love you doll" he said kissing her head.

"I love you too" she said hugging him. "Thank you" she said smiling a little.

"For what?" he asked a little confused.

"You can make me forget about everything" she said kissing his cheek.

"You're more than welcome gorgeous" he said kissing her again. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" she said. But he could tell she was lying.

"Baby" he said in an 'I-know-when-you're-lying-remember?' tone.

"I got really scared" she told him looking down. "When you punched Jesse."

"I know baby I'm sorry" he said softly. "I heard you and I felt horrible I never meant to scare you-"

"Is not like that" she said looking at him. "I just didn't want anything to happen to you. And I had never seen you that angry."

"Doll I just saw how scared you were standing behind Kurt and I knew it was that guy! And the shit things he said and… I told you we would never let anything happen to you! I couldn't let anything happen to you baby!"

"I know I just don't want you to get hurt or suspended or something" she said starting to cry a little. "When we were at the parking lot, and you let go of my hand I felt so weak. I-" she said crying harder.

"Shh I'm right here doll. I told you I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I scared you I won't do that again ok? I just want to protect you more than anything in this world! I don't care what I have to do! I won't leave you alone baby" he said kissing her head.

"You promise?" she asked in a scared voice. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the lips.

"I promise doll!" he said smiling and saw her smile back at him.

* * *

After their next class finished, Rachel remembered that she left her bag in the Choir Room. Mike and Puck waited near by as she inside.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled covering her eyes.

"What the hell RuPaul!" Santana snapped at her. She was just on her skirt and bra and the guy who was there, also half naked was…

"FINN?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Look, this isn't what it looks like!" he started telling her.

"This is probably none of my business but, aren't you with Quinn?" she said a little mad. She didn't like Quinn, but still, that was a shitty thing to do.

"Yes! I mean I am! I just-" Finn started.

"Look man-hands" Santana snapped. "this gets out of this room, and you're done" she told Rachel in a threatening tone.

"You don't scare me" Rachel told her. "You disgust me!" she said looking at both of them grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

"What took you so long?" Puck asked her.

"Nothing, couldn't find it" she lied. She didn't really know what to do about it, but she just wanted to go to be with Mike and not think for a while. _Maybe I could talk to Quinn later_ she thought. At that exact moment, Quinn walked by her and shoved her with her shoulder. _Ok_, _bad idea. Maybe Britt would know what to do. _

"Doll?" Mike asked her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just been a long day" she said with a small smile and he kissed her cheek.

* * *

The rest of the day went by a little fast. Mr. Shue told them the competition was at lunch, because they couldn't use the Auditorium in the afternoon. Matt texted Daniel and he said him and Andy would be there after the competition. Rachel had been with Mike the whole day. They never saw Karofsky but she saw Jesse sitting with Santana and felt nauseous. Mike hugged her to him and she felt better. Before she knew it, it was time for the competition.

"Ok guys I hope our four finalists are ready!" Mr. Shue said walking in the Auditorium with Miss Pillsbury.

"Hello guys" Miss Pillsbury said smiling.

"Ok, guys so who wants to go first?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Oh, can I be first Mr. Shue? Please?" Quinn asked rising her hand.

"Sure Quinn take it away!" Mr. Shue said excited. Quinn stood up and Santana and Brittany were her backups.

"Once again, I dedicate this to my awesome boyfriend" she said with a dreamy smile looking at Finn. Rachel glared at Finn who was avoiding eye contact with her so she just buried herself in Mike's shoulder.

[_Quinn_, Backups, **Everyone**]

(Say a little Prayer for you)

_The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my makeup_ (Make up)

_I say a_ _little_ **prayer for you**

_While combing my hair now,_

_And wondering what dress to wear now_, (Wear now)

_I say a little_ **prayer for you**

**Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart**

**And I will love you**

**Forever, and ever, we never will part**

**Oh, how I love you**

**Together, together, that's how it must be**

**To live without you**

**Would only mean heartbreak for me**

_I run for the bus, dear,_

_While riding I think of us, dear_, (Us dear)

_I say a little _**prayer for you**

_At work I just take time_

_And all through my coffee break-time_, (Break-time)

_I say a little_ **prayer for you**

**Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart**

**And I will love you**

**Forever, and ever, we never will part**

**Oh, how I love you**

**Together, together, that's how it must be**

**To live without you**

**Would only mean heartbreak for me**

"That was great Quinn" Miss Pillsbury said excited while the room kind of clapped for her.

"Great job ladies!" Mr. Shue said smiling. "Ok, who's next?"

"Um, I guess me?" Puck said standing up with his guitar. "Ok, Britt you know I love you and I have said it a lot of times, but um for this song I kind of focused on me and I hope you don't get mad" he said laughing a little.

"Of course not!" Brittany said excited and Puck smiled at her.

_Fast, on a rough road riding_

_High, through the mountains climbing_

_Twisting, turning further from my home_

_Young, like a new moon rising_

_Fierce, through the rain and lightning_

_Wondering out into this great unknown_

_And I don't want no one to cry but tell 'em _

_If I don't survive_

_I was born free_

_I was born free_

_I was born free, born free_

[Everyone started cheering for him. Brittany started dancing with Rachel smiling at him.]

_Free, like a river raging_

_Strong, is the wind I'm facing_

_Chasing dreams and racing fathered time_

_Deep like the grandest canyon_

_Wild like an untamed stallion_

_If you can't see my heart you must be blind_

_You can knock me down and watch me bleed_

_But you can't keep no chains on me_

_I was born free_

_I was born free_

_I was born free, born free_

_And I'm not good at long goodbyes but look_

_Down deep into my eyes_

_I was born free_

_Calm, facing danger _

_Lost, like an unknown stranger_

_Grateful for my time with no regrets_

_Close, to my destination_

_Tired, fragile and aching_

_Waiting patiently for the sun to set_

_And when its done believe that I _

_Will yell it from that mountain high_

_I was born free_

_I was born free_

_I was born free, born free_

_And I will vow to the shining seas and _

_Celebrate God's Grace on me_

_I was born free_

_I was born free_

_I was born free, born free_

Everyone started cheering as loud as they could and Brittany came running to him. "I loved your song" she said smiling and kissing him.

"I love _you_" Puck told her and made her blush a little.

"That was great Puck!" Mr. Shue said excited.

"You were amazing!" Miss Pillsbury said even more excited.

"Thanks" Puck said smirking a little.

"You were great Noah!" Rachel said hugging him.

"Thanks midget, and don't say I said this but, get up there and kick my ass!" he said messing her hair. She laughed a little.

"Can I go next Mr. Shue?" Rachel said.

"Of course Rachel go on!" he said smiling.

"Um, I think the song says pretty much everything I want to say so, um here it is" she said blushing a little.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart as I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself _

_That I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

By the time Rachel finished she was in tears. She sang the whole song looking at Mike, who couldn't stop smiling at her. Matt had an arm around Mercedes who was resting her head on his shoulder smiling. Brittany was crying and smiling too and Puck was hugging her and kissing her head. Artie and Tina held hands the whole song and smiled at each other. Even Finn and Quinn were looking at each other smiling and Rachel saw Kurt looking at his phone and she knew he had called Blaine so he could hear her.

"Rachel, that was beautiful" Miss Pillsbury said with watered eyes.

"Rachel that was incredible" Mr. Shue said smiling.

"Thank you" she said blushing a little. She went down to her seat but Mike stood up, hugged her tightly carrying her and spinning her around and kissed her deeply.

"I love you" he whispered to her.

"I love you more" she said smiling.

"That's not possible" he said with a little chuckle. She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, Mike take it away" Mr. Shue said.

"Um, well again, I think everyone knows who this is for" he said grabbing his guitar. **[A/N: I am asking you nicely, WATCH THIS VIDEO (1,2,3,4 – Plain White T's) is only the SWEETEST video ever made! :) thank you]**

_1 2, 1 2 3 4_

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,_

_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad,_

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not,_

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Barely gettin' mad,_

_I'm so glad I found you; I love bein' around you _

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4_

_There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you_

_There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do _

_(I love you) I love you_

_Give me more lovin' from the very start,_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart,_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, best that I've had,_

_I'm so glad I found you, I love bein' around you _

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4_

_There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you_

_There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do _

_(I love you) I love you_

_(I love you) I love you _

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4_

_There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you_

_There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do -_

_(I love you) I love you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_(I love you) I love you_

_(I love you) I love you_

When Mike finished, Rachel ran upstage to hug him.

"That was the best thing someone's ever done for me" she whispered to him. "or said" she said smiling and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Thank you!"

"Any time gorgeous" he said smiling back.

"Mike that was great!" Miss Pillsbury said cheering for him.

"Yeah Mike, great song!" Mr. Shue told him. "Alright guys, time to vote!"

Everyone grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down their votes and putting them on a hat.

"Alright guys" Mr. Shue said excited. "the winner" he continued. "who won a dinner for two" he kept on going. "at BreadsitX" everyone was waiting. "is" he paused for a long time. "PUCK!"

"Congratulations Puck!" Miss Pillsbury said excited. Everyone started cheering excited, except for Quinn, Finn and Santana. Puck could not believe he won. **[A/N: yeah, I thought he deserved it because... well because it's my story and I wanted him to win :)]**

"Are you sure?" he asked Mr. Shue a little shocked.

"Of course I'm sure! I counted the votes" he said laughing. Brittany went excited to kiss him and hugged him.

"Looks like we have a date" he told her smiling. Rachel, Matt and Mike also went to congratulate him.

"I can't believe you're not taking me" Matt said sounding offended.

"Dude, what are you talking about? If he would've chosen either one of us it would've been me" Mike said.

"Uh, hello! He would've totally taken his midget!" Rachel said laughing but she stopped, when she saw who was walking in the Auditorium.

"Oh, guys I forgot to tell you!" Mr. Shue told everyone. "We have a new member in New Directions!"

"WHAT!" Mike, Matt and Puck said furious at the same time.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (well, not that much since everyone knows who it is) so no prize this time because is more than obvious who it is! while i was writing this chapter i had the idea of going on, but when i typed that, i thought it was a cool ending! hahahaha but as i said before, the next one will be up before you know it!**

**songs: I'm Yours - Jason Mraz (LOVE HIM! LOVE THAT SONG!), I Say a Little Prayer - Dionne Warwick, Born Free - Kid Rock (I totally thought of Puck when I heard this song and had to made him sing it :D), The Only Exception - Paramore (Loved Rachel's version) and 1,2,3,4 - Plain White T's (again PLEASE look up the video is even more beautiful than the song!) :)**

**btw, I have a few ideas for two more stories! they would be called Pretty in Pink and He's Just Not That Into You, if you're interested in knowing about them and would love to help me to let me know if they sound good PLEASE PM ME! i would really appreciate it! :D thank you**

**on the next chapter Dan and Andy go to school! talk with Miss P., Mr. Shue and someone unexpected and an unexpected visitor drops by! :) let me know what you think!**


	21. When You Say Nothing at All

**A/N: hellooo agaain! :D ok, as i promised today Tuesday March 8th 2011 at 18:43 P.M. (in my country) i update after 2 days! :D happy women's day to all of you great women out there! :D**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much! and i'm still thinking on Puck/Rachel song! :D don't worry haha**

**bookfreak1317 - I PROMISED! and here it is! please don't hate me for picking on Rachel! haha is just so the story would be interesting! and she'll be ok with her little rascals! :D**

**allielovesyou - THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! i'm sooo glad you liked it! and i love that you point out your favorite parts! :) thanks again**

**MidnightDreamer73 - YOU ROCK SO BAD IS NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE (ok, fine it is) :) hahahaha THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOU'RE HELP! YOU'RE THE BEST! (still working on your nickname)**

**GleekForever246 - hello mindreader! here are some more of our ideas :D hahahahahaa THANK YOU YOU ROCK!**

**Princesakarlita411 - you have no idea! :)**

**a bit of slytherin - THANK YOUU AGAAINN SOOO SOO MUCH! you literally rock! and i kind of turned your ideas a little different and they will be in the next chapter! :D thank you agian soo much! and if you can please let me know what you think about the stories i told you in a review response! thanks again! :D**

**TwilightGleekxD - YOU ROCK! you really do! hahahahaha and you already know all the thank yous i owe you but once again THANK YOU! :D**

**Angel JJK - don't worry it'll be ok! i promise! hahahaha thanks again!**

**ok, sorry it took a little longer (cause maybe is no longer Tuesday where you are) but i got stuck and again i got help from the amazing MidnightDreamer73 and a bit of slytherin. also, this chapter is dedicated to cloudyinsignia for being so patient with me and giving me an awesome idea! :D thanks again to all of you! and btw the first part was a lot taken from the show (The Power of Madonna) and a lot of Sue Sylvester's quotes are from the show! SHE ROCKS! :) ok, on to the story i hope this chapter makes sense! enjoy - moony.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee so let's all cry about it! :'(**

* * *

"Guys, this is Jesse St. James" Mr. Shue told everyone. Mike instantly hugged Rachel to him and Matt and Puck stepped in front of them.

"What the hell? It seems like now everybody is doing things just to hurt my feelings" Finn said angry.

"Mr. Shue he can't be in Glee!" Puck said furious.

"I thought you'd all take this news a little better. I'm a star, you can learn from me" Jesse said cocky. Matt looked like he was about to kill him.

"We're already fighting for second leads and now that you've shown up I have lost all hope of ever getting a solo" Kurt said.

"Isn't he from Vocal Adrenaline?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, I moved here" Jesse said smiling.

"Great! Now I can practically forget about any solos since you're already giving them to Puck and Mike too!" Finn said childishly.

"He's a spy, Mr. Shue. I would know!" Quinn said. **[A/N: I know Santana was the one that said that, but she's kind of with Jesse in this story, remember?]**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys! I saw the paper work. I spoke with his parents!" Mr. Shue told them.

"They winter in Bali, is a very expensive phone call" Jesse said still smiling.

"Jesse just moved with Dave Karofsky which is in our school district. It's all above board guys he goes to this school now" Mr. Shue continued.

"But this isn't fair" Artie said.

"Guys!" Mr. Shue said getting angry. "Everyone who's ever auditioned for this group has gotten in! That's how we do things here! Ok, to suddenly, change the rules now, _that_ would be unfair!"

"Mr. Shue, is he your son?" Brittany asked. Everyone just looked weird at her.

"Mr. Shuester?" Rachel said really softly still holding on to Mike, behind Puck and Matt. "I-I don't think is such a good idea" she said shyly.

"What are you talking about loser!" Santana snapped. "You were in Vocal Adrenaline too!"

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but Santana is right! You were also in Vocal Adrenaline and we all welcomed you! Jesse is a part of the team now, I thought you would be happy to have an old friend-"

"He's _not_ my friend" she said angry. "He's not supposed to be here!"

"I'm sorry Rachel, but he's staying, we could really use his voice" Mr. Shue told her.

"Fine" she simply said. "Then I quit" she said before storming out of the room.

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled as him, Mercedes, Brittany and Tina ran behind her.

"Drama queen" Santana said laughing. Jesse was going to walk out the door but,

"You move one more inch and you're dead!" Matt said stepping in front of him.

"Guys sit down!" Mr. Shue told them angrily. "NOW!"

**

* * *

***Off to the Bathroom*****

"Rachel!" Mercedes yelled as they all got inside.

"What!" she snapped a little.

"What the hell happened back there?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing! I just quit!" Rachel said annoyed.

"You can't quit!" Tina told her.

"Yes I can! I just did!" Rachel told them.

"Rachel, why don't you just calm down and we can go back there and-" Brittany started.

"I'm not going back there" Rachel said softly a little scared.

"What?" Mercedes asked shocked.

"I'm NOT going back there!" she yelled.

"Why not?" Tina asked. Kurt was quiet the whole time.

"Jesse is my ex" she simply said.

"So?" Mercedes asked annoyed. "Santana dated Puck _and_ Mike and they're still there!"

"Is not the same Mercedes!" Rachel told her.

"Oh really? What is _so_ bad that you can't face him?" Mercedes said really angry. "You know we need your voice for Sectionals!"

"No! You need twelve people! You've got twelve people!" Rachel said upset.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this!" Tina said getting angry too.

"You're acting like a…" Mercedes started.

"Like what!" Rachel snapped at her.

"Like a selfish bitch!" Mercedes yelled at her. Rachel looked at her sadly.

"Well, that's your opinion" she said trying not to cry, but with her voice breaking.

"And mine" Tina said sadly walking out of the bathroom. Mercedes followed her. Rachel turned to look at Kurt and Brittany who also had tears in their eyes.

"What? Aren't you gonna yell at me too?" she asked them angry.

"Rachel what did he do to you?" Kurt asked softly, talking for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"He had to do something really bad for you to not stand being in the same room with him!" Kurt continued.

"Nothing just-" Rachel started.

"Rach, don't lie to us! We're your friends. I saw you were upset today when we were in the Choir Room" Brittany told her softly not wanting her to get more upset.

"Guys really is nothing-"

"And I saw you today on the hallway remember?" Kurt continued a little angry. "I saw Matt, Puck and Mike protecting you more than ever! I saw Mike and Puck beat the shit out of him! What the hell is going on-"

"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME OK?" Rachel yelled crying hysterically. Kurt and Brittany had the most horrified look on their faces. "That _shithead_" she said in a disgusted tone. "…tried to rape me!"

"Rachel" Kurt whispered with watered eyes.

"W-when… I um- what-?" Brittany tried to talk, but she couldn't.

"We were going out, back in Chicago and I broke up with him and then, one night we were at a party and he said he wanted to talk to me and then he…" she cried a little more. "Blaine found me, and he stopped it."

"Why is he here?" Brittany asked crying a little.

"I don't know! He followed me here" Rachel said still crying. "He found me at the mall when I was with you guys, that's why I was crying and then on Friday at school and he told me was living here now!" she stopped to cry a little more. "I know I can't do anything about him going to this school, but I can't be in the same room with him!"

"Rachel you have to tell Mr. Shuester! And Principal Figgins!" Kurt said shocked.

"I can't!" she said crying more. "That's the best part of everything" she said laughing sarcastically. "He hasn't done anything, so is his word against mine!"

"But you can still tell them right?" Brittany said.

"They won't believe me! No one did the first time it happened. Blaine was the only one who believed me!" she continued to cry.

"Why didn't you tell Mercedes and Tina that?" Brittany asked curious.

"I don't want you guys to look at me with pity! Matt was the only one who knew and then I told Mike and Noah and well, then Daniel and Andy" she said trying to calm down.

"Rachel is not pity! We're your friends! And so are they. And you still should tell someone" Kurt told her.

"Kurt, the people who was supposed to be my parents didn't believe me! They said that I probably over reacted" Rachel said crying again. "I know you guys want to help me, but there's not much I can do!"

Kurt and Brittany couldn't talk. They could not believe this was actually happening. They went to hug Rachel and tried to calm her down a little and then someone came out of a bathroom.

**

* * *

***Back to the Auditorium*****

"Mr. Shue this is totally unfair!" Matt said furious.

"Enough! I've had it with you! I have never been more disappointed in you guys! You're on the football team! You know all about team work-"

"This is _not_ team work! This is just bullshit!" Mike snapped, never taking his eyes off Jesse, who was smirking the whole time. He wanted to run outside to hug Rachel. "Mr. Shue I need to go get Rachel" he said desperately.

"Mike calm down! Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina are already with her" when he said that, Mercedes and Tina walked inside the room as mad as they left the bathroom.

"What happened?" Matt said coming to Mercedes. "Where's Rachel?"

"She's not coming back!" Mercedes said mad.

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" Finn asked confused.

"She said she doesn't want to be in Glee if he is in Glee" Tina said looking at Jesse.

"Of course she's not gonna be in Glee!" Puck snapped a little.

"Oh come on! She's being so dramatic!" Quinn said. "I mean none of us like him-"

"I like him" Santana said smiling at him.

"But we're dealing with him! She's so selfish!" Quinn finished.

"Shut up Quinn!" Matt snapped at her.

"She's right!" Mercedes snapped a little. "I mean how hard it is for her to work with him?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about" Matt told her a little angry.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Shuester said getting really angry. "I can't believe this! We're supposed to be a team! Stop attacking each other! Listen I will talk to Rachel later, in the mean time, you're dismissed, I'll see you guys tomorrow" he told them and they left. Mike ran to the girl's bathroom while Puck and Matt stayed there, so they could talk to Mr. Shue.

"Matt?" Mercedes said, still a little upset. "Aren't you coming?"

"We need to talk to Mr. Shue, I'll see you when we finish ok?" he told her trying not to sound so mad. She just turned around, and left with Tina.

**

* * *

***Back to the Bathroom*****

"Hello Brittany, Liza, Little Lulu" Coach Sylvester said stepping out of the bathroom. The three of them just stayed there shocked. Rachel felt a little sick to her stomach. "So, any of you are gonna tell me what's going on?"

"You heard all that?" Kurt asked softly.

"Of course I heard it!" She said looking at herself in the mirror. "And I decided I'm going to help you."

"Y-you're what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Do you wash your ears Little Lulu?" she said turning to them.

"No, I mean yes I heard but… is just… you b-believe me?" she asked.

"I saw the kid you're talking about, I don't trust a man with curly hair. I can't help, but picturing birds laying sulfurous eggs in there and I find it disgusting."

"So you can help Rachel?" Brittany asked her. "Can you suspend him? Or get him expelled?"

"Well, I can't suspend a kid because he scares you. High school is a dry run for the rest of your life. It's rough! People can be mean" she told them.

"But he tried to rape her!" Kurt said outraged.

"Listen to me Little Lulu" she said in a serious tone. "this kid lays a finger on you and you come straight to me and I will expel him faster than a Thai takeout place can read back your order. Who else knows about this?"

"Um, Mike, Matt and Noah" Rachel said.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Um, the other Asian, Urkel and Mohawk?" she told her.

"Oh, ok, you tell them I said this ok?" she told her and she walked away.

"Well that's good right?" Brittany said.

"I guess" Rachel said still scared.

"RACHEL!" she heard Mike on the other side of the door. She opened the door and ran into his arms. "Doll please don't ever run out like that again!" he said kissing her head.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't be there" she told him hugging him tighter. Brittany and Kurt watched them from the door. "I told them" she said softly.

"Kurt and Britt?" Mike asked her and she nodded. "That's good baby, they're your friends" he said with a little smile.

"We can't let him join Glee! We have to get him out of the school! And we have to kill him!" Kurt said fuming.

"Get in line" Mike said rolling his eyes. "We're actually gonna talk to Mr. Shue right now doll" he told Rachel.

"Um, could you guys come too?" she asked softly looking at Brittany and Kurt.

"Of course Rachel" Brittany said hugging her. "We're here for you" she said smiling. That made Rachel smile a little too. They walked to the Auditorium.

"Guys I told you, Jesse is a part of Glee now" they heard Mr. Shue arguing with Puck and Matt.

"Look, we just need to tell you something" Matt said as he saw Rachel walk in with Mike, Kurt and Brittany.

"What is it guys?" Mr. Shue asked a little concerned.

"Ok, this place did not had that ramp when we went here! We could've totally skate there! Is like we leave and all of the sudden, everything is cooler" they heard Daniel and Andy walking in.

"I know! And did you see the instruments on the Choir Room?" Andy said laughing a little.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Mr. Shue said confused.

"Oh, I'm hurt Mr. Shue" Daniel said offended.

"You don't remember your old students?" Andy said a little offended too.

"Seriously is like we didn't even go to this school!" Daniel continued.

"I know, they even repainted the wall where we singed our names when we-" Andy started.

"Oh my God! Andrew Chang and Daniel Rutheford!" Mr. Shue said smiling. "What brings you guys here?"

"Well, actually we're here because our little sister has a problem" Daniel said walking over to hug Rachel.

"And that problem, is called Jesse St. James" Andy continued.

"Ok, guys what's going on?" Mr. Shue said worried. Everyone turned to look at Rachel.

"Um, Mr. Shuester the reason why I think Jesse shouldn't be in Glee is-" Rachel started.

"WAIT! He's in Glee?" Andy said a little mad.

"Yeah, he just got in" Matt said angry.

"Guys! Could you let Rachel talk?" Mr. Shue asked them.

"Um, well I just don't think it's a good idea because…" she wanted to say it. But she couldn't do it, so she turned to look at Matt with tears in her eyes.

"Jesse tried to rape Rachel Mr. Shue" Matt said angry.

"What?" Mr. Shue asked shocked. "Guys do you-"

"Yes! We know how that sounds" Puck interrupted him.

"But we're telling the truth" Mike continued.

"Rachel?" Mr. Shue said looking at the frightened girl in Mike's arms.

"He did Mr. Shue" she said softly. "He tried twice now and he said he's not giving up" she continued. "That's why I came here, I tried to get away from him, but he followed me" she finished sadly.

"Rachel, this is something serious" Mr. Shue told her.

"We know, that's why we're talking to you" Daniel told him. Mr. Shuester sighed.

"Well um, I'm really sorry guys but, I don't think there's anything I can do" he said sadly.

"WHAT?" Puck, Mike, Matt, Daniel, Andy _and_ Kurt said at the same time.

"I told you" Rachel said looking down.

"NO, Rachel, please don't get me wrong! I would help you in any way I can" Mr. Shue told her. "I mean there's nothing legal we can do because there's no proof, I believe you, but is kind of a he-said/she-said kind of thing here. I can't just kick him out of Glee or expel him just like that, I can however, make sure he's not in any of your classes, or if you decide to come back to Glee, that he's not near you in any dance or something-"

"I'm not coming back to Glee Mr. Shue" she said softly. "I'm sorry but I can't be here if he's here."

"Rachel I understand that, and I respect your opinion and I'm sorry there's no much I can do" he told her.

"Mr. Shue!" Brittany complained. "Why can't anyone help Rachel?"

"Coach Sylvester said she'd help" Kurt said.

"Coach Sylvester?" Matt, Mike, Puck and Mr. Shue asked shocked.

"Yep, that's right buddy, unlike you I told little Lulu here, she could count on me" Coach Sylvester said coming out of nowhere. "Oh, look, is an older Asian and Shaft!" she said looking at Daniel and Andy.

"Wait you knew this before me?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Well of course I did Will. You wouldn't even know if your Glee Club was using your office to breed rabbit for pets or for food. You know why? You're too busy chasing tail and loading your hair was enormous amounts of product. In fact, right now I'm tempted to sell your scalp on the black market as a tiny, full-length shearling coat for only the most fashionable of pre-mature babies" she said looking at his hair.

"Um, can we get back to what's important here?" Puck asked them.

"Right Mohawk, as I told Lulu, if that kid lays a finger on her, any of you come running to me and I will expel him, in the mean time, as Madonna once said, I'm tough, I'm ambitious and if that makes me a bitch, that's what I am. Pretty sure she stole that line from Sue Sylvester. No, really. I said it first" she told them.

"Um, what does that mean?" Andy said confused.

"What it means my dear older Asian is that I will scare that curly haired boy out of his mind so he would stay away from your petite friend. He's about to board the Sue Sylvester Express. Destination: Horror!" she said and walked away.

"Well I guess that's something" Mike muttered.

"Rachel I want you to know that I believe you and I will do anything I can to help you ok?" Mr. Shue told her. She nodded with a little smile. "Ok, guys I have to go but if there's anything else I can do, you tell me ok?"

"Thanks Mr. Shue" they all said at the same time.

"Say hi to Miss P." Daniel and Andy said smirking. Mr. Shue just rolled his eyes and left.

"Thanks for being here" Rachel told them in a really soft voice.

"You're more than welcome Rach" Kurt told her with a small smile.

"We're sisters remember" Brittany said coming to hug her.

"Matty?" she said shyly.

"Yes smurf?" Matt said coming to her.

"I kind of got into a fight with Mercedes" she said blushing a little.

"What happened?" Matt asked pretending not to know anything.

"Um, well she just got upset cause I quit Glee and I um yelled at her and she got mad" she told him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry smurf!" Matt told her. "I'll talk to her ok? I won't tell her the whole story if you don't want me but it'll pass ok? Don't worry about it" he said hugging her with a tiny smile. She nodded.

"Come on doll let's go to lunch" Mike said.

"Lunch is over" Kurt told him. "It was over a long time ago."

"Well, I'm hungry let's go eat" Puck said.

"Yeah! Lunch!" Daniel and Andy said excited at the same time.

After lunch, Rachel told them she wasn't feeling well and asked them if they could go home. Daniel and Andy walked with her to her locker, while Mike, Matt and Puck went to theirs to get their stuff.

"Hey!" Daniel said excited. "This was my locker!"

"Really?" Rachel asked as they reached her locker.

"Yeah, it can't open right away, you have to punch the bottom cause Andy and I were playing fireball" he said laughing. Rachel looked at them confused.

"Don't ask" Andy told her and she laughed a little.

"Hey um Rachel?" they turned around to see Finn standing there. "Can I um, talk to you for a second?"

"Well if it isn't our friend Finn" Daniel said.

"Heard you're the Quarterback now" Andy told him. "Last time we checked you could only score a touchdown if you thought no one was watching you!"

"Yeah, all we had to do was ask the crowd to turn their backs and talk among themselves every time you had the ball remember?" Daniel told him. Finn just laughed a little.

"Hi guys I was wondering if I could talk to Rachel for a second" he asked them.

"No can't do my man" Daniel said.

"You see, we can't let our little sister get into any trouble" Andy said.

"It won't be trouble, I just want to ask her something" he said looking at Rachel. "Please?"

"It's ok guys" Rachel told them.

"We're watching you Hudson" Andy said stepping a few lockers away while Daniel glared at him a little pointing his eyes and then at Finn with his fingers. **[A/N: you know? like in Meet the Parents? :)]**

"What do you want Finn?" Rachel asked a little annoyed.

"Look Rachel um, about earlier in the Choir Room I was just wondering if-" he started stuttering.

"Relax Finn, I won't tell Quinn" Rachel told him.

"You won't?" he asked a little relieved.

"No" she told him. "You will" she finished.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked dumbly. "Why do you even care? You don't even like Quinn!"

"I know, but if there's something I hate more than Quinn is a coward!" she said looking a little angry at him. "And right now, you're the third boy in this school that I consider the most coward person I've met!"

"Look, Rachel-"

"You have until tomorrow, or I tell her" she told him. She was about to walk away, when he grabbed her wrist kind of hard. "Ouch! You're hurting me" she told him.

"Rachel you can't be serious-" he said angry.

"Listen to me Hudson, you let go of me or I yell and if I yell, Mike, Puck, Matt, Daniel, Andy and even Kurt will come right now and kick your ass, not to mention Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester!" she said threateningly. Finn let go of her a little nervous and she walked away.

"Everything ok?" Daniel asked her.

"Let's just go home please" she said a little upset.

* * *

"Ok, so here's what we're gonna do" Matt said as they sat in the living room. "We have to make a plan so at least one of us is with Rachel every day at every moment."

"We have practice tomorrow" Puck told him.

"She can go home with me and you can pick her up after" Kurt said.

"I can't believe Mr. Shue is not doing anything" Brittany said a little upset.

"Hey, he's doing what he can and so is that scary Coach" Andy told her.

"We have to do something about him" Daniel said mad. "We can't just wait for him to try to do something!"

Mike listened to all of them arguing and turned to look at Rachel. She looked sad, tired and scared and she wasn't paying attention to what everyone was saying.

"Doll?" he whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him as if he had taken her out of her thoughts. When he looked at her, he saw how exhausted she was. "Come on doll" he said carrying her to his room ignoring Matt and Puck. "What's on your mind doll?" he asked her when they were laying on her bed.

"I'm so sorry" she said whispering.

"Doll you don't have to say-" Mike started.

"I am so sorry I dragged you into this" she said as one single tear rolled down her cheek. "I never wanted this to happen! I never wanted all of you to get drowned into this. This is so messed up" she said as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Baby we're gonna get through this ok?" he told her starting to get a little worried.

"But you don't have to! I came here thinking I could get away from all of my problems, but instead I got you in all of mine and even more trouble!" she said still crying.

"Doll, doll look at me" he said in a serious tone placing her head gently between his hands. "I love you" he whispered to her. "Do you know what that means? Rachel, I love you more than anyone in this whole world! I know I don't _have_ to do all those things, but I _want _to. Rachel don't you think that if we wouldn't want to help you, I wouldn't be with you? And Matt wouldn't have cared what you did when you came here? And Puck wouldn't even talk to you! Rachel, we all love you we're a family! We're not gonna let you do this alone, you didn't drag us into your problems, we wanted to get in to fight with you! Doll I know you're scared and that you want all of this to go away! I swear I will do everything in my power to make it go away, but I can't do that, unless you want me to! And unless you actually start seeing how much we all really care about you" he finished. She cuddled up to him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you" she whispered to him. "I know you'll get mad when I say this, but I am sorry about all of this, but thank you so much for s-staying with m-me" she said starting to cry a little again. "I don't know what I would do without you, any of you" she said wiping the tears away.

"You won't ever have to find out doll" he said smiling at her. "I love you too" he said kissing her again. "What do you wanna do doll?"

"Nothing, just stay here with you and not think about anything and just…" she stopped trying not to cry again, but failing. "please take it all away" she said whispering and crying again.

"Shh I'm here doll" he said hugging her to him. "It's all gonna go away, I promise" he whispered to her.

"W-would you sing to me?" she asked him.

"Only if you sing with me" he told her resting his forehead against her. She smiled and nodded.

"But now you go first" she whispered. And he smiled.

[Mike, _Rachel_, **Both**]

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark

Try as I may I can never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Try as they may they could never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best when you say noting at all_

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall**

**You say it best, when you say nothing at all**

That smile on your face

The truth in your eyes

The touch of your hand

Let's me know that you need me

"I love you" he heard her whisper before falling asleep.

"I love you too" she heard him.

* * *

Mike woke up about an hour later with Rachel still in his arms, looking up smiling at him.

"Hi baby" she whispered to him.

"Hi gorgeous" he said sleepy kissing her head. "Is it me or is the house is really quiet?"

"Noah drove Brittany home, Kurt had to go to his dad's workshop, Andy and Daniel were supposed to meet Izzy and Sofia and Matt went to talk to Mercedes" she said the last part looking down. She didn't want Matt and Mercedes to be fighting because of her.

"It'll be ok doll" he said knowing exactly what she was thinking. "What's that?" he asked looking at something she had in his hands.

"A picture of baby Mike" she said smiling. "I'm keeping this by the way" she said laughing a little.

"You're a little thief aren't you" he said smiling.

"Well, I was actually thinking of trading it for a kiss, but since you say I can steal it-" she was cut off by him kissing her. "I thought so" she said smiling against his lips.

"Cheater" he told her between kisses.

"You can stop if you want" she said laughing a little. He stopped and started to walk away smirking. "Hey! You can't stop!" she said pouting, stand on the bed, jumping to him and pulling him back to her lips. He carried her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. "Cheater" she said against his lips as his hands roamed through her body.

Smirking into the kiss, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip demanding entrance to her mouth that moved perfectly with his. They made their way back to the bed. Once Mike placed her, he moved to catch breath but Rachel grabbed his shirt pulling him to the bed, needing his lips moving against her own.

"Don't go" she whispered between kisses.

"Never doll" he told her. Mike moaned and rolled them putting himself on top, kissing her firmly, his tongue moving against her own, making his jeans tightened caused by the moans escaping from her, and the unconsciousness movement of her hips against his already tightened jeans. Pulling at his hoodie she was wearing, which only made her look sexier, sitting up she let him take it off, while she lifts his shirt up, their lips parting for only seconds leaving her on her sport shorts and her bra and him in only his jeans. He stopped for a second.

"What?" she asked blushing a little worried.

"Nothing" he said smiling. "You're beautiful" he said and she blushed even deeper. He lifted her head when she looked down and started kissing her again.

Running her hands along his now bare chest, Rachel shifted her weight to rub against him, Mike groaned and buried his head into her neck running his own hands across her bare stomach, kissing her collarbone, moving his hands to her hips and then her legs. He made his way to her neck causing her to moan even more and now running his hands to her upper body. He travelled all the way to her stomach kissing and nipping every part of her exposed flesh, which was a lot. He made his way to her tattoo placing his hands on her hips and making her moan harder giggle at the same time. He came urgently looking for her lips again.

"I love you" she told him between kisses.

"I love you more doll" he told her. They continued to kiss until they heard something.

"What was that?" Rachel said sitting up a little scared.

"Don't worry doll, it was probably one of your brothers" he said laughing a little. But they heard it again. Rachel put on her hoodie and Mike put his shirt back on. "Matt?" Mike yelled. "Puck?" Nothing. "Andy? Daniel?"

"Mike?" Rachel said a little scared. He hugged her to him.

"I'm right here doll" he told her.

"I-I think is coming from outside" she said starting to shake. Mike hid Rachel behind him as he went to look outside the window and he saw something disappearing behind a tree. _Shit!_ He thought.

"Ok, stay right here I will go to look outside ok?" he told her. But she couldn't let go of his hand.

"No, don't leave me alone" she begged with watered eyes. Mike didn't know what to do, he didn't want her to come outside, but he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Ok, come on, but you stay behind me ok?" he told her and she nodded. He walked downstairs holding her hand and standing on front of her. "Doll please stay here I don't want you to come outside" he said worried. "I will be right back ok?" she nodded still a little scared.

Mike went outside to look for what he though he saw.

Rachel felt Mike's phone buzzing and she opened it thinking it was maybe one of her Little Rascals.

Mike pointed a flashlight at the trees, the bushes, anywhere, but he didn't see anyone.

Rachel looked at the text.

'_Miss me babe? Don't worry we'll be together again before you know it! Just you and me! Don't worry I'll get your pathetic 'brothers' out of the way! ;)'_

He saw a destroyed plant pot and dirt all over the place, revealing some footprints.

"MIKE!" He immediately ran back in the house.

"Doll!" he said coming in. "What's wrong?" he said running to her. Rachel showed him the text and his face paled a little. He went to lock down the doors and came back to hug her. "I'm right here doll, he won't get near you ok?"

"D-did you find anything?" she asked him.

"No doll, maybe it was like a cat or something" he lied. He didn't want to scare her more. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked her trying to get her mind off things. She nodded and they started watching Juno. **[A/N: love that movie :)]**

* * *

Halfway into the movie, Daniel and Andy came back. A few minutes later, Matt and Puck came in. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Matty" Rachel said walking to hug him. "How did it go?" she asked a little nervous.

"It's ok, she was just a little upset but we're fine. She wants to talk to you tomorrow though" he told her and she just nodded.

"I'm gonna go make dinner ok?" she told them and left for the kitchen.

"Ok, guys something happened" Mike told everyone in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked confused.

"Someone was outside and I think it was that fuckface!" he said a little angry.

"What!" Puck said getting angry.

"We were upstairs and we heard something. I looked out the window and I swear I saw something hiding behind a tree. I went outside and I saw your mom's plant destroyed and they left a few footprints. When I saw them Rachel yelled from inside and I ran back here. She saw me a text that sent by that shithead!" he said as he showed them the text.

"Fuck! That asshole never understands!" Matt said angrily.

"Ok, we can show this to Mr. Shue or Principal Figgins" Daniel said.

"We're going back to school tomorrow to see this jerk" Andy said angry.

"Yeah, that doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Sofia will be there cause he's taking her brother" Daniel said smirking a little.

"Shut up!" Andy fought back.

"So, what do we do?" Mike asked. At that exact moment, the doorbell rang. Daniel and Andy went to get it, but the other three not far behind. They opened it and saw Mr. Shuester standing with a man talking on the phone and a lady dressed as if she just came out of a runway.

"Um, Mr. Shue?" Daniel asked. "What's going on?"

"Look Daniel we um, we need to talk" he said king of nervous.

"What's going on?" Andy asked confused.

"Hi, we're looking for Rachel Berry" the lady said in a perky tone. The man wasn't really paying attention.

"Who are you?" Daniel and Andy asked confused at the same time.

"Oh, I'm April, this is my husband Frank Humphrey" she said pointing at them. "We're Rachel's parents!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: dum dum duuuuuum ok, please don't hat me for making things even more dramatic it just needed to be done! haha this drama will only last for the next chapter anyways! now, no promises but i'm sorry i can't post again before saturday cause i have a huge project due tomorrow, another one due thursday and a huge test on friday! so expect another post on friday saturday tops! :D **

**song: When You Say Nothing at All - Ronan Keating**

**and btw look out for posts of my new stories! Pretty in Pink and He's Just Not That Into You! :) please let me know what you think!**


	22. Let It Be

**A/N: yeeey! chapter 22! hahahaha ok first again the thank yous! :D**

**Princesakarlita411 - told you! hahaha thanks for reviewing :)**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - don't worry just a couple of more chapters and he'll meet Puck's fist i swear! :) hahaha thanks again! (still working on the song)**

**a bit of slytherin - :D thank youuuuuuu! i'm sooo glad you liked it! and that you love Mike! and Sue! hahaha i love her crud humor i had to include it here! hahahahaha and i also hated Mercedes and Tina in this chapter but well i felt like it hahahahaha sorry! and Izzy will get her shot at slapping Jesse don't worry! hahahaha and i know Mr. Shue is kind of a coward! and as i said i love Sue! so i wanted HER to help! :) and yeah, stupid Finn! more of that to come! :) hahahaha and i'm so glad that i let you know that you could squeal! ahahahahahahahaha and thanks for all your help really! just need help in knowing what you thought of my other ideas! THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! and i will PM you or bookfreak1317 for ideas if i get stuck again cause you really rock! PEACE :D**

**bookfreak1317 - hahahaha your reviews make my day! you're hilarious! just because you're so cool you're allowed to do a killing spree! :) hahahaha i'm glad you liked it! and i LOVED the *not, cough, cough* part! hahahahahaha and well they won't get hit by a car and um it will be something like they'll believe Rachel kind of thing but not really you'll have to wait a little! hahahahah THANKS AGAIN! :D**

**GleekForever246 - well hello mindreader! hahahha you will find more of your/mine ideas in this chapteer! hahaah i hope you like it! thanks for being so awesome ;)**

**MidnightDreamer73 - LUCKY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS! :) i have nothing more to say to you than YOU ROCK! YOU'RE AWESOME! and I LOVE YOU! (in a non-creepy way) because you're so cool! and you're the best! :) and i love your nickname! i hope you liked it too!**

**ajunebuga - duum duum duuum! hahahaha :D thank youuu! and here's the rest of the drama :)**

**caren67 - thank youuu! :D**

**allielovesyou - THANK YOU SO MUCH! you rock! i loved that you pointed your favorite parts! i'm so glad you like Daniel and Andy! :D and disliked Jesse! and were shocked at Rachel's parents showing up! :) thank you thank you thank you so much! you rock! :D**

**Angel JJK - thank youu for your review! :D don't worry it'll be ok and there will be yelling! :) hahaha thanks again!**

**kyos-girl101 - thank you sooo much! i hope you like this chapter! :)**

**TwilightGleekxD - I LOVE YOU DUCK SONG! hahahahahahahahahahaha i honestly almost peed my pants when you wrote that! i seriously thought i was the ONLY one in the planet who had heard that song! YOU ROCK! thank you sooo much for your reviews! :D**

**cloudyinsignia - SWEETS! :D well you know everything there's need to know! i love your icon, i love your reviews, i love your ideas and i love you! (that kind of rhymed!) hahahaha seriously you rock! and you know that but i had to tell you again! hahahaha love you sweets! :D**

**Night of Dreams - oohh don't worry i'm just glad you kept on reading! and you reviewed! :D i'm glad you liked the chapters! really :D thanks! i'm glad you liked Rachel telling Kurt and Brittany! and Sue's nicknames! hahahaha and the quotes! and that you like Daniel and Andy! i kind of try to make them be like Fred and George Weasley! I LOVE THOSE TWINS! i hope you like this chapter! :D thanks again! :)**

**ThesingingGleek45322 - thank you so much! i am sooo glad you liked it! :D and thanks for reviewing both my stories you rock!**

**ok, now, first i would like to let you know that i have a new story called Pretty in Pink! if you'd be so nice to read that one too! :D THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO ALREADY HAS! AND HAS REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK! ok, so i sat yesterday the whole day to work on this chapter! and the ideas just kept on coming and coming and coming and unexpected things happened and well some things that i had already planned! so bottom line, i hope you enjoy! :) - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did, here's how I'd own it! (get it?) :)**

* * *

Rachel was making dinner when she felt someone grabbing her from the back covering her mouth. She felt her heart stop. She struggled to get out of the grip but failed. He was dragging her to the back yard. She started freaking out and started screaming her lungs out.

"Shh shut up!" when she heard that, she knew who it was and she bit his hand. "Fuck! Midget!"

"What the fuck Puckerman! You scared the shit out of me! I'm telling Mike!" she said really angry. She was about to come into the house again but he stopped her.

"Shut up! I'm sorry, look you just, you can't go in there!" he said worried. "What are the names of your parents?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"There's a woman and a man there saying they're you parents! I don't know what they're doing here, but I couldn't let them see you. What are their names?" he asked again a little harsh.

"Frank and April Humphrey" Rachel said a little scared. "Why are they here?"

"I don't know midget, but I'm getting you out of here! They're not taking you anywhere. Let's just go listen to what they say but stay hidden. I'll text Matt to tell them you're at Kurt's or something" he said in a serious tone. She nodded and followed him. They stood outside the living room hiding in the bushes listening to the conversation going inside.

**

* * *

***In the Living Room*****

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Matt asked half angry half confused.

"Um, why don't you come inside so we can talk about this?" Daniel said and they walked inside.

"You have a lovely home" April said with a kind of fake smile. "Where's my little Rachel?"

"She's not yours" Mike said upset.

"Guys" Mr. Shue said warningly. "Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey came to school looking for Rachel but you had already left" he explained to them.

"Fortunately we ran into sweet little Jesse" April said smiling. Mike felt his blood boiling. "And he told us where she lives now" she finished.

Mike felt his phone buzzing and so did Matt.

**[Puck]** I'm outside with the midget tell them she's at Britt's or something! they're NOT taking her away!

"And what exactly are you doing here?" Andy asked.

"Well we're here to take our daughter home" Frank said finally hanging up.

"WHAT?" Matt and Mike said at the same time. "You can't do that!" Mike yelled angry.

"Excuse me?" April asked offended. "She's our daughter!"

"Your _daughter_ hasn't lived with you for five months! And you're just looking for her now?" Matt asked even angrier.

"I don't like your tone young man" April said as Frank got on the phone again. "You don't understand, we love Rachel-"

"And that's why you didn't believe her when she told you what your 'sweet little Jesse' tried to do to her?" Mike asked irritated.

"What are you talking about? Jesse wasn't anything but great with her!" April told him.

"You can't be serious! You can't take her away!" Mike continued.

"Guys calm down" Mr. Shue told them. "Why don't you go get Rachel and we can talk this whole thing out?"

"She's not here" Matt said. Daniel and Andy turned to look at him confused. "She's um staying at Britt's tonight."

"Well if you'd be so nice to tell me where to find her, we'll be on our way" April told him. Matt and Mike turned to look at Daniel, Andy and Mr. Shue with pleading eyes.

"Um, why don't you guys look for her in the morning?" Mr. Shue told them. "I mean is kind of late, so you could come to the school and we can figure everything out" he said smiling.

"Well you seem like a really smart man" April said smiling at Mr. Shue. The guys just turned to look at each other. "I guess we could do that. We'll see you tomorrow" she said winking at Mr. Shue and walking out the door with her husband, still talking on the phone and not paying attention to anything, behind her.

"Thanks Mr. Shue" Matt said.

"Sure guys, look meet me tomorrow before school starts ok? We'll see what we can do about this" he said in a serious tone.

"Wait, you're helping us?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Look, I really believe Rachel and well I don't really trust that people I mean you said she hasn't been living with them for five months and well they talked to Jesse so, I'll try to help you ok? But I need to know the whole story, so you guys and Rachel meet me first hour tomorrow understand?" he told them.

"Sure Mr. Shue we will be there" Andy said. "Thanks again" he told him and Mr. Shue left. Three seconds later, Puck walked into the room with a scared Rachel hiding behind him.

"Are they gone?" Puck asked them.

"Yeah, they're going to school tomorrow" Daniel told them.

"Rach?" Matt asked softly. That's all it took for her to burst into tears and collapsed to the floor but Puck held her.

"Rachel" Mike yelled running to her and taking her into his arms. He sat on the couch with her on his lap.

"I don't wanna go!" she said crying hysterically on Mike's chest.

"You're not gonna go anywhere" Mike whispered to her.

"They're gonna take me! They're gonna make me go back there! Jesse made them do this! He wants me to go so I'll be away from all of you! I told you he would take you away from me!" she continued to cry.

"Daniel" Matt said looking at his older brother. Desperate for help.

"Rachel" Daniel said coming to them. "Look at me" he said softly. She turned to look at him but she couldn't stop shaking and crying. "We are not going to let them take you away ok? Mr. Shue told us to meet him tomorrow to talk to him about everything and we will. I know you're scared but you have to trust me, they will not take you away from us ok?"

"B-but they never believed me and they said they came here to take me and-" she said starting to freak out again.

"I know what they said, but I'm your big brother ok? And I will do anything I have to do to protect you and not just me. We're not going to let them take you. You have to trust me."

"I-I do" she said quietly. "I'm j-just really scared" she said burying herself into Mike again.

"Shh is gonna be ok doll" Mike said kissing her head.

"Come with me" Daniel told Andy and they went to the kitchen.

"It's gonna be ok smurf" Matt said holding her hand.

"C-can we s-stay here tonight?" she asked them. "I mean I w-ant to be with all of y-you j-just in c-case is my last n-night" she said crying again.

"Doll, don't say that!" Mike said tightening his grip on her.

"Is not your last night here midget, you're not going anywhere" Puck told her.

"Matt!" Daniel yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back ok?" he told Rachel and she nodded.

"Ok, this is some serious shit" Daniel told Matt as he entered the kitchen. "We have to call mom and dad."

"But they won't do anything" Matt told him.

"Matt what choice do we have? We can't hide Rachel forever! What can Mr. Shue possibly do other than sleep with that lady and convince her to let Rachel stay" Daniel told him.

"We could do that" Andy said.

"I'm serious! I'm calling mom and dad. Look, I never told you this but when Rachel's dad died, I heard mom and dad talking one night. They were saying that they were Rachel's guardians. She should've stayed with us but her grandma insisted on her living with her and when I asked them why did Rachel had to move they told me that they had a lot of respect for Mrs. Berry and that they couldn't keep Rachel apart from the only family she had, so they went against her father's wishes and let Mrs. Berry take her" he told them.

"What! Are you serious? You mean she could've stayed here with us? She could've avoided all of this shit that is going on in her life now?" Matt said a little angry.

"Look, there's not much we can do about that now, but I'm sure that now that Mrs. Berry is gone and that Rachel is sixteen she can have an opinion on this, but we need a lawyer and that means, we need dad" Daniel said in a serious tone.

"Ok" Matt simply said. "Good luck" and he walked out of the kitchen. He saw the living room arranged for all of them to sleep there. Rachel was still in Mike's arms, who was trying to calm her down. Puck came down with his guitar and went to talk to Matt.

"What did Daniel say?" he asked Matt quietly so Rachel couldn't hear them.

"He's calling my dad" he told her. "I don't know if it's gonna work. Let's just go with Rachel ok? I want to be with her tonight" he said sadly.

"They're not taking her away man" Puck told him. "I don't know what we have to do but none of us want her to leave, we'll do what we can" he said.

"I don't want to lose her again" Matt told him. "And I don't want her to be alone and that that fuck can get to her!" he said mad.

"It won't happen" Puck said. "She's our sister" he said walking to Mike and Rachel and sitting in front of them. A few minutes, Daniel and Andy came to join them.

"I love you guys" Rachel said softly, still not letting go of Mike.

"We all love you too Gizmo" Andy said with a sad smile.

"You're our little sister monkey" Daniel told her.

"We're gonna get through this midget" Puck said.

"You're staying with us smurf" Matt told her really confident.

"You'll always have us doll" Mike said kissing her head.

"Thank you guys" Rachel whispered crying a little too.

"Don't cry doll" Mike whispered. "Is gonna be ok. I promise" he said kissing her head again. Puck started playing his guitar and they all started singing for her.

[_Puck_, Mike, **Matt**, _Daniel_, **Andy**, _**Everyone**_]

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

**And in my hour of darkness**

**She is standing right in front of me**

**Speaking words of wisdom**

**Let it be**

**Let it be, let it be**

**Let it be, let it be**

**Whisper words of wisdom**

**Let it be**

And when the broken hearted people

Living in the world agree

There will be an answer

Let it be

_For though they may be parted there is_

_Still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer_

_Let it be_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**There will be an answer**_

_**Let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Whisper words of wisdom**_

_**Let it be**_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

**And when the night is cloudy**

**There is still a light that shines on me**

**Shine until tomorrow**

**Let it be**

I wake up to the sound of music

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom

Let it be

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**There will be an answer**_

_**Let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Whisper words of wisdom**_

_**Let it be**_

"You guys rock" Rachel said smiling a little. After that, they watched a bunch of movies and they fell asleep.

* * *

Mike woke up in the middle of the night when he felt Rachel wasn't by his side. He went to the kitchen but she wasn't there. He went out to the backyard but she wasn't there. He ran upstairs to her room and he heard her crying.

"Doll?" he said softly and walked over to hug her.

"I don't want to go" she said crying on his chest.

"You're not gonna go baby" he said rubbing her back.

"What if they take me Mike?" she said crying. "I don't want to be without you! I can't live without you! I love you I don't wanna be alone I-" she started panicking and having trouble breathing.

"Baby, baby please calm down" he said worried. "Breathe slowly doll" he said and she tried. "I'm right here baby" he whispered. "I know you're scared baby I am too but I will never let anyone take you away from me! I promise" he said kissing her forehead. "I love you so much!" he whispered to her as he tried to calm her down by singing Yellow to her. After a while, he felt her a bit more peaceful. Rachel stared at him and then she smiled. "What?" he asked her.

"You're perfect" she said smiling and kissing him hard on the lips. "I love you" she said between kisses.

"I love you too doll" he said against her lips. "So, so much" he said begging for entrance in her mouth.

Rachel started moaning as their tongues moved together. Mike had one hand on her back, and the other on her thigh, pulling her closer to him. Rachel moved her right hand up on Mike's neck and the other on his shirt pulling him closer to her. Mike swung around on his back pulling Rachel to straddle his hips, moving his hands all over her. Rachel kissed his lips, and then started moving down his jaw line, to his neck nipping softly. Mike's jeans got extremely tight, and he shifted his weight a little. Rachel was in control and she loved it, moving slowly she kissed up his neck to his lips and softly bit his bottom lip as he moaned harder. Rachel felt her whole body get weak. She needed him. She needed him as close as possible. She moved to the bottom of his shirt, and took it off. Mike broke the kiss for only seconds to slide his shirt off. He did the same thing with her shirt. He started kissing her everywhere. He went from her lips to her jaw line. From her jaw line to her neck. From her neck to her torso. From her torso to her stomach. And from her stomach, to his favorite part, her tattoo. Rachel moaning and giggling was his favorite sound. He made his way back up to her lips kissing all of her exposed skin.

"Mike" she said as he came back to her lips. "I'm ready" she whispered. He stopped.

"Ready, ready?" he asked her a little shocked. She nodded. "Doll, are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of something in my life" she said with a tiny smile. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in this whole world, and I didn't even know how to do that! I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow, but I can't live without you! You make me feel like… I can't even explain it! You make the world stop leaving just you and me and I want to live that. I _have_ to feel alive! I _need_ you! Please" she begged.

"Doll, I love you more than anyone in this whole world, and nothing will make me happier! I swear! You mean the world to me and you're more than perfect! I just want to make sure this is what you want! And that is not too fast or anything or that you don't feel good about it because of…" he stopped. He didn't want to say it. "I don't want you to think that you have to do this" he told her seriously.

"I know I don't have to! I want to" she told him smiling. "I really want to" she said kissing him again.

"Baby" he said as they started kissing again. "This might hurt a little" he told her.

"I know" she said kissing him again. "But I know is worth it" she whispered. "don't hurt me."

"Oh God gorgeous never!" he promised as he kissed her again and their bodies started to move together.

**[Background Music]**

_We've got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me discoverin' you_

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Something 'bout the way _

_The hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take _

_When crawlin' towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it_

_You want love? We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea of blankets_

_Take all your big plans and break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Damn baby, you frustrate me_

_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonderland_

Rachel woke up the next day in Mike's arms. She had never in her life felt happier. She turned to look at him and saw him waking up.

"Morning handsome" she said kissing him.

"Morning gorgeous" he said kissing her again. "Why are you up so early baby?" he asked when he saw the time.

"I don't know" she said. "I just woke up and when I saw you I didn't want to fall asleep again" she said blushing a little.

"You ok?" he asked hiding himself in her neck.

"I have never felt better in my life" she said kissing him again. "I love you!"

"I love you more" he said smiling. She kissed him on the lips and moved to get up but he pulled her back to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, to get ready?"

"No! Is too early, try to sleep a little more" he said pouting a little.

"But I'm not sleepy anymore" she told him laughing a little.

"Well, I am and I decided I can't sleep if I don't have you in my arms, so you stay here" he ordered closing his eyes again.

"Fine" she said burying her head in his chest and fell back asleep.

A few hours later, Mike woke her up.

"Doll, we have to go so we can talk to Mr. Shue" he said gently.

"No" she complained like a little girl.

"Fine, I'll go get Puck" he simply said.

"NO!" she said sitting up. He laughed at her. "You're mean" she pouted.

"Ow, you're gorgeous" he said leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

When she came down, she saw all of the guys in the kitchen.

"Hey Rach" Daniel said coming to hug her. "We need to-"

"Talk?" she finished for him. "Didn't see that coming" she said with a small smile walking over to sit next to Mike.

"Look, we're gonna talk to Mr. Shue and he'll help us, he's coming over right now" Matt told him. "And also" he said and he turned to look at Daniel.

"We talked to my dad" Daniel told her. "Him and my mom are on their way back here and we'll meet him at his office" he said with a small smile.

"Really?" Rachel said a little shocked and they heard the doorbell ring. Andy went to get it and came back in the kitchen with Mr. Shue behind him.

"Hi guys" he said walking in.

"Good morning Mr. Shue" Rachel said softly.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" he said with a sympathy smile.

"Um, scared?" she said trying not to cry again. Mike squeezed her hand and she felt a little better.

"Rachel, I need you to tell me the whole story so I can help you ok?" Mr. Shue said. "I'm guessing you already know about your parents coming here. They want to take you home with them and I need to know how you feel about all this" he told her seriously.

"I don't want to go Mr. Shue" Rachel said softly. "My home is here. I never liked living with the Humphreys. They're not a family. He's a workaholic who cheats on April all the time and she gets drunk every day and also cheats on him to get back at him. Mr. Shuester that world was really fake, I hated it. After what Jesse did to me, I went to tell them and they didn't believe me! They said that I probably over reacted and that Jesse was a great guy and that I was lucky to have him and that I should take him back" she said starting to cry. All of the guys clenched their fists. "I couldn't live there anymore, but I didn't have the money to come here. I went to live with my friend Blaine. I stayed there for almost four months, until I came here" she finished.

"Rachel, Daniel told me that his dad is coming today. He can help you a lot more than me. I will be there every step of the way. You need to tell him all about this ok? I think that since you're sixteen now, you have the right to choose where you live, but I'm not sure the Humphreys will like that so you have to be prepared for what can happen ok? Now I have to tell them to go to Mr. Rutheford's office if you're sure about this" he said in a serious tone.

"I'm sure Mr. Shue. I don't want to go with them" Rachel said scared.

"Ok then, I guess we're going to your dad's office when he's here" Mr. Shue told Daniel.

"Mr. Shue, we can all go right?" Puck asked him.

"We can't leave Rachel alone" Matt told him.

"Please?" Mike asked him.

"Is more up to her than me guys, but I think I know the answer" Mr. Shue said smiling. "I'm gonna go call your parents Rachel" he said getting up to the living room.

"Is gonna be ok smurf" Matt said coming to hug her.

"Dad's at the office" Daniel said. "Let's go!"

"Ok, I spoke with April" Mr. Shue said walking back in the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Rachel asked nervous.

"Well, she got really upset but they will be at Mr. Rutheford's office" he told them.

"Ok, let's get going then" Andy said.

Once they got there, the Humphreys hadn't arrived. They went inside the building. Rachel was extremely nervous. Mike was holding her hand the whole time.

"Oh my God Matt and Daniel?" an old lady said coming to them. "I haven't seen you two since you were running around this building in your Spiderman pajamas" the old lady said. Puck, Mike, Rachel and Andy laughed a little at that.

"Hello Mrs. Johnson" Matt and Daniel greeted their dad's secretary.

"Your dad is waiting for you dears" she said kindly. "Oh my" she said looking at Rachel. "Is this little Rachel Berry?"

"Hi Mrs. Johnson" she said shyly.

"Oh my God look at you" she said hugging her. "You're a stunning young woman! You're gorgeous" she said smiling.

"Told you" Mike whispered in her ear.

"Thank you! Is nice to see you Mrs. Johnson" she said smiling.

"Oh well go on dear, I don't want to take your time" she said as they made their way to Mr. Rutheford's office.

"Spiderman pajamas" Puck said laughing. "Nice guys!"

"Shut up asshole!" Matt said punching him in the arm.

"Matthew Rutheford! I raised you better than that!" Mrs. Rutheford said coming out of the office. "Now come here and hug your mother! Both of you!" Daniel and Matt went to hug her.

"Hi mom" they said at the same time. Mrs. Rutheford was a really nice woman. The only bad thing about Matt's parents was that they never were there.

"God I've missed you!" she said smiling. "Ok, enough of you two, now my other three sons" she said smiling as Mike, Puck and Andy went to hug her.

"Hi Mrs. Rutheford" they said at the same time.

"Now boys I've said it a million times! It's Miranda, or Mimi, whatever you prefer. But Mrs. Rutheford was my mother in law" she said smiling. "And I don't really like her that much" she whispered to them. They just laughed a little. "Oh my God, Rachel" she said running to hug the petite brunette.

"Hi Mrs. Rutheford" Rachel said hugging her back.

"Honey, what did I just say? You didn't call me that when you were a kid! You named me aunt Mimi" she said smiling. "Oh my God, you've grown so much! Look at you. You're beautiful! Oh honey, I am so sorry about this whole thing happening, but don't you worry, we're gonna get through this ok?" she said with watered eyes.

"I know Mrs. Rutheford" Rachel said with watered eyes too. "Thank you" she said hugging her again.

"Oh, honey you don't have to thank me! Anything for my daughter" she said smiling. "Oh hello Mr. Shuester, nice to see you again!" she said shaking his hand.

"Good morning Mrs. Rutheford, nice to see you too" he said smiling.

"Ok, now let's go inside, your dad's waiting" she said walking back in the office.

"No! I need those papers here now!" they heard Mr. Rutheford yelled at the phone and then hanging up. "Oh my God! Rachel?" he said looking at the only girl standing in front of him. He put his glasses on to look better at her.

"Hi Mr. Rutheford" she said smiling.

"I cannot believe my eyes" he said smiling. "Come give me a hug kiddo" he told her and she did as she was told. "How have my boys been treating you?"

"They're great Mr. Rutheford" she said smiling.

"No, no. Charlie's daughter can't call me Mr. anything" he said laughing. "It's uncle James, remember?" Rachel nodded and hugged him again. He then said hello to his sons and the rest.

"Ok, now I know you all want to help her and I know you want to know everything, but there are a lot of you here so you have to wait in the living room across the hall while I talk to Rachel" Mr. Rutheford ordered. "One or two can stay" he said. Rachel didn't say anything and everyone except Mike and Matt left the room. "Ok, Rach, I need to know the whole story" he said in a serious tone.

Rachel told him everything from her living with the Humphreys and her begging to live with the Ruthefords, to what Jesse did, to coming here, to Jesse coming here, to the Humphreys coming here. Everything.

"…and now they want to take me back" she said crying at the end. Mike was holding her hand and Matt was holding the other one. Mike kissed her hand when she finished.

"Ok look, Miranda doesn't know about this what this kid Jesse did. Daniel only said that to me. Now, first things first" he sighed. "Rachel I am so sorry that we never helped you after your grandmother got sick. I don't think you know this, but I'm your legal guardian" he told her.

"What?" Rachel asked surprised. "W-what does that mean?"

"It means that your father asked me to take care of you if something ever happened to him. You have no idea how much I regret never telling this to your grandmother. When your dad passed out, she said it was best if you went with her. She was the only relative you had and we decided with Miranda that maybe it was best for you" he finished.

"So does that mean that Rachel can stay here?" Mike asked confused.

"Well, is more complicated than that because you were adopted by the Humphreys" he said.

"So what happens now?" Matt asked him.

"Well, since you're sixteen, you have full consent on deciding where you want to live. But they can fight this and we could end up in court" he said seriously. "Now, Rachel, I want you to know that I will do that if that's what it takes. You may have to testify and go to court and honey, it won't be pretty. These are powerful people and they won't give up easy" he finished.

"What about Jesse?" Mike asked.

"We can take him to court too, but-"

"Is a he-said/she-said thing" Rachel finished for him. "The St. James are very powerful and they'd make the whole thing go away as if nothing happened" she said sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes" Mr. Rutheford said sadly. "But we're gonna fight that too" he told her seriously.

"Thanks uncle James" Rachel said smiling.

"Now, when your parents come, I will talk to them while you wait in the other room with Daniel, Andy, Mike, Puck and Matt ok? Mr. Shuester and Miranda will be here with me" he said in a serious tone. Rachel just nodded.

"This is outrageous! I want to see my daughter!" she heard a woman yelling through the halls.

"That's them, let's get you to the living room ok?" he said standing up. When they opened the door, they saw Puck, Daniel, Andy, Mr. Shuester and Mrs. Rutheford standing in the hall. Mrs. Humphrey was yelling at Mrs. Rutheford. Mr. Humphrey was talking on the phone but he hung up when he saw them.

"Rachel!" he yelled when he saw them. Matt and Mike immediately stood in front of her and Puck went to open the door of the waiting room so they could get in.

"Mr. Humphrey, Mrs. Humphrey, please come on in" Mr. Rutheford said stepping aside to let them in.

"Give me back my daughter!" Mrs. Humphrey said really angry.

"If you'd be so kind to walk into my office so we could all talk" Mr. Rutheford said calmed. They did as they were told.

"Is gonna be ok doll" Mike said kissing her head and rubbing her back.

About two hours later, Mrs. Rutheford came into the living room.

"Hey guys" she said softly. "Well, they're very upset and they said they will take us to court."

"Aunt Mimi you don't have to go through all this-"

"Nonsense Rachel! James told you we would if we have to!" she told her before she could finish. "We're just taking a break now, I came to ask you if you wanted to go to the cafeteria to eat something" she told them. They all agreed and went down to eat. After they finished, they returned to the waiting room.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Rachel told Mike. "I'll be right back."

"We'll wait outside for you ok?" Mike said with Puck and Matt.

"It'll be one minute baby" she told him kissing his cheek. When she entered the bathroom, she saw April there redoing her makeup. She looked like she had been crying.

**

* * *

[A/N: the next song, is a background song :)]**

"Rachel honey" she said softly when she saw her. "How are you sweetie?"

"Why are you here?" she asked a little rude.

"Well, we want you to come home with us" April said smiling.

_Can't make my own decisions_

_Or make any with precision_

_Well maybe you should tie me up_

_So I don't go where you don't want me_

"Why?" Rachel asked upset.

"What do you mean why? You're our daughter" she told her.

"I've been gone for five months! You even went to Hawaii! Why do you suddenly want me back?"

"We miss you! We've been looking for you and we couldn't find you" she said. But Rachel knew she was trained to say all that.

"No you don't!" she snapped.

_You say that I been changing_

_That I'm not just simply aging_

_Yeah how could that be logical?_

_Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat_

"Honey but we do! You're our daughter-"

"Stop saying that!" Rachel yelled. "You are not my mother! We were not a family! You know that! Why do you keep lying to yourself?"

"Honey, what are you talking about?" she asked as if she was crazy.

"You know what I'm talking about!" she said starting to cry. "We were never a family. I never called you mom or dad. I called you Frank and April! I never changed my last name! And neither did you!"

"Because you asked us not to-"

"Because you're not my family!" Rachel yelled again.

_You don't have to believe me_

_But the way I, way I see it_

_Next time you point a finger_

_I might have to bend it back_

_Or break it, break it off_

_Next time you point a finger_

_I'll point you to the mirror_

"Rachel we love you as if you were our own daughter and we made our best to be there for you! Why are you doing this?"

"Really? You made your best at being there for me? You honestly think that?" Rachel asked yelling and crying.

"Rachel we gave you everything!"

"And you think that's all it takes? You think that makes you mother of the year?"

_If God's the game that you're playing_

_Well we must get more acquainted_

_Because it has to be so lonely_

_To be the only one who's holy_

"Rachel we tried our best-"

"No you didn't! Stop lying! You don't care about me! You knew how fake that world was! You knew Frank cheated on you every day! You cheated on him every day too! You were drunk most of the time! You knew all about Matt! I told you about him every day! I begged you to let me come here, I cried every night wishing I could wake up here! You were more worried about the latest parties, fashion anything before me! You knew I was never happy!"

_It's just my humble opinion_

_But it's one that I believe in_

_You don't deserve a point of view_

_If the only thing you see is you_

"I'm happy here can't you see that?" Rachel continued. "Can't you see how they take care of me? They believed me when I told them about Jesse, they don't let him come near me! Mike's my boyfriend! He loves me! Do you even know what that is? I have someone who loves me! Me! I never thought that could be possible, since you always told me that I wasn't tall enough, or thin enough, or pretty enough and how lucky I was Jesse even saw me! Did you ever think how did that make me feel? I have never been happier in my life! I have a boyfriend and I have about six brothers that take care of me as if I was they're actual sister and I have a sister! I have a family! A real family! And you want to take that away from me?"

_You don't have to believe me_

_But the way I, way I see it_

_Next time you point a finger_

_I might have to bend it back_

_Or break it, break it off_

_Next time you point a finger_

_I'll point you to the mirror_

"Rachel I am so sorry about everything" April said starting to cry.

"You don't get to say sorry! You knew all about Jesse! You knew I wasn't lying! You knew I was telling the truth and you did nothing!"

_This is the last second chance_

_(I'll point you to the mirror)_

"Rachel you don't understand the St. James have been Frank's biggest clients for a long time-"

"SO WHAT?" Rachel snapped. "I don't care if he was his brother! Jesse tried to _rape_ me!" she said crying angrily.

_I'm half as good as it gets_

_(I'll point you to the mirror)_

"Rachel we couldn't do anything-"

"That's not true and you know it! You didn't _want _to do anything! I went to live with Blaine! He did something! Matt is doing something. Mike and Noah did something even if they didn't know me! Daniel and Andy are doing something! Kurt and Brittany are doing something! Mr. Rutheford and Mrs. Rutheford hadn't seen me in ten years and they are doing something! Coach Sylvester doesn't even know me and she's doing something!" Rachel said crying harder.

_I'm on both sides of the fence_

_(I'll point you to the mirror)_

"You were supposed to be my mother" Rachel said calming down a little, but tears still running down her face. "My mother! I don't have a mother! I-I didn't know what it was supposed to be like but you were supposed to know how to be one!" she stopped to cry a little more. "That night was the worst night of my life! I had never needed a mother most!" she said crying more. April was crying harder too. "And you said I over reacted! You said that Jesse could never do that! You saw the bruise on my face and you said I probably got it fighting with another girl over Jesse" April cried even harder and she could not look at Rachel. "And you said 'I hope you at least won, cause Jesse is a guy worth keeping!'"

_Without a hint of regret_

_I'll hold you to it_

"I don't care if you take me back" she continued. "I will run away again! And again, and again. I don't care what I have to do" she said crying more. "You can't take me away from Matt. You can't take me away from Mike! You can't take me away from Noah! They're my family!" she yelled.

_I know you don't believe me_

_But the way I, way I see it_

_Next time you point a finger_

_I might have to bend it back_

_Or break it, break it off_

_Next time you point a finger_

_I'll point you to the mirror_

April just stood there crying. She couldn't say anything.

"Rachel we never meant to hurt you" April said as tears rolled down her cheeks. But she never raised her voice. "We just want to be a family again" she said softly.

"You never meant to hurt me? Frank never even wanted me! He never wanted a kid!"

_I know you won't believe me_

_But the way I, way I see it_

"You adopted me because you tried to save your marriage but it was broken long before I arrived and you know that" Rachel said calming down a little. "You can't fix it now! I can't go back to face Jesse! He wants to take me away from them so he can get to me don't you get that?" she said desperately.

"Rachel we just want you to be happy" April whispered softly.

_Next time you point a finger_

_I might have to bend it back_

_Or break it, break it off_

"You really want me to be happy?" she asked her. "Then go away and leave me alone" she said walking outside the bathroom.

_Next time you point a finger_

_I'll point you to the mirror_

When she stepped outside of the bathroom, she saw Mike, Matt and Puck leaning against the wall waiting for her. She saw they all had watered eyes. They had heard the whole thing.

"You guys are wusses" she said with a chuckle, wiping her tears away. They laughed a little and hugged her.

* * *

About an hour later, Mrs. Rutheford came back in the waiting room.

"They left, we're meeting tomorrow again" she told them. "I'm taking you guys to school now" she said looking at Mike, Matt, Puck and Rachel.

"What did they say?" Daniel asked her.

"Well they started arguing with each other, that's why they rescheduled for tomorrow" she told them.

"Do we have to go to school?" Matt asked.

"Yes young man, don't argue with me!" she told him. "Car!" she said and the four got up to go to the car.

When they arrived school, it was past lunch. They walked over to Rachel's locker and Rachel saw Kurt talking to someone.

"BLAINE!" she yelled running to him as he hugged her and carried her. "Oh my God I've missed you so much!"

"Thought you could use one more friend" he said smiling. "I'm staying for the whole week. Hi Mike, Matt, Puck" he said to the others.

"Hey" they said at the same time. Rachel told him, Kurt and Brittany about the whole thing and they were even more furious.

"You can't be serious!" Kurt said fuming.

"Oh but we are" Puck said humorlessly. At that moment, Dave Karofsky walked by them. Kurt looked really scared but Rachel was the only one who noticed it.

"Well, look who decided to come" he said smirking at Rachel.

"Get lost Karofsky" Matt told him really angry.

"I'm not doing anything am I?" he said innocently. "Just wanted to say hi" he said and he walked away.

After the next class, Rachel, Puck, Matt, Mike and Brittany wanted to go outside. None of them could really concentrate, so they decided to skip class. They hadn't seen Jesse, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Finn or Santana the whole day. Rachel and Brittany went to the bathroom as the boys waited outside for them before they could go outside.

"Britt I have to tell you something" Rachel said as they were washing her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Um yesterday I went to get my bag to the Choir Room and I found Finn and Santana making out, and well they were gonna go further and it didn't look like it was the first time they did it" she told her.

"Are you serious?" Brittany asked a little shocked. Rachel nodded. "Oh my God! I can't believe they could do this to Quinn! We have to tell her!"

"I know! But I don't think she would believe me" Rachel said worried. "I mean she hates me!"

"Well, I could be there with you and we can both tell her" she said smiling a little and they agreed that they would do that. When they went outside, they saw Quinn coming to them and she slapped Rachel.

"What the fuck?" Rachel asked confused.

"Stay away from my man man-hands!" she said furious.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" she asked her.

"Finn told me that you came on to him yesterday!" she said yelling a little. Luckily for them, there wasn't anyone around. "That's right, she's cheating on you" she said turning to Mike.

"What? Are you insane? I never came on to Finn! I don't even like him! I came to talk to him because he's cheating on you with Satan! And I told him that if he didn't tell you I would!" Rachel snapped at her. Mike, Matt and Puck were shocked. Quinn had a shaken face, but she got angry again.

"You're lying!" she snapped at Rachel. "You're just jealous of me! And you want me to break up with Finn so you can get him!"

"What? Ew! I don't want him! I love Mike!" Rachel defended herself. "I was just trying to help you by letting you know that your 'boyfriend' is a worthless coward! But if you don't want to see it that's not my problem!" she yelled. Quinn just looked at her, then at Brittany and then she turned around and left.

"Are you serious?" Matt asked her.

"Yeah, I saw them yesterday in the Choir Room" she told them. She walked over to Mike. "Y-you don't believe her right?" she asked nervous.

"What?" he asked her as if she was crazy. "Of course not doll!" he said kissing her and she felt a lot relieved. They were gonna walk out when they saw Kurt by his locker and then saw Karofsky pushing him.

"Look where you're going fag!" he said and he started to walk away. Rachel ran over to help Kurt and, of course, her little rascals ran after her.

"Oh my God Kurt! Are you ok?" she said helping him up.

"Um yeah" he said really scared.

"What was that all about?" Brittany asked confused.

"I-I don't know" Kurt said softly.

"Kurt" Rachel said really worried. Blaine came running to them so Kurt mouthed 'later' to her and she nodded.

"Kurt are you ok?" Blaine asked really worried.

"Y-yeah" he said still shaking.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!" they heard Quinn yelled from the other side of the hall.

"Quinn I never meant to-" they heard Finn trying to defend himself coming outside of the Janitor's Closet.

"To what? You're a liar! I don't believe you anything! Rachel was right! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS COWARD! You don't deserve ANYTHING from me!" she yelled hysterically. "AND YOU!" she turned to look at Santana who was pulled by her hair by Quinn in her underwear. "I cannot believe you! You were supposed to be my best friend! I HATE YOU! Both of you! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN!" she yelled starting to cry. She turned to look at some cheerios and some football players that were watching the whole show. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" she snapped and walked away.

Santana and Finn stood in the middle of the hallway half naked and then, they spotted Rachel.

"You little bitch" Santana yelled running towards her. But Brittany stepped in front of her.

"Leave Rachel alone!" she said in a threatening tone. "Is not her fault that you're a filthy slut who is the worst friend ever!" she said really angry.

"Britt I can't believe you're doing this to me" Santana said really upset.

"I can't believe you did that to Quinn! She was supposed to be our best friend!" Brittany snapped. Santana just looked at her and ran to the bathroom crying.

"RACHEL! I can't believe you did this!" Finn snapped at her. Mike stood in front of Rachel.

"Back the fuck up Hudson!" he said with clenched teeth.

"NO! She's a selfish bitch who just wants to ruin other people lives!"

"Hey!" Rachel snapped. "I have way to many shit going on in _my _life to even consider thinking about your lame one!" she told him, still standing behind Mike. Finn just looked at her with hate eyes.

"You better leave Hudson" Mike told him. Finn glared at him and left. "You ok doll?" Mike asked Rachel.

"I have a headache" she told him. And he kissed her head. "Wow it just went away" she said smiling.

* * *

With all of the events happening, they decided it would be just easier to go back to class. Rachel went to her next class with Matt and Mike.

"Mr. Rutheford, Mr. Chang, Miss Berry, how nice of you to join us" Mr. Martin said as they walked in late. "I assigned you in partners for the next exercise, so Mr. Rutheford and Mr. Chang and Miss Berry you're with Mr. Evans" he told them.

"Who?" Rachel asked confused.

"Uh that's me" a blond haired boy said sitting on the back of the class. Rachel went to sit down next to him and Mike and Matt to the desk next to them.

"Hi I'm Rachel" she said smiling. "Um, are you new here? I hadn't seen you around."

"Yeah, my parents moved here about five months ago but I was living in Australia with my uncle and aunt for a year so I just came here" he said smiling.

"Wait, are you Sofia's brother?" Rachel asked him.

"Um, yeah! How do you know Sofia?"

"Oh, I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry! I live with Daniel and Andy?"

"Oh, right the guys who are dating Sofia and Izzy! Cool!"

"So, you're Sam" Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah, that's me! I am Sam" he said smiling. "Sam I am, and I don't like green eggs and ham" he said with a chuckle and Rachel laughed a little. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Rachel said a little confused.

"Is any of those guys your boyfriend? Cause they're looking at me like they could kill me" he said a little nervous looking at Mike and Matt who were glaring at him. Rachel turned to look at them and laughed a little.

"Um, yes. That's my boyfriend Mike Chang. He's Andy's brother. And Matt Rutheford is my brother and Daniel's brother" she said with a chuckle. "And you still have to meet my other brother Noah" she said smiling.

"Wow, so there's no messing with you?" he said joking.

"Yeah I wouldn't do it if I were you" she said laughing. They worked on their project and when the bell ring, she introduced him to Matt and Mike, who had a relieved face when he found out he was Sofia's brother.

* * *

After that it was time for the boys' practice. Rachel didn't really wanted to be away from Mike, so Kurt and Blaine offered to wait with her. Before they went out to the bleachers, Rachel saw Quinn sitting alone in the hallway. She wasn't crying anymore, but she looked really upset. She told the guys to give her a minute. She walked slowly to her and sat down next to her.

"Hi" she said softly.

"Hey" Quinn said without any emotion in her voice. "If you are here to make fun of me or to tell me 'I told you so' could you please wait until tomorrow? Right now is just…" she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Look" Rachel said softly. "As much as I know you hate me and well I should make fun of you or tell you 'I told you so'" she sighed. "I um, I'm sorry about Finn and Santana Quinn" she said honestly.

"W-what?" Quinn said turning to her surprised. "You're not gonna say I told you so? Or anything?"

"Oh, I don't just say I told you so, I have a whole dance for it" she said with a little chuckle. "But I don't say it when I wish I was wrong" she said with a little smile. "I know we don't like each other, but I saw how you looked at Finn and well is the way I look at Mike and I know what it's like to have fake friends and I don't really wish that on anyone, so… I'm sorry" she said.

"Really?" Quinn told her.

"Really" Rachel said with a small smile. "And well, I know I'm not exactly your favorite person, but if you need anything um" she said not convinced of saying the next part. "you can um, talk to me?" she said more as a question for her.

"Really?" Quinn said smiling. "Rachel, I know I've been horrible to you! And even like that you were the only one who knew about this and told me! Every cheerleader, except for Brittany, knew about it! And every football player except for Puck, Mike and Matt! And just…" she stopped and hugged her. Rachel looked at the guys with a really weird look and patted her arms with her hands. "Thank you!"

"Um, you're welcome" she said uncertain of what was happening.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done and I really hope we can be friends!" she said in an excited tone. "We could go shopping! And partying and oh God I have to talk to Britt! But I'll see you tomorrow thank you so much again!" she said hugging her again and running away leaving a confused Rachel sitting down. The guys came to talk to her.

"Baby?" Mike asked her.

"What just happened?" Rachel asked more confused than ever.

"I think you just became Quinn's BFF" Puck said mocking a girl's voice. She just whined and buried herself in Mike.

_What a FUCKIN' weird day_...

* * *

**A/N: songs: Let It Be - The Beatles (one of the most genius songs ever made), Your Body is a Wonderland - John Mayer (love that song) and Playing God - Paramore (awesome song!)**

**ok, i really really hope you liked it! btw again if you haven't read Pretty in Pink, please give it a try! and also there's about 5 or 6 chapters left for this story (let's all cry about it! i'm actually pretty sad) so don't worry a lot more drama, humor and sooo many more things to come! please let me know what you think! :)**


	23. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**A/N: ok, so i know i said friday or saturday! i'm soooooooo sorry but school was hell this week! and [drums] I GOT A JOB PEOPLE! is the coolest job in the world! i'm the assistant of a wedding planner with one of my best friends! and today was our first wedding! it was soo cool! but i was there from 9 am to 9 pm! that's why it took me so long to actually post this! sorry! is 12:35 am here! :s sorry about that! but anywaaaays the thank yous**

**bookfreak1317 - hahha don't worry it won't be taken away! :D Rachel's parents will though! hahahahahaha Rachel stays in Lima! just so you can sleep! hahahaha so don't make me suffer! and yeah the Humphreys are kind of blah, just to add drama! :) i'm soo glad you liked it! thank youuu so much!**

**a bit of slytherin - hahahahahaha I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! i know it sucks that it will last only for 5 or 6 chapters! i AM really sad! i love this story! is my baby! and i think i will cry when it ends! but i just don't want it to get so long people will just go like, oh you again! so best end it at its best! :) THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR MAKING MY STORY YOUR EXTRA GLEE ADDICTION! you have no idea how happy it makes me that you wish the show was like this! i mean you seriously make me feel proud of myself! and that's not really easy to do! i am sooo glad you liked the chapter! and i hope you like this one too! btw thank you for using my suggestion in your story! YOU ROCK! peace!**

**tomfeltonlover1990 - sorry for the wait! :D hahahaha and i think i'll use the Rachel/Puck duet for Pretty in Pink if you don't mind! :D i'm sooo glad you liked it :D**

**Princesakarlita411 - hahaha thanks! i'm glad you liked The Beatles' song! :D and that you feel kind of bad for Quinn! haha and yes, Finn is a jerk! :D thanks again!**

**AngelJJK - thank you sooo much :D i'm sooo glad you liked it :)**

**GleekForever246 - ok i came up with a cooler nickname for you (ok, so is not a nickname is a show but still) HELLO MENTALIST! :) no scratch that i like mindreader better! any waaaaaaaaaays :D i'm sooo glad you liked the chapter! :D and there will be more Jesse drama in the next chapter! don't you worry about that! and i'm soo glad you liked the Quinn/Rachel frienship! and that Sam is here! :D hahahahaha thanks for giving me cool little parts! :D and yes, you are awesome! :D THANKS AGAIN! :D**

**MidnightDreamer73 - Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds! you already know everything I have to say to you so I'm just gonna say, YOU ROCK! :D (and you better believe it!)**

**Talzdarlz13 - ahhh! thank you for reading! :D you really rock! i'm sooo glad you liked the story! and the Puckleberryford friendship! :) thank youuu so much1 and no one really likes the Humphreys! hahahahaha and well yoou'll decide if you hate or like Quinn and Rachel! hahaha up to you! :D hahahaha THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! you rock!**

**cloudyinsignia - hey sweets! haven't heard from you in a while! i'm soo glad you enjoyed the Mke/Rachel moment! :D and i also think is the part where Rachel was the happiest! even with everything going on in her life! and yes Sam Sam Sam! who doesn't like green eggs and ham! XD hahaha and he's Sofia's brother hahaha well Izzy's too you could say! hahahaha THANK YOU SOOO MUUUCH for liking my story! :D and i'm aslooo soo sad it's going to end! i'll probably cry! hahahaha but all things must come to an end :( hahaha thanks again! you rock sweets!**

**Emzy2k11 - thank youuuu so much! i'm soooo glad you liked it! i'll try to update asap! :D thanks agaain!**

**LimeCitrusBurst - ok, your review just MADE MY DAY! hahahaha i am soooooooooooooo glad you like my story! seriously i cannot tell you how happy that makes me! :D (well that you're obsessed!) i'm so glad you liked the plot, characters and everything! and my quotes! i'm a quote freak! :D haha and i love Dory! i am also in love with Puck and Mike and yes they have super amazing abs! hottest men alive! and i'm sorry i added Sam until now but he's in! hahaha and yes this is when Quinn and Sam get together! :D and there's Samchel buddies! hahahaha i'm soo glad you liked Brittany x Kurt x Rachel friendship! Brittany and Kurt are two of my favorite characters! i had to make them important! hahahaha and i can add more Puckleberry for you! :D don't worry hahahahaha i also kind of hate the Humphreys! hahahahaha they do mess everything up but is not happening! don't worry! :D i'm soo glad you like Cherry nooow! i love Cherry! but mostly because i am just IN LOVE with Mike Chang! :D and i'm also fan of Puckleberry! hahahaha i'm glaaad you like the Puckleberryford friendship! hahaha and you're right that's their family name! hahahahaha funny! and well i had forgotten about the date between Finn's mom and Kurt's dad! hahahaha but thanks for reminding me! you'll have an update of that in the next chapter! hahahahaha :D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! it seriously made me soooo happy YOU ROCK!**

**allielovesyou - hello one of my favorite reviewers! once again I LOVED YOU REVIEW! sorry you have to read your thank you until now! :( hahaha THANK YOU FOR SAYING MY CHAPTER WAS PERFECTION! I'm soo glad you liked the Rachel/Mike moment and that you liked Mike being caring and it made your heart melt! and also, that you liked the family sticking together! :D I'm so glad you found passion, sadness, surprises, caring, happiness in my story! and that you're happy you found my story! I'm glad you like Rachel showing her true colors and her friends! and that you feel bad for Quinn even if you don't like her! hahahaha and that Finn is so stupid! and so is Santana! and you're right, once a cheater, always a cheater! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CALLING MY WORK FABULOUS! and for thinking I'm a wonderful writer! and here's the next chapter :) YOU ROCK!**

**TwilightGleekxD - I just have this to say to you. DOYOUTHINKTHISSTORE...DOYOUTHINKTHISSTORE...DOYOUTHINKTHISSTOREHASANY..LEMONADE? :D hahahaha ( }:|D Jose Jalapenio with a sombrero says HOLA AMIGA! :D you rock!**

**Night of Dreams - you are also one of my favorite reviewers! and i can't ever PM you or reply you right away :( anywaaaaays! I'm soo glad you like the FaBerry friendship! and how Sam was introduced to the story! you'll get to see Rachel's I told you so dance! :D and sorry about the 5 or 6 more chapters! :( I just don't want it to become too long no one will like it anymore! but you can read my new story Pretty in Pink :) I'm so glad you took a bat and hit Finn! YOU ROCK! and that you like Mimi and uncle James! :D I'm so glad you liked Rachel standing up to April! and i love that you yelled at her! hahahaha I'm so glad you liked the drama, sadnees, humor and everything! IM SOO GLAD YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! ;D thank you sooo much!**

**jmrstarlover - thank you soo much! :D I'm soo glad you liked it! you rock! :D thank you again!**

**ok, once again I would like to ask you to read the story 'Relationships Aren't So Bad' is written by the one and only MidnightDreamer73. Is a crossover between Glee and Maximum Ride! I'm asking you because she's an incredible writer and well I'll post sooner if you read and review her story! I would really appreciate it! and so will MidnightDreamer73 or, as I call her, Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds! Thank you so much! now, on to the story! my apologies if you see something that doesn't make sense! i was really sleepy ending this so... enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :( I'm too tired to even make up an excuse for it so I'm just gonna say I LOVE HARRY SHUM JR. (just felt like it)**

* * *

"Doll?" Mike whispered to Rachel on the way back home. She looked lost and tired, staring outside the window.

"Yes?" she said softly. He just pulled her into his arms and she curled up against his chest.

"How are you baby?" he whispered in her hair.

"Tired" she said closing her eyes.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" he asked her with a little smile.

"No, I'm not that kind of tired" she whispered to him. "I'm tired of everything around me. I want the Humphreys to go away and I want Jesse to go away. I just…" she sighed burying herself in him.

"Is all gonna go away doll. I promise" he said kissing her head.

"You're not gonna let them take me right?" she asked a little scared.

"Never doll" he said kissing her head again. "And neither would Matt, Puck, Daniel, Andy and Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford. You have nothing to worry about baby. You're staying with your family" he finished with a little smile that made her smile a little too.

When they arrived home, no one was there. Matt went to the back yard. Clearly, he was upset.

"I'll be right back" Rachel told Puck and Mike and walked after Matt.

"I guess things are still the same right?" Matt muttered sadly to Rachel as she sat down next to him.

"Matty-" Rachel started.

"No! I know they're here and they're helping us! But today was the first time I saw my parents in like two and a half months! Is not fair that they go away all the time! They're not bad people, I know that! They're just never here!"

"Look" Rachel said sighting. "I know it sucks. When I saw your parents today, I felt at home. I remembered what a real family looked like again. I know you hate your parents not being here, but you have two parents who love you more than anything in the world Matty. You should tell them about all this" she told him sadly.

"What's the point Rach? After they're done with this whole mess and they know that you are staying here, they're gonna leave again" he said annoyed.

"You don't know if you don't talk to them. Listen, I know you're really upset about this and you always have been. But you actually have a choice here!" she said a little upset that he didn't see her point.

"What do you mean?"

"It means" she paused for a second. "Don't get mad. Just hear me out. And don't talk until I'm done" she insisted.

"Why would I get m-?" he started, but stopped when he saw the look on her face saying 'I-said-don't-talk-'til-I'm-done'.

"Look, you can talk to your parents. We all know how great they are. And you have the choice to ask them to stay. You can tell them all about how you feel when we can't do that" she said softly. "Mike and Andy can't ever see their parents again. I can't see my dad and my mom never wanted me. Noah's parents are probably the worst! I mean his dad used to beat him! And he kicked him out! And his mom _left_ him behind. You don't know what your parents would say if you never talk to them! And I think you should talk to them" she finished sadly. "Now I'm done" she said with a little chuckle.

"I guess you're right" he said still a little annoyed. "Could you be there when I talk to them?"

"Of course I'll be there loser! They're my parents now too!" she said laughing a little. He hugged her to him. "I love you Matty!"

"I love you too smurf" he said smiling. "You know you're staying here right? We're not gonna let you go!"

"I know" she said still a little nervous. "Thank you for everything Matty" she said kissing his cheek.

After that, they went back inside. Mike and Puck were watching The Departed and they joined them. Halfway through the movie, Matt, Mike and Puck were asleep. Rachel went upstairs to take a shower. When she came out she started drying her hair. She looked in her mirror and saw someone standing at the door.

"You scared me!" she said jumping a little when she saw someone at the door.

"Am I that bad looking?" Mike asked a little offended. She laughed and walked over to him.

"Yes" she said standing on her tiptoes kissing him on the lips. He put his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

"You're mean" he pouted and she pulled him down and kissed him again. "No, I'm mad at you" he said turning his face to the side and she kissed his cheek. She pouted at him. "That's not gonna work" he said smirking and she kissed him again, a little deeper. "That might work" he said against her lips.

They started deepening the kiss and Mike grabbed her hips pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Mike pulled her even closer as he kissed along her neck and collarbone desperately wanting to feel every inch of her small frame pressed against him. Rachel moaned as he made his way back to her lips and kissed her harder. Mike lifted her easily and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall gently and kissed her neck finding his favorite spot and well, hers too. As he continued to kiss her everywhere he managed to make his way to the bed. He gently placed her on the bed with him on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Rachel lifted his shirt and whimpered as he separated his lips from hers. He immediately came to meet her lips again and started to run his hands everywhere. He gently lifted her shirt and tickled her a little. Making her to moan and giggle. The sound that traveled straight to his pants, making them tightened. He took her shirt off and started traveling all over her exposed flesh. He went back imploring for her lips and she grabbed his head and pulled him as close as she could to her.

"I don't wanna lose you" she whispered to him as he kissed her neck again and made his way to her stomach.

"You're not gonna lose me doll" he whispered back to her and kept on kissing her exposed skin. "I wouldn't let anyone take you away from me" he said smirking and kissing her lips again. He felt her smile against his lips. He was about to unbutton her pants when…

"Hey guys we were thinking about- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Matt yelled coming inside. Mike instantly jumped off Rachel and fell to the floor. Puck came in running when he heard Matt yell.

"Why are you yell- WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled when he saw Mike standing up and saw that both of them were half naked. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he yelled to Mike and started running after him. But Rachel stepped in front of Mike.

"Noah, stop!"

"Get out of the way midget!"

"Dude! Calm down!" Mike told Puck but he was really nervous.

"Calm down?" Matt snapped walking next to Puck. "That's MY sister!"

"Matty calm down!" Rachel said also a little nervous. She hadn't seen Matt and Puck angry at Mike and she hadn't expected them to be like this.

"Is that a tattoo!" Matt asked her looking at her tattoo.

"Um, no I drew it myself" Rachel stuttered.

"RACHEL!" Matt yelled at her.

"Don't yell at her!" Mike snapped.

"Dude, shut up! You're lucky you're still alive!" Puck told him.

"Ok, yeah it is a tattoo! Stop yelling!" Rachel yelled to all of them. She then realized she was still in her bra and Matt and Puck were there so she grabbed Mike's shirt and put it on. "Guys I know you're taking care of me, but we weren't doing anything you haven't done with your girlfriends" Rachel complained.

"That's different!" Puck complained.

"Yeah, you're our little sister!" Matt told her.

"Look, I'm not just messing around with her!" Mike defended himself. "I love her! I'm in love with her ok?"

"Yeah guys I love him too. I know you're my older brothers but you should be happy that I found someone who loves me" she said smiling weakly.

"No! You- you're my little sister and" Matt stuttered. "and no!" he said storming out of the room. Puck left behind him.

"This isn't over" he said glaring at Mike. Rachel rolled her eyes and Mike buried himself in her neck.

"Your brothers are gonna kill me" he whined to her.

"No they're not" Rachel said turning around and giving him a peck on the lips.

"RACHEL! CHANG! GET DOWN HERE!" they heard Matt yell.

"Ok, maybe they will" she said a little nervous. Mike put on one of his other shirts that Rachel had and they went downstairs. They saw Matt and Puck standing there with a serious look on their faces. "Matty?" Rachel asked confused.

"Take a seat" he told them pointing at the couch.

"Dude-" Mike started.

"Sit down Chang!" Puck told him. Rachel and Mike sat down and Matt and Puck were glaring a little at them.

"Ok, so we seem to have a bit of a… circumstance here" Matt started.

"You know what circumstance means?" Rachel mocked him.

"I'm talking Rachel Barbara Berry" Matt said in a serious tone.

"When a man and a woman love each other very, very much they tend to start having certain feelings" Puck started.

"You cannot be serious" Rachel said slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Yes we are" Puck told her. "You are our little sister and we have to look out for you" he said glaring at Mike.

"Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die! Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up, just don't do it, Ok? Promise?" Matt told her. **[A/N: yeah, Mean Girls :D]**

"Ok this is just ridiculous" Rachel said standing up.

"What would you do if you get pregnant?" Matt asked her serious. "What is your plan young man" he turned to look at Mike.

"Stop talking like a parent" Rachel said annoyed.

"Excuse us for taking an interest in the future of our little girl" Puck said offended.

"That sounded gay" Rachel said with a little chuckle.

"This is serious missy!" Matt told her. "I'm still waiting on your plan young man" he said to Mike again. "What are you gonna do if she gets pregnant?"

"Dude, she's not gonna get pregnant" Mike said standing up too.

"How do you know that?" Puck asked.

"Because we were careful" Rachel said.

"_Were_ careful?" Matt asked.

"Shit! I shouldn't have said that right?" Rachel muttered to Mike.

"You're dead!" Matt said looking at Mike who started running around the living room and ran to the kitchen with Matt behind him.

"Matty, stop it!" Rachel yelled from the living room.

"You were supposed to be my best friend!" Matt yelled running after Mike. They were running around the kitchen island. "This is my sister!"

"I know that dude! I know she's your sister! But she's my girlfriend! And I love her man! I love her more than anything in the world and I swear I would NEVER hurt her!" Mike yelled back. He saw Matt calmed down a little bit. "I fucking love her man" Mike continued. "I have never felt like this for anyone. I love Rachel and you know that! You know I've protected her ever since she came here. I would die before I'd let anything happen to her Matt. You know I would never hurt her" Mike finished. Matt was still glaring at him but he just stood there.

"I know dude!" Matt said sighting. "Is just… I don't want anything happen to her! I have to look out for her."

"I know, but I'm also looking out for her" Mike told him. Rachel and Puck stood at the kitchen's entrance.

"I know" Matt said annoyed leaving the kitchen and passing Rachel and Puck and went to his bedroom.

"Matty" Rachel said but he ignored her.

"Don't worry midget, just let him cool off a little" Puck told her. "So, you have a tattoo" he said smirking. Rachel rolled her eyes and couldn't but laugh a little. "So what is it?"

"All You Need Is Love from The Beatles" she said lifting her shirt a little so he could see it.

"That's so badass dude" he told her giving her a high five.

"I know, I'm more badass than you" she said smirking.

"Ok, don't get ahead of yourself" he told her.

"Are you questioning my badassness?" she asked mocking him. "Have you seen my guns?" she said showing him her arms. Him and Mike just laughed at her.

* * *

"Matty?" Rachel said opening Matt's door about half an hour later. He just turned to look at her. She went to sit on his bed next to him. "Hi" she said softly.

"Hey" he said without any emotion in his voice.

"Are you still mad?" she asked worried.

"I'm not mad baby" he said in the same tone. "I just… I guess I never thought of you actually being that in love and well that you're not a little girl anymore. I mean I know is stupid but you're my little sister, I just I still want to protect you no matter what. I can't fail you ag-"

"Don't say _again_ Matthew" she said in a serious tone. "You have never fail me! And I know I'm you're little sister and that you will always look out for me, but Mike loves me! And I love him and I know he would never hurt me!"

"I know that" he said softly. "Sorry I overreacted."

"That's ok" she said hugging him. "You know I love you right?"

"You better" he said with a chuckle. "I love you too smurf" he said smiling. "So, you have a tattoo."

"Right, about that I was going to tell you but well-" she started.

"Don't worry smurf" he said laughing. "I just want to know what it is?"

She lifted her shirt a little and showed him the tattoo. "Is All You Need Is Love from The Beatles" she said smiling.

"You're favorite song" he said smiling. She nodded smiling. "Cool!" he said tickling her.

"Matty!" she yelled between laughs. And he stopped.

"I talked to Mercedes baby" he said turning serious. "She wants to come by later and talk to you" he told her.

"Ok" she said softly a little nervous.

"Hey" Matt told her. "It'll be ok. She's not mad at you she just doesn't know what's going on."

"I know" she said with a little smile.

"MIDGET!" they both heard Puck yell and they went downstairs.

"What?" Rachel asked confused. She noticed Mike wasn't there.

"They wouldn't shut up until they saw you!" he said annoyed pointing at Izzy and Sofia.

"Hi Rachel" they said smiling.

"Hi Izzy! Hi Sofia!" Rachel said hugging them.

"Hey! What about us?" Andy said offended walking inside. Rachel rolled her eyes and went to hug him.

"Rachel! RACHEL!" Daniel said running inside. He ran to her picked her up, spun her around the room and hugged her tightly.

"Daniel I can't breathe" she said trying to unglue herself from him.

"You're staying here! YOU'RE STAYING HERE!" he told her with the biggest smile on his face and hugged her again and spun her around again. Everyone else just stared at them weird.

"Daniel!" she complained again. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"You're staying here!" he said squishing her.

"Daniel she can't breathe!" Matt told him.

"I just got off the phone with dad" he said finally putting her down. She caught her breath but Daniel hadn't let her go. "The Humphreys left! They're not taking mom and dad to court and you get to stay here! You have to sign some papers or something but they told mom and dad that you could stay with them and they left! They just left! And now mom and dad are your legal guardians!"

"Are you serious?" Rachel, Matt, Puck and Andy asked shocked. Sofia and Izzy watched more confused than ever.

"Yes, I'm serious! Mom and dad are coming over right now and they're taking us all out to dinner!" Daniel said excited.

"I'm not going?" Rachel asked and felt tears in her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere monkey" Daniel said smiling at her and hugging her again. "You still have to put up with all your crazy brothers!"

"Don't worry, I can handle them" she said hugging him tightly. When he let go of her Puck came running to hug her.

"Welcome back midget" he said messing her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you" she whispered to him and hugged him back. Andy came to hug her next and kissed her head. And then Matt.

"I told you baby" he said spinning her around too. Rachel smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything Matty" she said with watered eyes. "I love you" she said squishing him.

"I love you too smurf" he said putting her down and kissing her head.

"I'm gonna go tell Mike" she said excited running upstairs while Daniel and Andy kind of explained the story to Izzy and Sofia.

"MIKE!" she yelled running inside his bedroom. She didn't see a basketball on the floor and she tripped and fell to the floor.

"Doll, are you ok?" Mike said running to help her up. She got up as quickly as she could.

"I'm staying here" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I know gorgeous I told you-"

"No, no. I'm staying here! Mr. Rutheford just talked to Daniel and he said that the Humphreys left and that they're not taking us to court and that Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford are my legal guardians now! I'm staying here!"

"Are you serious?" he said a little shocked but happy at the same time. She nodded at him. "Oh my God!" he said picking her up and spinning her around. He started kissing her. "I love you doll" he whispered against her lips. "So much!"

"I love you too" she said kissing him again.

"Rachel!" Matt yelled from downstairs. She grabbed Mike's hand and walked downstairs with Mike complaining behind her.

"Yes?" she asked confused. At that moment Sofia and Izzy ran to hug her and started talking at the same time.

"Oh my God we had no idea!"

"We cannot believe all you've been through!"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh my God I can't believe it!"

The guys stared at them with the weirdest look on their faces.

"It's ok girls" Rachel said smiling and they finally let go of her. "I'm ok now! Thanks!"

"Who is this asshole?" Izzy said mad. "I want to kill him!"

"Get in line" Puck, Matt and Mike said at the same time.

"Do you want Sam to kill him?" Sofia said. "He told me he met you guys in school today! I can totally get him to kick his ass!"

"Well, I have Noah, Matt, Mike, Blaine, Kurt, Daniel, Andy and I think Artie. But one more couldn't hurt" she said laughing a little. They heard the doorbell ring over and over again. Puck went to get it and saw Brittany standing outside.

"Hey baby" he said and he was going to hug her but she shoved him out of the way and ran over to hug Rachel.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" she said hugging her. She had tears in her eyes and it made Rachel to cry too. "Puck told me you're staying!" she said starting to cry and talking at the same time. "I am so happy I don't know what I would've done without you!" she said crying but Rachel was the only one who understood her.

"I know you're the best friend I've ever had" Rachel said crying too, but again, Brittany was the only one who understood.

"You're like my sister" Brittany said in the same tone. Rachel started saying something while crying and nobody understood. "What?" Brittany asked her crying.

"I…I…I…" Rachel started. And then she repeated the exact same thing without anyone understanding her.

"That is so sweet!" Brittany said hugging her. Izzy and Sofia had watered eyes. The guys were looking at them as if they were crazy. **[A/N: just like in the last episode of Friends with Rachel and Monica :)]**

"Chicks, man" Puck muttered to Mike who just nodded and kept staring at them. The doorbell rang again and Rachel went to get it with Matt and Mike behind her.

"Hi Rach" Mercedes said softly.

"Um, hi Mercedes" Rachel said a little awkward.

"Look, I'm really sorry about" they both said at the same time. When they realized they said the same thing, they laughed a little. "It's ok" they said at the same time again. They just laughed again and hugged each other.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford came to pick everyone up to go to BreadstiX. After they were done, Daniel, Andy, Matt and Puck drove their girls home and Rachel and Mike went with Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford.

"I left my sweater inside" Rachel told Mike before they got in the car. "I'll be right back!" she told them and Mike went back with her. They were about to leave when Rachel saw a familiar face sitting alone on a table. She grabbed Mike's hand and walked over. Mike stayed a few steps away.

"April?" Rachel said softly and the woman turned to look at her. She looked genuinely sad.

"Rachel" she said a little shocked. "Hi honey, um what are you doing here?"

"I um, I came to have dinner with my…" she stopped.

"Family" April finished for her with a sad smile. Rachel just nodded sadly at her.

"I um- you" Rachel continued, but she didn't really know what to say.

"I filed for divorce" April told her.

"What?" Rachel asked shocked.

"You were right. About everything that you said to me" she said with watered eyes. "My marriage was a lie and I finally had the guts to admit it, so I told Frank it was over and I'm gonna go live with my mom for a while. I realized what we had done to you. And you deserve so much better Rachel" she said standing up. "I'm so sorry about everything we put you through. I know I screwed up and I'm not expecting for you to forgive me. You made me see just how fake that world was and that I could get out of it too. I wasn't like that until I met Frank you know?" she said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford seem like amazing people and they really love you. I really hope you get the family you deserve Rachel. I saw how those boys took care of you and how much they love you" she said with a sad smile. "You know? I had an amazing mother and I lost touch with her after I married Frank. Rachel" she said in a serious tone. "I am so sorry I wasn't the mother you ought to have" she said hugging her. Rachel couldn't help to return the hug. "I know you have a new family and I know you may not want to, but I would love to just stay in touch with you" she said smiling a little.

"Sure" Rachel said softly. "I'd like that" she said smiling. April turned around and was about to leave. "April?" Rachel said. She turned to look at her again. "Thank you" she said with a little smile.

"Thank _you_ Rachel" she said smiling. She turned to look at Mike. "Please take care of her" she told him. Mike nodded smiling at her and she left.

"You ok doll?" he asked hugging her.

"I will be" she said smiling and burying herself in him.

* * *

When they arrived home, everyone went to sleep. Since Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford were home, Mike and Rachel thought it was best if each of them stayed in their rooms. But Rachel couldn't sleep. She was turning around her bed when she heard something on her window. She turned around a little scared but saw Mike standing outside. She ran to open the window and let him in.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I knew you couldn't sleep" he said smiling and hugging her.

"I love you" she told him as he carried her back to her bed.

"I love you too doll" he said lying next to her. He just stared at her smiling and then he kissed her. She smiled weakly at her.

"Mike" she said softly. "What's gonna happen with Jesse?" she asked a little scared. He completely forgot about the fact that Jesse was still here.

"Nothing baby, he's not getting near you" he said in a serious tone. "Don't worry about that right now doll, go to sleep" he said with a small smile.

"You'll be here right?" she asked looking at him.

"Always" he said kissing her lightly on the lips. About five minutes later, she opened her eyes again and saw that he was still awake, looking at her. He smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked sleepy. He kissed her on the lips again and started singing to her.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_And then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_And I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_Well I just wanna hold you close_

_And feel your heart so close to mine,_

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all the rest of time_

_Yeah _

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

This was the first time that he sang to her and she didn't even blink. She smiled at him the whole song and when he finished, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss.

"I love you" she whispered to him. "So, so much!"

"I love you too doll" he said smiling. "Go to sleep baby, I know you're tired" he said laughing a little.

"I don't want to" she said trying to stay awake. "I wanna stay here with you" she whined.

"I'll be here baby" he said kissing her forehead.

"Always?" she asked half asleep.

"Always!" he said and he watched her fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, when Rachel woke up, she saw Mike still asleep next to her. She sneaked out of his arms and went downstairs. She saw Daniel and Matt sitting on the kitchen.

"Hi Matty, hi Danny" she said smiling. But she saw they were upset. "What's wrong?"

"Mom and dad left again" Daniel said without any emotion in his voice. "They woke us up and said they were leaving again for two weeks."

"Why didn't you guys say anything?" Rachel asked getting as upset as them. She loves Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford but how could they leave just like that.

"There wasn't time! They woke us up with bags already made and a cab already waiting for them" Matt said annoyed. "I told you this was going to happen!"

"Matty-" Rachel started.

"No! This sucks! All of this sucks!" he said getting up.

"Dude, is not Rachel's fault!" Daniel snapped at him.

"I know! I'm sorry is just… ugh whatever! I'm not going to school today!" he said walking to his room and locking himself in. Daniel was going to go after him but Rachel stopped him.

"Let him stay today" she said sadly. "He's needs a day off!"

"_He_ needs a day off? What about you monkey? How can you stand up for him when you're going through double shit he's dealing with!"

"Just let him stay ok?" Rachel begged him. "I'll talk to him later" she said softly and Daniel nodded.

"Fine, but he's making chores today!" he said annoyed.

* * *

Mike, Puck and Rachel went to school. Mike and Puck never leaving Rachel's side. They found Kurt by his locker with Blaine. Mike and Puck went to get their stuff as fast as they could, while Rachel stayed with them. Rachel was telling them all about the day before.

"Oh my God that is so great!" Kurt said smiling.

"Yeah! We have to go out tonight to celebrate" Blaine said smiling. He felt his phone buzzing and walked away from them a little bit.

"Kurt I need your help" Rachel said excited.

"I'm all ears tinker bell" he said smiling.

"I want to sing something to Mike! I mean I know I always do but he's just so… perfect" she said with dreamy eyes.

"Oh my God! You guys totally did it!" he said whispering excited.

"What! How the fuck did you know that?"

"I told you I have a sixth sense for this things! You are way more in love with him than you were before! Spill!"

"I won't spill here!" she told him. At that time, Karofsky walked by them and he pushed Kurt to the lockers, making him fall. Rachel turned to look at him and he winked at her with a huge smirk on his face and walked away. "Oh my God! Are you ok?" she said helping Kurt up. He just nodded. "Kurt what the hell was that? And don't say nothing cause it's happened a lot now!" she said in a serious tone.

"I-I don't really know" Kurt said scared. "Karofsky has been pushing me around ever since he came back on Monday" he told her. But she knew he wasn't telling her something.

"Kurt" she said grabbing his hand and going to the girls' bathroom. She made sure no one was there and turned to him. "Kurt, you're not telling me the whole story!" Kurt looked scared at her and he let out a few tears. "Kurt" she said really worried. "You know you can talk to me" she said softly. "What happened?"

"He kissed me" he suddenly said. Rachel was way too shocked to even blink. "On Monday, after you had already left, he pushed me. I asked him what the hell was his problem! I followed him to the locker room and told him off and he kissed me! And yesterday, before you came, he told me that if I told anyone, he would kill me!" he said crying a little more.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? We have to tell someone! We have to do something!" she said a little scared too. "Look, I'll talk to Mike, Matt and Noah ok? He can't do this! I mean, oh God come here" she said running to hug him. "It'll be ok" she said rubbing his back.

"It's amazing" Kurt said with a little chuckle.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"I don't understand how a heart so big fits into someone so small" he said smiling. "I mean you have this whole thing going in your life and you still worry about me" he told her. Rachel kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"RACHEL!" she heard from the other side of the door. She opened it and saw Mike, Puck and Blaine freaking out. "Don't do that doll!" Mike said running to hug her.

"Sorry" she said softly. "We have a problem" she told him in a serious tone.

"What's going on?" Puck asked her worried.

"Can we go to the Choir Room?" she asked. They nodded and they all went to the Choir Room.

"Ok, midget! What's the problem?" Puck asked her.

"Karofsky is bullying Kurt! I mean he's pushing him and shoving him to the lockers for no reason" she said, knowing that Kurt didn't want them to know about the kiss. "And he threaten to kill him!"

"What?" Blaine asked shocked. He ran over to Kurt. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I was just scared" Kurt said softly.

"What did he tell you?" Mike asked him.

"He said he would kill me if I told anyone" Kurt told him.

"Don't worry Hummel! We're getting him off your back" Puck told him.

"Shouldn't you tell Mr. Shue?" Blaine asked them.

"I don't know if he could help much, but we could do that" Mike said.

"Thanks guys" Kurt said with a weak smile. The bell rang and they all went to class.

"Hi Mike, hi Rachel" she heard someone behind her. She turned around and couldn't help but stare. "Rachel?"

"Um, hi Quinn" she said smiling a little.

"Hi Quinn" Mike said.

"How are you guys?" she asked smiling.

"Um, good. How are you?" she asked still a little unconvinced of what was going on.

"Better" Quinn said sweetly. "Look, Rachel, Brittany and I were thinking of going to the mall after Glee. I think she told Mercedes and Tina too and well we thought you would like to come?"

"Oh, um sure I guess I could" she said smiling. "I'll just wait for you to get out of Glee" she simply said.

"Oh God! I forgot you quit Glee!" she said a little shocked. "You're not coming back?"

"I'm sorry Quinn. I can't if he's there" she said a little sad.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after then" she said smiling and turning around.

"What's the matter doll?" Mike asked when he saw the frown on her face.

"Could you guys um, come? I mean you don't have to stay with us, just be there?" she asked softly. "I just… don't feel safe without you" she said looking down. Mike lifted her head.

"Of course I'll be there doll" he said kissing her forehead. The bell rang again and he remembered they had different classes. "Shit! I don't want you to go alone" he said worried. "Who's on your next period?"

"Artie" Rachel said smiling.

"What's up?" Artie said as he was passing them.

"Hey man! Do you think you can take care of Rachel for me?" Mike asked him. "Until lunch?"

"Of course he can!" Rachel said smiling. "He's the strongest man in the world!"

"Um sure" Artie said a little confused. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't trust that asshole Jesse" Mike said a little annoyed.

"None of us do" Artie told him. "Don't worry" he said smiling. "Let's go Rach!" Rachel kissed Mike and left with Artie. Artie went to sit with Tina and Rachel saw a new friend sitting on the back.

"Hi Sam" she said smiling. "Who doesn't like green eggs and ham" she said sitting down.

"Hey Rachel" he said smiling.

"So, how do you like our school?" she said a little sarcastically.

"It's ok" he said laughing a little. "I mean there are really stupid people here but nothing I haven't seen before" he told her.

"Seen anyone you like yet?" she asked intrigued.

"Wow, I owe her five bucks" he said laughing.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Sofia told me that you set people up. More like warned me. I didn't believe her and now, I owe her five bucks" he said laughing.

"Hey! That's mean" Rachel said pouting. "But is there anyone?" she asked again smiling.

"Um, well there's this girl, but everyone says she's out of my league" he said looking at his notebook.

"What do you mean? Who is it?"

"Quinn Fabray" he said with a sight. "They all told me that she's dated Finn Hudson for ages!"

"Well, I happen to know that she just broke up with him" she said looking at her notebook. He turned to look at her. "I mean, if you're interested" she said casually. But she noticed the huge smile appearing on his face. Before they knew it, the bell rang and they left class together. Rachel went to her locker to wait for Mike and Sam stayed with her. She was telling him about the mall and Glee and someone came up to them.

"Rachel, can you tell us if the rumors are true?" she saw Brainy standing there with a microphone and a kid with a new camera.

"What?" she asked annoyed. _Seriously what is it with this guy?_

"Well, I have reliable sources that told me all about you and Jesse St. James" he continued. Rachel felt her stomach drop.

"WHAT!" she asked pissed as she saw Jesse smirking at her at the end of the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: sorry about the ending sucking! I just needed a little more time to think that through! but I owed you this chapter! :D**

**song: I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith (one of the best songs ever written by one of the best bands in the whole world)**

**sooooo drama keeps on coming! and well, Aunt Mimi and Uncle James will be back don't worry! more Sue, Quinn, Santana, Finn, Jesse, Karofsky, the rest of Glee, Daniel, Andy, Izzy, Sofia, Sam and the Little Rascals (Rachel, Mike, Puck, Matt) :) let me know what you think! :)**


	24. All About You

**A/N: hello everybody! sorry about taking soooo long! but school and everything and I had a little block in here but I sat down and finished it! :D **

**tomfeltonlover1991 - so I'm saving the best for last for you and Puck's fist will meet Jesse in the final encounter :D wait for it ;) thank you so much!**

** Talzdarlz13 - thank youu sooo much! I love you for doing a happy dance! :D and yeah, Matt and Puck not cool hahahaha thank youu sooo soo much again! :D you rock! **

**bookfreak1317 - I love that you always tell yourself not to do something... and then you end up doing it! you rock! hahaha and he will suffer! and I made Rachel stay! so she's not suffering that much! I'm sooo glad you liked this chapter! and that April is getting control of her life and well Matt's parents will come back! he'll talk to them. :) and I'm soo glad you liked The Talk scene! hahahaha :D thank you so much again! **

**Angel JJK - thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! :D**

**MidnightDreamer73 - Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds! :D you know everything I have to say to you so I'm only gonna say that YOU ROCK! you're the best! and thanks for all your help and support and everything! :D**

**allielovesyou - you are awesooooome! your reviews make my day! :D you are the best! sorry to leave you hangin! but thanks for thinking my story is perfect! :) I'm so glad you like sweet Mike and how he loves Rachel! and I'm glad you liked the part where she stayed :) and Britt's and Rachel's moment! hahaha including Britt shoving Puck out of the way! :D thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! they make me feel like I'm actually doing a good job! in all my stories! you are the best! :D**

**Dobby Is A Gleek - thank you sooo sooo much for liking my story! :D and Sam will be like another brother! idk about the moving in cause well he does have a family! but I'll think about that! :D again, I love your nickname! :D I love Dobby! **

**Emzy2k11 - hahahahaha thank youuuuuu soo much! and here's the next part :D**

**TwilightGleekxD - happy birthday to you, ****happy birthday to you, ** **happy birthday happy birthday, ****happy birthday to you! :D yaaaay! happy birthday! and peace, love, music, ice cream, brownies, Darren Criss and a huge birthday cake with sprinkles just for you! :D you rock!**

**********cloudyinsignia - ooooh my dear sweets! is so good to have you back! I've missed you! :D hahahaha I'm sooo glad you liked 'the talk' hahahahaha and that you thought it was funny! hahahaha and the part where Puck and Matt wanted to kill Mike! :D hahahahaha I'm soo glad you liked that Rachel got to stay! and that Mike sung to Rachel! I also wish I had a boyfriend like him! hahahahaha :D thank you so much again! love you sweets! :)**

********** Beanacre0 - thank you again so much for liking my story! :D and here's the next chapter for you! :D soo glad you like the little quotes! :D thanks again!**

**********Miss Puckleberry - really? OMG thank you sooo much! I'm so glad you liked it! and that you like Mike, Matt and Puck AND Rachel! :D and yeah, Jesse is a butt! hahahaha thank you so much again! I'll update asap! promise! :) **

**********derekandchloe4ever - THANK YOU sooo much! I'm soo glad you liked it! sorry about school kicking your butt! I totally get it! it sucks! don't worry about reviewing! I'm just glad you read at all! but thank you so much for reviewing each chapter! hahaha THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! :D **

**********Night of Dreams - thank you thank you soooo much! I am soooo glad you liked it! :D sorry about making you think Jesse was there! but everyone is fine! hahahahaha I'm so glad is your fav chapter! :D hahaha and that you liked 'The Talk' and hell yeah SHORT PEOPLE CAN BE BADASS TOO ! you rock for copying Rachel's dance! :D thank you again soo soo much! you rock! :D **

**********AliceinWarblerland97 - once again, love the nickname! and well once again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! YOU ROCK!**

**********ok, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TwilightGleekxD! we all hope she has a blast! and for the guys of Glee to sing Happy Birthday to her! :D and also THANK YOU a bit of slytherin, MidnightDreamer73, cloudyinsignia, TwilightGleekxD and tomfeltonlover1991 for all your help! you guys rock!**

**********once again, sorry about taking so long, but since these are the last chapters they have to be just perfect (I said the last part singing btw) enjoy - moony!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, I would be Mike Chang's girl :)**

* * *

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_"Rachel, can you tell us if the rumors are true?" she saw Brainy standing there with a microphone and a kid with a new camera._

_"What?" she asked annoyed. Seriously what is it with this guy?_

_"Well, I have reliable sources that told me all about you and Jesse St. James" he continued. Rachel felt her stomach drop._

_"WHAT!" she asked pissed as she saw Jesse smirking at her at the end of the hallway._

* * *

"Is it true that you dated Jesse St. James but he dumped you because you were _also _sleeping with half of the football team from Carmel High?" he asked with the microphone.

"WHAT the fuck are you talking about?" Rachel asked getting really mad.

"And that you were so disgusted with yourself you turned to alcohol and drugs to even be able to look at yourself?" he asked again.

"WHAT?"

"Isn't it true that you dated Jesse St. James?" he asked again.

"No! I mean yeah, but that was like about a year ago and-" she started defending herself.

"So it _is_ true? All of it? They said that you slept with all of them and then you felt so disgusted with yourself, you started using drugs and alcohol and even started" he said looking at his paper again. "cutting yourself?" he kept on asking. Sam noticed that Rachel was about to cry. "Isn't that why you came here? So no one here would know?"

"NO! I NEVER did any of those things! I NEVER slept with Jesse or the football team for that matter!" Rachel said really mad and tears started forming in her eyes.

"But I have reliable sources that said that you did" he told her.

"Did your sources also said I was going to kick your ass? Cause that's what's about to happen" Sam said stepping in front of Rachel.

"Actually, they said that you're sleeping with the guys from our football team now" he said getting out another piece of paper. "Matthew Rutheford, Noah Puckerman, I'm guessing Sam Evans" he said looking up and down at Sam. "And of course, Mike Chang" he finished. That was _it_ for Rachel. "Jesse said he's worried that you've gone back to your old habits" he said showing a video of Jacob interviewing Jesse on Jacob's iPhone.

"_I'm really worried about her. I thought she was better. I tried to help her but she ran away. I had no idea where she was. Her parents and I looked for her everywhere" he said starting to 'cry'. "I don't want her to go back to what she was. She was really lost. I want to help her!"_

Rachel could not believe what was happening.

"So you see, my hands are tied here. People need to know the truth. Now I'd be willing to let all of this go. A pair of panties. Yours. No one else's. Not new. Yours completely and I won't portray this news any farther" he told her.

Sam had enough of him and he pushed him to the lockers. The camera guy was taping the whole thing. Sam pulled Jacob up by his shirt and then punched him in the face. He then turned to look at the guy with the camera and grabbed it from him. "Get lost! NOW!" he yelled at both of them and they started running in the opposite direction. "Rachel, are you ok?" he said coming to her. She looked like she could kill someone. But then, she started having a panic attack. She started having trouble breathing and she fell to the floor. "RACHEL!" Sam yelled kneeling in front of her.

"I-I-um – M-Mi-ke" was everything she could say.

"Hold on" Sam said getting up and looking for Mike or Puck. He just turned around for a minute but…

"Babe what's wrong?" Jesse said coming over to Rachel.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled flinching away when he was going to 'help' her up.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" someone yelled at the same time. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" and then, she saw Jesse being tackled by Matt. Matt started punching Jesse in the face.

"RACHEL!" Blaine yelled running to her. He picked her up and tried to carry her into the Choir Room, but Rachel was hysterical. She started trying to free herself from Blaine. "Rachel, honey calm down" he tried to say softly to her.

"MATTY!" she started yelling and trying to throw herself at him. She saw Matt and Jesse still fighting and the few people that were in the hallway, started to come their way.

"What the hell is going on here!" Coach Sylvester said stepping in the scene. "Urkel! Get off him. Now!" she yelled. Matt stopped and stood up. He turned to look at Coach Sylvester who smirked a little at him and so; he kicked Jesse in the nuts. "Now, walk it off" she told Jesse, who was rolling around the floor in pain, she turned around and left. Matt kneeled next to Jesse.

"If you ever touch her again" he said with clenched teeth in a very angry tone. "I am going to kill you with my bare hands and no one is going to stop me! Are we clear?"

"MATTY!" Rachel yelled running to him and collapsing into his arms. Matt carried her to the Choir Room with Blaine and Sam behind him. **[A/N: I bet those are three characters you never thought could be in the same room! :)]**

"Shh, I'm here baby" he whispered into her hair.

"M-Matty" was everything she said over and over again. He sat down with her on his lap and started rocking her like a little girl.

"Ray" Blaine tried to talk to her but she was lost.

"What happened?" Matt asked them. Blaine shook his head so he turned to look at Sam.

"That weird guy with an Afro and glasses came to stalk her" he started. "He started saying a lot of stupid things and said he would spread them around if she didn't give him a pair of panties" he said in a disgusted tone. "So I snapped and punched him and told him to get the hell out of there and then, Rachel started having a panic attack and I just stood up for one second to look for Mike and Puck and well then that Jesse guy came to her and well, then you came in" he told him. Matt was furious. Two seconds later, Puck, Mike and Kurt came in the room.

"Rachel!" Mike said running to her but Rachel hid herself in Matt.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked Matt.

"Daniel was being a pain in the ass" he said annoyed.

"What happened?" Kurt asked them. Sam and Blaine told them the story while Matt tried to calm Rachel.

"What did he say?" Puck asked Sam really mad. Sam motioned for them to follow him and they got a little away from Matt and Rachel. Matt saw the expression in their faces changing as Sam was talking. Sam handed the camera to Mike. Puck looked at Matt, who nodded angry at him, and left the Choir Room.

"Doll?" Mike said softly to Rachel, but for some reason, she didn't look at him. She saw the camera on his hands; she grabbed it and smashed it on the floor. She kept on smashing it with her foot and she started crying harder. Blaine and Kurt looked confused. Sam looked sad. Mike and Matt were furious.

"Baby" Matt said getting up and hugging her to him. "Shh it's ok" he whispered softly.

"No! Is n-not ok!" she snapped. "He- he's ma-making u-p ev-r-thin-" she tried to say, but she couldn't breathe. "He's go-gonna tell ev-one" she tried again but failed and growled in frustration. "Matty!" she yelled starting to cry again.

"I'm right here baby" he tried to calm her down but he started to get a little scared. At that moment, Puck came back in the room dragging Jacob with him. He was scared to death.

"Ok Jew-fro we're gonna settle this right now" Puck said mad shoving him to the wall. Sam and Mike came next to him and cornered him.

Kurt grabbed Jacob's bag and started emptying it with Blaine. They felt sick to their stomach. Jacob had pictures of Rachel. There were pictures of her in Glee, in class, in the Auditorium, there were a few pictures of her skating on her date with Mike, there were pictures of her playing football with the Little Rascals on Sunday and there were pictures of her at home. When Rachel saw them she paled and felt weak, luckily, Matt was holding her. Mike grabbed Jacob by his shirt and punched him.

"YOU ARE DEAD! I WARNED YOU!" he yelled and he was about to punch him again.

"Wait-wait-wait" Jacob pleaded. "I-I only did it cause h-he paid me" he said shaking.

"Who paid you?" Sam asked really angry. He was still a little lost on all of this.

"T-that St. J-James guy" he continued. "He paid me a lot of money a-and he said to n-not let her out of my sight or K-Karofsky would k-kill me" he said really nervous.

"Yeah? Well, now _we _are going to kill you" Puck told him and punched him again.

"Wait!" Sam yelled. "What else did that asshole tell you to do?" he asked getting as mad as the rest.

"H-he told me to tell h-him everything" he said really scared. "Where she w-was and with wh-who" he told them. Matt placed Rachel in Blaine's arms and went to stand in front of Jacob.

"Listen to me you fucking jerk" he said being the angriest out of everyone. "This is what's going to happen" he continued grabbing the bag from Kurt. "your days as a creepy stalker are over" he said grabbing every single article in his bag and smashing it against the floor. Cameras, microphones, binoculars, etc. "if I ever see you getting near a place where Rachel is, or if I ever hear you mention her name, or if I ever find out that you're still as much as thinking about her" he said getting closer to him. "you're gonna be sorry!"

"And you're taking your stupid blog down right now" Mike said getting his computer out of his bag, while Puck cracked his knuckles. Jacob did as he was told and when he finished, Mike took the computer away from him, smashing it against the floor too.

"This is your second strike. Three, and you're out" Puck told him and shoved him against the wall one more time. Jacob ran out of the room as fast as he could. They all turned to look at Rachel who was crying silently.

"Doll?" Mike said softly coming to her. This time, she looked at him. She threw herself at him and started crying harder.

"I'm ss-sorry" she told him. "I-is n-not true! I s-swear h-he mad-e it u-up" she told him starting to freak out again.

"I know baby" Mike said kissing her head. "It's ok" he whispered to her.

"I l-love you" she whispered to him.

"I love you more doll" Mike said hugging her tightly and kissing her head over and over again.

"What are we going to do about this dumbass" Puck said annoyed.

"Well, Coach Sylvester let me beat the shit out of him" Matt said a little proud.

"I got it!" Kurt said smiling. Everyone turned to look at him. "You can't actually beat him to death without getting in trouble, but you can scare him and make him go away" he told them.

"What?" Puck asked a little confused.

"Well, he knows Coach Sylvester is on our side and I'm sure he knows that Mr. Schue is too. And well, I'm sure he's going to find out about Rachel's parents leaving eventually. He's running out of people to be on his side. Everyone at Glee hates him, teachers are starting to hate him, we have to make sure that he gets the point and leaves" he told them. "Now, he's had his ass kicked by Matt, Puck and Mike-"

"And me" Blaine told him proudly and Kurt looked like he was melting.

"And Blaine" he said smiling. "So, give him a taste of his own medicine. Start stalking _him_. When he turns around a corner, be there and scare the shit out of him. Just glare at him or talk threateningly to him or something. And just like in _his_ game, you're not doing anything to him" he finished proudly of his plan.

"I guess that could work" Sam said still not getting everything that was going on.

"Do you wanna go home?" Mike asked Rachel.

"N-no" she said still shaking. "B-but I want to stay with you" she said tightening her grip on his shirt.

"Ok baby let's go outside for a while ok?" he asked her and she nodded. He grabbed his guitar, helped her up and they went to the bleachers.

* * *

"You ok baby?" he said as they sat on the bleachers. Away from everyone. Rachel nodded but tears started falling silently again. "Hey" Mike said softly wiping her tears away. "It's ok doll, I'm right here" he said with a little smile.

"W-why is he d-doing this?" she asked him softly. "He-he said that I s-slept with him and with the f-foot-ball team and _this_ football team and that I used d-rugs and that I cut m-" she started crying harder and Mike hugged her to him. "Is n-not true" she said against his chest. "Y-you d-don't believe that r-right?" she asked really soft.

"Doll of course not" he said kissing her forehead. "Is that why you wouldn't look at me in the Choir Room?" he asked her curious. Rachel nodded.

"I d-don't want to l-lose you" she said looking down. He placed his hand on her chin and gently lifted her head up.

"Doll, you're not gonna lose me" he said in a serious tone. "I would never believe that asshole over you. I love you" he finished smiling.

"I love you too" she said with a tiny smile.

"Doll are you sure you don't want to go home? I mean I don't know if people are gonna be-"

"I don't care" she interrupted him. "I just care that you believe me" she said wiping away the last tear. "And Matt, Noah, Kurt, Blaine, Britt and well I guess Sam" she said with a little chuckle. "I don't care about anyone else" she said resting her head on his chest. "Thank you" she whispered to him.

"What for?" he asked her confused.

"Everything" she said smiling a little bigger and kissing him on the lips.

"You don't have to thank me doll" he said kissing her again.

"Sing to me?" she begged with huge puppy eyes.

"How could I say no to the most beautiful girl in the world?" he asked laughing a little and kissing her cheek. He grabbed his guitar and started playing.

_It's all about you,_

_It's all about you baby,_

_It's all about you,_

_It's all about you,_

[He looked at her with her smiling getting bigger]

_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew,_

_So I told you with a smile,_

_It's all about you,_

_Then you whispered in my ear,_

_And you told me too,_

_Said 'you make my life worthwhile,_

_It's all about you'_

[Rachel got closer to him and kissed his cheek]

_And I would answer all your wishes,_

_If you ask me too,_

_But if you denied me one of your kisses,_

_Don't know what I'd do,_

_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do,_

_Dancin' on the kitchen tiles,_

_It's all about you,_

_Yeah,_

[She laughed a little and kissed him again]

_And I would answer all your wishes,_

_If you ask me to,_

_But if you denied me on of your kisses,_

_Don't know what I'd do,_

_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do,_

_Dancin' on the kitchen tiles,_

_Yes you made my life worthwhile,_

_So I told you with a smile,_

[She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself as she listen to him finish the song]

_It's all about you,_

_It's all about you,_

_It's all about you baby,_

_It's all about you,_

_It's all about you baby_

When he finished the song he placed a soft kissed her softly and felt her smiling against his lips.

"I love you" she whispered to him.

"I love you more" he said kissing her again.

"Could you teach me how to play guitar?" she asked him smiling.

"Of course doll" he said smiling. "Come here" he said as Rachel sat between his legs. "Give me your hand" he said smiling and she did. He placed her hand gently in 'D'. "See? And now" he grabbed her other hand and started playing along with her until she wrecked the note a little. She turned to look at him.

"Sorry" she said blushing and laughing a little.

"That's ok doll" he said kissing her head.

"Ow what a pretty picture" they heard a voice coming from the field.

"What do you want Santana?" Mike asked annoyed as Rachel buried her head in him.

"Just to let Berry know that now everyone knows I'm right. So you're done stealing everything away from me" she said turning around and leaving.

"What?" Mike asked confused.

"It means everyone in school knows what Jesse said" Rachel said looking down. Suddenly, she heard something. It was Mike's stomach. "Come on baby" she said laughing and getting up.

"No, we can just stay here" he said pulling her and sitting her on his lap again. But she heard his stomach again.

"Mike, you're starving" she said laughing a little. "Come on, let's go" she said getting up. They started walking towards the school and she stopped in front of the door.

"Hey" Mike said softly squeezing her hand. "I'm gonna be right here doll" he said kissing her head. "Always!"

She smiled weakly at him nodding and entered the school. Just what she was expecting. Every single person was looking at them. Girls were whispering her name and pointing at her. She heard things like 'Oh my God she's such a whore!', 'Poor Jesse', 'Santana was right after all' and she also heard some of them felt sorry for her; 'Wow, she's a total mess' and 'Well, what could you expect with her life, poor girl'. She ignored all of it and kept on walking with Mike by her side. They finally reached the cafeteria and went to sit with Matt, Mercedes, Puck, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Artie, Sam and yes, Quinn.

"Hey Rachel, hi Mike" Brittany said smiling.

"Hey girl" Mercedes said. "I love your shoes!"

"Hey Rach, you're coming to the mall with us right?" Tina said with a little smile.

"Rachel, Sam is thinking of joining Glee" Quinn told her smiling.

"It's ok guys. I know what you're trying to do" she said sadly looking at her plate while playing with her food.

"What are you talking about?" Artie asked pretending to be confused.

"I know everyone is talking about me" she said without any emotion in her voice. "I know you're trying to make me feel better. And I appreciate it" she said with a really weak smile. "Look, what Jesse said is not true. I know you may not believe me-"

"Rachel what are you talking about?" Brittany interrupted her. "Of course we believe you!"

"You're our friend" Mercedes said smiling.

"Yeah and Jesse is a huge jackass" Artie told her smiling too.

"Look, if it were for us, he'd be out of Glee. We'd rather have you" Tina told her.

"Yeah, even me" Quinn told her. "He's a total jerk for saying all those things!"

"Wait, you believe me?" Rachel asked a little shocked. "You all believe me?"

"Of course tinker" Kurt told her smiling. Rachel turned to look at Matt, Mike and Puck.

"We got your back midget" Puck told her messing her hair.

"Well, look what he have here" they heard someone coming to them.

"Get lost Karofksy" Mike said hugging Rachel to him.

"Calm down" Azimio said next to Karofsky. "We're just wondering when is our turn" he said smirking at Rachel.

"Your turn to what? Get your ass kicked?" Matt said standing up with Puck and Sam.

"Let's see we have a pretty busy schedule" Puck said cracking his knuckles.

"Actually, I think we can make an exception for you!" Sam told them.

"Looks like we've upset her other clients" Karofsky said laughing. Puck was about to punch Karofsky.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" Mr. Shue said stepping between them with Miss Pillsbury behind him.

"Seems like we've upset the lovebirds here" Karofsky said laughing looking at Matt and Puck.

"Don't push me Karofksy" Puck said trying to punch him again but Mr. Shue held him back.

"Ok, that's enough!" Mr. Shue yelled. "Keep on walking, there's nothing to see here" he told Karofsky and Azimio who glared a little at him but kept on walking. "Rachel, I want you to know that Jesse is off Glee" Mr. Shue said in a serious tone.

"What?" Rachel asked confused. "Why?"

"Who cares? He's gone" Kurt said smiling. "Sorry" he said when Mr. Shue looked at him.

"Sue told me about what happened today. It was really disrespectful to you so…" Mr. Shue said. "I, well, _we_ would love it if you come back" he told her with a smile.

"I'd like that. Thank you Mr. Shue" Rachel said weakly.

"Rachel, I thought it would be a good idea for you to come see me a couple of days a week" Miss P. offered her with a really worried look on her face.

"Um, I'll think about it. Thanks Miss P." she said with a little smile.

"Whenever you need it Rachel" she told her smiling.

"Ok, so I'll see you guys later" he said walking away.

"How are you feeling baby?" Mike asked Rachel.

"Well, aside than the fact that the whole cafeteria is looking at us" she said with a little chuckle. "pretty good" she said smiling and giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

"So what are you gonna sing to Mike?" Blaine asked Rachel while they walked in the Choir Room.

"What? How did you- Kurt!" she said annoyed.

"Yes?" Kurt asked walking beside her.

"You told him?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" Blaine asked her.

"I didn't have time" she told him. "Sorry" she said blushing a little.

"That's ok munchkin" Blaine said laughing.

"Are you guys coming to the mall?"

"We actually have a date" Kurt said smiling.

"Really?" Rachel asked smirking. "Cool!"

"So?" Blaine asked.

"So what?"

"What are you singing?"

"You'll see" she said smiling walking over to Mike and kissing him.

"Alright guys! First I'd like to welcome our newest member Sam Evans" Mr. Shue said walking in and clapping for Sam. Rachel noticed Quinn's smile get bigger when Sam walked in. "And also, our visitor for the week Blaine Anderson" he said pointing at Blaine. "And last but not least, welcome back Rachel" he said smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Shue" Rachel said smiling.

"Ok guys, do any of you have anything you'd like to share?"

"Actually, I do" Rachel said shyly.

"Great! Comeback!" Mr. Shue said laughing. "Take it away!"

Rachel got up with Puck and Matt who went to grab a guitar. Mike looked confused at them.

"Well, first of all I would like to thank you guys for being so nice to me" she said smiling. "Well, most of you" she said glaring a little at Santana and Finn. "And I would like to sing something for the best boyfriend in the world" she said smiling at Mike.

"Oh midget, you didn't have to" Puck, again, ruining the moment.

"Shut it Puckerman" she told him laughing. "I just want to thank you for being, well you" she said smiling a little at Mike again. "I suck at this kind of things so I'm just gonna say that I love you and I'm the luckiest girl to have you in my life" she said with a huge smile. "This is for you…"

_I know that the bridges that I've burned_

_Along the way_

_Have left me with these walls and these scars_

_That won't go away_

_And opening up has always been the hardest thing_

_Until you came_

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_

_This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty_

_When I just wake up_

_And I love how you tease me when I'm moody_

_But it's never too much_

_I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all_

_You climbed my walls_

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_

_This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_Off you_

_Off you_

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_

_Oh this feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

When she finished everyone started cheering for her and Mike came to hug her.

"Sorry I can't play the guitar, but I hired the best" she said laughing a little. "Well, second best!"

"Hey!" Matt and Puck complained childishly at the same time and Rachel rolled her eyes at them.

"I love you" she said smiling.

"I love you more doll" he said kissing her.

"Trust me, that's not possible" she told him laughing a little.

The rest of the practice went by pretty quickly and it was time for them to go.

"So, Rachel are you coming to the mall?" Brittany asked excited. "We were thinking on having a party this Saturday and we have to buy outfits for it!"

"Um" she said getting nervous and looking at Mike. "I don't know Britt. I'm just kind of scared, you know about Jesse and all that's happen today and-"

"But the guys are coming too" Brittany told her.

"They are?" Rachel asked a little confused.

"Of course they are. Did you actually think the guys would let us take you out without them? And I knew you wouldn't want to be without Mike" she said smiling. Rachel hugged her.

"You are the best friend ever Britt" she said smiling. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome" Brittany told her. "Plus, we need someone to carry the bags" she said laughing. "Let's go!" she said linking arms with Rachel.

* * *

Three hours and a half later…

"If I have to go inside ONE more store is gonna be the beginning of a story that ends '…and then he turned the gun on himself!'" Puck complained collapsing on a bench next to Mike, Matt, Artie and Sam.

"I can't feel my hands" Sam said dropping the bags. "This is worse than football practice!"

"Yeah, aren't you girls done?" Artie asked.

"Bags… so many bags" was everything Mike said.

"Shoes… the shoes man" Matt said in the same tone.

"You guys are such drama queens" Rachel said laughing and sitting on Mike's lap and kissing his cheek.

"You knew what you were getting into" Quinn said laughing.

"Yeah don't be such a baby" Mercedes told Matt.

"That's why" Brittany said excited. "We're paying for the food" she said smiling.

"We are?" Rachel complained.

"Yes" Quinn said. "You even get to decide what to eat!"

"They do?" Rachel complained again.

"Yes, they do!" Quinn said again.

"Well, we have to go. I'm meeting Tina's parents tonight" Artie said a little nervous.

"Dude!" Puck, Mike, Sam and Matt said at the same time. "Good luck" Mike told him.

"You're gonna need it" Sam told him.

"It was nice meeting you" Matt told him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you" Puck told him.

"Oh come on!" Tina complained. "He's not gonna die!"

"How do you know?" Matt told her. "Parents always hate boyfriends!"

"Maybe they just hate _you_" Rachel told him and Matt stuck his tongue at her.

"Anyways, we have to go, bye guys" Tina said leaving with Artie.

"Bye!" they all yelled at the same time.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" Mercedes asked.

"We could just go to the food court" Sam told them. "I mean is right here" he said laughing a little. They agreed on that. They started eating and talking about everything and Rachel quickly forgot about everything that had happened today.

"You can't be serious" Quinn said laughing at something Sam had said. Rachel, Brittany and Mercedes had a huge smirk on their faces.

"Did you guys know that our girlfriends are evil geniuses?" Mike asked Matt and Puck.

"Dude, yours is the evil mastermind midget" he told him.

"I know when they think alike is just… creepy" Matt told them.

"Uh, hello! We heard that!" Rachel told them.

"Uh, hello! We said it out loud!" Puck said mocking her tone and she stuck her tongue at him.

"Quinn?" they heard someone behind her. Quinn sighed in desperation.

"What do you want Finn?" she asked annoyed.

"I – um, are you-" he started stuttering. "Are you dating lady lips?"

"More like Aerosmith lips" Rachel said with a little chuckle and Mercedes and Brittany giggled nodding with her.

"Hey!" Puck, Matt and Mike complained at the same time.

"Is not our fault he has Aerosmith lips" Brittany said giggling.

"What's it to you who I am with?" Quinn asked him.

"We just broke up yesterday" he told her.

"You were seeing someone even before we broke up!" Quinn argued.

"You can't be serious!" Finn yelled.

"Hey, dude" Sam said getting up. "Calm down ok?"

"Don't tell me to calm down" he snapped. "You are _mine!_" he yelled at Quinn. "And sooner or later, you're coming back to me!" he said and he left.

"Are you ok?" Mercedes asked seeing Quinn's face.

"Yeah" she said quietly. "Thank you" she told Sam.

"No problem" Sam said smiling and sitting back down.

"Berry!" they heard Puck yell. They turned to look at Rachel who had chocolate all over her mouth.

"I'm not even sorry!" she said laughing. Yes, she ate Puck's chocolate cake.

* * *

**A/N: songs: All About You - McFly (beautiful song :D) and Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Lady Antebellum (that is one of the best bands ever! I love them)**

**sorry about the ending not being that exciting! needed a little change :D the last quote was from friends! (Joey) X) hahahaha and sorry about it being a little shorter than the last ones! once again, if you'd be so kind, let me know what you think :)**


	25. She's Not There

**A/N: hi everyone, first I'd like to apologize for taking so long to post this! my semester just ended so I was between finals and everything! but now, I'm free for two whole weeks! :) and also, my mind is unconsciously making me block myself to write this story cause I don't want it to end :( second, I was kind of, um, having a bad day today, so I read every single review from this story and I would just like to thank every single one of you guys for reading, liking, adding my story or any of my stories to favorite, or alert, or me as a favorite author or alert author! you have no idea how much it means to me that you actually think I'm good at something and that my story is good! so thank you so much for that!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it :D**

**Talzdarlz13 - thank you so much for liking it! :D I'm so glad you did even if it looked like you were high! hahaha you rock!**

**CarolinaAugust - thank you! I'm so glad you liked the end! :D and that my updating made your evening! :) thank you so much again!**

**Angel JJK - thank youu! :D I'm so glad you liked it! :D**

**a bit of slytherin - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME! YOU ARE THE BEST! and I promise Izzy will slap Jesse, just wait a bit more for it ok? THANK YOU! YOU ROCK!**

**LivinLaughinLovin4ever - thank you! :)**

**MissPuckleberry - thank youu! I'm glad you liked the ending! :D**

**bookfreak1317 - hahahahaha you rock for torturing him painfully! :D don't worry he'll get what he deserves! :D I'm sooo glad you liked this chapter! :D and that Mike and Rachel! :D hahaha thank you so much again! :D you rock!**

**MidnightDreamer73 - hey thing 2! I think you know just how thankful I am with all your help! YOU'RE THE BEST TWIN IN THE WHOLE WORLD EVER! :D thank you so much! you rock Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds!**

**Th3Sk8t3rG1rl - omg! thank you so much! I'm soo soo glad you like my story! and yeah again, this isn't the last chapter! that would be mean! hahahaha and well, you did read my reply so I'm just gonna say thank you so much again! and You Rock! :D**

**cloudyinsignia - hi my dear Sweets! I miss you! but I know you've been busy! hahahaha thank you soo soo much for everything! you are the bomb! I love you Sweets! :D**

**TwilightGleekxD - AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH all I have to say is YAAAAAY FOR LOSERS! :D hahahaha you rock! and you already know that! :D you are awesome! and thanks for everything! :D**

**allielovesyou - AAAAAAHHHH I loved that you posted almost the whole chapter! hahahaha you are the best! I'm so glad you liked Matt kicking Jesse in the nuts! he deserved it! hahaha and Coach Sylvester! she's just sooo awesome! :D aaand don't worry Puck will punch a few more guys in the next chapter! :D hahahahaha aand I'm glad you liked the over dramatic boys shopping! hahaha and Rachel eating Puck's cake! hahahahaha AAAHHH I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! YOU ARE AWESOME! thank you soo much!**

**LoveIsInsane - ahhh! thank you soo soo much! I am so glad you like my story! :D and I agree! there should be more Cherry fans in the world! :D I'm soo glad you liked the plot! and Finn could join Jesse and Karofsky! haha we'll see! aaand I took your recommendation, with a little twist though, I hope you like it anyways! thank you thank you sooo much again! :)**

**Eliana Sanchez - Ellowh Love! :D I'm so glad you like my stories! :D aand thank you so much for the idea buuut... since the story is just ending, that would be just like a huge deal to get into! and well, I think Rachel has enough drama in her life don't you think? haha but THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! :D **

**Saint of the Sinners - thank you so much aagain! I'm glad you liked it! and don't worry, Jesse will be beat up again! :)**

**not-so-innocent011 - thank you =)**

**PuckleberryShipper326 - omg! :D thank you soo much for spending 2 days reading my story :D hahahaha and I'm sooo sooo glad you liked it! :D I'm soo glad you like Rachel's relationships with the boys :D and well that you love Puck more now! and that my story made you a Cherry supporter! :D and well that you like Matt! haha I hate that he left! I always loved him! hahahaha and that you think of Jesse as the perfect villian... he just has that face you know? hahahaha and well thank God the teaming up with Karofsky was well accepted cause I wasn't sure about that! :D I'm sooo glad you like every characterizations! :D and the OC's :D hahahaha thank you thank you sooo much for reading my story and for liking it :)**

**ok, I had the BIGGEST writer's block for this chapter! so I asked for a little help. so MAYOR SHOUT OUTS TO a bit of slytherin AND MidnightDreamer73 BECAUSE THEY ARE SO FRIGGIN AWESOME AND HELPED ME OUT! I sat today and said to myself I couldn't get up until I finished this! so I hope you like it - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Matt would have never left, and Mike Chang would talk!**

* * *

It was Friday. Everything had cooled off a little. A lot if you'd as Rachel. They hadn't seen that much of Jesse since the boys were working on Kurt's plan. They would find him everywhere and just stare at him with a death glare. That got him to back off for the rest of the week. People were still talking about Rachel, but she learned to ignore them. Even Finn and Santana had back off a little.

"Rachel did you hear?" Brittany said excited coming to her.

"That everyone's calling me a slut? Yeah" she said sarcastically.

"No silly! The school's having a dance tomorrow!" she said jumping up and down.

"What about the party?" Matt asked her.

"Well, it's becoming an after party" she said smiling.

"That's a great idea" Puck said putting his arm around her waist.

"And Mr. Shue said we're performing at the dance!" she said excited.

"What? We don't even have time to do that" Mike said confused.

"Oh, we're staying today after school to prepare it" she said smiling and then she walked to her locker with Puck.

"Hey guys" Mercedes said coming to them.

"Hi baby" Matt said kissing her and walking her to her locker.

"What's wrong doll?" Mike asked seeing Rachel's worried face.

"Nothing" she said a little nervous. "It's just annoying" she said glaring at the people who were whispering about her.

"Just ignore them baby" he said kissing her head. "So" he said walking to her locker. "Do you wanna be my date for the dance?" he asked kissing her.

"I thought you'd never ask" she said kissing him again a little more passionate.

"Watch it Chang" they heard a familiar voice coming towards them.

"Hey Daniel, hi Andy" Rachel said.

"Hi Gizmo!"

"Hi monkey!"

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked confused.

"Well, Mr. Shue called us" Andy told them. "We're on our way to his office."

"We just wanted to see how you were doing" Daniel asked Rachel a little worried.

"And if we need to kick anyone's ass" Andy added.

"Well, aside from the fact that the whole school thinks I'm a slutty drug addict alcoholic who cuts herself… I'm ok" she said with a little smile.

"They think what?" Izzy and Sofia asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, hi Izzy hi Sofia what are you guys doing here?" she asked confused.

"Same thing as us" Andy said smiling while Sofia kissed his cheek.

"Ok, go back to what you said first" Izzy said a little upset. Rachel told them everything that happened the day before.

"… and now, Miss P. thinks I have to go with her like two times a week" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh my God!" Sofia said with shocked eyes.

"Seriously who the hell does this guy think he is?" Izzy said furious.

"Hey Daniel, Andy and Isabelle" Mr. Shue said coming to them.

"Hi Mr. Shuester" Izzy said smiling. "This is my friend Sofia" she said pointing at her.

"She's Sam's sister" Rachel said smiling.

"Well, thank you guys so much for helping us" Mr. Shue said. "Come on, we'll get started" he said walking them to the office.

"What's going on?" Mike asked confused.

"We're helping for the dance" Izzy said excited dragging Sofia to Mr. Shue's office.

"And you're here because…" Mike said skeptical to Andy and Daniel.

"They made us ok?" Andy said a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I don't know what they do, but you just can't say no" Daniel told them.

"That's called lo-" Rachel started.

"Shut up monkey!"

"That's called being whipped" Mike said laughing.

"Oh right, you're the one to talk" Andy said laughing a little too.

"Daniel, Andy get your butts in here" Izzy yelled.

"Coming" Daniel said. He turned to look at Rachel and Mike who were smirking at the whole picture. "Shut up!"

"Hey guys" Sam said coming to them with Quinn. Puck and Brittany were behind them. "Coach needs to talk to us" he told Mike.

"Can you cover for me?" Mike asked not wanting to leave Rachel alone.

"I don't know dude, he was pretty upset" Sam told him.

"Go" Rachel told him. "I'll be with Quinn and Britt and we're gonna go look for Blaine and Kurt" she said with a little smile. Mike nodded still unsure but went with Sam and Puck.

"Wow, he's really protective of you" Quinn told Rachel.

"Yeah" was everything she said. "So, did you hear about the dance?" she asked as they walked through the halls.

"Yes" Quinn said with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked her.

"Well, is just that um, is it like wrong that I kind of want Sam to ask me?"

"What? Why would that be wrong? That's great!" Rachel said excited.

"I don't know. I mean, I just broke up with Finn and well after what happened yesterday, I wouldn't even know if he likes me that way" she said looking down.

"Oh, come on Quinn! Finn's an idiot. Everyone saw he was cheating on you, is not like you have to feel bad for him! Plus, I think Sam really likes you" Brittany said smirking a little bit.

"You think?" Quinn asked with an excited look and they both nodded smiling.

* * *

Leaving her last class before lunch, Rachel was supposed to meet everyone in the cafeteria. She was walking with Mercedes and Tina.

"Hey girls, I forgot my book, I'll be right back" she told them.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Mercedes asked her.

"You're starting to sound like the little rascals" she said laughing a little. "I'll be fine. I'll be there in a minute" the girls nodded and went to the cafeteria. Rachel walked into the class and went to get her book. When she left, she found Kurt by his locker.

"Hi Peter Pan" she said smiling walking with him to the cafeteria. Out of nowhere, Karofsky pushed Kurt causing him to fall down with Rachel.

"Watch where you're going fag" he said laughing.

"What the hell is your problem!" Kurt said furious getting up. "If you want to push _me_ around that's fine, but don't go pushing girls!" he yelled at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe" Karofsky said smirking at her. He was about to grab her wrist but Kurt pushed him.

"Don't touch her!" he snapped.

"How does it feel to pretend to be an actual guy Hummel?" he asked laughing.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing" Kurt said without really thinking as he helped Rachel up. When he turned around, he saw the red appearing in Karofsky's face. He grabbed Kurt by his shirt and smashed him against the lockers.

"What did you just say?" he said with clenched teeth.

"Hey! Let go of him" Rachel said scared grabbing Karofsky's arm trying to pull him off Kurt.

"I told you that if you told anyone-"

"I didn't!" Kurt said terrified and holding back tears. Rachel was still trying to pull Karofksy's arm and he shoved her hard. She fell to the floor and Karofsky grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her up.

"If you tell _anyone_, you're dead too princess. I'm not joking. I'm going to make your skin crawl every time you see me" he said smirking smashing her against the lockers and walking away.

"Rachel! Oh my God!" Kurt said panicking and picking her up. "I-I can't b-believe it I'm s-so sorry" he said still feeling scared.

"Kurt this is not your fault ok?" she said trying not to act scared for Kurt. "Don't apologize for that stupid gorilla" she said mad.

"We have to tell-"

"No!" Rachel yelled. "We can't tell anyone. Kurt I'm not gonna let him hurt you!" she said as tears started running down Kurt's cheeks.

"But Rachel he hurt _you_" he said softly looking at her wrists. He had bruised them.

"Look, it's ok. They don't hurt" she lied. "Just give me your sweater. I don't want Mike, Matt or Noah to get into another fight" she told him.

"But Rachel-"

"Kurt! Drop it! We're not saying anything and Karofsky is not doing anything" she said panicking a little. She was actually scared of him. "Let's just go ok? Everyone must be wondering where we are" she said as she put Kurt's sweater on to cover her wrists. Kurt just nodded and followed her to the cafeteria. When they got there, they saw everyone sitting at a table and they went over there.

"Hey doll what took you so long?" Mike asked worried getting up and then he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing I'm fine, I'm just hungry" she said trying to smile.

"Rach" he said warningly.

"Seriously baby I'm just really hungry" she said leaning up to kiss him trying to distract him. She grabbed his hand and led him to the line to get her food. Mike followed her unconvinced he looked down at his girlfriend and saw a small spark of fear in her eyes.

"Why are you wearing Kurt's sweater?" he asked a little confused.

"Um, I just got cold" she said with a weak smile. "Kurt was there, so I asked him for his sweater" she finished. He got really worried and wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her back against his chest. They made their way back to the table, Mike not letting go of Rachel.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mike asked her again.

"Yeah" she said kissing him again.

"Hey stooges" Daniel said coming to them and grabbing Matt's food.

"Hey!" Matt complained like a little boy.

"What's up losers?" Andy said grabbing Mike's fries and eating them.

"Dude!" Mike complained.

"Guys! Stop stealing food from your little brothers" Izzy said laughing. "Sofia!" she yelled when she saw Sofia grabbing Sam's sandwich and giving it a bite.

"What?" she asked with her mouth full. **[A/N: hahaha that would totally be me :D]**

"So, how's the dance coming along?" Rachel asked them.

"Wait, you're coming to the dance?" Sam asked Sofia.

"Oh, don't worry Sammy I promise I won't embarrass you in front of your friends" she said as if she was talking to a bay and pinching his cheek and then she spotted Quinn. "Wow, you must be the girl my brother won't shut up about-"

"Ok, lunch's over" Sam said getting up and dragging Sofia away from the table while everyone else tried not to laugh and Quinn was blushing furiously.

After her last class, Rachel was walking through the halls with Matt. When they reached Matt's locker they saw Mike talking to Santana. Rachel started walking faster dragging Matt with her. She stood between them and cleared her throat.

"Speaking of the devil" Santana said smirking. "You know where to find me" she said winking at Mike and walking away.

"Um, what was that all about?" Rachel asked a little upset.

"Nothing she wanted me to go to the dance with her" Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Oh" was everything that Rachel said and they went to Glee.

* * *

When they arrived home with Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, they saw Daniel, Sofia, Izzy and Andy playing video games. Rachel went into the kitchen to get something to drink and Kurt followed her.

"Do you need help?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said quietly.

"How's your wrist?" he asked her softly.

"Um, better" she lied not looking at him and she continued to get everything out.

"Rachel honey we have to-"

"No Kurt!" she said finally looking at him. "I can't tell Mike! Drop it already please?"

"Rachel why won't you tell him?" he asked confused.

"I can't lose Mike" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel, sweetie you're not gonna lose him" he said walking closer to her.

"You don't know that Kurt" she said starting to cry a little. "Look, everything has turned out ok in the past few days. When everything starts to look good in my life, something comes out and ruins it! I don't want Mike to go and fight Karofsky and get hurt or something or…" she stopped crying a little more.

"Or what?" Kurt asked confused.

"I just… I don't understand why he is with me" she said softly.

"What? What on earth do you mean?" Kurt asked really confused.

"Kurt, he's one of the most popular guys in school. Every girl in that school would want to be with him. Why does he like me? I mean I have this stupid past that came hunting me, people think I'm a slut, I have no family… I mean what does he see in me?"

"Rachel what the hell are you talking about? Where is this coming from? Rach that boy adores you. He doesn't care about any other girl the way he does about you. Rachel you are gorgeous, funny, smart and loveable. And honey you do have a family. It's not what you call your typical family, but you're not just the typical girl" he said with a little chuckle trying to make her laugh a little but he failed.

"Kurt, I saw him talking to Santana today and… I just… I don't know, he could be with any girl he wants and I'm just scared he'll realize that" she said as Kurt hugged her. "I love him Kurt. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I hate lying to him. I just… I don't want any more drama" she said looking up at him, who had watered eyes as well. "Please?"

"Hey Ray-" Blaine said walking in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw both of them were really upset.

"Nothing" Rachel simply said grabbing the drinks and walking in the living room. Blaine turned to look at Kurt who just shrugged and followed Rachel. They spent the rest of the day playing video games and watching movies. Rachel was lying in Mike's arms watching him sleep. She felt something in her stomach. She could not believe that everything was just suddenly good. She knew something bad was going to happen. And the worst thing that could happen to her was losing Mike. She curled up against him and hugged him tighter as she started to sing softly the song she sang for him in Glee the day before.

* * *

It was almost time for the party. Rachel and Kurt were a little less nervous about the whole thing, except for one detail.

"Honey, how are you gonna hide your wrists? You're not wearing long sleeves" Kurt whispered to her while the rest of the girls finished getting ready.

"Accessories" she said grabbing a lot of bracelets and putting them on, covering the bruises on her wrists who had gotten worse.

"Are we all ready?" Brittany asked smiling. "I think the guys have been downstairs for like three hours" she said laughing.

"Oh my God" Quinn said excited jumping up and down. "I just still can't believe Sam asked me to the dance!" they all laughed a little at her and they went downstairs.

When they got to school, they went to get ready to perform.

"Ok, children quiet!" Principal Figgins, pretty much yelled in the gym. "And now, performing the single Tik and also Tok from the singer 'Ke' dollar sign 'ha' here's new directions" he said as everyone started cheering for them. Daniel, Andy, Sofia and Izzy were the most excited about it.

[_Brittany_, Brittany & just girls, **Everyone**]

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)_

_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking - _pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop-toping, playing our favorite CD's

Pulling up to the parties

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Woah-oh oh oh**

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

_Now, the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talking about - _everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys trying to touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us down

[In the middle of the performance, Rachel spotted Jesse smirking at her the whole time. She got a little nervous but managed to keep up]

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Woah-oh oh oh**

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me_

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

_No, the party don't start until I walk in_

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Woah-oh oh oh**

When they finished the whole gym went mad cheering for them. Rachel hugged Brittany and then ran over to Mike who picked her up and spun her around.

"That was seriously cool guys" Izzy and Sofia said coming to them. The girls went to the bathroom and when they were making they're way back; Quinn and Sofia were having an interesting conversation.

"So… you and my brother" Sofia told her.

"That was smooth Sofia" Izzy said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just getting to know my sister-in-law" she said innocently.

"Hey!" Rachel complained.

"Sorry. My other sister-in-law" she said smiling.

"Whoa" Quinn said stopping. "We've just gone out once" she said panicking a little.

"Well, he really likes you" Sofia with a little smile.

"I really like him too" Quinn said with a bigger smile. When they entered the gym they started looking for the guys.

"Um, Quinn" they heard someone say and they turned to look at Finn. "Can I talk to you… alone?" he said glaring at the other girls.

"No" Quinn simply said.

"Is that Jesse? Cause I really want to kick Jesse" Izzy whispered to Rachel and she shook her head no.

"That's Finn" she told her. "But you can kick him too!"

"Come on Quinn please?" he asked getting a little angry.

"No" she said getting angry too.

"Look, I think is time for us to just move past this. I mean I know I made a mistake! Can't you just forgive me already and we can get back together?"

"Back together?" Quinn snapped. "Finn you cheated on me!"

"But I don't even care about Santana! I just did it cause I wasn't getting anywhere with you" he snapped at her. Quinn was so shocked she couldn't even talk. "But I know I screwed up… so just stop acting like a bitch and forgive me already!" Quinn tried to talk but she couldn't. Rachel stepped in front of her.

"Back off asshole!" she snapped at Finn. "You screwed this up, so leave Quinn alone!"

"Are you gonna make me?" he asked with an evil smirk appearing on his face. Rachel got a little scared and started to walk backwards. "You know, you have a big mouth for someone so small" he continued. "You better be careful before someone shuts it up for good."

"Hudson!" Rachel heard Daniel's voice coming from behind Finn with the rest of the guys with him.

"Do we have a problem here?" Mike asked glaring at him.

"No" he said glaring at Rachel. "No problem" he said glaring at Quinn and he walked away.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked them.

"Yeah that guy came being an asshole to Quinn" Sofia told him.

"Rachel tried to help but he's just an idiot" Izzy said a little shocked.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked Quinn who looked really upset.

"Yeah" she said softly. "I just hadn't seen him that mad" she told them. Sam went over to hug her and they went to the bleachers to talk. Mike came over to Rachel.

"You ok doll?" he asked her.

"Better now" she said smiling. "LET'S PARTY!" she yelled dragging him to the dance floor with the rest of them.

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride (in my ride), like Three 6_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Gimme that Mo-Moet_

_Gimme that Cry-Crystal_

_Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild_

_Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop_

_Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop_

_(808) Hell Yeaa_

_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,_

_When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk_

_They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk_

_When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk _

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride (in my ride), like Three 6_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

While they were dancing, Rachel forgot about everything and just focused on her boyfriend and her friends.

_You know I know how_

_To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_(Yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah)_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_(Yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah)_

_(Haha! Can't nothin' handle me right now!)_

_(I see you D. Guetta... Lets get 'em!)_

_Hey!_

_I own the light and I don't need no help!_

_Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt_

_Stuntin go wild, can't handle this plan!_

_Life of the club, arrogant like yeah!_

_Top like money, so the girls just melt_

_One too many, all know me like twelve_

_Look like cash and they all just stare_

_Bottles, models, standin' on chairs!_

_Fall out 'cause that's the business_

_All out, it's so ridic-lous_

_Zone out, so much attention_

_Scream out, I'm in the building (hey!)_

_They watchin', I know this!_

_I'm rockin', I'm rolling!_

_I'm holding, I know it!_

_You know it!_

"You know, the last time I saw you dancing this song, you were dancing with Puck" he said laughing a little.

"Oh, right and you were sitting with Kurt telling him how much you liked me and being all jealous" she said smirking a little.

"You have to much power you know?" he said laughing. "I love you doll" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too" she said kissing him again.

After a few more songs, they went to get something to drink. Rachel was waiting for Mike and Kurt saw her and grabbed her hand and spun her around playfully when the song ended. He saw her whimper a little and he remembered her wrists.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, do they still hurt?" he asked her. At that exact moment, Mike got there and heard him.

"Do what still hurt?" he asked confused looking at Rachel, who was glaring a little at Kurt.

"Um, I um-" Kurt stuttered.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Mike asked her holding her hand and pulling her a out of the gym. He saw her whimper too. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked really scared.

"Nothing" she said with a weak smile.

"Why are you lying to me?" he asked a little sad.

"I'm not lying, I just- my wrists" she said looking down.

"What about them?" he asked looking at them and then he noticed she had like ten bracelets on each wrist. "Rachel what happened?" he asked really scared now.

"Nothing, I just fell and they hurt a little that's all" she told him.

"Rachel! Stop lying to me!" he said getting really upset. He didn't even want to think about it. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to say it. He knew her better than that. He knows he would've noticed. Or Matt. Or Puck. She couldn't do this. This wasn't like her. "Rachel did you-" he started but he stopped.

"Did I what?" she asked a little upset, realizing what he was thinking. "Oh my God! You think I did this to myself?" she asked really mad.

"No! Rach, I didn't say that! But you're lying to me, your wrists hurt and for some reason Kurt's the only one that knows! Why won't you talk to me! I'm your boyfriend!"

"I can't believe you could actually believe what Brainy said! You actually believe _them?_ You believed Jesse?" she snapped.

"No! Rachel I never said that! What do you want me to do if you won't tell me what's going on here?" he snapped at her.

"Nothing happened!" she yelled again.

"Stop lying! When I held your hand I saw you were in pain!" he told her trying to calm down a little. "Show me your wrists" he told her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Show me your wrists" he told her.

"No" she said stubbornly.

"Rachel, why are you doing this? Why won't you talk to me?" he asked half sad, half mad.

"Fine!" she said taking the bracelets off. "See! They're bruises! Not scars!" she yelled before running back into the gym. Rachel ran between the dance floor and found Puck dancing with Brittany.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Brittany asked her. She just started crying hysterically and Brittany just hugged her and they went to sit at the bleachers. Puck walked over to Mike who had just entered the gym.

"Dude, what happened?" he asked him confused.

"I don't know dude" he said still a little upset. "But I'm about to find out" he said walking over to Kurt with Puck hot on his heels. "HUMMEL!" he yelled furious and Kurt turned around a little scared.

"Y-yes?" he asked nervous.

"What the hell happened to Rachel's wrists?" he asked him.

"What-"

"Save it Hummel, you're a sucky liar! I saw the bruises and I know you knew about them" he snapped. "What the hell happened?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"K-Karofsky" he said shaking a little.

"WHAT?" Mike and Puck asked at the same time.

"He pushed me to the lockers and I was walking with Rachel so we both fell. I-I stood up and told him off and he got really mad and started threatening me. Rachel tried to pull him off me and he shoved her and then grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. He told her that if she told anyone he would kill us! Mike I wanted to tell you yesterday, but Rachel begged me not to do it! She said she didn't want you to get into any more trouble and she didn't want to lose you" Kurt finished breathing as if he had said everything in one breath.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Daniel said coming to them with Matt.

"Rachel's hysterical! And she won't talk to anyone who's not Britt" Matt told him. Mike started running towards the direction where Rachel was sitting with Brittany. He was almost there, when the lights went off. He heard everyone yelling and could see everyone running from side to side. The lights came back in a couple of minutes, but it felt like forever.

"Ok, everybody calm down" Mr. Shue said through the microphone. "Is everybody alright?"

"RACHEL?" Mike heard Brittany's piercing scream through the gym. He felt his heart stop. He turned to look over to where Brittany was with Rachel. But Rachel wasn't there. He ran as fast as he could, looking everywhere trying to find her.

"Britt, where's Rachel?" he asked fearing the worst.

"Where's Rachel?" Matt came running with the rest of the guys and the girls.

"I-I I don't know" Brittany said shaking. "She was just h-here with me and then when the lights went on, she w-wasn't" she told him with really scared eyes. They looked everywhere. She wasn't there.

* * *

**A/N: oh oh! so sorry to leave you hanging but it was to make it more interesting! :D I would like to ask you again to read Relationships Aren't so Bad! Is only one of THE COOLEST STORIES EVER! thanks :)**

**songs: Tik Tok - Ke$ha (Ke(dollar sign)ha! hahahaha I laughed so much when Figgins said that), Like a G6 - Far*East Movement (ft. Catarcs, The and Dev) and Club Can't Handle Me - ****Flo Rida feat. David Guetta**

******I can't believe this is coming to an end :( I would like to thank you all again for all your support! once again, let me know what you think :)**


	26. All You Need is Love

**A/N: hello everyone :) I am really sorry for taking so long to post buuut is just that well, since is almost over I really had a hard time writing so it would be perfect hahahaa and I had the worst writer's block EVER! :) and before the thank you's :)**

**PuckleberryPezGleek - I had no idea it was you until I read the review again! you changed your nicknaame! hahahahahaha thank you soo soo much I'm really glad you like my story :D you rock! **

**Beanacre0 - ahh! :D thanks hope you like it! :D haha**

**Angel JJK - thank you soo much! I'm rally glad you liked it! :D and hope you keep on liking it! :)**

**bookfreak1317 - I really love how you threat Jesse! hahahaha you rock for that! thank you so much for your review :D**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - I think you're gonna like Puck in this chapter :) (more than you already do) hahaha thanks so much!**

**Eliana Sanchez - THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH mi amiga :D I love your reviews! :) I'm really glad you like my story! :D thaaank you again!**

**a bit of slytherin - hope you have popcorn cause there's a bit more drama in here! but, as I promised, you're going to love Izzy :) hahaha thank you sooo much!**

**PuckleberryShiper326 - sorry about the cliffhanger hahahaha but I'm glad you liked it! :D thank you sooo much! :D**

**Th3Sk8t3rG1rl - AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I think you know all I have to say to you so I'm just gonna say: THANK YOU! :) hahahhaaha you are awesome! you seriously rock! :D**

**rachquack - thank you thank you thank you so much! :D I am soo soo glad you liked it! and I really hope you think this chapter is good too! :D ahhhh! you rock! thank you soooooooo much!**

**SmilesforCrayonsxx - THANK YOUUUU! soo soo much and I am really glad you like my story :D and well, here's the update! hahahaha I really hope you like it! and thank you for your help too! :D you rock!**

**Saint of the Sinners - don't worry he will :)**

**TwilightGleekxD - I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. :) thank youuuu so much! you know all I have to say to you so that's all I'm gonna say! that and, DARREN CRISS for you :D Mischief managed.**

**allielovesyou - sorry for leaving you hanging! :( hahaha but here it is! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH1 :D I'm really glad you liked it :D well, except for the end hahahha but still! :D thank yoouuu soo soo much again! you rock! :D**

**Night of Dreams - thank youuu thank you sooo much! hahaha don't worry about not keeping up! you rock for reading it again! seriously! you're awesooome! and here's the update :D hahaha and thank yoouuuuu sooo soo much! I love you too! :D (in the none creepy way too) hahaha**

**frustatedwriter13 - don't worry :) they will!**

**MidnightDreamer73 - hi thing 2! :D you know all I have to say to you so I'm just going to say thank you! and that you rock! and that you're the best twin in the whole wide world :D you rock Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds! :D**

**kyos-girl101 - thakn you sooo much :D**

**caren67 - sorry for leave you hanging! but here it is! haha thank youu so much!**

**Klainebrittanalove - thank you so much :D hahaha I'm really glad you liked it :)**

**Mixie - hi! I would like to say first, that there are no hard feelings at all don't worry about that :) I like honesty and criticism. and I really think that you should be a book critic, or movie critic, or food critic or something like that cause you have the ability of pointing out everything and stating your opinion without being disrespectful and rude, which is not that easy to do! that being said, first I'd like to apologize for my grammar cause I know it sucks and the 'witch' thing... I kind of figured that out in like chapter 19 so I'm really sorry about that :$ haha. then, the A/N in the middle of the chapter even though I've tried to dialed it down a bit, is just who I am and sorry if they're distracting but it just kind of goes with me, and well the ones at the beginning thanking everyone is because I feel that if my readers are nice enough to read and review my story, they deserve a proper reply, even if I've tried to make them shorter in the chapters since I also reply them by PM when I can (as you can see, yours is the longest one). and lastly, about the Rachel/Mike moving really fast, and that I paired up almost everyone AND that everyone ended up loving Rachel, I have nothing more to say than, well it's just a story! that's all hahaha I can't really apologize for it cause it's how my story turned out, it's fiction and obviously I don't think it would happen in real life! it's too fast and yeah, everyone ended up loving her and all you said, but is just how my mind works. like in movies, or TV shows, or things like that. again, no hard feelings, sometimes when you write you can seem rude, so I want to point out here, that you didn't offend me in any way and I'm glad that despite all that, you still like my story! and again, thank you so much for your honesty and I hope you keep on reading :)**

**gfhd - thank you soo much! :) and here's the update! I hope you like it :D**

**Iwillloveglee4life - thank you soo much! :D I am really glad you liked it! and to answer your question, I don't really have a due date! hahaha so I'm just gonna say... 2 more chapters (after this one) :) thanks again!**

**zoella - thank you for liking my story! :) and I loved your suggestion, even though I couldn't do it here but I'm considering on including it somehow in the next chapter :) thank you so much again! :)**

**anonymous - you were my 300 review! and I don't know who you are hahaha but thanks for your review :)**

**Gryffindor4eva - thank youuu so much :) and I hate Jesse too hahahaha :D**

**ok, I just want to say MAYOR SHOUT OUTS TO (my awesome beta) ****Th3Sk8t3rG1rl BECAUSE SHE PRETTY MUCH CO-WROTE THIS CHAPTER WITH ME! SO SHE ROCKS! SO SHOUT IT, SHOUT IT, SHOUT IT OUT LOUD! :D and well, this is almost the end, ****2 more chapters (after this one) and we're done people! I would like to thank EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO'VE COME THIS FAR reading my story cause you really make me feel like I'm good at something! so thank you SO SO MUCH for that! and I hope you like this chapter :) enjoy - moony.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I want to, though :)**

* * *

When the lights went off, Rachel felt someone grab her from behind and cover her mouth. She felt her heart stop. She tried her best to free herself, but it was useless. She yelled but she could barely make a sound. She felt herself being dragged away from the gym, and she tried looking for someone, but everything was still dark. Everything was just spinning around and it was just too confusing looking everywhere. This couldn't be happening. She knew it. Everything was just going too good. All of the sudden she felt herself being pulled inside what she assumed was a class. A few tears rolled down her cheek. She wanted so badly for this to be some sick joke and end up being with Mike again. At that moment, the lights came on. Before she could even think, she was smashed against the wall with Jesse still covering her mouth with one hand, and gripping her already sore wrists with his other hand.

"Alone at last babe" she looked up to see Jesse with the biggest smirk on his face. Rachel just kept on screaming, begging for someone to hear her. But she knew Jesse had planned this whole thing out. "Do you really think they're gonna hear you all the way from the gym?" he said grinning at the fear written on her face. He tightened the grip on her wrists and threw her onto the floor making her scream in pain.

"Let me go!" she cried out loud.

"You see babe, none of this would've happened if you would've just given me what I wanted while we were dating. I mean, living with Blaine and then running away and telling the teachers and being with your stupid brothers and your new boyfriend all the time? That's just pathetic. I told you that I would get what I want anyways" he said smirking devilishly.

Rachel started fighting with all that she could. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't let him win. Jesse grabbed her wrists again with one hand and when she started screaming he slapped her really hard. He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hand.

"Shut up bitch!" Rachel felt her eyes watering. He kissed her neck roughly while he moved his spare hand and ripped her blouse open. "I like what I see" he told Rachel smirking and he continued to kiss her everywhere. Rachel tried to scream again but he grabbed her face squishing it with his hand. "One more word out of you and you're gonna be sorry" he whispered to her.

Rachel just kept on crying silently. She knew someone would find her, but she didn't even know what class was she in. What if it was too late when they found her?

* * *

"MR. SHUESTER!" Mike ran to the teacher with everyone behind him. "Rachel's gone!" he said really scared.

"What? What do you mean gone?" he asked getting worried.

"She was with me on the bleachers" Brittany said crying.

"When the lights went on she wasn't there anymore!" Puck told him.

"She's not in the gym! And neither is Jesse" Matt said freaking out.

"I'm so sorry" Brittany said crying harder; Puck brought her closer to him and tried to calm her down.

"Ok everybody listen to me" Coach Sylvester said coming out of nowhere. "You, Porcelain, Urkel and Mohawk, you come with me" she said in a serious tone. "Shuester, you take the older Asian, Shaft and the curly haired boy I don't know, maybe you'll bond or something. Other Asian, Macaually Culkin and Brittany are with you" she told her. "Irma" she said looking at Miss Pillsbury "You stay here with Q, Aretha and this people I don't know and you tell Principal Figgins what's going on!" she said looking at Sofia and Izzy.

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked really confused. Quinn had the exact look on her face along with Mercedes.

"I have no time to explain that Macaually" Sue told her. "Just go!" Nobody hesitated in obeying the Coach. Even Quinn and Mercedes who weren't really sure what she wanted them to tell Principal Figgins. And they couldn't really believe that they were lost in this whole thing and Brittany knew exactly what was going on. Once they were out of the gym, they went their separate ways.

"Principal Figgins!" Miss Pillsbury said scared to death when they saw him. "We have a problem!"

"Rachel Berry is missing!" Mercedes said worried.

"Rachel's missing?" Tina asked coming to them with Artie.

"Yeah, that idiot Jesse took her!" Izzy said getting mad.

"Jesse St. James?" Principal Figgins asked confused.

"Yes!" Miss Pillsbury said. "We have to call the police!"

"Miss Pillsbury! Are you aware of what you're saying?" Principal Figgins asked more confused than ever.

"Look Principal Figgins! You have to believe us!" Izzy said knowing Sofia and her were the only ones here who knew about Jesse. "Jesse is going to hurt Rachel!" she said with pleading eyes.

Principal Figgins looked at Miss Pillsbury who was just worried. Izzy and Sofia were scared. Mercedes, Quinn, Artie and Tina looked confused but really worried at the same time. "Ok" he said to Miss Pillsbury. "Come to my office to call" he told her. "You guys tell people to let us know if they see Rachel" he told everyone else.

They quickly nodded and went about telling everyone that was in the gym.

"What's going on?" Santana asked them.

"Not that you care, but Rachel is missing" Quinn told her.

"What do you mean missing?" she asked simply curious.

"Your dear friend Jesse St. James took her" Tina snapped at her.

"What? What are you losers talking about?" She asked really confused.

"Look, we don't have time for this" Mercedes said walking past her.

"Yeah, we have to look for our friend" Artie said as they left a confused Santana behind them.

* * *

*****Mike's POV*****

I cannot believe this is happening! This is all my fault! Why did I have to be such a jerk with Rachel! Then she would've stayed with me and none of this would've happened. We have to find her! I was running as fast as I could with Sam and Brittany behind me.

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?" Sam asked me while we were running.

"Ok, look I don't have much time to explain the whole story" I said as I kept on running. "Jesse tried to rape Rachel and he has her now and he will if we don't find her" I said in a serious tone.

"What!" he asked shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes" was everything I could say. I cannot believe I let this happen!

"Mike" Brittany said shyly. I sighed and stopped for a minute. I tried my best to calm down. I don't want to snap at her.

"Yes Britt?" I asked her as calmed as I can. She was crying.

"I'm so sorry" she said crying a little harder. I knew she felt guilty about Rachel missing. Is not her fault. I just went to hug her.

"Hey, is not your fault Britt" I said softly. "We're gonna find her ok? We just need to be fast" I said and she nodded at me.

"Let's go" Sam said and we started to run again.

* * *

*****Blaine's POV*****

I have to kill that asshole. I cannot believe he would still do this. I should've killed him the first time! I can't believe nobody believed Rachel and me back in Chicago! This just sucks! At least she has more people here to believe her and maybe this time they'll do something!

"Not here" Mr. Shue said opening another door.

"We have to find her" Daniel yelled frustrated. I saw his eyes watering.

"We will" Andy said in a serious tone. We just kept on running. Daniel stopped and punched a locker.

"Hey! We will find her" I promised. I don't know how, but I will find her.

"She's my little sister dude" was everything he said to me. I realized that every guy in here actually cares about Rachel. She finally found her family and now, her life may be ruined by that asshole.

"I know" was everything I said. "Let's go, she needs you right now" I told him. He nodded at me and we kept on running.

* * *

*****Kurt's POV*****

"Ok we go here" Coach Sylvester told us. I am so glad she's taking care of everything. I mean, I have no idea what we would've done if the teachers didn't believe us. Even Mr. Schue freezed when we told him that Rachel was missing. I don't think he would've known what to do. I felt my heart beating faster every second. We have to find Rachel. But there are like millions of rooms in here! How are we gonna know where she is?

"How are we going to know where she is?" I asked the rest of my team.

"We just HAVE to find her!" Matt snapped a little bit. I didn't mind, I know he's the most upset out of everyone. Except, maybe Mike. Rachel really found herself new brothers. And I know they're not gonna let anything happen to her. We're not gonna let anything happen to her. I could see the anger in Matt's face. I was just scared. I don't even want to think that we won't find her. _We have to. Matt's right, we just have to find her._ I can't believe someone would hurt Rachel. Jesse is just an idiot.

* * *

*****Puck's POV*****

SHIT! I can't believe we let this happen again! How could we be so stupid? I opened every fucking door that came my way hoping to find Rachel, but nothing. If that ass lays a hand on her I swear he's dead. I don't care if I go to jail, I will kill that asshole! That midget is my sister. She's the only family I have left. We're the same. We're alone. We got a second chance. We have a new family and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my sister.

"She's not here!" I said frustrated.

"Not here!" Coach Sylvester said opening another one.

"Shit!" Matt yelled.

"Hey Urkel!" Coach told him while we kept on running. Matt turned to look at her. "We're gonna find her" she told him. Matt just nodded at her and she entered a classroom with Kurt to make sure Rachel wasn't there.

I'm really close to losing it. I know that I have to be the tough one because well, Matt knows her since forever and Mike's in love with her. As much as I love that midget, I know I can't even compare right now to what they're feeling. I know they're both freaking out and blaming themselves and someone has to just try to think straight.

* * *

*****Matt's POV*****

I cannot believe I let this happen again. Rachel is going to hate me forever! I promised her since she came here I wouldn't let anything happen to her! And I let her go missing? I'm the worst brother ever!

"Shit!" I yelled when Coach Sylvester said she wasn't there either.

"Hey Urkel!" Coach told me while we were running. I turned to look at her. "We're gonna find her" she told me. I just nodded at her. I can't really think straight. We kept on running through the halls. We have to find her. Coach Sylvester and Kurt entered a classroom to make sure she wasn't there.

"Hey, dude," Puck told me. "we're gonna find her" he said. But I could see the fear in his eyes. No matter how much he tried to be the tough one, I knew he was close to losing it, almost more than me and Mike.

"She's gonna hate me" I told him. "I can't believe I let this happen again man!" I felt my blood boiling. "I JUST HAVE TO FIND HER!" I yelled as I punched a locker. I have to kill that idiot! Coach Sylverster and Kurt came out of the classroom. Kurt just shook his head and looked down. SHIT!

"Ok, you guys cover this hall I have something I have to do" Coach Sylvestaer said walking in the opposite direction. What the fuck? Wasn't she helping us? All of a sudden we heard someone scream. But it wasn't Rachel. It was a guy. And then, we heard her scream. I was sure it was her.

"What was that?" Kurt asked. I didn't answer. I just started running. I ran there as fast as I could. I know it's her.

* * *

*****Back to Rachel*****

Rachel was fighting with all that she could. Tears were streaming down her face. She was begging for someone to come inside. At this point, she didn't even care if it was Santana. She just wanted Jesse to stop. It didn't mater what she did, Jesse just got worse. Jesse kept on kissing her everywhere and running his hands everywhere. Rachel had stopped screaming. Every time she did, Jesse would slap her or punch her in the stomach. She was starting to believe this was going to happen. She closed her eyes when she felt him unbuttoning her pants and then she heard it.

"_I JUST HAVE TO FIND HER!_" and then she heard a locker being punched. She knew that voice. It was Matt. Matt was looking for her. Jesse stopped when he heard that too. When he looked at Rachel, he knew she was going to scream so he put his hand on her mouth.

"Don't even think about it babe" he said with angry eyes. Rachel couldn't let him do it. This was her chance of being found. When Jesse turned to look at the door, Rachel managed to bite his hand. She did it with all the strength she could, and managed to even make him bleed a little. Screaming in pain, Jesse removed his hand and Rachel screamed her lungs out. Jesse punched her again. "I told you to shut up!" he said with clenched teeth. He put his hands on her throat and he started choking her. Rachel put her hands on Jesse's trying to remove them but he was really strong.

"J-Jess-" She tried to talk but it was useless. She was feeling weaker and she felt her eyes closing when she heard something else.

"It's locked!" Kurt said trying to open the door.

"Move Hummel!" Puck said shoving Kurt aside and he started breaking the door down.

Rachel heard the door burst open and then she saw someone taking Jesse off her. She finally took a really deep breath and started coughing.

"Rachel!" Matt ran over to her and kneeled next to her. "Oh my God baby are you ok?" he said really worried. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. Rachel held on to him as her life depended on it and she just kept on crying as she saw Puck landing punch after punch on Jesse's face. Jesse tried to roll out from under the enraged mohawked boy and tried to punch him, but it was useless since Puck was way stronger than him.

"I told everyone" Kurt said kneeling next to Matt and Rachel. "They're on their way!"

"Ok" Matt said thankful that everyone was there to help. "Baby?" he said softly to Rachel. "You're gonna stay here with Kurt ok?" Matt whispered in her hair.

"No! Matty don't leave me!" she cried making Matt's heart break a little bit. He knew she needed him, but he needed to kill that asshole who dared touch his best friend.

"Baby, it'll be a minute ok? I swear!" he told her. "I will never leave you!" she just nodded and Matt kissed her head again and then she felt being passed to Kurt.

Jesse fell back onto the floor with a crash, he ducked from Puck's hold and broke towards the door, Puck and Matt hot on his tail, tackling him again Matt brought Jesse to his knees.

"You mother fucking asshole" he said disgusted. "You picked the wrong girl to mess with" Matt said with the most furious tone of voice.

"She brought it on herself" Jesse growled trying to defend himself. "This wouldn't have happened if she would've just given me what I wanted. She brought everything on herself and if you hadn't stopped me I would have loved what I was going to do to her" he smirked looking at Rachel, infuriating Matt and Puck further.

"You shithead" Puck yelled continuing to punch him harder and harder. Jesse's face was bruising and bloody. At that moment, Mike, Sam and Brittany came in. Brittany ran over to Rachel and Kurt. Since she had a tank top underneath, she took off her shirt and put it on Rachel. Sam watched shocked at Puck nearly killing Jesse. Mike saw red and he took Puck off Jesse and he stared punching him.

"YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Mike yelled shaking in anger. Matt and Sam held him back. They were actually scared that he was going to kill him. Puck grabbed Jesse and smashed him against the wall.

"You think it's funny picking on a girl like that?" he asked furious. Kurt got up from where he was; he walked over to Puck and Jesse.

"May I?" he asked Puck with an arched eyebrow.

"Be my guest Hummel" Puck said smirking. Kurt threw his fist back and with all his strength he punched Jesse in his jaw. Puck was proud of his friend.

"You should really think twice before messing with a girl who has six brothers and a boyfriend who actually cares about her" he told him with a disgusted tone. Puck grabbed him by his shirt. He wanted to go on and kill the bastard, but he realized something.

"God you're not even worth it" he said disgusted. Rachel kept on crying while Brittany hugged her. Rachel was shaking horribly. Brittany had tears rolling down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rach" Brittany whispered to her.

Moments later, Mr. Shue came in with Daniel, Andy, Blaine, Coach Sylvester and somehow Izzy and Sofia with police officers following them.

"That's him" Coach Sylvester said pointing at Jesse. Mike, Puck, Matt, Kurt and Sam stepped aside and pointed at Jesse too. The police officer went over there, handcuffed him and started reading him his rights. Daniel and Andy stopped in front of Jesse. His face was really messed up.

"You're a lucky man" Andy said angry.

"You're lucky they got to you before we did" Daniel said pointing at Puck, Matt and Mike. Jesse still had the nerve to smirk at them.

"You have no proof that I did anything" he told them.

Furious, Mike walked over and punched him in the face. The officers let their hold on Jesse go so he could fall to the ground.

"You ever come near her again, and I'll kill you!" He told him through clenched teeth. The officers once again grabbed him, roughly, and walked him over to Coach Sylvester. Sue looked at him in disgust.

"I have all the proof I need you curly-haired little freak" She sneered at him in complete revulsion. "You see when Little Lulu came talking to me about you, I took the liberty of putting cameras all over the school" she said handing another officer a tape. "Out of all of the curly-haired man I've met, you're the worst" she said with clenched teeth. "Get him out of my face!"

"Wait!" Izzy yelled all of the sudden. She walked over to Jesse and kneed him in the nuts. Then, she simply made her way back to where Daniel was standing with a shocked, but proud, look on his face. The officers then took the groaning boy out of the room while Daniel and Andy went outside to call Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford with Sofia and Izzy behind them. Sam went to tell Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Artie what was going on.

Sue watched them take Jesse away before turning and walking over to a pale faced Rachel.

"How you feeling Little Lulu?" She asked in a surprisingly gentle tone. But Rachel just stayed staring off into space trembling. Mike hurried away from where he was standing with Matt and the other boys to go to her.

"Doll?" he called gently. At her lack of response he shook her lightly, "Rachel!" he said more forcefully. "Rachel!" He shook her frantically trying to get a response. He got really scared. "Rachel!"

*****Inside Rachel's Head*****

"Rachel" the terrified girl shook in fear as Jesse's face kept flashing in and out of her head. He just kept calling her name.

"Rachel!" he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her around the waist. She felt his hands begin to roam her body as he touched her everywhere. Suddenly he disappeared again.

She looked around trembling in fear. She ran to the locked classroom door and threw it open. Instead of seeing the brightly lit hallway, she only saw darkness. Suddenly, she heard the music playing in the gym.

She ran screaming towards it.

"HELP!" She kept looking over her shoulder expecting to see him any minute. "Somebody HELP ME!" But the farther she ran, the farther the gym became, finally she could reach the door.

Before she could throw it open and run to safety. A classroom door sprang open and Jesse reached out and grabbed her.

*****Back to Reality*****

"NO!" Rachel got away from Mike screaming in terror. Mike's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to hug her, hold her, but she flinched immediately and started shaking back and forth screaming.

"Stop it other Asian! You're only making it worse!" Sue ordered as she pushed him away.

"What are you talking about I have to help her!" he shouted.

"And the only way to do that is get professionals to take her to a hospital!" she told him.

"No way!" Matt shouted.

"Yeah, we are not gonna put her in a hospital like some kind of nut job!" Puck yelled.

Sue glared dagger eyes at him. "She was almost raped Mohawk! She needs treatment! She has PTSD!"

"What?" Blaine asked a little confused.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder! My God! Read a book!" she yelled at them.

Matt, Mike, and Puck all looked at the still screaming Rachel, Brittany and Kurt were trying to quiet her down, while the others just stood by unsure of what to do.

"Fine" They reluctantly agreed. Sue nodded.

"First she has to go to a regular hospital so they can make sure nothing is physically wrong with her. The specialists can help with any emotional trauma" They nodded, to give their permission, but Sue already had her phone out calling an ambulance.

Ten minutes later EMT's walked in carrying a needle over to the still screaming Rachel.

"Whoa, wait. What is that?" Puck asked blocking their view of his sister.

"It's a sedative, we need her to be calm when we take her in, and judging by the state she's in now, a sedative's the only way" the female EMT told him.

Puck couldn't help feeling disgusted though because the lady should've been worried about his little sister, not checking him out. As he thought of it he was surprised with himself. The EMT was hot, and before the midget had come into his life, no matter the circumstances, he would've totally tried that cougar. And of course, if he wasn't with Brittany. And he loved her. He smiled softly down at his little midget and he stepped back.

The EMT's quickly gave her the sedative before putting her onto the stretcher to leave. They followed them out and Mike, Matt, and Puck tried getting into the ambulance.

"Whoa guys" The male EMT stopped them, "Only one person can ride" He told them.

"What?" Puck asked outraged. "You've let more than one person ride before!"

"Yes, but they weren't quite as, buff, as you guys are" the EMT told him.

Mike turned to the other two with pleading eyes, "Please?" He begged. Matt nodded. He knew he could handle it but Mike would probably break if he wasn't with her.

"We'll meet you there" he told him. Mike nodded and climbed into the ambulance.

"Hey!" Puck called. Mike turned in his seat. "Take care of my midget, or I'll kick your ass" he told him.

"If anything happens to my Smurf, I'll kill you" Matt told him smiling, but Mike knew he was serious, not about the killing part, but he would kick his ass. He smirked at them and nodded as the EMTs closed the ambulance doors.

* * *

The drive to the Hospital was, in Matt's opinion, the longest ride in his whole life.

"Hurry up Daniel!" he yelled at his older brother.

"Matt! Calm down! We're almost there!" Daniel yelled back at him.

"Just speed up man!" Matt continued.

"Hey, calm down! Both of you!" Andy told them. He loved Rachel as his sister in law, but he was the one, out of all the boys, who stayed calmed the most. After Rachel left in the ambulance with Mike, he told Sam to take Sofia and Izzy home. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Artie told them they were all staying at Mercedes' and they would be waiting for their call. Brittany insisted on going to the hospital too, so she rode with Kurt, Blaine and Puck. Mr. Shuester and Coach Sylvester were also making their way to the hospital but they said they would go to the police station first. When they finally arrived, Matt practically jumped out of the car before Daniel even stopped. He ran inside the hospital and went straight to talk to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rachel Berry" Matt said as nice as he could while Daniel and Andy came behind him.

"Oh, right you're gonna have to fill-"

"Yeah, I don't think so! I have to find Rachel Berry!" Matt said snapping the chart out of her hand.

"You know? That's his sister so, I wouldn't mess with him right now if I were you" Andy told her.

"Right" the nurse said a little nervous of the three teenagers in front of her. "She's in the second floor, room 212" she simply said.

"Thanks" Matt said before he started running to the elevator. On their way there, they saw Kurt, Puck, Blaine and Brittany walking in.

"Where is she?" Puck asked Matt.

"This way" Matt said running towards the elevator. When they reached the second floor, the elevator opened and they saw Mike standing in the hallway walking around like a crazy person.

"How is she?" Matt asked wanting to get inside the room.

"We can't go in there" Mike told him really angry. Walking around in circles. "They won't let me in! They won't tell me what's going on!" he said freaking out. Andy knew what was going on with his brother. And he knew, he was the only one that could calm him down at this point. He stood up in front of him as calmed as he could.

"Hey, hey little dog, calm down" Andy said knowing Mike hated hospitals.

"No! Don't tell me to calm the fuck down!" Mike yelled at Andy.

"Hey, it'll be ok" Andy told him. He knew Mike was flipping out. He knew, he wanted to punch something or someone. He would punch anyone who stood in his way by now, and better him than anyone else.

"That's _my_ girlfriend in there!" he said trying to walk past him again, but Andy pushed him back.

"I know" Andy said trying to not yell.

"She was almost raped! She's hurt! And I can't be with her!" he yelled hysterically.

"I know!" Andy said getting a little more upset and pushing him backwards again.

"I have to be with her! I have to get in there!" Mike said walking past him again and Andy saw his eyes watering. But this time, Andy hugged his little brother.

"I know!" he yelled at him hugging him tighter and Mike let out a few tears. Andy knew exactly what was going through Mike's head. It was not just about Rachel. Their parents died in this hospital ten months ago. "Look, we can't do anything right now, the doctor's with her. I'm sure that as soon as he can he'll tell us if she's ok" Andy said trying to calm his brother down. "Alright?"

"I can't lose her Andy" Mike said letting a few more tears out. He didn't care. His girlfriend, the girl he loved was hurt. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"You won't" Andy told him. "It'll be ok" he tried his best to convince him. Mike finally gave up and he sat down on the floor. Puck was sitting at another chair with Brittany on his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. Kurt was crying silently on the next chair with Blaine comforting him on other side. Matt sat down next to Mike with Daniel on his other side and Andy sat on the other side of Mike.

"Excuse me, are you here for Rachel Berry?" a nurse, who looked like Mr. Rutheford's secretary, said coming they're way.

"Yeah" Matt said and everyone stood up.

"I need you to fill this forms" she said handing Matt a chart.

"I'll do it" Daniel said taking the responsibility as an older brother and he took the chart away from Matt. Him and Andy walked over to a nurse reception near by.

"Is she ok?" Mike asked the nurse desperately.

"I honestly don't know son" she said sadly. "The doctor's with her right now running some tests" she told him. She could see the worry on every boy's eyes in that hallway. And the scared blonde girl in Puck's arms. She felt her heart aching for them. She put her hand on Mike's shoulder. "As soon as I know something, I'll let you know ok? I can just assure you that your friend is in good hands" she said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you ma'am" Matt said softly.

Andy was watching Daniel filling the form. He broke the pencil. It was the third pencil he broke.

"Shit!" Daniel muttered grabbing another one from a box.

"Here, let me do it" Andy said grabbing the chart and the pencil from him. Daniel didn't even argue with him. They went to sit on a bench near by. "Full name?" Andy asked him.

"Rachel Barbara Berry" Daniel said with his voice breaking. Andy had known Daniel since they were ten years old. He had never seen him like this.

"Dan" Andy said putting his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "She's going to be ok" he told him.

"I know" Daniel said holding back tears. He was her big brother. He was Matt's big brother. His parents weren't here. He had to be strong for them. He couldn't freak out right now.

*****Flashback*****

"Dan! Dan!" seven-year-old Daniel Rutheford heard his little brother running towards him.

"Matt? What's wrong?" he asked when he saw his four-year-old brother was really upset.

"It's Rachel! She won't stop crying" Matt breathed out when he finally reached his brothers.

"Why is she crying?" Daniel said getting up and following his little brother.

"Because Elliot said she doesn't have a real family! And he said that her mom doesn't love her!" Matt told him. "That's not true, right Dan? We're Rachel's family" his little brother asked him.

Daniel knew this day would come. He was only hoping that his mom would be there to explain it to them like she explained it to him. When he asked his mom why Rachel didn't have a mom, Mrs. Rutheford told him the truth. She told him how sometimes, families are not like the other ones he knew. The ones with one dad, one mom and brothers and sisters. And there were another ones who weren't complete or were different. She told him that they were Rachel's family. It made sense to him. He called her dad uncle Charlie and he knew Rachel called his parents uncle James and aunt Mimi. He just had no idea how to tell that to his little brother and his little sister.

"Of course we are her family Matt" Daniel told him as they made their way through the yard to find Rachel, crying on a bench, hugging her teddy bear. "Hey monkey" Daniel said sitting next to her. "Why are you crying?" he asked her.

"Ell-iot s-said I- don't ha-ve a f-family" she said sniffing. "A-and that m-my m-mom d-doesn't l-love m-me" she said crying a little harder.

"Who's Elliot?" Daniel asked a little confused.

"Some boy from school" Matt said mad.

"Rach, that boy is an idiot" Daniel simply her.

"Danny!" Rachel said looking up. "You're not supposed to say bad words" Rachel whispered to him.

"Don't tell on me ok?" he said smiling. "Look Rach, I know that um well your mom doesn't live with you but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you" Daniel told her. He thought every mother loved her kids.

"H-how do you know?" Rachel asked him.

"Because I don't think there's anyone who doesn't love you" he said messing her hair and making her laugh a little. "And you do have a family. I mean what are we?" he asked her.

"I told him that" Matt stepped in. "He said that wasn't true because we didn't look alike" he said sadly. Daniel really wanted to punch this kid, but right now, he just had to be a big brother.

"Well, not all families look alike. I mean most families just have a mom and a dad and a brother or a sister, but I mean you have a cooler family cause you have a dad and an uncle James and an aunt Mimi and well you have the two coolest brothers in the world" he said smirking a little bit.

"Who?" Matt asked confused.

"Us, you loser" Daniel told him hitting his head and making Rachel laugh.

"You guys are crazy" Rachel said laughing.

"Well, you're our sister s that means you're crazy too monkey" Daniel said hugging her. "And I will kick anyone who says I'm not your older brother" he grinned flexing his nonexistent muscles. Rachel hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Danny" she said smiling.

"Any time sis" he said hugging her back. From that day, Daniel swore to be the best big brother to Matt and to Rachel.

*****Next Flashback*****

"Mom, but why does Rachel has to move? Can't she stay here with us?" nine-year-old Daniel Rutheford asked his mother.

"No Dan" Mrs. Rutheford told him trying not to cry. "She's going to live with Mrs. Berry now" she explained to him.

"But dad said that you were her guardians and that she should stay with us" he argued with her.

"Look Dan" Mrs. Rutheford said sitting next to him. "Mrs. Berry is Rachel's family and Rachel needs family right now" she told him.

"But we're her family! I'm her big brother! You told me when she was born" Daniel argued with his mom.

"I know" Mrs. Rutheford said hugging him. "And you've been the best big brother to Rachel but now she has to go with her grandma" she told him.

"But" Daniel said confused. "Who's gonna be her big brother then? And what about Matt? He's not going to like that! She's his best friend!" he told his mom making her mom's heart ache.

"I know and that's why you have to help your little brother ok? Because he's going to be really sad" Mrs. Rutheford asked him.

"But you're sad too mom" Daniel told her worried. Mrs. Rutheford kissed his head.

"I know, but we're going to be ok and Rachel is going to be ok" she said smiling a little. "And no matter where she goes, you will always be her big brother, ok?" she told him and he nodded. She never stopped being his little sister.

*****End of Flashback*****

"Hey, Daniel, Andy" Daniel was snapped out of his thoughts by Mr. Shue walking over to them with Coach Sylvester. "How is she?"

"They haven't told us anything" Andy said standing up with Daniel. "They're running some tests on her" he told them.

"Well, that's good" Coach Sylvester told them. "Where's everybody else?"

"Down the hall, freaking out" Daniel told them.

"Did you call your parents?" Mr. Shue asked him.

"Yeah, they're on their way, but I think they won't make it until tomorrow" Daniel told them. They finished filling out the forms and they went back to the hall with the six teenagers.

"Still nothing?" Andy asked them and Puck shook his head. Brittany was now asleep on the chairs with her head on his lap. Mr. Shue was about to say that they should go home, but he was sure that none of them would move until they knew how Rachel was.

"Rachel Berry?" the doctor said coming out of the room. Everyone, except for Puck who didn't want to wake Brittany, stood up instantly.

"Yes" Matt said walking to him. "How is she?"

"She's going to be ok" he told them and everyone sighed in relief. "But she was really hurt. He has a broken rib, and severe bruises on her wrists, her face and on her neck" he explained.

"On her neck?" Mike asked really worried. Puck looked at Kurt. Puck was the only one who knew Jesse was strangling her and well, Kurt saw the bruises on the neck.

"Yeah, it seemed as if she was strangled" the doctor told him. "Listen, due to the PSTD coupled with the sleep deprivation-"

"Wait, what's that?" Blaine asked him.

"It says in here she's been having nightmares for the past months?" the doctor said looking at the chart. Matt, Mike and Puck nodded.

"Well, her PTSD comes from months back. For her, it caused sleep deprivation and with what happened tonight, it would make it worse. So, we put her on heavy doses of sedatives. We're keeping her in observation until she wakes up" he explained to them.

"When will that be?" Daniel asked him.

"That depends on her. But I don't think it would be tonight. Some people sleep for almost fifty hours straight. So you all might want to go home and rest-"

"No!" Matt, Puck, Daniel and Mike said at the same time.

"We need to see her" Mike pleaded at the doctor. He saw the look on their eyes and he knew they weren't going anywhere until they saw her.

"Sure, come with me" the doctor said and motioned for them to follow him to Rachel's room. Puck woke Brittany and they all followed him.

As soon as Mike saw Rachel on the hospital bed, he rushed over and grabbed her hand, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. Matt rushed to the other side, grabbed her other hand and kissed her hand.

"Oh my God" was everything he could say and he felt his eyes watering a little when he saw the bruises on her neck.

When Mike saw the bruises on her neck, he let a few tears out. He wanted to literally kill Jesse. She looked so frail in the bed. Brittany and Puck stood at the end of the bed. Brittany buried her face crying in Puck's chest, he rubbed her back while he kissed her head. Kurt let a few tears out and Blaine hugged him closer to him, fighting back the tears. Daniel and Andy stood a behind Puck, Brittany, Blaine and Kurt. Andy noticed Daniel was shaking and he didn't want to look directly at Rachel. Mr. Shuester and Coach Sylvester just watched from the door shocked at the picture in front of them.

"I'm really sorry but the doctor says that visit times are over" the nurse from earlier told Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester. They nodded kindly at her.

"Guys, we have to go. We'll be back tomorrow first thing in the morning guys" Mr. Shue told them.

"Yeah, you should all get some sleep, you look like crap" Coach Sylvester said with a little chuckle. She put her hand on Andy's shoulder. "You did good guys" she said softly glancing over at Rachel one more time and she left the room.

"We'll let everyone know what the doctor said" Blaine told Matt, Mike and Puck. "We'll be back in the morning too" he said softly. He walked over to Rachel holding Kurt's hand. Blaine kissed Rachel's forehead while Kurt grabbed her hand in his, holding it close to his chest.

"I love you tinker" Kurt said letting go of her hand gently and they left the room.

"I'll be back tomorrow too Rach" Brittany said squeezing Rachel's hand. "And I will stay the whole day with you" she said with a little smile.

"I called mom and dad" Daniel told Matt. "They're on their way" he said and Matt nodded. "We're coming back first thing in the morning" he said, still not looking at Rachel and walking out of the room. Andy just went to squeeze Rachel's hand.

"Get better Gizmo. We all miss you" he whispered and left behind Daniel.

"I'm gonna take Brittany home and then Dan and Andy and I'll be back" he told them. "Take care of my midget" he said kissing Rachel's forehead and heading out with Brittany.

"I can't believe this happened" Matt told Mike. "I love you baby" he whispered to Rachel and he kissed her hand again.

"It'll be ok" Mike said not taking his eyes off Rachel. But Matt knew, he felt just as guilty as him and he was just as scared. Matt sat on one side of Rachel's bed and in a matter of minutes, he was asleep. After about an hour, Puck came back. He didn't really say anything, he just took the seat next to Matt's and he fell asleep really fast too. Mike was on the other side of Rachel's bed, never letting go of her hand.

"Well, is just you and me doll" he whispered drawing circles in her hand with his thumb.

He saw the big bruise on her wrist. He felt so bad. He wanted to kill Karofsky and Jesse and everyone who dared touch _his_ Rachel. He placed a gently kiss on her bruise. He saw the bruises on her neck. He wanted nothing more but to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok. She looked so little in that bed. So helpless.

"I love you so, so much doll" he whispered kissing her hand over and over again. "I am so sorry for everything. I promise that I will never ever let anything happen to you baby" he said rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "I know you're scared doll but I'm right here with you" he said squeezing her hand. "I will never leave you" he said kissing her hand again. He gently placed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. And then, like every night, he started singing softly to her.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy_

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made_  
_No one you can save that can't be saved_  
_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_  
_It's easy_

_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_  
_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_  
_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_  
_It's easy_

_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_

He finished the song and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Whenever he sang to her she would always open her eyes and look at him and smile at him and kiss him. He missed her so much. "Love is all we need baby" he said wiping away the tears. He never let go of her hand and he kept on talking to her. He didn't care if he seemed crazy, he just wanted Rachel back. "I love you doll" he said resting his head on her legs. Before he fell asleep, he swore he felt her squeezing his hand.

* * *

**A/N: song: All You Need Is Love - The Beatles (THE most genius beautiful song ever written) :)**

**another thing, I'm really sorry if the medical stuff are wrong or don't make sense, I'm not a doctor people, I'm a girl who likes cooking, writing, painting, music, and photography! so sorry for that :) hahahaha once again, thank you all so much for reading my story! you all rock! and again, let me know what you think :)**


	27. You Found Me

**hello everyone! ok, so again sorry it took me so long, but here it is! and I hope the wait is worth it :D and sorry to everyone who thinks my shout outs are long, but is only cause I got the best reviewers that give me so many amazing reviews so it'll be really long! if you don't want to read it skip 'em ;)**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much :D I'm glad you liked Puck hahah I knew you would!**

**Eliana Sanchez - ooww sorry I made you cry! but I'm really glad you liked it :)**

**ashley1985 - I'm glad you liked it! and you're hopes about Santana and Karofksy did happen a little ;)**

**swgirl1533 - thank you so much! :) I'm so glad you like it!**

**Princesakarlita411 - I'm glad you liked the song! and it's um kind of the last of Jesse per say! haha **

**ThSk8t3rG1rl - hahaah I'm so glad you liked it! considering you had A LOT TO DO WITH IT! :D hahaha thanks agian! **

**a bit of slytherin - I'm soo happy my story is popcorn worthy! :D hahahaha I'm glad you like the POVs! and Kurt! and that Izzy kneed Jesse :) I owed you that! hahaha I'm glad you liked the coach! :D and the boys like always and Mike's singing :D thank you so much for your reviews! you've been one of the few who has been in this story from the beginning! you rock :D **

**bookfreak1317 - I'm glad you liked the ending even if it was kind of tragic and the whole chapter itself :D haha thank you so much :)**

**Angel JJK - I'm glad you liked it! :D and that everyone helped Rachel and she will be ok don't worry :)**

**anonymous - I'm thinking it was good it made you shake? haha glad you liked it!**

**aeropostale1967 - thank you SO SO MUCH for liking my story and thinking I'm a good author! :) you rock!**

**PuckleberryShipper326 - thank you! I'm glad you liked it! and yeah, she has her little rascals to help :D**

**Gryffindor4eva - thank you :')**

**pinaypinay - don't worry, I didn't kill her :) hahaha thanks**

**SmilesforCrayonsxx - hahaha I'm sure Jesse would be dead if you'd be in the story! hahaha thank youu! I'm glad you liked the POVs! :D and Sue! haha I thought I made her still a bitch but, well, a nice bitch! hahaha :D and James and Mimi will be back :) don't worry hahaha I'm glad you liked the flashbacks and Karofsky and Santana will get what they deserve! haha I'm glad you liked Mike singing to Rachel and all the songs :) haha thanks again for your awesome review**

**Miss Puckleberry - I am so so glad you liked it! and I'm sorry it took me this long to update :$ hope you like it :)**

**PuckleberryPezGleek - haha you are aloud to hurt Jesse :) I'm glad you liked the chapter :D haha**

**BTRfan4ev - hahahaha THANK YOU! :D I'm so glad you like my story and the music and movies I use :D (sorry about the angry dad) hahha :)**

**theamazinggleek13 - thank you :D I'm glad you liked it and I hope you keep on liking it :D**

**allielovesyou - GIRL! I absolutely adore your reviews! :D I'm glad you like the protective boys :) and Puck, Matt, Kurt and Izzy hitting Jesse! hahaha and I'm glad you like sweet dear old Mike! :) hahahaha I'm glad you liked the flashbacks! and how Andy helped Daniel :) and the end of the chapter! haha sorry if it made you cry but I'm really really glad you liked it! thank you so much for your reviews! they make my day! :D :D :D you rock girl!**

**ninjacupcakegleek13 - sorry it took me so long, but the story continues for this chapter and another one and I think that's it :( haha :) thanks for your review**

**MidnightDreamer73 - hello my dear thing 2! you know how much I owe you and how much I love you and how much you rock! :D YOU ARE THE BESTEST TWIN IN THE WORLD LUCKY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS! :)**

**anonymous (2) - thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it :D**

**lizzy2234 - ow, you are lucky to have a guy like that :) I hope I find one haha**

**geranium08 - thank you so SO much! I am so glad that you like my story :) I'm honored to hear is one of the best stories in FF you've read! :D thank you so so much! it means a lot to me!**

**bubba333000 - THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I am so glad you like my story! and that you like the quotes from the shows haha :D and I did have a great vacation thank you! :D sorry it took me so much to post this :P haha thank you so much for thinking I'm a good writer :D I loved your review!**

**demigirl606 - thank you so much! :) I'm glad you liked it and again, sorry it took me a lot to post :(**

**aburke2016 - thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!**

**gleekgenica - thank you thank you so much for all your reviews in the different chapters! :) I'm so so glad you liked them and that you like my story! :D**

**Anon - sorry for being away too long! I'm back on my stories now! :D haha **

**ForeverAndAlwaysMyself - omg! thank you thank you soo much! :D I am really really glad you like my story and that it made you fall in love with Cherry! :D I loved your review! you're one of my favorite writers so thank you so much for liking my story! :)**

**PuckleberryGeek - :) I'm so soo glad you liked my story and now YOU have to update :P hahaha THANK YOU!**

**puckleberry-marksalling-xx - here's the next chapter :) hahaha**

**ok, a few more things, first! I want to give a special shout out to ****aeropostale1967! :D because you asked for it! and I love all your reviews they all are awesome! :D**

******second, in the first part there are lines between Rachel and Puck! Puck is the underline and Rachel is italics, and both if it's a song :)**

******third, again, sorry it took me so long! this is the chapter before the last one (seriously I get teary eyed when I say or think that) I'm still thinking if there will be two more chapters or just one! I really really hope you like it! and I would like to thank you all for being with me in this amazing journey! :D hope you had as much fun as I did! :D enjoy - moony!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, it would never NEVER end :)**

* * *

Puck woke up the next day when it was still dark. Mike and Matt were still asleep on their chairs snoring. He turned to look at Rachel. He had no idea how in so little time, someone had grown on him as much as she did. He knew the Ruthefords, Mike and Andy had been his family in the last couple of months, maybe even before that. But when this girl stepped into the Ruthefords door, he couldn't help but feel like someone could understand him. She was completely alone. No siblings, no parents. Her mom walked out on her like his did. And she would still be a little more of a badass than him, even if he would never admit that to anyone. He stayed there in silence for what felt like hours looking at Rachel with thoughts going round and round in his mind.

'_Ok, not that I'm complaining, but last time I saw you, you were a lot shorter, didn't have that awful mohawk and you were a little less cuter.'_

'It's Puck, Berry.'  
_'It's Rachel, Noah.'_

'We look out for each other, and you're one of us now. Matt looks at you like his little sister, and we will too. So don't worry midget.'

'_No, he has my brownies!'  
_'She has my shoes!'  
'_That's because you stole my shoes!'_

'_Look, I know we've known each other for almost a week, but since the day I came here, you've been nothing but nice to me! You're a really great guy Noah! I don't think you're a Lima Loser.'  
_'Really?'  
'_Really, and I'm not the only one that knows you're not!'_

'_So, where were you last night? Cause everyone that messes with you has to go through me.'  
_'Yeah, right like you can pull that off.'  
'_Are you questioning my badassness?'  
_'You're crazy midget.'

'What do you want to do?'  
'_I wanna go.'  
_'Are you sure?'  
'_Yes! I can't let him run my life right? And I will be with you guys so… yeah, I wanna go!'  
_'That's my midget.'

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play. Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day. The sun is up, the sky is blue. It's beautiful and so are you. Dear Prudence won't you come out to play…_

'Dude, you're cheating! You cannot be that good! You're a girl!'  
'_That is so sexist Noah!'_

'_So, we're like definitely you're my brother! I mean we have no one else, so we're like you're my brother and I'm your sister and I love you… you loveme …because I love me loves me you and me, me I love me! Yes, I'm a natural blue.'  
_'You're crazy midget, but I love you too! And I am your brother! You're my sister! And no one messes with my sister, you know that right?'

'_You know you're kind of sweet for a badass.'_

'_Um, Noah?'  
_'Yeah?'  
'_How much detergent did you put on the dishwasher?'  
_'Rachel, is not the first time I do the dishes ok?'  
'_Really? Then why is there soap coming out of the machine?'_

'We're a family midget! Don't forget that.'

_'YEAH! TAKE THAT! I win! You suck! I rule all! Mini-wave in celebration of me!'  
_'You're crazy midget.'

'We would not let anything happen to you! What do I always say you are to me?'  
'_I'm your sister.'  
_'That's right! And who messes with my sister?'  
'_No one?'  
_'No one! If you don't want to go out we can stay here! Mike will understand. But Rach, NEVER doubt that we would not protect you!'

'_I freaking love you! You know that, right? Well I love you! Like this much! But you can't see me, but I am stretching my arms to show you...see? Can you see?'  
_'I can see that baby. I love you that much too!'

'Rach? Rachel? Baby it's me, Noah!'  
'_N-Noah?'  
_'Yes love, I'm here… I'm here baby… It's ok Rach! You're ok.'  
'_H-he's he was-h-here! I it w-as that n-night! A-and the m-mall and t-to-day! And…'  
_'Shhh it's ok.'  
'_I'm ss-sorry.'  
_'Hey! You don't say sorry to anyone ok? Not about this!'

'_You were great Noah!'  
_'Thanks midget, and don't say I said this but, get up there and kick my ass!'

'Berry!'  
'_I'm not even sorry!'_

'_Thank you Noah! You're the best brother any girl could ever ask for!'  
_'You're the best sister in the world midget.'

_'__It's kind of nice to have friends again.'_

'So what is it?'  
'_All You Need Is Love from The Beatles.'  
_'That's so badass dude.'  
'_I know, I'm more badass than you.'  
_'Ok, don't get ahead of yourself.'  
'_Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?'_

'_Are you ok?'  
_'No one had stood up for me before.'  
'_Well, even a badass needs it once in a while.'_

_'I get by with a little help from my friends.'_

Puck laughed at everything that had gone through in less than a month. He turned to look at Mike and Matt, who were still snoring, and at that moment, for the first time in a really long time, he felt like he had a family again.

* * *

Mike woke up slowly when sun hit his face. He opened his eyes and saw her. She looked so small and fragile lying there. He kissed her hand, which was still in his, and sat up. He looked over at Matt and Puck. Matt was still asleep but Puck was up, looking out the window.

"Morning" he muttered looking at him.

"Hey" Mike answered without any emotion on his voice. "How long have you been up?"

"About two hours" Puck answered him. "I couldn't really sleep" he said looking back at Rachel.

"I thought it was a nightmare" Mike muttered looking at Rachel too. "I wanted to wake up at home with her in my arms but…" he stopped.

"She's gonna be ok" Puck told him trying to convince himself more than Mike. "She's a badass" he said smirking at Rachel but then his smirk turned into a frown.

"You ok?" Mike asked him. He had never really seen Puck care so much for someone.

"Yeah" Puck said smiling sweetly at Rachel. "We're gonna be ok" he said looking back at Mike. "Look, I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want something?"

"I'll go with you" Mike said kissing Rachel's forehead. He didn't want to leave Rachel, but he couldn't just look at her lying there. It made his heart break more every second. "I'll be right back doll" he whispered to her. They went outside and saw Daniel and Andy almost at the door.

"Hey guys" Andy said sadly. "How is she?"

"Same" Mike said looking at the floor.

"We were gonna go get something to eat" Puck told them.

"We'll go with you" Andy told them.

"Actually, I'm not hungry" Daniel told them. "I'm gonna go see Rach" he said making his way to Rachel's room. When he went inside, he saw Matt still asleep and he went to sit where Mike had been sitting.

"Hi monkey" he said holding Rachel's hand.

For the first time since Rachel was in the hospital, Daniel looked at her. He looked at his little sister lying on the hospital bed with bruises all over her neck, her wrists and her face. His hand was shaking. He had never been so scared in his life. Rachel was his little sister. Ever since she was born, his dad told him he had to look out for her. Even after she moved with her grandma, his mom told him he would always be her big brother. When he found out she came back, he couldn't wait to see her. And when he did, he couldn't believe how things hadn't change one bit. For anyone else, seeing someone for the first time in ten years would've been something completely emotional, sweet and moving moment. But for them, it was Daniel slipping on the marbles he had once taught her to do by watching Home Alone a million times when they were kids and laughing their asses off like they did back then. And he wouldn't have it any other way. He smiled sweetly at Rachel while he draw circles in the palm of her hand.

"Hey" Daniel heard Matt waking up.

"Hey" he answered still looking at Rachel. "Everyone went to get something to eat, if you want to go" he told him.

"No, I'm alright" Matt said looking sadly at Rachel. "What's that?" he asked pointing at a bag Daniel had.

"Oh, I brought some things for her" he said taking out Rachel's picture of her and her dad for her birthday and putting it on the nightstand. "And I got Beary" he said getting Rachel's teddy bear out and gently picking up her arm and placing the teddy bear under her arm so it would look like she was hugging it. "Thought she would want him with her" he said with a sad chuckle.

"She's gonna get better, right Dan?" Matt asked with his voice breaking. Daniel turned to look at his little brother.

He could see the fear in his eyes. This was his best friend in the whole world. Even after she left and he started hanging out with Puck, Mike and Finn, no one could replace her. When they were kids, they were joined by the hip. Matt would even go to Rachel's tea parties and Rachel would play baseball with him. They did everything together. When Rachel left, Matt cried for months. He went out to the front porch for like a year waiting to see if she came back. He still did every Saturday before she came back. He would make pancakes when it was her birthday and he even saw Sixteen Candles when she turned sixteen. Yes, Daniel knew Matt felt like his world was crashing down.

"Of course she's gonna get better" he told him as confident as he could, trying to convince not only Matt but also himself. "She's our sister" Matt noticed Daniel's voice breaking too.

He knew Daniel was trying his best to be strong for him. But Matt knew how much Daniel loved Rachel. Daniel taught her how to tie her shoes. He would help her when she started reading. Every time Rachel fell from her bike, Daniel was over there in less than five seconds to put a bandage on her knee. Every time Daniel felt sad, or Matt would feel sad, Rachel would make them brownies, knowing how much they both loved them. Whenever Rachel spent the night at their house, if there were thunderstorms outside, Rachel would always go to Daniel's room. Yes, Matt knew Daniel was just as scared as him. And then, he saw him cry. Matt had only seen Daniel cry four times in his life. Once when their grandfather died. The second time was when Mr. Berry died. The third time, was when Mr. and Mrs. Chang died. And _this_ was the fourth time in his life he had ever seen Daniel cry.

"She has to get better" Daniel whispered never taking his eyes off Rachel. Matt had let a few tears come out. "She's our little sister. She's one of us and she just _has_ to get better" he turned to look at Matt but before any of them could say anything else they heard someone yelling outside.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" they both knew that voice so well. They laughed getting up and walking out of the room to see their mom and their dad standing a few steps away, while their mom yelled at a nurse.

"Ma'am I've told you-"

"No! You listen to me! You either tell me where she is, or I'm gonna sue you! Not this hospital, I'm gonna sue _you_!"

"Miranda" Mr. Rutheford said when he saw Matt and Daniel standing at the door of a room trying not to laugh.

"And my husband here he's a lawyer!" she said grabbing Mr. Rutheford by his arm.

"Miranda!"

"You get back on that case honey!" she said upset never taking her threatening eyes off the nurse.

"Mom!" Daniel and Matt yelled at the same time. Mrs. Rutheford turned to look back at them, shoved Mr. Rutheford out of the way and ran towards her sons.

"Oh my God!" she said hugging both of them. "I was so worried" she said letting out a few tears.

"How is she?" Mr. Rutheford asked coming to them.

"Well, the doctor said she was going to be ok. She has a broken rib and some bruises on her writs and her n-neck" Matt said trying not to cry again. He still couldn't believe someone would actually try to strangle Rachel.

"They put her on a heavy dose of sedatives so we just have to wait for her to wake up" Daniel told them. By this time, Mrs. Rutheford had let the tears fall down.

"Oh my God" Mrs. Rutheford said hugging Matt. "I'm so sorry we weren't here" she told him.

Daniel didn't know what came on to him. Maybe it was the scared look on Matt's face. Maybe it was the fact that his little sister was hurt in a hospital bed. Maybe it was the fact that at his nineteen years of life, he had to take care of everything that went on the night before. All he knew was that he was tired of his parents not being here.

"Well, you should" he snapped at his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford turned to look at him a little surprised. "What the hell were you thinking when you left? There was an idiot that wanted to hurt Rachel! She's sixteen years old! And so is Matt! I'm nineteen years old dad! How were we supposed to handle all this? I know you guys do what's best for us but haven't you ever thought that maybe what's best for us is you being here?"

"Daniel-" Mrs. Rutheford tried to talk but Matt cut her off.

"No! Mom, Daniel is right! Look, I'm sorry! We love you guys and you're the best parents in the world! But you have no idea how it's been since you guys left! You guys are her guardians now and you weren't here last night!" Matt basically yelled at them. Mike, Puck and Andy were at the end of the hallway but they just stood there and watched their friends finally saying what they needed. They knew how much Daniel and Matt hated their parents not being there and they weren't going to stop them when they finally brought up the subject. "It was the worst night of our lives and you weren't here!"

"Matthew-" Mr. Rutheford said raising his voice a little bit.

"No! Dad, he's right! Last night was so fucked up! You have no idea how much we needed you! You weren't here when Rachel went missing and we all felt like shit for not protecting her! You weren't here to look for her through the whole damn school begging to find her before that shithead did anything to her! You weren't here to see her flinch away from her own boyfriend because she was scared as hell of anyone touching her! You weren't here to see the EMT'S sedating her and taking her away on an ambulance! You know who was here? Mr. Shuester and a scary Coach that would've killed us all if we didn't get Rachel help right away! I mean she didn't even know her that well and she helped us! You weren't here to see Mike pacing around on the hallway like a lunatic, not only because his girlfriend was attacked, but because him and Andy had to go through the same shit they did ten months ago being in the hospital where their parents died! You didn't see Puck, clinging on to her as if she was the only person left in his family and he just met her about a month ago! You didn't see Matt scared to death looking at his best friend lying in a hospital bed and he couldn't do anything about it! You didn't see the bruises on her neck! You weren't here for us! She's our sister! She's Mike's girlfriend! She's _your daughter!_ And you weren't here!" Daniel yelled furious.

Mrs. Ruthedord was in tears and Mr. Rutheford had a really shocked and sad look on his face. They knew their sons were right.

"You're right" Mr. Rutheford said defeated looking down. "We failed you guys" he said sadly looking at his sons, wondering when did they grow up so fast. "We failed Rach, we failed Charlie, we failed Mike, Andy and Puck" he said looking mad at himself. "We're sorry" he said sincerely.

"I am so, so sorry" Mrs. Rutheford said hugging Matt and Daniel to her. "I am so sorry you went through it alone, I swear no more" she said kissing each of their cheeks.

"We know mom" Matt said smiling at her. "We just really needed to say that."

"And it's good that you did. I honestly can't believe how we never saw it" Mrs. Rutheford said with a sad smile.

"It's ok mom" Daniel said smiling at her too and she hugged them again.

"How long are the three of you planning to stand over there before coming here and giving me a hug?" she yelled to the three teenagers that were shocked at how she knew they were standing there since she was facing the other way, but they didn't argue and just went to hug her. Mrs. Rutheford let go of Daniel and Matt and hugged Andy and Puck first. "I've missed you guys" she said tightening the hug. She pulled apart and looked at Mike. She saw his exhausted, sad and terrified eyes. She went over to pull him in the biggest hug he had ever received. "Michael" she whispered letting a few more tears out. She pulled away a little and looked at him. "Your mom and dad would be so proud of you" she whispered with a sad smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Rutheford" Mike said with a sweet smile. She pulled him in for another quick hug.

"Let's go see Rachel" Mr. Rutheford said softly. Daniel opened the door of her room and they all went inside.

"Oh, my God, Rachel" Mrs. Rutheford said crying a little harder and holding her hand. Mr. Rutheford walked over to the nightstand where Daniel had put Rachel's picture of her and her dad. Daniel saw how his father's jaw clenched and he tightened the grip on the frame.

"Daniel" he said in a serious tone and nodded his head to the door motioning for him to follow him. Once outside, Mr. Rutheford turned to look at him. "I want the name of this kid."

"Dad, I think he's already in juvie-"

"I don't care Daniel. That's my best friend's daughter lying in that bed. I know I failed you guys, and I failed her and I failed him. I'm not doing that again. I want that kid locked up for life" he said with venom in his voice.

"His name is Jesse St. James, he went to Carmel High. I have no idea what his parents' names are though, I just know that he's friends with Karofsky" Daniel told him.

"Daniel?" they turned around to see Puck standing there. "I um didn't mean to hear but Mr. Shuester knows all about that jerk. He said he talked to his parents when he moved here" with the same anger Mr. Rutheford was talking with.

"Is Mr. Shue coming today?" Mr. Rutheford asked them.

"He said he would" Daniel said.

"Ok, I will wait until he gets here. Not a word of this to your mother" he warned the two boys who just nodded.

* * *

Mike was losing his mind. He couldn't take it anymore. He want Rachel; no he _needed_ Rachel to wake up. _I can't believe we didn't protect her. How can Mrs. Rutheford say my parents would be proud of me? I let my girlfriend down! I failed her!_ It had been hours since Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford had arrived. Mike was still sitting in the same chair for hours. Daniel and Andy left to pick up Izzy and Sofia and Puck and Matt went to get something to eat. He was alone with Rachel again. He could hear Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford talking to the doctor outside the room. He then heard Kurt, Brittany, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina and Artie's voices. And two other older voices he didn't know. He figured it was someone's parents. He was trying his best to not close his eyes and fall asleep again. He had to be awake. What if Rachel opened her eyes and he was asleep. He was fighting with all he could to stay awake. Mike heard the door open and saw Puck, Matt, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Artie coming into the room in that order.

"Hi" Kurt said softly to him. "How is she?"

"Same" Mike answered sadly.

"Oh my God!" Mercedes gasped shocked when she saw Rachel. She went to sit next to Matt and grabbed his hand.

"I know" Matt said trying to smile but Mercedes could tell it even hurt him to smile.

"How are you Mike?" Tina asked him sympathetically. Had no idea what to say. He had no idea how he felt.

"I'm fine" he simply answered to Tina.

'_You know what 'fine' stands for right? Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional'_ Mike blinked his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rachel was right there, sitting next to Tina talking to him. He shook his head and when he looked again, she was gone.

"I can't believe someone would do this to Rachel, she's like the sweetest person I know" Artie said sadly and everyone nodded.

'_Oh, and you're the strongest man in the world Artie'_ Mike saw Rachel sitting next to Artie and smiling at him and a moment later, she was gone again.

"B-but, she's just tired" Brittany said smiling but everyone saw the tears on her eyes. "I mean, she just needs to take a long nap and then she's gonna be ok, right?"

"Yes baby" Puck said softly kissing her head.

'_I'm scared to go to sleep'_ Mike saw Rachel standing next to Brittany. She was crying looking straightly into his eyes. _'I don't want to go to sleep! I want to stay here with you! I don't want it to come again! What if he comes back?'_ Mike felt his eyes watering when he saw Rachel trying to grab his hand before disappearing again.

"I'm right here doll" he whispered grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Sam and Quinn are on their way over" Mercedes told everyone and they just nodded.

"Is this Rachel?" Artie asked looking at her picture with her dad.

'_Yeah, that's me and my dad for my fifth birthday' _Rachel was once again sitting next to Artie and smiling looking at her picture, and just like that, she was gone again.

"Yeah" Matt said with a little chuckle. "That's her and her dad for her fifth birthday."

"She has cake all over her face" Blaine said laughing a little bit. "Classic her" he finished and everyone laughed a little.

'_Yeah, Matt pushed my head into the cake when I gave it a bite' _Mike saw Rachel sitting next to Matt and she stuck her tongue childishly at him before disappearing again.

"I pushed her head into the cake when she bit it" Matt explained with a sad smile.

"She looks a lot like her dad" Tina said smiling.

'_Thanks. Everyone told me that when I was a kid. It's nice to hear it again'_ Rachel appeared next to Tina and smiled sweetly at Mike and then she was gone again. He remembered he told her that once and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, she does" Matt said with the same sad smile.

"She's so lucky to have all of you" Blaine said all of the sudden. "You have no idea how lonely she was back in Chicago" he said sadly.

'_We have our own big, twisted, crazy, family…That's what Noah said'_ Mike saw Rachel standing between Puck and Blaine and smiling sweetly at the whole room in front of her before fading one more time.

"Well, she did manage to make an impact in all of us" Kurt said with a small smile. They heard the door open, and Sam and Quinn went inside the room with some 'Get Well!' balloons.

"Hi guys" Quinn said with a small smile while Sam put the balloons on the nightstand. "How is she?"

"She's gonna be ok" Puck said softly.

"Can you tell us now exactly what happened?" Sam asked them. "Sofia and Izzy sort of knew and well, we didn't want to upset you guys even more yesterday" he told Matt, Puck and Mike.

"We're just really lost in this whole thing" Artie explained. Puck sighed and he started explaining the whole story.

'_Where were you?'_ Mike saw Rachel standing in the middle of the room, looking at him. But it wasn't the same Rachel. It wasn't her voice. She looked disappointed and she was mad. She was a broken doll. All of the sudden, the whole room drowned and he could only see her standing there, crying. _'I needed you! I was so scared! I was alone! And you never came!'_ she yelled at him. Mike could feel his eyes watering. _'I needed you to hold my hand! I needed you to hug me! You weren't there!'_

Mike couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and stormed out of the room. _Maybe I just need some fresh air. _Mike just started pacing around the hallway like the night before. He had no idea what was happening to him.

'_Where are you going?'_ he saw Rachel sitting on a chair crying on the hallway. But she wasn't angry anymore. She was sad and she looked terrified. _'Mike! Please, don't leave me!'_

"No! Doll, I'm never gonna leave you alone" he said sitting next to her. "What are you doing here baby?" Mike asked her but she was gone again. She was sitting on the other side of the hallway now.

'_I came along. I wrote a song for you. And all the things you do. And it was called Yellow'_ she sang smiling at him. _'That was the song you sang to me the night you kissed me for the first time'_ she said smiling sadly.

"Rachel!" Mike tried to hold her hand, but Rachel vanished again.

"Mike?" he turned around to see Kurt standing there. "Are you ok?"

"I'm losing my mind Kurt!" he admitted. He was even shaking a little. "I can't be in that room anymore! I can't see her lying there, knowing I didn't protect her! Knowing that I failed her!"

"Hey! Mike, you did _not_ fail Rachel!" Kurt tried his best to convince him.

"Kurt, I yelled at her! I made her believe that thought she hurt herself and I made her run away from me! I was supposed to protect her and now, the last image she has of me is being a jerk yelling at her!"

'_That's not true'_ Rachel said standing behind Kurt. _'You sang All You Need Is Love to me yesterday'_ she said smiling dreamily at him. _'You said love was all we needed and I know that's true because… because you taught me how to love'_ she said before fading away again.

"Look, Mike I know you were just stressed because you wanted her to be ok, and I'm sure she knows that too" Kurt said sympathetically.

"No! If I wouldn't have yelled at her, this never would've happen! I should've stayed with her! I told her, I _promised_ her that I would never let anyone hurt her, and that idiot came from out of nowhere and he grabbed her and he touched her and he hit her and-" Mike said frustrated.

"Mike! Stop! You need to calm down! Breathe" Kurt said softly leading him to sit down on a chair and Kurt sat next to him. On the other side, he saw Rachel smiling sweetly at him.

_'And I'd give up forever to touch you. Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now'_ Mike could see her eyes watering but her smile never left her face. He felt his breathing calming down just by looking at her.

"I miss her" he said looking at the ground once Rachel was gone again.

"We all do" Kurt said softly. "But she's going to be ok."

"How do you know that?" Mike asked him looking at him. Kurt didn't really know what to say. This was what they were all supposed to believe, right? She was going to get through this with their help. But how could he assure him that his girlfriend was going to be alright.

"Because, I think she's the strongest person that I know" Kurt told him honestly. "I mean, she lost her mother, she lost her dad, then she lost her grandmother, she was thrown into a horrible world, she managed to escape and it still hunt her here" he finished with his heart breaking more with every word he said. "And still, she trusted you and Puck as if she'd known you as long as Matt. She came and helped us without knowing us. She never judged us. She never said a single thing about her past, she was always so brave and strong and she even worried about us. I mean, she's like the smallest person that I know, but she still has the biggest heart in the world" Kurt told him with a big smile.

'_That's not true! I only have half of a heart, remember? You said I could put it together with your half and we could be a whole heart' _Rachel was now sitting on the other side of Kurt, smiling at Mike.

"Yeah" Mike simply said answering both of them.

"You really love her, don't you?" Kurt said still smiling. Mike let out a sad sight looking at the ground again but he lifted his face to see Rachel across the hall, singing in her own little world.

___'If it's love, and we decide that it's forever, no one else could do it better. If it's love, and we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whenever'_ she turned to look at him and smiled while she continued to sing. _'And if I'm addicted to loving you, and you're addicted to my love too… we can be them two birds of a feather, that flock together…Love, love. Got to have something to keep us together. Love, love… that's enough for me' _she finished with a sweet smile.

"More than I thought I could love someone" he said smiling on the direction Rachel had been.

"She loves you a lot too" Kurt told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "What happened wasn't your fault Mike" he said getting serious. "Don't be so hard on yourself" he said softly.

"I know" Mike said still looking to the ground. "Thanks man" he said turning to look up at him and tried to smile. "I'll be back in a minute, ok? I just need to think for a while" he said. Kurt simply nodded and returned to the room. Mike got up and went to the bathroom. He threw water on his face and when he looked up, he saw Rachel sitting on the counter. He shook his head but she was still there. "Rachel" he let out a whisper.

'_Don't call me Rachel'_ she said pouting. _'You never call me Rachel! Why won't you call me like you used to?'_ she said with sad eyes.

"Why are you here doll?" he asked knowing he sounded crazy, but he just missed her so much.

'_I feel safe when I'm with you'_ she said with a tiny little smile.

Before Mike could say anything, she was gone, and he saw her on the corner, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on her knees, singing sadly, but looking right into his eyes.

_'I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all. You climbed my walls… So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go. This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known… and I just can't take my eyes off you' _when she finished the song, she was gone again. Mike felt the tears running down his cheeks and he wiped them away.

"Doll, please don't go" he begged closing his eyes. "I need your voice" he said desperately. "I need to hold you in my arms. I miss you so much!" when he opened his eyes, he saw her standing so close to him, looking up at him with her beautiful bright eyes. He could swear he felt her hand on his cheek. He wanted so badly to feel it.

_'The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall. You say it best, when you say nothing at all'_ with the last word, he swore he could feel her lips brushing lightly against his, and she was gone again.

"Rachel! Baby please come back! I'm sorry" Mike said turning around waiting for her to stand in front of him again.

'_Don't say sorry'_ she said softly standing next to him. _'This wasn't your fault.'_

"But you said I wasn't there, and that you needed me and that you were scared and alone" he said clenching his fist hating himself for not being there.

'_I didn't say that' _she said sadly. _'YOU thought that'_ she continued. _'I knew you would come for me'_ she said with a sad smile. _'You said you would never leave.'_

"I won't ever leave baby" he said softly.

'_I know' _she said with a sweet smile._ 'Oh my God, look!'_ she said all of the sudden looking away excited.

"What?" Mike asked confused looking in the direction she was seeing but he only saw a wall.

'_Fireflies'_ she said as she continued to look that way. He could see the spark on her eyes getting brighter.

"Where?" Mike asked getting scared.

'_Over there'_ she said pointing at them. _'They're so beautiful'_ she said hypnotized looking at them and then she slowly faded away.

"Rach! No, Rachel! Come back!" Mike yelled trying to stupidly hold on to her hand, but she was gone. Mike let out a frustrated yell, turned around and punched the mirror with all his strength, and he yelled out in pain when he cut his hand. "Shit!"

"Dude!" Mike turned around and saw Sam walking inside the bathroom. "What the hell?" he asked confused walking towards him.

"She's gone. She's gonna go! She's gonna leave me" he muttered under his breath like a crazy person. Sam saw he was shaking.

"Dude, you're bleeding" Sam said worried. "Come on" he said leading him towards the reception.

"Mike?"

"Sam?" Sam saw Andy, Daniel, Sofia and Izzy making their way to Rachel's room, but when they saw them, Andy and Sofia walked over to them.

"Mike! What the fuck happened?" Andy asked when he saw he was bleeding but Mike was lost in space.

"I was going to the bathroom and I heard him yell and then when I walked in, he was bleeding. He punched the mirror" Sam explained to him.

"Shit! Michael!" Andy said pulling Mike by his other arm and leading him towards the reception with Sofia and Sam following him. While Andy explained to the nurse what happened, Mike saw her again standing in the middle of the hallway.

_'And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. But darling, you are the only exception. You are the only exception'_ she was smiling at him while tears ran down her face.

"Rachel" Mike whispered. Andy turned to look at him more worried than ever.

"What's wrong with him?" Sofia asked a little scared.

"I think he's like in shock or something. I don't know" Andy told her.

"Andy?" Mrs. Rutheford said coming towards them with Mercedes' mother. "What's going on? Michael!" she yelled when she saw Mike's hand. But Mike was still lost just looking at her sing like she did that day.

_'And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk. But you are the only exception. You are the only exception'_ she kept on smiling at him as the people in the hallway just passed around her.

Andy and Sam explained to Mrs. Rutheford what had happened. And she demanded to see a doctor immediately. She walked with Mike down the hallway while he was oblivious to everything happening around him. Mike saw a doctor standing in front of him. He was talking to Mrs. Rutheford. Andy was standing next to him. He watched as the doctor cleaned up his hand and put a bandage around his hand afterwards, but he couldn't really feel anything. And then, there she was again leaning against the wall.

_'I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh'_ Rachel sang to him with another tear rolling down her cheek.

"Michael" he heard the doctor saying his name but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Michael, honey" Mrs. Rutheford said sweetly, but nothing.

"Mike!" Andy shook his shoulders to snap him out of it for a little and Mike finally turned to look at them.

"You're going to stay here and get some rest" the doctor told him.

"What? No! I have to go back to Rachel! She needs me-" he said trying to get up.

"Michael!" Mrs. Rutheford said softly and making him sit down again. "Honey you need to get proper rest. Rachel's room is two doors away. She's with Matt and Puck and your other Glee friends" she said smiling sweetly at him and placing her hand on his cheek. "You need to get some sleep" she said in a motherly tone.

"Ok" Mike just nodded at her. For some reason, he couldn't fight with her. He felt the tiredness invade his whole body and he laid back on the bed. He saw the doctor talk a little more to Mrs. Rutheford and Andy and then he turned around and saw Rachel lying next to him.

_'You are the only exception…and I'm on my way to believing'_ she finished smiling at him.

"Thank you" he whispered smiling a little.

'_For what?'_ she asked a little confused.

"You can make me forget about everything" he said closing his eyes. "I love you."

_'I love you too'_ he heard before falling asleep with her in his arms. And he knew, she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

It had been a really long day. People had come and gone to see Rachel. Mr. Rutheford left to his office the first time Mr. Shue got to the hospital to see her and he came back about an hour later. Daniel and Andy were gone with Izzy and Sofia. Mercedes' parents said they would come back to pick up the teenagers who didn't really want to go just yet. Puck and Matt had gone to check on Mike, who was still passed out two doors down from where they were standing. Brittany had refused to leave Rachel's side, until now when she went out to get something to drink. Yes, it had been a long day. So it wouldn't be a surprise, that what they were imagining what they were seeing right? They had no idea why, but walking straight towards them, was Mr. Shuester with Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester. But that wasn't the strange part. The thing that confused them the most, was that Finn and Santana were walking behind them.

"Hi guys" Mr. Shue greeted them and they heard an unenthusiastically 'Hey' chorus as a response, while everyone glared at the two teenagers behind them.

"How is she?" Sue asked concerned.

"She's fighting" Matt said sadly.

"She is a fighter" the Coach replied smiling kindly.

"Where's Mike?" Mr. Shue asked confused.

"He, um, kind of had a meltdown and ended up punching a mirror" Puck explained to them. "He cut his hand and he's resting over there" he said pointing two doors next to Rachel's.

"Oh my God" Miss Pillsbury said worried with her eyes watering. "Where are your parents?" she asked Matt.

"They're in there with her" Matt told them.

"Can we see her?" Miss Pillsbury asked shyly.

"Sure" Matt said opening the door. Once the three teachers got inside the room, he immediately closed the door and turned to look at Finn and Santana. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"Look, Matt we heard what happened and we just wanted to see if she was ok-" Finn started.

"Oh, what? So all of the sudden you're her friend? After what you said to her?" Mercedes asked irritated.

"Wait, what did you say to her?" Puck asked clenching his fists and stepping closer to the taller guy.

"Look! I'm sorry ok? I know I was a jerk to her but that doesn't mean that I'm _that_ much of an asshole! What happened yesterday was just fucked up!" Finn tried to defend himself. Santana was standing quietly next to him, not looking at anyone.

"What about you?" Quinn snapped at the Latina. "Don't you have _anything_ to say for yourself?"

"Oh, look who's talking" Santana snapped all of the sudden. "You hated her just as much as I did when she came here!"

"That was before I knew that she was actually a better friend than you'll ever be!"

"You are such a hypocrite Fabray! You're no better than me and you know it!" Santana told her.

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Brittany said stepping between them.

"Look, I know I've been a bitch to Berry" Santana started.

"To Berry?" Tina said arching an eyebrow.

"Fine! To all of you! I didn't come here to try and be your fucking best friend and hope that we'll all hold hands and sing happy songs and shit! The thing is" she sighted sadly. No one expected her to say what she said next. "I feel bad for her."

"Really? All of the sudden you grew a conscience?" Kurt asked with coldness in his voice.

"Shut it Hummel!" Santana said throwing daggers at him. "Look, I don't care if you believe me! But even a bitch like me knows that something like that is just wrong! I don't expect to get into her room and see her. I don't expect for her to be my friend, I'm not a hypocrite" she said glaring at Quinn. "I just wanted to be sure, that she would be ok, eventually! And now that I know that, I can leave" she said turning around and leaving. All eyes turned to Finn.

"Why don't you follow your little whore Finn?" Quinn asked disgusted.

"Quinn, I didn't come here to talk to you" Finn said rolling his eyes. He then turned to look at Matt and Puck. "You guys have been my best friends since we were like seven! And I know that if something like this, I mean, if someone that I love as much as you guys love Rachel, I know you guys would be there for me" he told them truthfully. "I'm sorry about all the stupid things I said to Rachel and about being a jerk to her. Like Santana said, we don't expect you guys to forgive us just like that. We don't expect for Rachel to suddenly become our best friend, but we're a team" he said now turning to the rest of them. "I know I don't deserve you guys forgiving me and you guys having my back. But I have yours" he said landing his look on Kurt. "I know about Karofsky" he said in a serious tone.

"What? How do you know?" Kurt asked terrified.

"Wait, _what_ do you know?" Blaine asked confused. Finn realized, no one knew and he wasn't going to put Kurt through that. He had been too much of an asshole already.

"That fucking asshole was out of school by then, but we got Karofsky" he said with a smirk.

"Wait, what do you mean you 'got' Karofsky?" Sam asked confused.

"And who's 'we'?" Puck asked equally confused.

"We, the rest of the football team, found out that Karofsky knew exactly what that shithead St. James was going to do" he explained to the rest. "So we beat the shit out of him. When he wet to the Principal's office to try to get us into trouble, Coach Sylvester showed a video where he was" he stopped briefly giving Kurt a quick look and returning to the other ones. "He was pushing Kurt around and in one of them, he pushed Rachel too" he said causing everyone to gasp shocked. "So, Principal Figgins expelled him and the police interrogated him and he's like under house arrest or something for helping Jesse too" he finished.

"Are you serious?" Matt asked furious about what Karofsky had done, but shocked that Finn would still have Rachel's back.

"She's your little sister dude" Finn said with a small smile. "If I had a sister, I would want my friends to look out for her" he said shrugging.

"Thanks man" Matt said with a genuine smile and Puck behind him smiling too. They knew things weren't back to the way they were before, but he knew they would be ok.

"No problem" Finn said as if it was nothing. "Look, I gotta go, I just really wanted to know she was ok. I mean, I know she's not ok but… you know" he stuttered awkwardly. "Tell Mike I hope he feels better ok? Bye guys" he said turning around.

"Finn, a word" Kurt said walking next to him. Finn nodded and they went aside from the rest of the group. "So, what did you really mean when you said 'I know about Karofsky'?" he asked him really curious and worried and Finn sighted looking down.

"In one of the videos that the Coach showed, he kissed you" he said a little awkward but going straight to the point. "I was the only one who saw that one" he said looking at him. "You looked really scared. I um, didn't want to tell them cause, well they looked like they didn't know and, is not really my story to tell" he finished.

"Rachel was the only one who knew" Kurt said feeling his eyes water a little. "Thanks for not telling the other ones, I um, didn't really know how to tell them" Kurt said with a little smile.

"Sure man" Finn said smiling. "Like I said, I got your back" he said before walking down the hallway.

"So, when exactly were you planning on telling me this?" Blaine said coming from behind Kurt.

"Y-you heard that?" Kurt asked worried.

"I didn't really trust the guy and I wanted to make sure you were ok" he said blushing a little and looking where Finn had left. "And then I heard it" he simply said. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked him and Kurt thought about it for a little while.

"Yeah" he said with a small smile. "I think I should. Like you heard, Rachel was the only one who knew and I got her into this mess" he said letting a few tears fall out.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked confused.

"Well, if I hadn't told her, she wouldn't have stood up for me to Karofsky, and he wouldn't have hurt her and then she wouldn't have had that fight with Mike and she wouldn't be here with Mike two doors down hurt, blaming himself for it" Kurt said sadly sitting on the floor.

"So, instead you're blaming yourself?" Blaine asked sitting next to him. "Kurt what Jesse did was in no way your fault!"

"I know" Kurt said wiping away his tears. "But what Karofsky did was" he said looking back at Blaine.

"No it wasn't! Rachel would've stood up for you anyways! And I'm sure she made you tell her! She wasn't going to let you handle this by yourself! I know you wanted to protect her from everything just as much as the rest of us do!" Blaine said trying to calm him down.

"When he kissed me" Kurt started whispering. "I was so scared" he admitted. Blaine was sitting next to him just waiting for him to let it all out. "It was nothing like a kiss should be, and it was just a kiss! I can't imagine what Jesse-" he stopped not even being able to say it. He just cried harder and buried his face on his knees. Blaine put his arm around him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. "How can life be so unfair?" Kurt said sadly. "How come this happened to Rachel? I mean, hadn't she gone through enough?"

"I don't know" Blaine said softly. "But Rachel is the strongest girl that I know. And when I saw her the first time you all came to Chicago, she looked so happy and, if possible, even stronger. I mean, the way she looks at you and at Brittany and Puck and Matt and Mike" he said with a sad smile. "You are the family she needed all along. So I know that now, that she's not alone, she's gonna fight even more" he said with a sad chuckle.

"She looks at you the same way" Kurt said with a sad smile. They didn't say anything else. They just stayed there for a while in comfortable silence.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the rest of the Glee Club, Izzy, Sofia, Daniel and Andy left. Puck went to take Brittany home. Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford said they would go home to pick up some clothes for the guys and something for them to eat.

"So, a lot of people came by" Matt told Rachel who was still peacefully asleep. "Mom and dad are back" he continued. "Finn came by, he wanted to know if you were ok and apparently so did Santana" he said with a little laugh. "You managed to put this whole town upside down smurf" he said laughing a little. "I miss you" he said getting serious again. "Puck misses you, Britt misses you, Blaine and Kurt miss you" he said getting sad. "Mike misses you so much, he broke a mirror" he said with a sad chuckle. He stayed quiet for a while just looking at her and rubbing her hand with his thumb. "Come home smurf" he said resting his head on the side of the bed and quickly falling asleep.

_"Matty?"_ he felt someone shaking him. "Matty, wake up!"

"Rach?" he asked opening his eyes.

"Yes! Come on!" she said offering her hand to help him.

"Where?" Matt asked confused.

"You'll see" Rachel said smiling. Matt took her hand and she dragged him all the way through his house, until they made it to his room. Matt looked at her really confused. "Well, open it" she said as if it was obvious. Matt opened the door and looked inside.

'_Matty!' a young version of Rachel complained when a young version of Matt threw blue paint at her. _

'_Stop staring at Daniel! It's weird!' the young version of Matt said making a disgusted face and laughing at his friend. _

'_It's not weird! He's cute!' the little Rachel said giggling and blushing. I'm all blue!' she complained._

'_You look like a smurf!' the little Matt said laughing hysterically at her._

'_You are blue too!' Rachel whined._

'_Yeah, but I'm not as small as you are! You could actually live in a mushroom' Matt said laughing more. _

Rachel closed the door while they both laughed a little and then they heard two kids yelling walking inside the house.

"What was that?" Matt asked her. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and they quickly made their way to the living room where the little version of Matt ran terrified inside the house followed by the little version of Rachel.

'_Did you see that! DID YOU SEE IT!' little Matt yelled at little Rachel._

'_I told you we shouldn't have spend the night at Mrs. Martin's house! That house is haunted!' little Rachel said sitting on the couch next to him. 'And now, we have to clean Daniel's room!' she complained. _

"See? I told you, you were the chicken" Rachel said laughing and Matt glared at her a little. "Come on" she said grabbing his hand again and leading him to the kitchen.

'_This isn't fair! Why are my brownies burned!' the same little version of Matt complained on the kitchen._

'_Because I told you to get them out on time and you didn't!' the little Rachel said trying not to laugh at him._

"You know, I did tell you to watch them" the older version of Rachel, standing by the door, told the older version of Matt and he rolled his eyes.

When they turned to look at the living room again, the little version of Rachel was crying. They saw the little version of Matt holding her hand and dragging her upstairs, so they decided to follow them. Once upstairs, they heard Matt sing their song to Rachel.

_'Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. Yeah, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart… always.'_

They watched from the door smiling at each other until they turned around when they heard someone yell.

'_Rachel Berry! Let go of that door!' Miranda Rutheford said pulling little Matt by his feet, who was holding onto little Rachel by her feet, who was holding onto the door as strong as she could._

'_No! Rachel don't let go!' Matt complained holding Rachel's feet as strong as Rachel was holding the door._

'_Guys! We've talked about this' Mrs. Rutheford tried to reason with the two little kids. 'You're going to have fun at school.'_

'_That's not true!' Rachel said holding onto the door for dear life. _

'_Ok, guys, I'm gonna pull out the big guns' Mrs. Rutheford said getting serious and she released Matt who held onto Rachel's waist instead. 'Daniel!' she yelled walking upstairs._

'_She's bluffing' Matt whispered to Rachel. _

'_What?' Daniel said coming downstairs._

'_I need your help' Mrs. Rutheford said nodding her head in the direction of Matt and Rachel. _

'_Ok monkeys, time to go to school' Daniel said coming towards them._

'_NO!' they both yelled, Rachel gripping the doorknob tighter and Matt gripping Rachel's waist tighter._

'_Yes!' Daniel said walking over to them. Mrs. Rutheford grabbed Matt by his waist and tried to pick him off._

'_No!' Matt whined._

'_Rach, let go of the door' Daniel tried to convince the little girl._

'_No!' she said stubbornly. _

'_No?' Daniel asked with a little smirk and he started tickling her. _

'_Daniel!' Rachel said laughing trying not to let go of the door, but she lost the grip. _

'_Rachel!' Matt complained, making it easier for his mom to drag him away from her and get him in the car, while Daniel picked up Rachel over his shoulder and followed them._

"See? It was your fault that we went to school" Matt complained to Rachel.

"Right, cause if I didn't let go, we would still be there holding on to the door" she said rolling her eyes and they laughed a little. "Come on" she said holding his hand and leading him to the backyard.

"So, why did you bring me here?" Matt asked her as they both sat on the grass looking at fireflies.

"I missed you" she simply said.

"I miss you too baby" Matt said smiling at her. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know" Rachel said sadly hugging her knees to her chest. "I don't know how to come back."

"So you brought me to show me how you always brag about you being a better cook than me?" he asked with a little chuckle.

"I don't have to brag" Rachel said laughing. "I AM a better cook than you" she said smirking.

"Ok, you've been spending way too much time with Puck" Matt said laughing and saw Rachel's smile fall. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Noah" she said sadly. "And Kurt and Britt, and Blaine and M-Mike" she said crying a little when she mentioned Mike.

"Shh, come here baby" Matt said hugging her to him. "We all miss you too" he said kissing her head. "And we're all waiting for you."

"I know, I want to come back. I really do! I don't like it here" she said still crying. "It gets lonely" she whispered. "I thought I would see my dad" she said sadly. Matt turned to look at her. "I just wanted to look at him, I wanted to hug him… it's just been so long" she said crying a little more. "But I can't find him!"

"I know baby" he said kissing her head. "He would be so proud of you Rach" he said hugging her closer. They stayed in silence for a while, until he saw him. "Baby" Matt whispered softly. When she turned to look up at him, he pointed in the direction behind her. She turned around, and she saw him. Her dad was standing right there smiling at her. She got up as fast as she could and ran towards him. Matt saw his best friend happier than he had ever seen her in his life.

"Daddy!" she yelled when Mr. Berry carried her and spun her around.

"I miss you so much princess" Matt heard her father say. He sat there for a while and let them had their moment. A couple of minutes later, Rachel made her way back to him with a huge smile on her face and a couple of tears streaming down. Mr. Berry came towards Matt and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you so much for taking care of her Matt. She couldn't be in better hands" he said smiling before he saw him fade away.

"You ok?" Matt asked Rachel as he hugged her to him again.

"I will be" she said hugging him tighter.

"Come on" Matt said leading her back inside. When they got to the leaving room, they laughed at what they saw.

'_No one saying do this' little Matt sang dancing around the living room. _

'_No one saying be there' little Rachel joined him._

'_No one saying stop that!' Matt sang again. _

'_No one saying see here!' they sang at the same time. 'Free to run around all day! Free to do it all my way!'_

While Rachel and Matt watched the kid versions of themselves dancing around, they noticed them fading away and all of the sudden, it wasn't kids version of them. It was them; just a couple of days ago, when they sang this song. Rachel saw Puck and Mike sitting on the couch laughing at them, while Matt and Rachel kept on dancing around just like when they were kids.

'_Everybody look left! Everybody look right! Everywhere you look I'm… standing in the spotlight!' Rachel sang pushing Matt off the table._

'_Not yet!' Matt complained getting up again and she jumped off the table and on his back._

'_Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling. Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaaait... to be king!' they finished singing together before Matt tossed a laughing Rachel on the couch next to Mike._

"Hey look" Matt said walking out to the front porch, where Rachel saw a little Matt with all of his toys together looking down the street. She felt her heart melting. She knew he was waiting for her.

"You're waiting for me" she whispered hugging him closer to her and feeling another tear slip out from her eye.

"I'm sorry Rach" Matt said all of the sudden. Rachel turned to look at him with the most serious expression on her face.

"Don't you dare say sorry to me Matthew!"

"Rach, I fail-"

"Shut up!" she said pushing him a little. "Stop saying that!" she yelled at him. "Why don't you understand that this is not your fault? You have _never_ failed me!" she said frustrated. "Matty, you were the first one there" she said with a little smile.

"What?" he asked a little confused.

"You always told me that you weren't there, or that you were the last one there, but I heard your voice yesterday and you were the first one I saw" she said with her eyes watering a little. _"You found me!"_

"Matt!" Matt jumped when he heard his name and felt someone shaking him but felt a little relieved when he saw Mike standing there. "Are you ok? It looked like you were having a bad dream."

"Well, not bad just, weird" Matt said waking up and looking at Rachel. "How's your hand?"

"I'll live" Mike said chuckling a little. "So, what happened while I was out?" he asked Matt and Matt told him everything, including Finn and Santana. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope" Matt said without any emotion on his voice.

"I'm thirsty, you want anything?" Mike asked Matt getting up and Matt simply shook his head. "I'll be right back" Mike said walking out the door.

"So, are you gonna wake up?" Matt asked playfully at Rachel. He didn't know what else to do. He was tired of feeling miserable. He just wanted her to wake up and maybe if he did what he always did when he wanted her to so something, she would do it. "I'll give you pancakes" he said smiling hopeful. He sighted sadly when nothing happened. "Come on, wake up sleeping beauty."

"Five more minutes" he heard her mutter.

"You're such a lazy- wait what did you just say?" Matt asked shocked looking at her. "Rachel?" he said smiling when he saw her trying to open her eyes. "Oh thank God! You're awake!" he said kissing her forehead softly.

"Matty?" Rachel asked still sleepy.

"Hey" Matt said smiling sweetly at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, my head hurts" she said a little confused looking around. Her voice was a little sore. "Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital baby. You've been asleep for almost a day" Matt said softly. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked really nervous.

"Um, I remember I was talking to Mike" she said trying really hard to remember the night before. "And then I went to look for Brittany" she continued.

"What else baby?"

"The lights went off and-" Matt saw the look on her face turned horrified when she saw her wrists. "Oh my God! Jesse!" she yelled freaking out and she started breathing heavily.

"Baby, baby" Matt said sitting next to her and hugging her to him. "Shhh, he's not here" he whispered in her hair. "He's never going to be able to hurt you ever again" he said kissing her head.

"He's gone?" she asked with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"He's gone baby" Matt said kissing her forehead. "It's ok" he said hugging her.

"Where's Mike?" she asked a little scared.

"He'll be right back, he went to get something to drink" Matt told her. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks" she said still looking around the room. "What?" she asked when she saw Matt still smiling goofily at her.

"I knew you'd come back" he whispered smiling at her.

"Of course I would come back. I knew you were waiting" she said smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm gonna go call my mom ok?" Matt told her and she nodded. Before he left he came back and kissed her forehead again. "I love you smurf."

"Love you too Matty" she said smiling at him. When Matt left the room, Rachel started looking around the room. She noticed she had Beary on her arm and smiled down at him. She saw the picture on her nightstand and spotted the balloons next to it. When she grabbed the card, she saw that it was from the whole Glee Club. She smiled to herself knowing that she had an actual family who cared about her.

"Dude, the machine stole my money-" Mike entered the room with a drink in his hand, that he dropped when he saw her awake. "Rachel!" he yelled running towards her and grabbing her hand and kissing it like a million times. "Oh my God! You're awake" he said placing butterfly kisses all over her face and then hugging her to him.

"You're here" he heard her say holding onto him as if her life depended on her.

"Of course I'm here baby" he said pulling away a little and giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you so much doll" he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too baby" she said with a small smile. "I'm sorry for just running away like that" she started saying looking down. He gently pulled her chin up.

"Look at me doll" he said softly. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry about" he said in a serious tone. "I'm so, so sorry for everything! I promise you I will _never_ let anyone hurt you ever again" he said kissing her head over and over again. He looked at him with her big bright eyes and smile at him. The same eyes that he saw when he saw her in the bathroom. But she didn't say anything; she just leaned up to crash her lips against his and then pulled away with the same smile. He leaned down to kiss her forehead one more time. "I missed you so much!"

"Rachel!" she saw Mrs. Rutheford said practically storming in the room followed by Mr. Rutheford. "Oh my God!" Mrs. Rutheford said running towards her bed, hugging her and kissing her head. "Oh honey, I am so sorry we weren't here! I am so glad you're ok. I was so worried! How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Mom, you just said like twenty things in one!" Matt said rolling his eyes a little.

"Right, I'm sorry" Mrs. Rutheford said pulling away a little from Rachel. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"I'm ok aunt Mimi" Rachel said smiling and never letting go of Mike's good hand. He was hiding the other one a little.

"Oh, my poor little girl" Mrs. Rutheford said putting her hair away from her face and then, Mr. Rutheford walked towards her.

"I'm so glad you're ok kiddo" he said hugging her.

"Thanks uncle James" she said smiling brightly at him.

"You look so much like your father" he said kissing her head too. "And you're just as strong as him" he told her. Rachel could swear his eyes were watering a little. "You know we love you, right?"

"So, so much" Mrs. Rutheford said with a few tears rolling down.

"I know" Rachel said smiling sweetly at them. "I love you too."

"We're gonna go get the doctor ok?" Mrs. Rutheford said and they walked out of the room and letting Puck inside followed by Brittany.

"Midget!" Puck yelled happily, not caring about sounding like a little kid and rushing towards her and hugging her. "You trying to scare the shit out of me?" he asked jokingly hiding the fact of how scared he really was and he kissed her head.

"Don't make me laugh Noah, it hurts" she said trying not to laugh at how happy Puck actually looked.

"I'm so glad you're ok" he said kissing her forehead again.

"Thanks Noah" she said smiling and then Brittany made her way to hug her.

"I thought you were dropping her off" Matt told him confused.

"When you sent the text she said I was crazy if I thought she wasn't coming with me" Puck said shrugging his shoulders.

"Rachel! I'm so glad you're ok! And I brought my teddy bear so he can play with yours" she said handing her a little teddy bear.

"Thanks Britt" Rachel said smiling at the blonde and gave her another hug.

"I have to go. My dad's outside waiting for me, I just really wanted to know that you were ok" Brittany said smiling. "But I'll come back tomorrow" she said happily.

"I would really like that Britt" Rachel said smiling. She hugged her one more time and then Brittany left. "So, little rascals" Rachel said laughing a little and resting her head on Mike's shoulder. "What'd you guys do today?"

After a while of them telling her everything that went on that day, including Mike's hand, the doctor came with Mrs. and Mr. Rutheford to talk to Rachel while the three boys waited outside. Mr. and Mrs. Rutheford left and Rachel practically forced Puck and Matt to leave too, since Mike was just a lot more stubborn than her and said he was supposed to spend the night anyways because of his hand. He was sitting on the chair next to her bed just looking at her looking back at him.

"If you're here because of your hand, aren't you supposed to be in your room?" she asked teasingly.

"You want to get rid of me doll?" he asked her pouting. Rachel laughed a little gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Never" she said smiling but then her look turned sad when she saw her nightstand.

"You ok?" Mike asked worried. "Do you need anything?" he asked her, but then he saw what she was looking at.

"I miss him" she said sadly with her eyes watering a little. Mike couldn't help but feel his heart ache a little and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you do baby" he said kissing her head. "But he's still here with you, and he would be so proud of you" he said smiling down on her when she turned to look at him and she kissed his cheek.

"I love you" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too doll" he said resting his head on hers.

"You're staying with me, right?" she asked getting a little scared.

"I'm not going anywhere doll" he said kissing her lightly on the lips. Rachel grabbed his hurt hand and kissed it. After a while she heard him breathing slowly and she kissed his cheek. Rachel turned to look at the picture in her nightstand and then held Beary closer to her.

"Look daddy" she said looking at her picture. "I have a family" she said with the biggest smile she had on for days before finally falling asleep too.

* * *

**A/N: the songs in the chapter are songs I've used throughout the whole story :)**

**I really hope you liked it and that it made sense! haha again, sorry it took a while! and well, I'll try to update [the last chapter] sooner! I can't believe it's almost over! :'( I cry just to think about it! but it's all thanks to you! hahaha let me know what you think :)**


	28. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone, this is not an update, this is first, an apology for taking incredibly long on my stories. I am honestly and deeply sorry about taking a huge pause on it. You guys have been amazing at reading, liking, following and reviewing my stories. **

**I'm only going to say that the past few years have been quite busy and a lot has been going on. It's been incredibly hard for me to keep on writing and again, sorry for it.**

******BUT as for the good news, I am back and I am working on all my stories again. I know many of you won't like to hear this, but this story only has one chapter left. I will try to post it as soon as I can.**

******I know a LOT has changed in Glee since my stories, but I'm sticking to them the way I thought of them from the beginning, so no new characters on my stories... sorry about that. **

**This was the first story that I ever wrote. I remember how nervous I was when I posted it and I never thought it would become this big, so for that I would like to thank each and everyone of you a million times for reading this story and liking it.**

**There will be a similar post in each of my unfinished stories so... well, there it is.**

**Thank you so much and again, I am so sorry about everything.**

**moony2002**


End file.
